Amor Secreto
by Rising Secret
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que amas no siente lo mismo que tú? Pero, si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirselo... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HARÍAS TÚ?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Secreto**

**SasuSaku**

**Nota: **Se prohíbe tomar cualquiera de mis fics sin mi consentimiento.

**Prólogo**

¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a la persona que amas, lo que sientes por ella? ¿Qué es lo que te frena para poder decirlo? ¿Podría ser miedo o cobardía? La verdad no tengo idea de por qué podemos ocultar algo que se siente a flor de piel.

Al conocer a una persona que es importante para ti, en todo sentido; el conocerla mejor que a ti mismo y sentir todo aquello que deseas expresar; es algo que quieres vivir al máximo. Pero a veces sabes que no serás correspondido por más que desees poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Al saber eso callas ese sentimiento que quiere ser correspondió. No quieres salir lastimado pero aun así lo sigues teniendo a flor de piel.

Lo más duro de todo es que esa persona te puede llegar a decir que la felicidad llego a ella con alguien más, te cuenta del daño que otra persona le hace por sentir lo que tú sientes por ella o simplemente te dice que intenta buscar la felicidad con otra persona. Eso te desgarra hasta el alma, sientes que nada vale la pena pero, algo en ti sabe que fue tu decisión lo que hace que estés siendo herido a muerte. Al principio no sabes cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, fue decisión tuya la que empujo a esa persona a buscar en otro lado la felicidad. Y lo único que haces es simplemente alegrarte por esa persona y ayudarlo en lo que necesita aunque sea un martirio para ti. Y te preguntas…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera abierto mi corazón y le hubiera dicho lo que sentía?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Había una cierta peli rosa de ojos verdes caminando por la calles de Konoha, había regresado de Kyoto después de años de haberse ido a estudiar la universidad allá. Le había gustado volver a recorrer la calles de su antiguo hogar, solo estaría unos meses antes de buscar empleo e irse a prosperar. Al cruzar la calle vio una cafetería muy conocida, entró y se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Estuvo leyendo la carta hasta que la mesera se acerco a ella.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?- dijo gentilmente.

-Sí, podría traerme un pastelillo y una taza de café.- le respondió.

La joven anoto el pedido de la peli rosa y se fue dejándole sola. La peli rosa se quedo observando a todas las personas que estaban en el establecimiento, había varias personas solas en las mesas pero aun así había varias parejas sentadas. Ella sonreía melancólicamente y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado. Seguía nerviosa por encontrarse a alguno de sus amigos que se habían quedado a estudiar en aquel lugar. Habían pasado cinco años desde que los había visto y sabía que todo había cambiado. La camarera llegó con su orden, la coloco en la mesa y se fue. La peli rosa degusto su aperitivo lentamente hasta que se aburrió de estar sentada sin hacer nada. Dejo el dinero sobre la esa y salió del establecimiento. Siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a su hogar. Abrió la puerta de la acogedora casa y entró.

-Vaya esto me cansó demasiado, suerte que no me tope con nadie conocido, si no todavía seguiría allá afuera.- se dijo a si misma mientras se tiraba en el sillón de la sala.-Hace mucho que no caminaba tanto, este lugar sí que cambio bastante.-

Se acomodo en el dicho sofá y tomo el control remoto para empezar a pasar los canales de la televisión una y otra vez ya que no había nada bueno en ella. Paso por todos los programas hasta que el noticiero le llamo la atención.

"_El joven empresario Sasuke Uchiha inaugurará su nuevo edificio el mes próximo aquí en Konoha. Todavía se espera hablar con él para saber su propósito de estar de regreso y lo beneficios que le brindara a la ciudad…"_

La peli rosa no siguió escuchando la noticia, estaba totalmente en shock, no sabia que aquella persona hacia seguido a cargo de la empresa de su familia. Ella había tenido la idea de que haría otra cosa. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, él también regresaba después de seis años de haberse ido. Sonrió para si mientras apagaba la televisión, no quería saber más acerca de esa persona, todavía no. Le volvería a dar tiempo al tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, si el destino los volvía a poner en el mismo lugar, tal vez podría corregir el error que había cometido años atrás.

**RW:**

**Misa: **No te preocupes, a veces pasa eso, solo hay que seguir adelante porque a veces aquellas personas se dan cuenta del enorme error que han cometido después de algunos años… Animo encontraras a alguien que te valore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Se encontraba un galante hombre en una lujosa oficina de una muy reconocida empresa, muchos países en el extranjero se debatían entre ellas para formar un convenio con esa empresa. Aquel joven era alto, de piel pálida, ojos tan negros como la noche misma y el cabello azabachado; tan negro que a veces se le distinguían unos reflejos extrañamente azules. El nombre de aquel joven, Sasuke Uchiha. Volviendo a la historia, aquel joven estaba en su oficina terminando el papeleo de la próxima sucursal que haría en su ciudad natal, aunque nadie entendiera el porque del regresar ahí, el peli azabache tenia una muy buena razón para volver. Estaba muy concentrado con los papeles que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la oficina; esa persona lo vio tan concentrado que solo se sentó en una de las sillas. El peli azabache después de un tiempo noto una presencia adicional en su oficina, así que alzo la vista y diviso a un rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo un poco cansado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo un poco preocupado, pero aun así con un deje de burla.

-Sí, sabes que ando atareado por la inauguración. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo dejando los papeles a un lado.

-No lo sé, ayer te intente comunicar en tu departamento y no me contestaste; marque a la empresa y tu secretaria; que de nuevo digo que no la soporto, dijo que no querías que te interrumpieran. Por eso quiero saber.- dijo un poco más serio.

-Solo quiero acabar con el papeleo lo más rápido posible, necesito ir a Konoha a ver como están las cosas.- dijo sin importancia.

-Sasuke, seme sincero. ¿Solo es por eso?- dijo totalmente serio, cosa muy rara en él.

El nombrado suspiro quedamente y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, como odiaba que lo conociera perfectamente; pero no se quejaba del todo ya que también respetaba los silencios que casi siempre daba. Además, era su mejor amigo y conocían la vida del otro al derecho y al revés. Claro que no solo era terminar rápido el papeleo, quería volver a Konoha, claro, nunca le gusto la idea de irse a Sendai a manejar la empresa, pero no solo era la nueva sucursal lo que lo llamaba a regresar, había una razón mas importante para el y esperaba que todavía siguiera ahí.

-Sabes perfectamente que no solo el eso. No sé porque siempre quieres preguntarme lo mismo, si ya sabes la respuesta.-

-¿Crees que siga ahí? Digo, hace seis años que no sabes nada de ella, tal vez ya ni vive ahí.-

-Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se sabe que ha pasado. Pero espero que siga ahí, Naruto, tengo una corazonada de que todavía esta ahí y espero poder hacerlas cosas como las tenia que haber hecho años atrás.-dijo intentando convencerse.-Ahora déjame trabajar que tengo mucho que hacer.-

El rubio sonrió antes de levantarse de la silla. Su amigo se había decidido a recuperar lo que había perdido por tarado años atrás. Eso lo alegro demasiado, odiaba verlo tan fastidiado como lo había estado esos seis años. También él esperaba que ella siguiera ahí por el bien del peli azabache, sabía perfectamente como se había molestado por no decirle aquello. Se despidió de este y salió de la oficina. Se disgusto al ver a la secretaria de su amigo levantarse y caminar hacia donde él estaba.

-Esperemos que tengas razón Sasuke, esperemos.- dijo alejándose rápidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto a Konoha, estaba fascinada con los cambios que le habían hecho a la pequeña ciudad, tal vez se quedaría más que solo unos cuantos meses. De repente se detuvo en un edificio con un emblema único y que conocía a la perfección, ese abanico blanco y rojo, el escudo de aquella familia. Era la nueva sucursal de los Uchiha, se le quedo viendo un largo tiempo, era un edificio inmenso y tenía mucha curiosidad de verlo por dentro.

-¿Trabajaran juntos? Digo, siempre fueron muy unidos y hacían todo juntos; puede ser una posibilidad. Espero que así sea, extraño a ese par.- dijo inconscientemente.

-¡Sakura!- se oyó a lo lejos.-No sabia que habías regresado.-

La peli rosa volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz que la había nombrado. Vio a una mujer joven de cabello azulado y ojos color perla caminando rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, nunca pensó encontrarse con ella. Pensó que seguía estudiando en Okinawa, tal vez solo estaba de vacaciones o acabo antes la carrera; no le importaba mucho. Espero a que ella llegara a donde ella estaba. Se saludaron amenamente y empezaron a caminar juntas.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo regresaste?- dijo entusiasmada la peli azul.

-Una semana más o menos. ¿Y tú? Yo te hacía todavía en Okinawa.- respondió la peli rosa.

-Sí, todavía me falta un año, solo vengo de vacaciones. Ya sabes es una carrera muy pesada.-

-Lo sé, por ello no elegí esa carrera. Soy más artística. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-Me quedo un mes nada más, me regreso antes para adelantar unas cuantas cosas.- dijo con fastidio.

-Suerte.-dijo la oji verde apenada.-Oye Hinata una pregunta.- dijo de repente.

-Si claro. ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Sabes si Sasuke y Naruto trabajan juntos? Digo, acuérdate que siempre hacían todo juntos, eran inseparables.-

-Creo que sí, la verdad no estoy segura. Si quieres le pregunto a mi padre a ver si sabe algo.-

-No, no te preocupes no es tan importante, solo era curiosidad.-

Las dos jóvenes siguieron platicando de trivialidades y demás. La peli rosa se asombraba de lo que Hinata le contaba, su primo se había casado con su amor de secundaria desde hace dos años, seguía estudiando, pero dicen que no querían esperar. También le conto lo que sus otros compañeros de preparatoria habían hecho de su vida. Sakura ni se inmuto al saber de ellos, poco le importaba lo que les había pasado a ellos. Solo le importaba saber de tres personas y podía ser que en unas semanas supera de ellos por completo.

-Hinata ¿Sabes como va a estar la inauguración del nuevo edificio Uchiha?-dijo curiosa.

-Según yo van a invitar a las familias mas poderosas de la ciudad, ya sabes lo normal. No creo que no inviten a nuestras familias. ¿Por?-

-Curiosidad nada más. ¿Piensas ir?-

-Si, quiero ver como han cambiado esos dos chicos.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Intentaron seguir platicando pero la peli rosa ya tenía en mente en otro lado; así que mejor las dos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. La oji verde tenía otra cosa en mente, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pronto pasaría. No pensaba verlo tan de repente, tenia mariposas en el estomago. Al llegar a su casa simplemente se metió en la casa, si seguía así tendría un ataque de nervios. Cerro los ojos e intento no pensar en esa persona que le había robado el sueño y el corazón años atrás.

**Misa... claro que los hare mas largos el cap 5 se va a extender es q antes tenía q plantear bn la idea y el incognito por ello son mas cortos pero ntp. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Un peli azabache se despertaba a medio día después de un largo día anterior de trabajo. Había llegado ya pasada la medianoche a su departamento. Pero él pensaba que valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, estaba seguro que ella seguiría ahí. Aunque habían pasado seis años seguía lamentándose por lo que nunca tuvo el valor de hacer esos mismos años. Despertó pensando en esa chica que le robo el sueño muchos meses antes. Por pensar en esa persona, él pensaba que seria un buen día, pero estaba equivocado. Apenas y se había levantado cuando su móvil empezó a sonar como loco. Maldijo pro lo bajo y lo dejo sonar un buen rato por lo que salió de su habitación y se alejo lo mas posible de aquella habitación. Fue a la pequeña cocineta que tenía e intento buscar algo que pudiera comer, busco poco ya que no tenía tanta hambre, tomo una fruta y volvió a la habitación, se había desesperado con el timbre que el móvil tenía. Tomo el aparato y lo apago, solamente quería descansar ese día. Todo estaña a tiempo y hasta tenía todos los papeles en regla ya solamente quería regresar y buscar a esa persona que tanto deseaba ver. Lo bueno era que varios de sus empleados se iban con él; lo cual le fascino porque ellos sabían como le gustaba el trabajo y seguían sus instrucciones sin chistar.

Como pensaba tomarse el día libre, se visito con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta; y sin más se fue a ver la televisión en la sala. Paso los canales varias veces hasta que encontró una película que le llamó la atención, la estuvo viendo hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta lo fastidio. Apago el televisor y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta. Abrió esta un poco fastidiado y encontró a su rubio amigo muy preocupado, en cuanto el rubio vio al peli azabache pareció que podía volver a respirar de nuevo. Se relajo y mostro su típica sonrisa mientras saludaba al dueño del departamento y entraba. Él se siguió adentrando en el departamento y se sentó cómodamente en la sala mientras esperaba a que su amigo lo alcanzara. Sasuke estaba realmente molesto por tenerlo ahí, esperaba a que solo le dijera alguna tontería y se fuera, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- dijo sentándose en otro sillón.

-Estábamos preocupados, no contestabas el celular y luego lo apagaste. Así que solo me quise asegurar de que estuvieras bien.-

-Ya viste que estoy bien. ¡Ahora lárgate! Que quiero descansar este día. Hazte cargo de todo por hoy y no hagas ninguna tontería que lo sabré.-

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres faltar el día de hoy? Digo, tú eres el más emocionado de volver a Konoha, podrías adelantar más papeles.-

-Dobe…-dijo viéndolo fijamente.- ¡Soy mi propio jefe así que no molestes! Solo quiero darme un día de descanso, nada mas, además, Karin me puso de malas ayer en la noche.- dijo pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Te lo dije mil veces, ella no es de fiar, me da mala espina. ¿Por qué no la despides?- dijo esperanzado.

-Ella se va a quedar aquí para ser la secretaria del director de esta sucursal. No la podría aguantar otro tanto de años.-

-Que Bueno Teme. No sabía que también te desesperaba. Bueno, ya te dejo tranquilo, prende el móvil para no preocuparnos.- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-De acuerdo. Ahora por favor lárgate, que quiero descansar.-

Naruto solamente salió del departamento sin chistar. Mientras, el peli azabache volvía a prender la televisión e intentaba terminar de ver lo que andaba viendo. Al acabar, siguió viendo la televisión bastante aburrido, nunca había sido fanático de la televisión así que después de varios minutos aburriéndose, decidió salir a caminar un momento por las calles. Fue a su habitación para ponerse algo mas apropiado y poder salir. Debía pensar algunas cosas que lo tenían vuelto un ocho desde hace meses, específicamente desde que supo que abriría la sucursal. Tomo las llaves del departamento y simplemente salió; debía despejarse un poco. Camino por las calles un rato, no tenía un destino es especifico, solo quería despejarse un poco. Se detuvo en un pequeño parque que se topo en el camino, se adentro en este hasta que encontró una banca vacía. Se sentó en ella mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿Dónde estas amor mío? Espero no equivocarme con este presentimiento.- se dijo recordando momentos inolvidables para él.- Espero estar en lo correcto, muero por volver a verte y decirte todo aquello que por cobardía y ceguedad no pude decirte.- sin más decidió admirar el paisaje que aquel lugar le brindaba mientras más recuerdos agradables volvían a su mente.

**RW:**

muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios. Se que los caps son cortos pero es solo para dejar el incoginto ya el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas largo lo prometo... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura estaba desayunando con sus padres tranquilamente como lo habían hecho desde que ella tenía memoria. Siguieron comiendo tranquilos hasta que alguien toco el timbre interrumpiendo el momento. El padre de la joven se levantó de la mesa y fue a atender a la puerta. Mientras tanto las otras dos mujeres se quedaron quietas esperando a que esa persona regresara para saber lo que había pasado. No tardó mucho en regresar y sencillamente traía una invitación bastante formal en la mano. La saco del sobre e intento leer la inscripción aunque su esposa trataba de quitarle la invitación.

-¿De qué es la invitación padre?- dijo curiosa la peli rosa.

-Nos invitan a la inauguración del edificio Uchiha, dice que es formal y es en dos semanas. ¿Tienen atuendos presentables?-

-No, todo lo formal lo deje en Kyoto, sabes que solo vine por un tiempo, solo traje un poco de ropa. Si quieres hago un viaje rápido que me haga falta.-

-Si pudieras por favor ve. Creo que tienes demasiados vestidos formales como para comprarte uno nuevo.- dijo su padre haciendo burla.

-Claro, voy la próxima semana no creo que sea difícil. ¿No piden algo en específico?-

-No, solo que confirmemos así que ahora mando nuestra confirmación.-

Después de eso, los tres siguieron desayunando callados y metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. La peli rosa planeaba su rápido viaje de vuelta a Kyoto. Al terminar de cenar solo recogieron la mesa y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Sakura simplemente fue a su habitación, tomó su celular y busco un número en especifico que conocía a la perfección. Puso el auricular en su oído y espero a que esa persona se dignara a contestar, si su teoría era la correcta tardaría en contestar bastante. Sorpresivamente se equivoco y rápidamente le contestaron.

-¿Bueno?-

-Que onda. ¿Cómo estás? Oye necesito un favor.-

-Sakura, milagro que por fin te comunicas, ya habíamos pensado que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- dramatizo la otra persona.- Después de haberte ayudado todos estos años.-

-Bájale Ino. Enserio, me puedes hacer un favor.-

-Está bien. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo seria.

-Voy a ir a Kyoto en unos días ya que tengo que ir por unas cuantas cosas. Lo que necesito es que me acompañes. ¿Si podrías ayudarme?-

-Por supuesto, solo dime cuando llegas y ya.-

-Vale, gracias Ino, pues te sigues divirtiendo por mí allá. Nos vemos.- dijo colgando.

Así la peli rosa se acostó un rato en su cama e intento no pensar en nada más.

En otro lado del país un peli azabache estaba preparando una pequeña maleta para irse de "viaje de negocios." La verdad no era por ello, lo que haría sería buscar a esa persona que tanto había extrañado todos esos años en los que no había tenido noticias de ella. La tenía prácticamente en la cabeza todo el día y eso lo distraía bastante de sus asuntos. Al acabar de alistar su maleta llamó a la oficina, debía preguntar por algo importante para él. No espero mucho ya que sus empleados siempre eran muy eficientes, lastimosamente, una voz sumamente chillona se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Empresas Uchiha.-

-Karin, necesito que me envíes la lista de las personas que nos han confirmado ir a la inauguración de la nueva sucursal.-

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, en un minuto te la envió.- dijo emocionada por escuchar la voz de su jefe.

-Gracias y Karin… sabes que odio que me hables así.-

-Lo siento señor Uchiha, no volverá a ocurrir. Ahora mismo hago lo que me pidió.-

-Más vale Karin. Ahora mándame lo que te pedí.-

Así termino la conversación, Sasuke de nuevo se fue a la cocina donde tenía puesta la cafetera, tomo una tasa y se sirvió un poco para sentarse a leer el periódico. Leyó todo el periódico, lo doblo y lo dejo en la mesa al igual que su tasa, mientras tomaba su saco y salía de su departamento. Camino por las calles de Sendai hasta que encontró una cafetería, entro y al estar ahí se encontró con una persona que no había visto en años. Se acerco a esa persona que al igual que él se quedo sorprendido al verlo, esa persona era pelirrojo, de ojos extrañamente color agua marina y se le podían notar las ojeras alrededor de los ojos; su piel era igual de pálida que la del peli azabache y lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la extraña marca de nacimiento que tenía en la frente. Los dos hombres se saludaron y el pelirrojo invito al peli azabache a acompañarlo en su mesa.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke? Años sin vernos.-

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú Gaara?-

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que trae por estos lugares?- dijo bromeando.

-Solo salí a caminar y me encontré con esta cafetería.-

-Muy bien. Oí que abrirás una nueva sucursal de la empresa de tu familia en Konoha.-

-Sí, ya estamos listos para la inauguración. ¿Recuerdas que antes los tres teníamos planes de regresar a Konoha? Hablando de eso. ¿No quieres volver a trabajar con nosotros? Así también estarías cerca de tu hermana.-

-Tal vez, digo, fue una promesa de jóvenes. Pero sería bueno saber cómo esta Temari; creo que sigue en depresión por lo que paso.- dijo un poco triste.

-Creo que le haría mucho bien tenerte a su lado.- dijo intentando apoyarlo.- o si no por lo menso acompáñanos para la inauguración, así podrías aprovechar y visitarla.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, déjame pensar la oferta, sería interesante volver a Konoha. Además conociéndolos a ti y a Naruto, son lo suficientemente locos para hacer cualquier tontería.-

Y así los dos hombres siguieron platicando recordando viejos tiempos, especialmente recordando los años de preparatoria. Esos años para ellos habían sido demasiado locos. Para haber sido los tres más problemáticos del instituto, salieron bien parados al final de estos. Misteriosamente dos personas salieron al tema, dos personas de la que no habían tenido noticias desde que habían salido del instituto. Esos amores que se habían vuelto algo imposible para ellos, pero, jamás habían sido olvidados. Querían volverlas a ver y poder hacer lo que no habían hecho pro tener como prioridades otras cosas. Terminaron la amena charla y se despidieron para así los dos seguir con la rutina del día. Sasuke regresó a su departamento para alistarse, ya que al día siguiente hacia su viaje tan esperado. Ese viaje que ansiaba poder cambiar su vida, aunque estada demasiado nervioso como para poder estar relajado y disfrutar de lo que se avecinaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

-Sakura. ¿Estas segura de que ira?- dijo Ino en el departamento de la nombrada.

-No estoy segura pero creo que si ira. Digo eran los mejores amigos desde que los conocemos.-

-Si Sakura eso lo tengo claro, pero, han pasado seis años créeme que no todo es lo que solía ser.-

-Tengo un presentimiento. Pero a ver, ya eso lo dejamos para el rato. ¿Que vestido crees que sea el mas conveniente para usar?- dijo volviendo a ver los vestidos que estaban regados en su cama.

-A mí me gusta el rojo, pero se verá demasiado provocador, el negro está muy cubierto pareces monja, no sé porque sigues conservándolo. El azul es el que más me gusta.-

-Tienes razón me llevare este, Ino puedo pedirte por favor que te lleves los demás la verdad no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré en Konoha.-

-De acuerdo frente pero me mantienes al tanto de lo que ocurra.-

-Está bien, bueno si quieres quédate aquí ya que es bastante tarde y con lo loca que pareces al volante prefiero que te quedes aquí.-

-Está bien, hay veces que debo de dejar a Sai solo para que piense las cosas.-

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora entre los dos?- dijo curiosa.

-Nada importante solo quiero que me valore.-

-De acuerdo.-

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron hablando por un largo rato hasta que les empezó a vencer el sueño por lo que la rubia se fue a la que era la habitación de huéspedes y dejo a la peli rosa sola. Ella simplemente tenía recuerdos vagos de la preparatoria lo cual le saco una hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza y alegría; con ella logro conciliar el sueño recordando lo más hermoso que ella había vivido.

Por otro lado estaba un azabache totalmente nervioso en la habitación de un hotel, parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por todo el lugar repitiendo su recorrido una y otra vez. Estaba ansioso por que llegara el próximo día, o más bien diría noche en el cual sabría si su intuición había sido la correcta o no.

-Amor mío, espero que si estés aquí. Te he extrañado tanto.- dijo sentándose en un sillón.-Esperemos que vayas mañana a la inauguración.-

Poco a poco se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo llevándose los recuerdos de seis años que había desperdiciado.

Amaneció y el peli azabache fue despertado por los rayos de sol que le acariciaron el rostro y además de eso sufría una fuerte tortícolis por haberse quedado dormido en toda la noche en el sillón. Al despertarse se tomo el cuello y empezó a masajeárselo intentando disminuir el dolor del cuello aunque sabía que no era suficiente. Así que se puso de pie y se estiro haciendo que se tronaran todos sus huesos y músculos que tenia tensos. Así que para poder relajarse mejor decidió darse una ducha además lo ayudaban a despertarse. Abrió el grifo tanteando la pared ya que todavía tenia sueño pero debía arreglarse para ver que todo estuviera listo para la noche, era una de las cosas que odiaba de abrir una nueva sucursal pero valía la pena. Entro en la ducha todavía con el agua fría pero así pudo despertarse por completo y se aseo, salió con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo para dirigirse a la recamara y ponerse su traje. Salió de la habitación del hotel con su traje negro su camisa blanca, corbata negra y sus zapatos negros por igual. Era algo muy monótono y aburrido pero era su estilo. Al llegar a la recepción vio que sus dos amigos estaban entrando al hotel y los tres se fueron al comedor de este.

-¿Listo para la noche?- dijo su rubio amigo.

-Si, solo debo ir al salón a ver que todo esté en orden. ¿Ya fuiste a ver a tu hermana Gaara?- dijo viendo al pelirrojo.

-Si. Te manda saludos.-

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Todavía está algo deprimida, no supera la muerte de Hidan. Pero está un poco mejor a la última vez que la vi, me alegra que Kankuro se haya quedado con ella.-

-Oye, tranquilo por lo menos esta mejor.-

-Si, la invite a que saliera el día de hoy, pasare por ella un poco más tarde.- dijo mas alegre.

-Eso es bueno, me gustara verla de nuevo.- dijo el Uchiha.

Así los tres siguieron platicando, pidieron algo de comer que fue como gloria para el Uchiha ya que no había probado bocado en casi un día. Después de ello se dirigieron al salón en donde se celebrara la inauguración del edificio. El rubio estaba bastante aburrido por lo que se sentó en unas escaleras y se dedico a dormir. Mientras tanto los otros dos iban del tingo al tango buscando algún imperfecto y arreglándolo lo más que podían, verificaron el menú, la bebida y demás.

-¿Sasuke estás seguro de que vendrá?-

-Esta confirmado sus padres avisaron la asistencia de los tres.-

-¿Qué harás cuando la veas?-

-No tengo idea, ya pensare en algo.-

-Me parece perfecto.-

Salieron y cada uno volvió a su hotel para esperar a que pasaran las horas. Al llegar dicha hora el azabache salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su destino, en primera porque debía recibir a los invitados y en segunda porque quería ver a esa persona en especial. Saludo a los Uzumaki, los Hyuuga, Sabaku no, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara y otros más invitados además de que su tío estaba también haciéndole compañía en lo que hiciera falta o cualquier otro percance. Ya estaban más de la mitad de los invitados por lo que decidió que era tiempo de interactuar antes de tener que hablar para dar a conocer oficialmente la nueva sucursal de las empresas Uchiha. Estaba hablando con Gaara y Temari, la cual a su punto de vista estaba bastante descuidada, pero era comprensible. Había perdido a su marido en un terrible accidente automovilístico y ella había estado gravemente herida en el hospital. Así que le alegraba el poder verla y que ella se distrajera aunque fuera por un momento de aquel luto que había llevado desde aquel trágico día. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver hacia la puerta rogándole a dios que ella llegara.

-Sasuke, ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo la rubia.

-Si, Temari, te estoy escuchando. Me veo distraído y me andas regañando por ello. Deja de actuar como si fueras mi hermana.-

-Siempre lo he sido para ustedes así que déjame molestarlos.- dijo sonriendo revolviendo su cabello.

Sasuke se medio peino de vuelta, aunque el llevarlo siempre alborotado no había tanto problema mientras la veía con reproche pero al ver que ella sonreía, Sasuke cambio su gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y esta vez quedo conmocionado al ver a esa persona que tanto había esperado ver entrar con sus padres. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul marino que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el cual hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel

-Sakura.- dijo sorprendió al verla entrar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Llego aquella persona que tanto estaba ansiando ver. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido azul marino strapless que traia puesto. Me quede sinceramente como un estúpido viendo como llegaba con sus padres y se sentaban en su mesa. Si no fuera por el simple hecho que estamos en público iría rápidamente hacia ella y la besaría. Respire profundamente para no actuar de forma animal.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? Nervioso.-dijo Naruto empezando a molestarme.

-Cálmate Naruto porque cuando llegue Hinata veremos quién es en verdad el que se pone nervioso.-

-Oye, tranquilo. Sabes que es broma.-

Rodee los ojos ya que sabía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos del hacia mi prima. Nunca me ha molestado el que la quisiera; lo único que lo hacía era el hecho de que no tuviera el valor para decirle lo que sentía. Sé que es bastante estúpido pero he visto que ella solo ha esperado a que le diga algo parecido. Mientras tanto empecé a saludar a todos los invitados que estaban muy agradecidos por estar aquí. Aunque los saludaba y tenía una mínima charla con todos ellos no dejaba de voltear a ver a Sakura que parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Discúlpenme.- dije alejándome de unos de ellos.

-No hay cuidado joven Uchiha.- me contestaron.

Creí que era hora de hablar con ella, hace más de cinco años que no hablaba con ella y la extrañaba más cada día. El día de hoy por fin se cumplía lo que hace tanto tiempo esperaba se estaba cumpliendo. Haciendo gala de mi actitud fría y bastante arrogante camine hacia donde se localizaba la familia Haruno. Salude cordialmente a los señores Haruno y directamente pase a saludar a Sakura.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado? Mucho tiempo de no verte.- dije sonriéndole.

-Hola Sasuke. Muy bien y tu, demasiado tiempo sin verlos, acabo de ver a Naruto desesperado por buscar a alguien.-

-Sabes muy bien al igual que yo que es a Hinata a la que anda buscando con desesperación. Ya sabes lo inútil que es cuando esta cerca de ella.-

-Oye déjalo, sabes muy bien que ella también lo quiere pero es muy penosa para dar el primer paso.-

-Veremos que procede con lo que sucede esta noche.- dije acercándome a ella.

-Si. Oye una pregunta.-

-La que quieras.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Gaara está aqui?- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Emm si.- dije poniéndome serio.

-Gracias, entonces ahorita vuelvo. Compermiso.- dijo abriéndose paso entre mí y la multitud.

Me quede estático al saber que lo buscaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba saber si Gaara estaba o no? No supe cómo reaccionar por lo que simplemente apreté mis puños hasta dejarlos totalmente blancos. ¿Por qué fue esa forma de sonreír al saber que estaba presente? No hice nada más que alejarme de la mesa de los Haruno excusándome con el patético pretexto de que debía saludar a los demás invitados. No hice nada de eso salvo ir a la barra y pedir un whiskey en las rocas para poder calmar mi ira. No es que fuera con Gaara pero no me gusto aquella reacción por parte de ella. Al tener mí bebida en mano la ingerí rápidamente y pedí dos rondas más. Mientras veía como Sakura hablaba con el de manera demasiado alegre para mi gusto. Me enfade tanto por cómo estaban hablando, que decidí mejor darme la vuelta y volver a pedir otro par de vasos.

-Sasuke. ¿Estas bien?- dijo alguien colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Si, estoy bien Gaara. ¿Hablaste con Sakura?- dije quitándole su mano.

-Oye tranquilo. No, no la he visto en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué tan enojado?-

-Te anda buscando.- dije apretando el vaso.

-Curioso. Veremos que sucede.-

-Si seguro.- dije pidiendo otros dos.

-Sasuke bájale. Sabes que no eres muy bueno tolerando el alcohol no puedes dar un espectáculo por ebriedad.- dijo quitándole el primer vaso.

-Yo sé cuanto tolero. Déjame.-

-Está bien pero ten cuidado. Sabes que si Temari te ve te va a zarandear hasta quitarte lo ebrio en cualquier estado que te encuentres.-

Gaara se alejo dejándome solo en la barra. No entiendo que es lo que le ocurre a la gente en estos momentos. Sakura preguntándome por Gaara, Naruto como estúpido buscando a Hinata. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Qué alguien le haya dicho a Tayuya y venga? Esto se estaba saliendo de control, afortunadamente avisaron que la cena estaba lista y todos nos dispusimos a sentarnos para empezar a comer. Naruto empezó a decirme tontería y media al haber encontrado a Hinata, medio lo estaba escuchando ya que solamente la veía a ella que no dejaba de hablar con Hinata pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Gaara. Estos celos que le tengo son bastante malos. Ahora esta noche que tanto esperaba quiero que llegue a su fin. Seguí mecánicamente introduciendo comida a mi cuerpo pero mi mirada era fija y no la movía de su lugar.

-Sasuke. ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo mi rubio amigo mientras me jalaba el brazo.

-See.- conteste.

-A ver qué fue lo que te dije.-

-Algo sobre Hinata y lo linda que es o algo asi.-

-No me estas escuchando. Te dije que acabas de manchar con salsa el traje.- dijo fastidiado.

-¡¿Qué?- dije volteando a ver mi traje.

Efectivamente Naruto tenía razón en algún momento un poco de salda había caído en la solapa. Levante mi servilleta y lo intente limpiar aunque fuera un poco ya daba igual lo que hiciera no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado esa mancha asi que por lo menos intentamos quitarlo.

-Ya Sasuke. Dime que es lo que te ocurre. De por si ya estas un poco pasado de copas. Además estas muy distraído.-

-Veo a Sakura. Contento.-

-¿Qué te molesta para que estés asi?-

-¿Cómo asi?- dije volteándolo a ver mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Estas molesto, enojado, frustrado como quieras verlo. Y eso empezó cuando terminaste de hablar con ella. ¿Qué ocurrió en su plática? Porque además cuando Gaara se acerco a hablar contigo te comportaste peor.-

-Nada. No me paso absolutamente nada. De acuerdo.- dije para seguir comiendo.

-No te creo. Pero eso hare que me lo digas mañana.- dijo siguiendo comiendo.

La velada siguió su curso como estaba planeada, se había bajado un poco el efecto del alcohol cuando di el discurso de agradecimiento por la asistencia además de inaugurar oficialmente la sucursal de la empresa. Después de eso se coloco algo música y algunos de los invitados bailaban mientras los demás simplemente hablaban. Gaara no se despegaba de su hermana que hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por intentar divertirse o por lo menos sonreír aunque era evidente que le costaba trabajo.

-Sasuke. Ya nos retiramos. Temari solo se siente cómoda aquí.-

-De acuerdo. Temari, sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estamos. Solo llámame si necesitas algo.-

-Gracias Sasuke. Y tu bájale al alcohol se te están pasando demasiado las copas. Recuerda lo que paso la última vez.- dijo en tono de regaño.

-Si mama. Cuídense. Gracias por venir.-

-Igual Sasuke, nos vemos mañana.-

Poco a poco todos se empezaron a retirar dando agradecimientos y elogios por la cena. Simplemente no los escuchaba ya que en si gran parte de mi persona estaba influenciada por el alcohol y porque Sakura me estaba quitando toda la poca atención que me quedaba. Quería poder quitármela de la cabeza y mas el momento en el que solo se preocupo por mi amigo. Me estreso demasiado eso y además estaba bastante pasado de copas que empezaba a tropezarme con cualquier cosa que se me veía o se cruzaba en mi camino.

-¡Sasuke te advertí que te pasaría esto!- dijo Naruto sentándome en una silla.

-Déjame estoy bien.- intente ponerme de pie.

-No es cierto estas ebrio, vamos te llevare a tu departamento. Dame las llaves de tu automóvil.-

-Yo manejo.- dije sacándolas del pantalón.

-Ni loco tendrás un accidente apenas avances unos metros.-

-No es sherto.- dije intentando pegarle en el hombro.

-Ves hasta estas empezando a hablar mal. Dame las llaves.-

-Nop.- dije lográndome levantar.

-Sasuke tienes dos opciones o yo te llevo a tu departamento o te vas en taxi pero antes aun asi me darás las llaves. Tú decides.-

-De acuerdo me llevas tú.- dije lanzándole de manera torpe las llaves al mismo tiempo que me tropezaba con una mesa y caía sobre ella.

-Estas ahogado.- fue lo último que escuche antes de quedar noqueado por el alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Me desperté con una cruda que ni yo me aguantaba. Me tome la cabeza mientras me daba la vuelta en mi cama y quedar boca arriba en mi cama. Lo cual fue una mala idea. Me levante rápidamente para dirigirme al baño y devolver todo el alcohol y comida que ingerí el día de ayer. Seguía con mi traje, aun puesto por lo que intente recordar cómo demonios había llegado a mi departamento ayer. La verdad, ni idea luego le preguntare a alguien. Como pude salí del baño, nunca tomaba alcohol por el simple hecho de que no soy bueno tolerando lo y me dan una crudas tremendas, salí todavía mareado por la reciente reacción de mis acciones y me senté en uno de los sofás más cercanos que encontré. Para distraerme un rato, encendí la televisión aunque no la viera por el hecho de que todavía no amanecía, así que hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y escuche las tonterías que salían del aparato. No le prestaba mucha atención así que me fui a la cocina, poco a poco encendí la luz para que no me diera de lleno el cambio de iluminación. Camine torpemente por la cocina y busque algo para comer. No encontré gran cosa pero era mejor que nada. Al sentirme un poco mejor volví a mi habitación para seguir con durmiendo esperando a que se me bajara el dolor. El sonido del celular empezó a molestarme por lo que de mala gana lo tome y voltee a ver quién demonios me estaba molestando.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-dije enojado.

-Tranquilo Sasuke. Solo quiera saber cómo estabas el día de hoy, con lo ahogado que estabas ayer me imagino que tienes una cruda enorme.-

-Cállate.-

-Solo dime como te encuentras el día de hoy.-

-Solo me duele la cabeza. ¿Contento? Déjame dormir.-

-Lastima Sasuke el día de hoy no puedes dormir. Hinata nos ha invitado a su casa para una reunión de todos nosotros para un tipo de reencuentro.-

-¿Va a ir Sakura?- dije de malas.

-Creo. La verdad no tengo idea.-

-Entonces ni madres. No voy a ir.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero verla de acuerdo. Fin de la discusión.-

-De querido tranquilo; solo era curiosidad. Vamos te hará bien ver a los demás.-

-Que es lo que no entiendes de la maldita palabra ¡¿NO?- dije a punto de perder los estribos.

-Créeme sabes cómo es Hinata y te quiere ahí porque te quiere y hará lo posible para que estés.-

-Eso lo quiero ver, que lo intente.-

- Bueno por lo menos ahorita intenta comer aunque sea una sopa instantánea o lo que sea para calmar tu cruda.-

-Está bien, ya me dejas dormir.- dije fastidiado.

-Si pero te advierto, ya conoces a Hinata.-

-Yo luego me ocupo de ese problema. Hasta luego.- dije colgando para aventar el celular a donde fuera que cayera en la habitación.

Me niego rotundamente ir a lo que Hinata tiene planeado hacer. No quiero ver como Sakura tiene cara de estúpida al hablar con Gaara. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, me da la sensación de que algo ocurre entre esos dos. Mejor para que preocuparme, me di la vuelta para volverme a cubrir con las sabanas y dormir.

**Sakura prov's  
><strong>

El día de ayer estuvo increíble, además el ver a Gaara me hizo sumamente feliz. No estuve mucho tiempo hablando con el pero el hecho de verlo fue suficiente para alegrarme por un buen rato. Igual me alegre de ver a Sasuke y a Naruto pero no tanto como a Gaara. Me desperté demasiado temprano por lo que simplemente me puse a leer un libro que hace tiempo no hacía. Hasta que me interrumpió el hecho de que mi celular empezara a vibrar como loco. Lo tome rápidamente y conteste.

-¿Si?- dije esperando a que me contestaran.

-Sakura hola soy Hinata. Una pregunta. ¿Estas ocupada hoy en la tarde?-

-En realidad no. ¿Por qué?-

-Es que con Naruto quedamos ayer de que reuniríamos un poco a las dos generaciones. Ya sabes que nos llevábamos increíble en la preparatoria así que intentamos juntar a la mayoría. ¿Te apuntas?-

- ¿Quienes te han confirmado?- dije por curiosidad.

-Por ahora Naruto, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tayuya, Gaara que viene con Temari, Matsuri, Lee, Naruto que intenta convencer a Sasuke y Shino.-

-De acuerdo inclúyeme será interesante.-

-Perfecto, lleva un cambio de ropa además de un traje de baño ya que conociéndolos nos aventaran a la alberca o algo saldrá para que terminemos ahí.- dijo alegremente.

-Si seguro. Nos vemos. ¿A qué hora es?-

-Se supone que empieza a la 1 por lo que desde esa hora puedes venir.-

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.- dije terminando la llamada.

Esto era perfecto de nuevo vería a Gaara; eso hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Vi la hora y me puse de pie para empezar a guardar algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta. Hoy mi meta era hablar con el más de dos minutos. Salí de mi casa ya que debía de pasar por algunas cosas que mi madre me había pedido buscar antes de cualquier cosa ya que era importante para ella. Salí solo con las llaves de la casa y empecé a pensar que sería lo que haría ya que no había prisa tenía por lo menos tres horas antes de que llegara cuando hubiera unos pocos de los invitados. De repente saliendo de una de las cafeterías más cercanas logre ver a Sasuke que parecía bastante cansado así que solo le di alcance.

-Sasuke.- grite para que me escuchara y se diera la vuelta.

-Hmp.- fue su contestación, mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol.

-¿Iras a la reunión de Hinata?-dije sonriéndole.

-No. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en la empresa.-

-No puedes por lo menos ir un rato.-

-No creo que sea posible.- dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Por qué no?- dije siguiéndolo.

-La empresa es más importante que ir a esa reunión, Naruto puede ir en mi nombre.-

-No va a ser lo mismo.-

-Claro que si de todos modos no hablo con casi nadie. Además no me siento del todo bien para pasar todo el día ahí.-

-Por favor Sasuke. Por mí. ¿Si?- dije suplicante.- Nos divertiremos, ándale.-

-No Sakura, que es lo que nadie entiende de la palabra no.-dijo sosteniéndose las sienes.

-Tampoco te pongas en ese plan.-

-Perdón enserio no me siento bien será otro día. De acuerdo por favor hoy déjenme tranquilo. En otra ocasión los veré a todos.-

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti.-

-Sobrevivirán. Con tu permiso Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer; nos vemos.-

-Oye... ¿Podríamos hablar un día de estos?- dije deteniéndolo.

-Seguro. Compermiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy tengo varios compromisos.- dijo medio sonriéndome, para alejarse por la acera.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Sasuke? Nunca se había portado así conmigo en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. Esto es sumamente raro, le pregúntate a Naruto si sabe el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke tan apática y fría. Seguí caminando directamente hacia la tintorería para recoger el vestido de mi madre. Tan rápido como llegue ahí, me fui a mi casa. Lo deje en el armario de mis padrea y me fui hecha una bala a la casa de Hinata. Aunque este siga siendo un amor secreto, intentare haciendo lo posible para poder sácalo a la luz. Ya fue suficiente el hecho de que lo ande ocultando ya basta de alguna forma u otra se lo diré. Solo espero que pueda ser correspondida.

**Lectores. Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Se que no se esperaba lo que ocurrio lo que paso en el siguiente capitulo pero; no se preocupes es cien por ciento SasuSaku no se preocupen, solo es parte de la trama. Oigan si no les gusta algo del pongalo o dejen un RW ONEGAI!**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Decidí irme a mi departamento, no estaba en sí de humor. Lo bueno es que el tener apenas iniciando con la nueva empresa no hay demasiado trabajo que hacer. Aun así muchos de los empleados habían terminado en la misma situación que yo la noche anterior y tenían la autorización de tener el día libre para recuperarse en lo que cabe ya que no es de mi agrado que muchos de mis empleados sean de ese tipo de personas. Puse una cerveza bien fría a lado de la portátil y me puse a trabajar haciendo varios proyectos que estábamos teniendo en puerta con nuestros socios. De repente se escucho el móvil por lo que simplemente por inercia lo conteste.

-¿Bueno?- conteste por mecánica.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha te quiero en este instante en mi casa sin excusa alguna!- se oyó en contestación.

-Me dejas tranquilo Hinata. Como les dije tanto a Naruto como a Sakura. NO pienso ir; de acuerdo no quiero estar ahí.-

-Sasuke, eres todo un amargado. Además de que te ahogaste en alcohol ayer, me haces esto. Muchos están preguntando por y ya no sé qué decirles.- dijo en forma de puchero.

-Diles la verdad, que no quiero ir y punto.- rodee los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Oye Tayuya me anda pidiendo tu nueva dirección. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?-

-...- medite un poco.-Dásela.- respondí tiempo después.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo sorprendida.- ¿Qué hay con todo eso de Sakura?-

-Ella está muy feliz con Gaara. Me da igual. Oye tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?-

-No para nada. Dice que te visitara cuando pueda.-

-Está bien. Hasta luego.- dije colgando.

No es que me molestara el hecho de que Tayuya me viniera a saludar, fue mi desahogo en los momentos de la preparatoria y sabía que estaba enamorada/obsesionada conmigo desde antes de involucrarnos. Deje el móvil a un lado de la portátil y empecé a trabajar arduamente. Le daba de vez en cuando un trago a mi cerveza y volvía a posar toda mi atención en la pantalla. Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando me decidí a cerrar la portátil. Era ya demasiado tarde así que volví a la cocina para prepararme algo para cenar. Tome un par de huevos del refrigerador, por lo menos era algo para comer. Encendí la estufa y en ese momento el sonido de la puerta me distrajo. Deje todo a un lado y fui a atender.

-Hola Sasuke-kun. ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo esa persona dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto, adelante.- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

-Bonito lugar, ¿Te costo trabajo encontrarlo?-

-En lo absoluto. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Estaba empezando a cocinar algo.-

-Te ayudo.- dijo siguiéndome a la cocina.- ¿Qué era lo que planeabas hacer?- dijo viendo la estufa.

-Simplemente unos huevos, sabes que no soy muy creativo en el arte culinario.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te preparare algo mejor. Ve a la sala que yo ahora que termine te lo llevo.- dijo empujándome fuera de la cocina.

-Está bien ya entendí calma.-

Me fui a la sala ya que sabía que cuando ella estaba en la cocina era imposible volver a menos que tuvieras una buena excusa. Me senté en el sillón individual y encendí el televisor mientras encontraba algo que me interesara ver. Después de un buen rato llego ella con dos platos con un tipo de pasta y salsa. Se veía sumamente bueno, con solo mirarlo se me hizo agua a la boca. Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo ella demasiado cerca pero no me molesta a en lo absoluto. Así que cenamos mientras veíamos el televisor.

-Sumamente exquisito. Te felicito Tayuya sigues siendo una experta cocinara.- dije colocando el plato en la mesita de la sala.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun. Me alegra que te gustara el plato.- dije pegando sus pechos a mi brazo.

-Hmp.-

-Te extrañe mucho Sasuke y mas nuestro tiempo juntos.-

Eso elevo más el ego que cargo en mi interior. Voltee a verla con mirada de superioridad mientras le sonreía. Se acerco mas a mí mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Me deje llevar mientras subíamos el tono de aquel beso; y al parecer seria una larga noche. Sería una noche para rememorar tiempos del pasado.

Desperté gracias a que no había cerrado las cortinas lo que dejo pasar la luz del sol que daba de lleno en mi rostro. Me senté en la cama mientras me tallaba los ojos. Pero sentí un peso extra a mi lado lo que me llevo a dirigir mi mirada hacia ahí. Al ver aquella melena anaranjada recordé la noche anterior. Suspire mientras buscaba con la mirada mis bóxers estirándome un poco. La encontré al pie de la cama por lo que me los coloque rápidamente y salía de la habitación. Camine por el pasillo del departamento. Al llevar a la sala empecé a recocer un poco el desastre que habíamos ocasionado la noche anterior.

-¿Sasuke?- se oyó al principio de pasillo.

-Hmp.- le conteste para que supiera que la escuchaba.

-Es muy temprano. ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama?- dijo abrazándome.

Me erguí para poder estar más cómodo. Ella al darme un abrazo un tanto débil me dio la facilidad de darme la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con ella. Tenía un coqueto sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaba mas a mí para no perder la sabana; que parecía que era lo único que la cubría de su desnudez.

-Lo siento linda, pero, tengo cosas que hacer. Será mejor que re retiraras.- dije acariciando si mejilla.

-¿Estas seguro? Te puedo hacer compañía todo el día no tengo nada que hacer.-

-Debo ir a la oficina y créeme no es conveniente. Te hablo luego. ¿Te parece?-

-De acuerdo.- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Bueno, iré a bañarme haz lo que quieras. Quédate si es lo que quieres, pero no te quiero en mi departamento cuando vuelva.- dije alejándome para dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Este era uno de los riesgos que toma a al volverla a meter en mi vida pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo. Digamos que estaba bastante enojado con Sakura y conmigo mismo que ya ni sabía que era lo que quería por el momento. Volví rápidamente a mi habitación por lo que tome uno de mis trajes, calcetines, una camisa, corbata y zapatos; y entre el cuarto de baño para prepararme para un día de locos.

Salí a los veinte minutos ya solamente secándome el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Me acomode la corbata que la tenía mal anudada y ya completamente listo; tome mi billetera y mis llaves para salir de la habitación.

-Sasuke. ¿No quieres algo de desayunar?- dijo Tayuya que salía de la cocina que simplemente utilizaba una de mis camisas.

-No gracias. Ya debo irme. Enserio, estás en tu casa pero si vete antes de que regrese de acuerdo. Toma una ducha, desayuna, vuelve a dormir. Lo que se te antoje hazlo. Compermiso.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Sasuke, espérate.-

Me voltee ya teniendo en mano el picaporte. A lo que fui impactado por los suaves labios de mi acompañante en los míos. Correspondí rápidamente su despedida y salí sin decirle nada más. Baje por el elevador mientras empezaba a hacer una llamada para estar al tanto de las otras sucursales de la empresa. Llegué a mi automóvil y sin más me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Afortunadamente no había demasiado trafico el día de hoy por lo que mi viaje duro poco menos de 10 minutos. Me estacione en el nuevo edificio y volví a tomar el elevador. Antes de que se cerrara se escucho como alguien pedía que detuviera el elevador, lo cual hice.

-Gracias Teme.- dijo Naruto intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Hmp Dobe.- dije recargándome en una de las paredes de este y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo ayer que ni fuiste capaz de contestarme el móvil?- empezó.

-Lo mismo que llevo haciendo dos años sino es que mas, ósea se trabajar. Cosa que tu, tenias que haber hecho también.- dije regañándolo.

-Teme, te perdiste de algo bueno. Y además, no creo que hayas trabajado hasta tarde.-

-Hmp tuve visitas en la noche.-

-¿Quien? Alguien nuevo o alguna de las que ya te conocemos.- dijo en tono pícaro.

-La misma de la preparatoria, ósea Tayuya.- eje sin importancia.

-Con razón, bueno. Hinata me dijo que te avisara que vendrá a sermonearte más tarde.-

-Típico de mi prima. ¿Qué tal la reunión de ayer? ¿Fue Sakura?-

-Si y no.- dijo un poco desanimado.

-A ver. ¿Cómo está eso de que si y no?-

-No es algo que debería de contar.-

-Dime.- dije observándolo fijamente.

-Prométeme que si alguien dice algo tú no tienes idea de todo.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 **

Llegue a casa de Hinata mas rápido de lo que creí. Estaba ansiosa por ver a todos de nuevo, en especial a ese pelirrojo que me traía loca desde la secundaria. Toque el timbre un poco desesperada; así que mientras abrían la puerta intente relajarme respirando profunda y pausadamente.

-Sakura. Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Pasa.-dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, pude tener un poco de tiempo.-

-Pasa. Ya están casi todos aquí.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.-Me dijo Sasuke que hablaste con él.-

-Si, la verdad no se qué le pasa. Ayer que nos vimos estaba más alegre pero, ahorita que lo vi parece enojado. ¿Sabes si hay algún problema en la empresa?-

-No tienen ningún problema, la cosa es que mi primo es un adicto al trabajo, se dedica 24 horas casi al trabajo. Debe conseguir una novia.- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su patio trasero.

-Debería. A propósito. Nunca le he conocido alguna, solo sus fans.-

-Etto... Si, digamos que espera a la persona indicada.- dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-¿...?-

Llegamos a su patio trasero y empecé a ver quienes habían llegado. Localice inmediatamente a Naruto que no dejaba hablar con Kiba, al parecer estaban discutiendo de alguna de sus tonterías como siempre. Luego localice a Shikamaru que hablaba con la misma pereza de siempre con Shino, así estuve media hora mientras saludaba a todos y hablaba un poco con todos. Al darme la vuelta fui a sentarme en una de las sillas ya que la persona que estaba buscando no había llegado.

-Sakura. ¿Qué alegría verte por aquí? Pensé que ibas a decir lo mismo que el amargado de Sasuke.- dijo Naruto sentándose a mi lado.

-Si me lo tope y me dijo que tenían mucho trabajo en la empresa. ¿Algún problema?- dije continuando la plática.

-No la verdad es que no. Simplemente es que es un adicto al trabajo. Con trabajo y me cuesta trabajo sacarlo aunque sea sacarlo a tomar una copa.-

-¿Enserio?- me sorprendí.

-Sí, desde que terminamos la universidad y tomo la presidencia de la empresa no hace nada más que trabajar, sale solo a meterse en su departamento comer y dormir. Para al día siguiente volver a lo mismo.-

-¿Enserio?- me sorprendí.- ¿Por qué tan monótona su vida? Además de aburrida.-

-Simplemente es así.- dijo dejándome de ver.

-De acuerdo.- dije voleando a ver en la misma dirección que él.-Mira acaba de llevar Gaara, lo voy a saludar. Compermiso.-

No deje que Naruto me dijera algo más ya que obviamente no me interesaba en lo absoluto. No era por ser grosera ni nada por el estilo; solamente que fue por lo único que había aceptado el venir a esta reunión. Camine bastante rápido hasta donde estaba Gaara acompañado de su hermana.

-Buenos tarde Gaara. ¿Cómo estás?-

-A, hola Sakura, bien gracias. ¿Y tú? Me sorprende verte aquí.- dijo sonriéndome.

-A etto yo...me avisaron de último momento y decidí venir, quería verlos a todos de nuevo.- dije sonrojándome.- ¿Cómo estás Temari?-

-Eee. A bien gracias.- dijo pegando un pequeño salto.

-Me alegro.-

-Bueno, compermiso Sakura. Hablamos luego.-

-De... Acuerdo.-

Vi como Gaara se alejaba junto con su hermana. Me moleste un poco por su actitud pero lo deje pasar. Al fin y al cabo estaba con su hermana. Me quede quieta en ese lugar mientras intentaba saber que más podría hacer para acercármele aunque fuera un poco. Después me di cuenta que no tenía sentido en ese momento, estaba acompañado de su hermana y me sería difícil estar con él a solas. Así que volví a buscar a Hinata, que parecía un poco molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-

-Nada solo que Tayuya vino y se fue rápidamente, para variar.-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-Vino a buscar a Sasuke le di su dirección y salió pitando de aquí. Además Kiba anda molestando a todo mundo parece que sigue sin tener gran tolerancia al alcohol.-

-A Kiba déjalo nosotros lo tenemos vigilado y en cuando a Tayuya déjala. Tal vez sea la persona que Sasuke esté esperando.- dije sonriendo.

-Mmm...no ella no es para él. Sabes la fama que se cargo en nuestra generación y en el instituto. Sasuke merece a alguien que realmente quiera aunque...esa persona todavía no se da cuenta.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dije intrigada.

-Nada, solo pienso en voz alta, ya sabes cariño de primos.- dijo riendo de forma nerviosa.

-A de acuerdo. Oye parece que tocan la puerta.- dije cambiando el tema.

-Si, me acompañas.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Seguro.- dije caminando a su lado.

Abrimos la puerta Y nos topamos con una mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos almendrados grandes; era alta y delgada con una muy buena figura. Parecía un poco sorprendida por vernos pero mostraba una limpia sonrisa. Hinata y yo nos miramos, no recordamos a esa persona de ninguno de los años que pasamos en la preparatoria. Tal vez se había equivocado de dirección.

-Emm. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo Hinata por fin.

-Etto. Si, disculpen, ¿aquí se encuentra Sabaku No Gaara?- dijo tímidamente.

-Si. ¿Quieres que le llame o algo así?-

-A no, es que me dijo que me invitaba a una reunión en esta dirección.-

-O de acuerdo, pasa.- dijo Hinata haciéndose a un lado.- Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-Un gusto mi nombre es Matsuri. Un placer conocerlas.- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

Caminamos junto a ella hacia el patio trasero. La estaba estudiando con la mirada muy meticulosamente, algo en ella no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Al llega a el patio no tardo mucho en localizarlo, nos dio las gracias y rápidamente se fue en dirección a él. La vi un poco molesta así que fui rápidamente a busca algo de beber. Pude ver como esa tal Matsuri le sonreía tanto a él como a Temari. Eso me hacia hervir la sangre por lo que apreté mas fuerte mi agarre hacia la botella que tenía. Así que después de eso los tres se acercaron a donde estábamos la mayoría, aunque no me gustara que ella estuviera cerca de Gaara no pensaba en pasármela mal.

-Amigos, les quiero presentar a Matsuri, mi prometida.- dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Wow Gaara felicidades. Esa no me la esperaba, lo tenias bien guardado. ¿Cuando es la boda?- dijo Naruto feliz.

-No lo sabemos, Matsuri quiere hacer una maestría en administración y negocios fuera del país. Pero quiere acompañar un rato a Temari un rato en su trabajo porque la admira; pero les mantendré informados.-

-Felicidades. Un gusto conocerte Matsuri.- dijeron los presentes.

-El gusto es mío muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

-Hinata, lo siento ya debo irme.- dije levantándome de donde estaba.- Nos vemos otro día.- dije haciendo un rápido gesto para despedirme de todos.

**Naruto prov's**

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- dije tomando mi cerveza y otra más del mini bar de la oficina de Sasuke.

-Y eso a mí que me importa.- dijo Sasuke terminando la suya y abriendo otra.

-Sasuke, sabemos que a ti te gusta Sakura demasiado. Pero sabemos lo que ella siente. Así que claro que te importa.- dije viéndolo serio.

-No, no es así. Ahora si es todo lo que me querías decir, por favor vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.-

-Sasuke.- dijo con tono de empezar un sermón.- Antes de todo esto estabas realmente feliz por volver además de emocionado, ahora simplemente estas enojado y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya metiste de nuevo a Tayuya que sabes que está más loca que una cabra.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Que fue lo que le paso a ese entusiasmo?- dijo serio.

-Murió cuando se vio que Sakura jamás me vera como algo más que su amigo.-dijo ocultando su mirada con su cabello.

-Solo ella es despistada créeme, inténtalo. No pierdes nada Sasuke.-

-Ya metí a Tayuya en esto, en si ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Aunque Gaara tenga planes de casarse con Matsuri no es un hecho de que se haga.- dijo suspirando.

-Solo haz el intento quieres. No vas a perder nada.- dije animándolo.- Si Sakura está enamorada de Gaara y lo sabemos desde hace bastante pero eso no quita que puedas hacer el intento por conquistarla.-

-Será algo difícil ya habiendo involucrado a Tayuya en esto.- me respondió pensándolo.

-Eso significa que. ¿Estas dispuesto a intentarlo?- dije sonriendo.

-Veremos que se puede hacer.- dijo levantando los hombros.  
>-¡Sasuke! Me tienes muy molesta.- se oyó cerca de la puerta.<p>

Tanto en nombrado como yo volteamos a ver quien había entrado a la oficina. Un tenue sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al ver que Hinata, la linda prima de Sasuke, mi amor platónico desde la secundaria. Me levante torpemente de mi lugar para dejárselo a ella y yo mantenerme de pie, ya que sabía que era lo que quería decirle. Además, las peleas de esos dos siempre eran divertidas.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar primita?- dijo Sasuke acomodándose en su silla.

-Dime el porqué quisiste que le diera tu dirección a Tayuya si amas a Sakura. Además me abandonaste ayer.- dijo haciendo un falsete en su sollozo.

-Tu solo déjalo así, ya luego te lo compenso. Te llevare a cenar.- dijo haciendo que Hinata sonriera.

-Me parece y lo harás hoy.- dijo decidida.-Así que nos vemos al rato ahí hablare mejor contigo.- dijo levantándose.-Nos vemos Naruto.- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura del labio.

-Ya dime que la amas Dobe, los dos se quieren y no dan pie.- dijo Sasuke cuando Hinata salió.

-Algún día lo haré, te lo prometo.-

-Que sea rápido, puede que ella se canse.-

-Para eso me ayudaras tú, pero eso vendrá a su tiempo. Bueno te dejo hay que trabajar.- dije empezando a alejarme.- y Sasuke... Inténtalo no pierdes nada.- dije repitiéndoselo. Espero que me haga caso.

**Lectores... debido a que no se han puesto RW o algunas sugerencias en este fic aunque muchos lo leen. creo que dejare de escribirlo ya que es muy desmotivante el hecho de escribir un fic y no recibir ninguna critica de ya varios capitulos. Asi que queda en sus manos lectores, si este fic continua o no. Si es que continua... nos leeremos luego. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- dije sorprendido.

Esto eras una mala pasada, no es de dios este tipo de cosas. Al parecer quieren que me de algo para que me enferme. Frente a mi estaba Sakura entrando a la oficina como si estuviera en su casa. Mi secretaria entro después de ella viéndome con un sonrojo tanto por no detenerla como el hecho de que empezaba a insinuarme de forma no laboral. Le hice una señal para que nos dejara solos y sin más cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué tiene que ser una broma?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada unos simples papeles. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a invitarte a comer.- sonrió.

-Pero... Es que...-

-Nada de excusas, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.-

-No tengo posibilidades de escapatoria. ¿Cierto?- dije levantándome de mi silla.

-Nop. Ninguna que se te pueda ocurrir. Porque sabes que insistiré. Vamos.- dijo en tono de suplica.

-Hmp. Déjame que acabe de revisar unos papeles y masomenos en media hora término.-

-De acuerdo mientras te acompaño.-

-Ven acá molestia rosada.- dije mientras la abrazaba con un brazo para revolverle el cabello con mi mano libre.

-No hagas eso, me despeinas gallinita.- dijo riendo.

-Sabes que odio que me digas así. Mi cabello simplemente es alborotado.-

-Lo sé, pero soy a la única que dejas que te diga así. Así que se aprovecha.- dijo abrazándome el torso mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer lo que no podía. Pero simplemente se conformo con aquel abrazo. Por lo menos sabia que así podía demostrar un poco lo que sentía por ella sin llegar a arruinar su amistad. La soltó un poco y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente antes de volver a sentarse y seguir con su trabajo. Sakura en cambio se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a molestar un poco a Sasuke por lo que él solamente decidió sonreír y concentrarse al máximo. Eso era casi imposible hacer. Sakura cuando se proponía molestarlo lo hacía; no dejaba de picarle la mejilla mientras tarareaba una canción que Sasuke detestaba más que el dulce. Cerró los ojos antes de voltearla a ver con una mirada poco agraciada.

-Si le sigues así, no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que pueda ocurrirte.- dije empezando a frustrarme.

-Me haré cargo yo de eso.- dijo siguiendo con sus acciones.

-Te doy cinco segundos de ventaja para correr.- dije acomodando los papeles.

-No creo que seas capaz.-

-No me tientes molestia. Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia.-

-Tienes trabajo que hacer. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas. Estas es lo correcto. Pero eso puede esperar. Te aconsejo que te levantes y te pongas a correr.-

-No Sasuke no eres capaz.- dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar al otro lado del escritorio.

-Oh sí. Corre.- dije tomando mi saco.

Sakura salió como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras pegaba un pequeño grito que apuesto a que se escucho en todo el piso. Yo la seguí apresurando el paso. La dije rápidamente a la secretaria que tomara nota de las llamadas que recibiera y seguí persiguiendo a Sakura que estaba entrando al elevador. Afortunadamente logre entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Acorrale a Sakura en una esquina de elevador colocando mis brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que hayas gritado.-

-Fue tu culpa.-

-¿Ahora fue mía? Tú empezaste.-

-Claro que no.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿A no?- dije sarcástico.

-No.- dijo inflando los cachetes.

-Sabes que cuando haces eso parece que eres una niña chiquita.- dije acercándome más.

-No es cierto.- dijo con un sonrojo.

-Claro que si.-dije empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-No...Jajá...Sasuke me haces...jajá...sabes que no me gusta...párale jajá.-dijo empezando a hacerse un ovillo en su lugar.

-No. Te dije que habría consecuencias.-la imite para seguir con mi pequeña tortura.

-No...Jajá...por favor párale...jajá me estoy quedando sin aire.- dijo mas roja que nada.

-No.-

-Por favor.-

-De acuerdo.-dije dejándola sin despegarme de ella.

-Gracias.-

Sakura empezó a intentar regular su respiración mientras su sonrojo empezaba a desaparecer. Yo empecé a sonrojarme mientras me daba cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Ella estaba prácticamente casi acostada en el piso de esta. Solamente una pequeña parte de su espalda y su cabeza estaban apoyadas en la pared. Sasuke en cambio estaba a horcadas en sus piernas mientras la sostenía de la cintura. Lo que más le impresiono fue lo cerca que estaban ambos rostros. Tenían una mínima distancia entre ambos; tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Sasuke empezó a sonrojarse además de quedar petrificado por ello. Trago saliva fuertemente mientras intentaba recordadas no hacer nada estúpido que luego lamentaría. Tuvieron contacto visual, verde y negro combinando se armoniosamente en un juego que no entendía ninguno de los dos. Salieron de esa ilusión cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba tratando de llamar la atención. Los dos se pusieron de pie quedando a unos pasos de distancia.

-Wooow ver para creer. ¿Qué tanto andaban haciendo?-dijo un pelirrojo.

-Nada importante. Vámonos Sakura.-dije tomándola de la mano.

-Agradece que solo yo estaba esperando en elevador. Si no ya vería en las noticias una invención de lo que acaba de pasar.- sin en voz alta.

-Lo que digas Sabaku No.- dije sin hacerle caso.

Enserio. ¿Qué coños trae el destino en mi contra? De todas las personas que podían haber entrado a la empresa y más esperando el elevador tenía que haber sido él. No lo culpo de lo que ocurre entre pos corazones de todos nosotros. Pero es algo que me tiene frustrado. Él sabe lo que siento por ella y nuca se ha interpuesto en ello. La quiere pero simplemente como amiga, es como otra hermana pequeña que tiene. Por ello tampoco le agrada el hecho de lastimarla con algo. Salimos del edificio y mientras seguía con esos pensamientos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde quieres ir gallinita?- dijo sacándome de mi mundo.

-A donde quieras.- dije serio.

-Jajá, vamos yo te digo por dónde ir, se que te gustara al que quiero ir.-

-De acuerdo.- le abrí la puerta del copiloto y luego entre yo.

-Oye Sasuke. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

-La acabas de hacer.-

-Bueno. ¿Otras dos?-

-De acuerdo te queda una pregunta.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué andas enojado con Gaara?-


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Por qué andas enojado con Gaara?-

-No estoy enojado, y menos con él.-conteste tranquilo.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hacia él en este momento?-dijo tomando mi mano que estaba en la palanca.

-Hmp.-estaba muy nervioso.-No por nada, ya sabes cómo es de chistoso con algunas cosas.-

-Siempre ha sido así y lo haz tolerado por esa faceta que le da a veces. ¿Por qué en este momento no?-

-Que no es nada Sakura, no insistas.- rogaba porque diera el tema por visto.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto aquí dobla a la derecha.- me dijo soltando mi mano.

Me sentí un poco extraño al dejar de sentir ese calor que tanto me ha gustado pero no lo demostré al fin y al cabo nunca se ha dado cuenta aun siendo muy obvio. Llegamos a un restaurante bastante apartado de la ciudad aunque bastante lujoso por lo que se pude ver en la fachada. Estacione el automóvil un poco apartado del lugar pero, era el único disponible. Ambos nos bajamos del vehículo y caminamos hacia el lugar. Ella parecía más emocionada de estar ahí que un niño con un juguete nuevo. Entramos al lugar y nos ofrecieron una mesa algo apartada de las demás. A mí me daba realmente lo mismo, yo lo que quería era comer tranquilo. La aceptamos y caminamos hacia ella. Como buen caballero que soy, gracias a mi madre, le ayude a sentarse y luego yo. Nos dieron las cartas y las empezamos a leer. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sakura que parecía indecisa con lo que quería pedir. Me daban gracia las caras que hacía, eran únicas. Llego una camarera de la cual no supe de su existencia hasta que hablo.

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo feliz.  
>-Mierda.-susurre.-Hola Tayuya, un gusto verte.-<p>

-A mi más, oye... ¿Quieres que nos veamos luego?-dijo coquetamente.

-Em, no estoy bastante ocupado el día de hoy. Solo salí a comer porque me amenazaron.-

-No importa, si te es más cómodo voy a tu departamento.-

-No Tayuya. No sé a qué hora salga de la oficina no insistas.-

-...-hizo un puchero pero de inmediato puso su mejor cara.-Bueno. ¿Quieren que tome su orden?-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Emm, Sakura.-dije llamando la atención de la peli rosa.

-¿Que?-dijo volteando a ver a la persona a un lado de la mesa.-A si.-

Ambos pedimos algo sencillo de comer y de beber. Tayuya sonrió y me guiño el ojo antes de darse la vuelta. Sakura no pasó eso desapercibido y sonrió, aunque me vio un poco molesto si no es que estuviera más fastidiado que hace un momento.

-Sasuke.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que.-

-Oye no te pongas en ese plan. Bájale a tu humor.-

-Perdón.-dijo respirando profundamente para calmarse.

-No te preocupes. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Vas dispara.- dije acomodándome en mi asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir Tayuya?- dijo intrigada.

-Pensé que no habías puesto atención a ello. La verdad nada solo una confusión.-

-Oye, desde el bachiller los hemos visto bastante cariñosos en cierto sentido. ¿Por qué nunca han formalizado? Hacen una bonita pareja.-dijo como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-Por el simple hecho de que no es la persona de la que me enamore.- dije molesto.

-¿No sabía que estabas enamorado?-dijo sorprendida.

Joder, estoy en un serio problema. Tengo que aprender a pensar las cosas antes de decírselas. Como pude decirle aquello; no sé en que estaba pensando para soltarle todo eso. Se como es y estará preguntándome hasta que le diga. Puse mi mano de tal forma que me tapaba la boca y la nariz dejando espacio para que pudiera respirar. Ella sonrió dulcemente después de salir de la impresión.

-Me alegro. ¿Esa persona te corresponde?-

-Pues no lo sé. No creo.- ahora era yo el sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo cambiando su tono a uno triste.-No me digas. Tiene novio. ¿No es así?-

-No exactamente. La verdad no quiero hablar de ello.-dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo insistiendo.

-No quiero hablar de ello. No insistas Sakura, no te voy a decir.-

Sakura hizo un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sabía que insistirme no funcionaria para nada, soy bastante necio y no podría haber nada en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Tayuya volvió con los platos que ambos habíamos pedido y se retiro; parecía molesta. Bueno ya será problema suyo no mío. Sakura y yo comimos en completamente en silencio. Fue un tanto incomodo, jamás hemos comido en un silencio total. Me sentía un poco mal por todo aquello, además había sido mi culpa.

-Sakura. Perdóname, no ha sido mi mejor día.-dije al acabar mi comida.

-No te preocupes. No me moleste. Ese tema no me incumbe ya que es tu vida.-dijo dejando también su plato.-No tenia que insistirte en algo que te lastima.-

-No es que me lastime, más bien me frustra. Por el simple hecho de que no puedo hacer nada.-

-No digas eso Sasuke. Lucha por tu felicidad, demuéstrame lo mucho que la quieres. Si hay algo que se interpone entre ustedes, sin que sea una relación, desafíalo. No se pierde nada por buscar la felicidad.-dijo sonriendo.

Si ella supiera que todo lo que me está diciendo es solo por ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Sasuke y yo seguimos comiendo en silencio; aunque era bastante raro que no nos molestáramos como lo hacíamos normalmente desde que nos habíamos conocido. Eso había sido una de las épocas más divertidas de su vida. Al acabar la comida Sasuke pidió la cuenta y pago sin dejarme poner ni un solo peso por más que le insistí.

-A ver Sakura, yo te invito así que nada de que quieres pagar.-dijo pasándome de nuevo los billetes que había sacado.

-Pero Sasuke, la cuenta es demasiado elevada. No debes de hacer esto, mitad y mitad.-dije volviendo a pasarle los billetes.

-Que no.-dijo dándole la carpeta al mesero.-Ya no puedes hacer nada y sabes que no acepto el dinero así como así.-

-Eres malo.-dije mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Salimos del restaurante mientras lo tomaba del brazo aunque al hacer eso lo sentí bastante tenso. Me volteo a ver algo sorprendido ya que muy de vez en cuando hacia eso y si lo hacia era porque le agradecía de todo corazón lo que hacia por mi; le respondí la mirada con una sonrisa y así nos dirigimos al automóvil. De nuevo me volvió a ayudar a entrar al automóvil e inmediatamente después lo hizo él. Salió del estacionamiento y se encaminó para adentrarse al tráfico que estaba bastante calmado.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más Saku?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues. Se supone que andas muy ocupado; ¿no?-dije viendo el paisaje.

-Por eso no te preocupes, la noche es joven.-

-¿Por qué no sales mejor a divertirte? ¿No te aburre estar todo el tiempo pegado al trabajo?-dije volteándolo a ver.

-Hmp.-respiro profundamente.-Algo, no es muy normal que tenga planes. Además eres mi salvación ya que si no mi prima me dará un sermón del porque falte a su reunión. ¿Por favor ayúdame?-

-En ese caso; ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa?-dije emocionada.

-No sabía que te gustaba la bebida, además, acuérdate que no tolero mucho el alcohol.-

-No es eso, yo también soy mala con el alcohol. Sólo es una copa, vamos. Por favor; ¿si?-

Sasuke solo me sonrió de lado mientras seguía avanzando por el tráfico. Eso era un si que mandaba indirectamente sin tener que hablar. Le tome la mano mientras que con la otra intentaba encontrar una canción en el radio, afortunadamente encontré una de las que más me gustaba. Me puse a cantar en voz baja mientras seguía haciendo mis tonterías. Llegamos al bar en el que solíamos ir él en su último año, seguía igual lo cual era bastante divertido. Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras el pedía un whisky y yo pedía un martini; mientras nos traían nuestras bebidas empezamos otra conversación.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Hinata?-dije acordándome que había dicho aquello.

-Porque conozco a esa enana y se que me va a dar un sermón de que soy un antisocial, frío, prepotente, orgulloso, adicto al trabajo, en fin son muchas cosas en las que ha recalcado el hecho de que estoy más solo que un perro. Y ya sabes que paso la última vez que me quiso hacer una cita a ciegas.-

-Como olvidarlo me mando a vigilarte. Pero esa mujer estaba realmente loca.-dije riéndome.

-Algo. He conocido peores.-rodó los ojos.-Espérame tantito parece que Hinata se acaba de enterar de que estoy fuera de la oficina.-dijo poniéndose de pie para contestarle mientras salía.

Realmente los había extrañado, nuestra época en el instituto había sido muy provechosa. Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara habían sido los más populares de su generación lo cual a todas nosotras nos veían con algo de envidia ya que gracias a Hinata habíamos podido entablar amistad con ellos. Al principio Sasuke era el que se me había hecho más atractivo, era serio y bastante maduro para su edad; pero al ser como era tan frío y orgulloso le quitó bastante encanto, por lo que supe que con su amistad era más que suficiente. A demás con todos los chismes que lo seguían por toda la preparatoria no le ayudaban en nada. Después de un tiempo las atenciones de Gaara, su sonrisa, amabilidad y demás me hizo fijarme en él. Odiaba la idea de que dentro de poco se casaría, y con una mujer que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, haré lo posible porque abra los ojos y vea que soy yo la que lo amaba de verdad. Sasuke regreso despues de unos cuantos minutos con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dije tomando mi bebida que me había sido entregada hace poco.

-Hinata esta bastante enojada conmigo, que dice que me espera en mi departamento para que hablemos.-

-¿No sería mejor que nos fuéramos?-le sugerí.-No quiero que tengas problemas con ella.-

-No te preocupes, si se enoja mejor para mi.-

-No lo creo. Ella te quiere mucho y sólo quiere que seas feliz a lado de una mujer que te quiera y tu también.-dije sonriendo.

-Ya te dije que aunque sea así no creo que valga la pena además yo amo a mi trabajo.-

-¿Y aquella mujer de la que te enamoraste?-pregunte preocupada por aquella respuesta.-No creas que debes de hablare.-

-A ella le atrae otro hombre. No pienso meterme en ello solo busco la felicidad de ella, sea con quien sea.-dijo tomándose el tercer whisky mientras que yo lo acompañaba con el mismo número de martinis.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se me están subiendo las bebidas.-dije al terminar el último vaso.

Sasuke asintió estando aún más consciente de las cosas que yo. Volvió a pagar la cuenta y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Como no podía caminar completamente sola, volví a tomar a Sasuke del brazo para poder lograr moverme. Al llegar al automóvil quede totalmente inconsciente.

…

Sakura cayo inconsciente en mis brazos, afortunadamente tengo buenos reflejos por lo que la logre abrazar antes de que cayera al piso. Realmente tenía muy poca tolerancia con ello, parecía que no tomaba comúnmente así que aquello empeoraba las cosas. Suspire y como pude me agache para poder cargarla en brazos haciendo que ella se acomodara en mi pecho haciendo que su nariz lo rozara. Al llegar a donde había estacionado el automóvil tuve que usar toda mi habilidad para abrir la puerta y meter a Sakura dentro ya que estaba aprovechando todo este tiempo que la tenía pegada a mi. Le abroche el cinturón de seguridad y me di la vuelta para poder subir yo, hasta que una pregunta rondo por mi cabeza. ¿Viviría en un departamento o con sus padres? Demonios, a la única que podría contactar era a Hinata ya que era a la única que conocía que supiera. Volví a tomar el móvil y marque.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo molesta.

-Hina, no te enojes. Ve a mi departamento y como pueda te hago algo de comer y hablamos de lo que quieras.-dije rodando los ojos.-Necesito un favor.-

-De acuerdo pero mejor pide algo de comer ya que tu no cocinas nada bien y me niego a enfermarme. A ver; ¿qué necesitas?-

-¿Dónde vive Sakura en este momento?-

-En casa de sus padres.-dijo sorprendida.-Tu y yo hablaremos luego Sasuke.-

-Si Hinata, bueno me retiro te veo en 40 minutos en el departamento.-dije colgando.

Encendí mi automóvil y empece conducir para llegar a la casa de los Haruno, conocía bastante bien el camino así que rápidamente me dirigí ahí ya que si no Hinata ahora si me mataría por dejarla plantada por segunda vez en el día. Al llegar a mi destino lentamente aparque y apague el vehículo. Con mucha delicadeza desamarré del cinturón y me quede embobado por la linda imagen que tenía a mi vista. Sakura tenía un hermoso sonrojo a causa del alcohol, era muy tierno. Lentamente apoye mi mano en su hombro y empezó a zarandeala un poco para intentar despertarla.

-Sakura. Ya estas en casa, despiértate.-dije repetidamente mientras la seguía moviendo.

-Mhp.-dijo volteando haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran más cerca.

Ya a la mierda todo al fin y al cabo esta todavía dormida. Ya estaba harto de guardar mis sentimientos en todo momento para no salir lastimado o complicar las cosas. Lentamente me acerque a su rostro y selle sus labios entreabiertos con los míos, fue un beso inocente como siempre pensé que sería besarla. Me separe de ella y baje para poder avisarles a sus padres para que supieran las condiciones en que estaba su hija. Saque a Sakura y sus padres me guiaron para que la fuera a dejar a su habitación. Me disculpé por como ella había llegado y salí despidiéndome de ellos. Fui directamente a mi departamento y vi a Hinata parada esperando a que yo llegara. La salude de mala manera y le pedí que por favor entrara mientras yo pedía algo de comida China para que pudiéramos cenar.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-dijo cuando llegue a la sala y volvía a servirme una copa de alcohol.

-Creo que fue un error el volver a Konoha.-dije haciendo que se sorprendiera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

-Creo que fue un error el volver a Konoha.-dije haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-¿¡Por qué lo dices!?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas. Ya sabes la razón.-

-Pero si hace poco estabas a su lado; ¿no? Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que estés de nuevo pensando así.-

-Hinata… ella no me quiere de esa forma. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.-dije tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos.-Ella sigue fascinada con Gaara no tiene ojos para nadie más.-

-Eso es mentira Sasuke. Sabes que él va a casarse, esta es la oportunidad que haz esperado por hace mucho tiempo.-

-…Dejemos esto por la paz.-

Escuche como el timbre sonaba y afortunadamente Jūgo estaba presente por lo que lo mande a que fuera a atender mientras Hinata y yo manteníamos un silencio muy cómodo. Jūgo nos llevo nuestra comida y amablemente fue a seguir trabajando en lo que hacia falta para la empresa. Mientras Hinata tomo su caja y empezó a comer mientras me seguía viendo bastante preocupada, sabía perfectamente el porque de las cosas pero ella debía de entender; no estoy en condiciones de seguir soportando las cosas con Sakura. La sigo amando y eso no lo puedo negar mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar pero; me dolía el verla enamorada de otro. Tome mi comida e imite a mi prima mientras ella se ponía a ver la televisión ya que sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba hablar demasiado mientras comía.

-Sasuke. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Tayuya?-dijo acabando de comer.

-No lo se, tal vez si le de una oportunidad; al fin y al cabo todos modos todos dicen que hacemos bonita pareja. Y la tengo para cualquier cosa que se me antoje.-dije alzando los hombros.

-No lo hagas.-dijo dándome una bofetada.-Sasuke como puedes ser tan frío, ella solo esta obsesionada contigo porque le puedes dar todo y más. Pero tu no la amas, Sakura es la que habita en tu corazón, la que…-la interrumpí.

-Hinata, cállate.-dije masajeandome todavía la mejilla además de estar enojado.-En primera en tu vida me vuelvas a dar una bofetada, en segunda tal vez sea cierto pero si Sakura nunca me va a ver como yo la veo, por lo menos tengo un reemplazo.-

-Eres un estúpido, sabes que…-dijo tomando sus cosas.-Me voy, no pienso hablar contigo cuando estas en ese plan.-

Se fue dando un portazo mientras Jūgo salía de la pequeña oficina mientras me veía preguntándome si necesitaba algo. Negué con la cabeza no estaba de humor para hablar, me frote las manos por la cara mientras intentaba que mis pensamientos se disiparán o se me bajara la histeria. A lo que llegue a la conclusión de que debía dormir para dejar de pensar en todas esas tonterías.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome algo desubicado no tenía ni idea de como baja llegado a mi habitación; a lo mejor había sido Jūgo. Me puse de pie y al hacerlo me empece a marear teniendo como consecuencia un fuerte dolor de cabeza; así que era mejor sentarme y esperar a que me dejara de doler. Afortunadamente Jūgo apareció en mi habitación con unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

-Sasuke. Creo que es mejor que no vayas a trabajar del día de hoy.-

-Sabes que tengo que ir, no importa lo que me suceda. La empresa debe seguir su curso.-

-Tiene una fuerte resaca, no tengo idea de cuanto tomaste ayer, pero te lo aconsejo. O por lo menos no salgas mucho de la oficina.-

-Sabes que nunca salgo de la oficina a menos que no sea algo necesario. ¿Haz buscado lo que te pedí?-

-Estoy en ello.-

-Perfecto.-dije volviendo a levantarme.

Fui al baño y pude apreciar mi rostro, dios estaba realmente demacrado, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas además de que estaba más pálido. Urgía que me metiera a bañar para mejorar un poco mi apariencia. Abrí la ducha y me senté en el retrete a esperar a que tuviera la temperatura adecuada me desvestí y entre en ella duchandome con mucha clama y pereza del mundo. Salí casi a la hora, en verdad me había tardado, había estado pensando mucho en lo que había pasado ayer, especialmente en aquellos finos y dulces labios que había tenido la osadía se probar furtivamente. Todavía sentía aquel delicioso tacto en los míos. Salí, fui a la planta baja, encendí al automóvil y de nuevo a repetir la misma rutina de todos los días. Al llegar fui recibido amablemente por la recepcionista y varios empleados que iban de un lugar hacia otro para ir a sus oficinas. Subí por el elevador y fui directamente a mi oficina. Estaba bastante entretenido con mis cosas que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a ella hasta que escuche una silla correrse.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije sin voltear a ver a esa persona.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes?-dijo sorprendiendome por completo.-

-Por sí no lo haz visto estoy muy ocupado Gaara.-

-Ya lo vi, no hay día en que digas que estés ocupado con cualquier tontería.-

-No son tonterías dime rápidamente que es lo que quieres y retirare.-

-¿A ver que es lo que he hecho para que estés de ese humor conmigo?-

-Nada.-

-No me mientas, no te sale para nada. ¿Es por Sakura?-

-…-bufé y seguí viendo mis cosas.

-Sasuke deja esas cosas y hazme caso, ¿qué carajos traes en mi contra?-

-Nada.-

-A ver, desde que volvimos habías estado esperando el que la volvieras a ver, después de la fiesta de inauguración has estado muy cambiante y bastante malhumorado con todos.-dijo arrebatandome los papeles.

-Devuelvemelos. Son importantes.-extendí la mano.

-Hinata fue a casa de Temari, nos dijo que se pelearon bastante fuerte y que debía hablar contigo.-

-…maldita enana metiche.-me sostuve el puente de la nariz.

-Y bien; ¿que es lo que ocurre contigo?-

-Tu no tienes idea de nada, así que mejor relajate.-

-¿Acaso no crees que se que Sakura esta enamorada de mi? ¿Acaso no se que tu te mueres por ella desde la preparatoria?-dijo golpeando mi escritorio.-Por dios Sasuke sabes que jamás me metería entre ustedes, por ello era fundamental que conociera a Matsuri. Eso te abriría más camino hacia ella.-

-Déjame sólo ¿quieres?-

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que ocurre contigo.-

-¡Ella no es para mi de acuerdo! Ya déjame sólo.-

Gaara se sentó nuevamente mientras ponía los papeles a un lado; no puedo creer que me haya vuelto tan vulnerable con él presente. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras intentaba calmarme. Tenía que recuperar la compostura no importaba que pasara.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Te hará algo de bien el alcohol. ¿Lo de siempre?-dijo yendo al mini bar.

-Por favor.-

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Sakura?-dijo dándome mi trago.-Ayer que los vi salir juntos pensé que todo iba bien.-

-Pues te equivocaste, Sakura cree que me gusta alguien más y no me corresponde por tener una relación.-dije tomandomelo rápidamente.

-¿No le dijiste que ese no era el caso?-

-Me dijo que hacia muy buena pareja con Tayuya que debería formalizar con ella y llevar una relación.-

-!Que! Eso si no me lo esperaba. De acuerdo sabía que entre los dos hubo algo pero era pasajero, era…como lo digo sin sonar tan mal. Simplemente era para pasar el rato, un faje de preparatoria.-

-Ya lo se, créeme que yo establecí los puntos para tener algo.-

Gaara y Naruto se sabían todas mis historias y mi vida al igual que yo me sabía las suyas. Los tres habíamos tenido demasiadas como para recordar cada una pero por algo tantas nos habían perseguido. Tayuya fue en sí, un pequeño desliz, la había aceptado sólo porque en ese momento Sakura me había dicho que estaba enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos. Estaba enojado y cometí varios errores, contando principalmente a esa pelirroja. Después de ello creo que fue cuando empece a beber demasiado y le había empezado a tomar gusto al cigarro por igual. Afortunadamente un día me dio tanto asco que lo deje, claro no debí de haber fumado dos cajetillas enteras en menos de tres horas. Tayuya había sido un error que había intentado dejar en el pasado para empezar de nuevo hacia mi verdadero objetivó, decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, error que había vuelto a cometer por la misma razón, desecho.

-Sasuke yo que tu mejor habla con ella y le expliques que malentendido todo.-

-Ella sigue enamorada de ti, y créeme que no voy rebajarme a tal grado de suplicarle.-

-No tienes que.-

-No lo voy a hacer.-

-Cada año que pasa te vuelves más y más necio. Pero bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Temari y luego regreso.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Sólo piensa en lo que hablamos.-

Vi como salía del lugar y me quede pensando un momento. ¿Por qué demonios empezaba a escuchar todas las tonterías que me decía la gente?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

**lectores una disculpa, la universidad, inspiracion y algunas otras cosas no han hecho que actualice mucho algunos fics, lo lamento si han tenido que esperar mucho por las continuaciones. El próximo mes espero poder actualizar todos rapidamente.. Advertencia: el capitulo tiene un pequeño lemon. espero que lo disfruten.**

Seguí metido en mi trabajo por tres meses seguidos, y había pedido que me llevaran cualqueir cosa de almuerzo ya que no pensaba salir por ningun motivo de la oficina, por lo menos por el momento.¿Qué era lo que ocurría conmigo? Habia estado comportandome de forma vulnerable en los últimos días, debía de recuperar la compostura y a toda costa. Deje el emparedado que me habían dado, no tenía tanto apetito, se me hacía mas agradable tener algo de alcohol en el organismo que nada. No salí para nada de la oficina, aunque Naruto, Gaara, Temari, y algunos de nuestros viejos amigos lo intentaron. Hasta le había prohibido la entrada a Sakura, a ella era la que menos quería ver y más con lo que me había atrevido a hacer como un cobarde; si la besaba debía ser cuando ella estuviera conciente, que sintiera todo el amor que sentía por ella sin evasivas.

-Señor Uchiha.-dijo mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-¿Si?-conteste monótonamente.

-Aquí hay una señorita que lo anda buscando, dice que es sumamente importante.-

-¿Quien es?-

Tardo un poco en contestar.-Tayuya.-dijo con algo de desdén.

-Hazla pasar.-

Me quite los anteojos y los guarde rápidamente en el primer cajón. Odiaba que me vieran usandolos a pesar de que los necesitaba con urgencia. La vi entrar, sonriendome mientras yo alejaba la silla de la mesa. Se acerco moviendo aquellas voluptuosas caderas de forma provocativa haciendo que yo sonriera coquetamente; sabía como provocarme y me encantaba, estos encuentros de un día a la semana me mejoraba el humor aunque fuera un poco. Rodeó el escritorio para sentarse a horcadas sobre mi regazo mientras me besaba apasionadamente, la apegue mas hacia mi, mientras que con el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura le empezaba a subir la blusa mientras que la otra se paseaba por una de sus largas piernas. Le mordí sensualmente el labio adueñandome por completo de su boca sacandole un gruñido de placer cosa que me satisfacio de sobremanera y alimentaba mi ego cada vez más. Me puse de pie para sentarla en la mesa, al diablo con los papeles, los hice a un lado; luego los acomodaría. Estar con ella era sumamente gratificante, no importaba en que situación me asaltaba, nunca se quejaba de la forma en la que la tomaba.

-Sasuke.-gimió cuando le di un lametón en cuello antes de morderlo.

-Guarda silencio, que estoy en la oficina.-empece a subir su falda.

-Si.-dijo temblando por el placer que le estaba dando.

Me jalo de la corbata para de nuevo unir nuestros labios mientras yo le apretaba el trasero haciendo que abriera mas las piernas para poderme acomodar mejor entre sus muslos. A pesar de todo, sus caricias eran un consuelo bien merecido que le pagaba debídamente. La entretuve un tiempo haciendo que sus deseos aumentaran exponencialmente, juge con sus pechos gratamente bien proporcionados, con su cuello y sus orejas teniendo mucho cuidado de no exederme y dejarle alguna marca que daría malos entendidos entre nosotros. Rápidamente me baje los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas junto con la ropa interior; el juego esta tomando más tiempo del pensado y debía volver al trabajo, le hice a un lado las bragas que me daban una gran idea de lo lista que estaba para recibirme y sin mas reparos la tome acallando su gemido de sorpresa y placer con mis labios. Empecé a embestrila fuertemente mientras le sostenía las caderas intentando que nuestra separación fuera mínima. Ella se aferraba a mi espalda dejandose llevar por el placer que le estaba provocando me besaba el cuello. Sonreí satisfactoriamente al hacerla estallar de placer siguiéndole a los pocos segundos a causa de sus pequeñas convulsiones. Salí de ella sin miramientos mientras intentaba recomponerme.

-Será mejor que estos encuentros sean en otro lado. Debo mantener una imagen que cuido más que nada.-me subí el pantalon, me arregle la camisa y corbata como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Claro Sasuke. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?-se alizo la falda.

-En mi departamento. Jūgo ya sabe quien eres así que no habrá problema en que entres si no estoy.-

-Claro Sasuke.-me abrazo.-¿El mismo día de siempre?-

-Si.-me alejé de ella.-Sabes perfectamente cuales son las reglas de esto. No es una relación, solo estamos pasando el tiempo juntos, encuentros casuales. Cualquier cosa que empieces a hacer o que me incomoden todo se acaba. Al igual sí te lo pido, desapareces y punto.-

-Si, lo que sea por estar a tu lado.-sonrió algo forzado, mientras se estaba terminaba de abotonar la blusa.

-¿Sigues llendo con el mismo ginecólogo que te dije que vieras no?-

-Si.-

-¿El mismo metódo anticonceptivo?-

-Si.-

-Perfecto. Puedes retirarte.-

-Claro Sasuke.-bajo la cabeza algo deprimida.-Nos vemos la proxima semana.-

Le levante el rostro para darle un suave beso haciendo que sonriera sorprendida, por lo menos eso la mantendría feliz por la semana. Me dispuse a recoger los papeles que habia dejado caer y volví a la misma rutina de siempre. Los acomodé de nuevo y volvi a revisarlos cuidadosamente, desgraciadamente mi paz no se hizo tan larga como me hubiera gustado, ya que el ruidoso, insoportable y necio de Naruto hizo afán de entrar a mi oficina como si fuera el dueño de la empresa. Lo vi de forma negativa antes de volver a mis asuntos, cosa que tampoco pude hacer ya que me los quito.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Saber que es lo que te pasa.-

-A mi no me pasa absolutamente nada. Estoy ocupado, como siempre lo he estsdo, ahora si me permites debo seguir trabajando.-

-Yo no hablo de esto. Aunque este es otro tema que quiero tratar contigo.-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Dices que estas enamorado de Sakura, aun sabiendo lo que sabes que ella siente; podrías tener la oportunidad de estar con ella...y que haces en vez de…le prohíbes al igual que a todos venir a molestarte a la oficina o a tu departamento y para cerrar con broche de oro te estas tirando a Tayuya en la oficina y no se donde más.-

-Lo que yo haga y con quien lo haga no es asunto de nadie.-

-¿Y Sakura?-

-…-lo mire molesto estaba jugando con fuego.-Ella no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, si puedo tener a cualquiera a mis pies. ¿Por qué no aprovechar aquello?-

-¿Pero por qué ella?-

-Es con la única con la que puedo llegar a establecer el termino de "encuentros casuales" y no se queja al respecto sobre terminos ni condiciones.-

-¿Entonces para que volvimos? Habías dicho que querías vovler, solo por una persona; y es a la persona que más evitas.-

-Naruto deja de meterte en mi vida. Ella no me quiere y ya lo tengo más que claro. Ahora puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, si quiero estar con todas las mujeres solteras de Konoha, es muy mi problema.-

-Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti. Nos ha estado marcando a todos para saber donde se ha estado metiendo su mejor amigo.-esperaba que eso lo hiciera reaccionar.

-¡Ahí tienes la respuesta! ¡Solamente soy un amigo para ella, jamás llegare a ser la persona que quiero ser en su vida!-dijo aguantandose las ganas de golpearlo.-Vete de aquí antes de que golpee.-

-Pero…-fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

-Sasuke, Naruto.-dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación.

Apreté los puños en cuanto la vi. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría aquel día, que todos querían hacerme una visita? Vi como Naruto me sonreía con tristeza al ver que la miraba fríamente y sin alegría. Le quitarle los papeles y seguir con mi trabajo. Pude escuchar como los dos hablaban algo que no me intereso en escuchar, lo que queria era que ambos se fueran de la oficina para poder estar tranquilo. Oí como se cerraba la puerta por lo que respire un poco mas tranquilo, necesitaba estar solo y meditar acerca de todo.

-Sasuke.-me tense de inmediato.-Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Sea lo que sea dilo rápido. Estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo.-no despegue mi mirada de mis cosas.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, mientras podía notar como aumentaba mi ritmo cardiáco, demonios, ¿por qué todavía sin verla su cercanía me ponía de esa manera? Sentí como me tomaba de la cara para alzarmela y voltearla a ver a los ojos, pude ver su preocupación y tristeza dirigida hacía mi; me partio el alma verla así. Me beso suavemente la nariz para sonreirme, me quede impactado, hace años que había olvidado lo que eran esos tipos de afectos para con ella. Respire pausadamente para que el sonrojo que quería apoderarse de mis mejillas no lo lograra. Se apoyo en el escritorio mis dejar de tener contacto conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-hable pausadamente para no sonar tan nervioso como estaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo? He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo y no dejas que me acerque a ti, tanto aquí como en tu departamento. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?-

-No.-mentí mientras le quitaba la manos de mis mejillas.-Solamente estoy sumamente ocupado, eso es todo.-

-Salgamos esta noche. Quiero que dejes este "autoencierro" que te implicaste, debes divertirte.-me sonrio.

-Estoy muy ocupado no sé si salga temprano.-

-Por favor, así le repones a Hinata la última salida. Por favor, si lo haces te invito a comer a tu restaurante favortio. Hazlo por mi, extraño pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amigo.-me hizo un puchero que sabía que me haría aceptar.

-No tienes que hacer eso, esos gestos ya no funcionan conmigo.-

-Por favor.-su rosteo se acerco al mío.

-Con tal y de que así me dejen tranquilo para acabar de trabajar.-voltee el rostro para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

-Perfecto.-me beso la mejilla.-Nos vemos en el departamento de Naruto a las 9 de la noche. Te quiero.- y salió.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos. Espero que esta noche ayude a relajarme como es debido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Suspire pesadamente al salir del automóvil, sería algo sumamente pesado. Había salido del la oficina yendome directamente al departamnto de Naruto, me había planteado realmente el ir o no allá; pero el que me dejaran tranquilo por un tiempo era mas tentador que cualquier cosa. Me aprete el puente de la nariz, mientras intentaba tener una cara neutra a la de fastidio que me cargaba en ese momento. Me metí en el elevador mientras que poco a poco me iba calmando, dejando una mueda neutra en el rostro, seriedad ante todo. Llegue a la puerta fel departamento y antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Naruto salio del departamento, al verme se hizo a un lado, casi arrastrandome a la sala. Ahi pude ver que estaban Hinata, que al verme me fue a saludar alegremente; parecia que su enojo se le había pasado. Tembien estaban shikamaru, Kiba, TenTen, Chouji, Sakura y Gaara junto con su prometida y Temari. Los salude antes de sentarme en uno de los sillones que seguía libre, los veía con mucho entusiasmo, como si siguieran en la preparatoria; demasiado para la edad en la que estabamos. Tuvimos una cena bastante tranquila, a pesar de que conocía a Naruto y sus mañas, había tenido el detalle de no hacernos comer su preciado ramen.

-¿Quieren salir a divertirse?-escuche a Hinata hablar entusiasmada.

-¿Qué se te ocurre Hinata?-le contesto Naruto totalmente embobado, aun no entendia porque esos dos no admitian sus sentimientos y formalizaban.-Un bar, un antro, o solo salir a por la ciudad.-

-Hay un nuevo antro muy cerca de aquí, se ve realmente divertido mas no he entrado. ¿Les parece?-

-Estupendo.-dijeron casi todos.-¿Sasuke, Gaara, Temari?-

-Como se les antoje.-dije sin mucho animo, no me gustaban los sitios ruidosos.

-Dejen llevo a Temari a casa, no esta de animos. Amor, te quedas con ellos y regresare pronto.-tomo la mano de su prometida.-No tardare.-

-Esta bien.-le beso la mejilla.

Vi de reojo como Sakura apretaba los puños mientras los veía, hacie dl que yo la imitara. Sinceramente, ¿que era lo que le veía de interesante? No sabía que le había llamado al atencion de él, no había nada espectacular en él, solamente era igual que todos. Temari y Gaara salieron mientras todos poníamos un poco de orden, llevando todo los trastos a la cocina. Salimos del departamento llendo todos al estacionamiento; Shikamaru, Kiba y Sakura se fueron conmigo, mientras que Hinata, Chouji y Matsuri se iban con Naruto, el y su obseción de no dejar que nadie lo lllevara a ningun lado.

Llegamos al lugar y parecia ser bastante concurrido como para saber que era un lugar que acaba de abrir y la mayoria de la gente iba por lo menos a ver el lugar. Hicimos fila por lo menos 10 minutos, los cuales tenia que calmar a Hinata que era demasiado desesperada como para aguantar la mitad del tiempo fuera de un local. Al entrar alcanzamos una de las mesas que estaba rodeada por dos pares de sillones. Matsuri, Kiba y yo nos sentamos mientras los demás decidian irse a bailar. Observe el lugar, no estaba tan mal, tenia una decoración bastante neutra, haciendolo apto para cualquier edad. Podía ver a varias jovensitas yendo de un lado a otro observando a los de su edad o un par de años mas, pavoneandose haciendo relucir cada una de sus curvas. Aquello me recordo a los viejos tiempos, cuantas veces no había estado en esas situaciones, en si; cuantas no habían pasado por mi cama o por lo menos habían pasado un rato divertido. Pasaron algun tiempo en el que Gaara fue capaz de llegar y saco a bailar a su prometida mientras los otros salian de cazería. A pesar de todo, estaba pasando algun muy buen tiempo, además ya tenia algunas coas encima. De repente vi que Sakura se acercaba a la mesa, pude ver como intentaba mantener el equilibrio a pesar de traer esos zapatos altos. Al llegar solto una risotada mientras yo intentaba averiguar que demonios estaba bebiendo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que me sonriera de una forma que jamas lo habia hecho. Camino con cuidado para ponerse a mi lado, pensaba que estaba algo cansada; pero me sorprendio de sobremanera al sentir como me acariciaba el muslo de forma sujerente.

-¿Sakura qué haces?-estaba nervioso.

-Nada Sasuke.-me sonreía torcidamente con el sonrojo causado por el alcohol.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de beber, ya estas algo pasada de copas.-

-No es cierto Sasuke.-se sento en mi regazo.-Estoy muy bien.-le dio un sorbo a su bebida.-Sabes…sigues siendo tremendamente sexy.-se movio sobre mis piernas, poniéndome en una incómoda situación.-No entiendo como sigues sin haberte casado, o por lo menos, tener novia.-

-Sakura, estate quieta.-aprete los dientes.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke te veo algo incomodo? No será por mi, ¿o si?-se acerco mas a mi rostro.

Trague pesado mientras la seguía viendo mientras intentaba de todas las formas posible hacer que se sentara de otra forma. Me estaba poniendo en una incomoda situación y mas cuando se movia de aquella manera tan sugerentemente sexy. Como pude la aleje un poco haciendo que siguiera sentada en mis muslos mientras pensaba algo para escaparme de ello.

-¿Es por mi Sasuke?-me susurro al oido.

-Sakura, se te pasaron un poco las copas. No estas pensando con claridad y dices cosas por decir.-

-Sabes… te me hacias sumamente guapo. Tal vez pensaba que me podría haber enamorado de ti, pero despues de conocerte, supe que solo había sido tu fisico.-volvio a su posicion original.

-Sakura…-advertí.

-Sabes, si fueras un poco mas abierto, mas amable y por supuesto no te mostraras tan frío, bueno creo que habria sido otra cosa.-

-…-

-Aunque no se.-pego su pecho al mio.-Eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos de vez en cuando.-sin mas me beso.

Me quede aturdido, esta no era la forma en la que había planeado acercarme a ella; y lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de como actuar ante esto. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, no dudaría en seguirle el juego, cosa de una noche; pero no era cualquier otra, era la mujer de la que a pesar de todo seguía amando con cada fibra de mi ser. Me costo demasiado asimilar las cosas; pero poco a poco subi mis manos a su rostro correspondiendole de la forma en la que se lo merecía. Empece con un beso suave, tierno, pausado; un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que yo le profesaba. Con cuidado intentaba hacer que se acomodara a mi ritmo, debía transimitle todo el amor que sentia por ella aunque al día siguiente no se acordara de nada. Pude sentir como tiraba su bebiba mojandome por completo, deje eso a un lado; el tenerla de esa manera me hacia concentrarme solo en ella. Sentí sus manos en mi pecho haciendo que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara considerablemente; seguí tan absorto en lo que hacia que no me di cuenta que me habia abierto la camisa hasta que senti sus palmas contra mi piel. Me aleje de ella, logrando que pudiera ver todo su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol y sus labios hinchados. Me veía con una mirada divertida, coqueta y algo lujuriosa se inclino para empezar a besarme el cuello, intente con todas mis fuerzas no gemir a casua de sus caricias; eso esa el paraíso, sus suaves manos no dejaban de acariciar todo lo que tenía a su paso causándome varios escalofríos. Eso estaba mal, no me quería aporvechar de la situación, si algo podria pasar entre los dos queria que fuera especial y estuviera conciente de sus actos; con todo mi pesar la aleje un poco mientras intentaba abrocharme de nuevo la camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-me vio intrigada.

-Sakura, esto esta mal. Estas algo pasada de copas, no confundas las cosas.-

-¿No me ves atractiva?-se bajo un poco el escote dejandome ver una muy buena parte de sus pechos, y tomaba mi corbata.-¿No soy tan bonita como para que te fijes en mi?-

-No…no…no es eso Sakura.-ladee el rostro.-Subete la camisa.-

-¿Entonces que es?-hizo un puchero.

-No es correcto, Sakura no se que ha pasado para que te pusieras en ese estado. Pero…te respeto y te quiero…-le acaricie la mejilla.-eres…eres mi amiga; si es que lograra pasar algo entre nosotros quiero que ses cuando los dos estemos lucidos.-

-A pesar de todo…eres bueno Sasuke; eso te hace realmente atractivo.-beso mi mejilla.-Vamos a bailar.-

Me levante antes de que quisiera ponerme de pie y se tropezara. La tome de la cintura mientras ella me guiabua hacia la pista; no es que me gustara bailar pero era mejor a que cualquier imbécil se le acercara con oscuras intenciones que intentaba censurar en mi cabeza. Me balance de un lado al otro siguiendo el ritmo de la musica mientras Sakura bailaba sugerentemente sexy a mi alrededor, se intentaba pegar a mi, moviendo ese precioso trasero cerca de mi entrepierna; lo habría disfrutado y aceptado con gusto si no supiera en que condición estaba. No habia dejado de sostenerla de la cintura, así lograba poder controlarme; si las cosas volvían a subir de tono no sera capaz de controlarme lo que haria que me arrepintiera de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

Pasaron algunas horas y el sueño me estaba venciendo, intente ubicar a los demás pero solo veía a Gaara que estaba demasiado acaramelado con Matsuri y Naruto estaba con Hinata al otro lado de donde me encontraba. A los demás no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, pero debía de irme y no queria dejar a Sakura sola. Le susurre al oido que era mejor que nos retiraramos, me costo trabajo convenserla pero lo logre a cabo de treinta minutos. Deje algo de dinero en la mesa mientras recogiamos su bolso y mi saco, Chouji estaba sentado pareciendo bastante cansado. Le ofreci irse con nosotros pero desistio diciendo que estaba esperando a una joven que había conocido; nos despedimos y mientras ibamos al estacionamiento el golpe de aire frio haciendo que se tambaleara mil veces peor de lo que había estado antes. La abrace por la cintura mientras ella se apoyaba totalmente en mi haciendo que la cargara un poco, me costo trabajo llegar pero antes de que pudieramos entrar al automóvil devolvío el estómago en una de las masetas. Le sostuve el cabello tan rapido como pude, estuvo bastante tiempo así y para tranquilizarla le acaricie la espalda. Se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras se disculpaba y sacaba una goma de mascar de la bolsa. Hize que se metiera al automóvil mientras abria las ventanas y nos poníamos en marcha. Estuvimos callados todo el trayecto, había encendido al radio dejando que la leve melodía de una canción algo tranquila, como si fuera una pieza de piano. La voltee a ver y cai en cuenta que volvio a quedarse dormida, podía pasar el resto de mi vida observandola así y sería feliz. Al llegar a su casa con mucho cuidado la desperte viendo como poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos,

-¿Qué ocurre?-se estiro un loco.

-Llegamos a tu casa.-

-¿Qué?-volteo a ver hacia afuera.-Muchas gracias eres un muy buen amigo.-volvio a besarme.-Te quiero.-con cuidado salio del automovil y camino hacia su casa.

Espere a que entrara antes de soltar un suspiro y me dejaba caer en el asiento. Como me hubiese gustado que todo lo ocurrido este día hubiera sido real. Poder besarla sabiendo que sería consciente de lo que hacia, poder decirle que la amaba desde hace años, el día ee hoy lo había decidido no se como demonios le iba a hacer pero haría lo que fuera por conquistarla. Haría lo posible por hacer que viera que la amaba, que no estaba jugando, quería una vida a su lado, aunque fuera ya una batalla que tenía en desventaja, pero estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17 **

**Sakura prov's**

Me desperte pasado el medio día y eso era contando que podía haber dormido más tiempo. Pero al parecer no estaba en los planes de mi reloj biológico, me molesto demasiado la luz que se colaba por mi ventana, por lo que rapidamente fui a cerrar las persianas. La cruda de era realmente molesta, creo que había bebido lo suficiente como para no saber lo que había hecho la noche anterior; por más que intentaba hacer memoria no lo lograba. Baje a la cocina necesitaba urgentemente tomarme una cafiaspirina, así que busque una antes de que siguiera aquel punzante dolor. ¿Qué tanto demonios había tomado? ¿Y como era que había llegado a casa? Volví a mi habitación mientras intentaba hacer memoria, recordaba haber estado bailando con Naruto y Hinata hasta que vi que Gaara había llegado; después, al verlo bailar con su prometida me enoje tanto que empece a pedir a diestra y siniestra todo lo que lograba recordar de bebidas alcoholicas. Pude escuchar como mi móvil comenzo a sonar así que lo tome y conteste sin voltear a ver la pantalla.

-¿Si?-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Qué paso Hinata?-

-Nada. Mas que nada quería saber como te encontrabas y si tienes noticas de Sasuke.-dijo divertida.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunte sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Si, se fueron juntos ayer; y ahora lo he querido contactar y no he podido, estoy preocupada.-

-¿Enserio?-me sorprendí.

-Si. ¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo confundida.-¿Enserio no sabes nada de él?-

-No, pero voy a buscarlo. Necesito hablar con él. Nos vemos Hinata.-colgué.

¿Sasuke? ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido ayer? Fui al cuarto de baño para encender la bañera. No me acordaba de haber estado cerca de Sasuke, lo había visto sentado sin hacerle caso a nadie. ¿Cuánto alcohol había ingerido la noche anterior? Me metí en la ducha mientras intentaba relajarme, sabía que Sasuke podría aclarame todo. Termine de asearme para irme a mi armario y tomar unos vaqueros y una camisa que se me ceñía un poco. Salí de mi casa dejandoles una nota a mis padres, tome un taxi y me dirigi a la empresa Uchiha.

…

Llegue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, todavía no había acomodado mis ideas para preguntarle. Le pagué al taxista antes de bajarme y entrar al edificio. Como odiaba ese ambiente empresarial, no es que fuera por las personas, eso ni me interesaba, era la frialdad y formalidad en el ambiente. Seguí mi camino saludando a la recepcionista, mientras le pedía que le comunicara a Sasuke que necesitaba verlo con urgencia; fue muy amable y no tardo mucho en decirme que podía subir al último piso. Se lo agradecí mientras tomaba el elevador, seguí pensando en como le plantearía la situación, a decir verdad me moría de vergüenza por lo que pude haber hecho. Llegue al piso donde su secretaria solo estaba pasando algunas cosas a la computadora, ella me dijo que SSuke estaba esperandome así que entre a la oficina. Sasuke seguía metido en sus papeles, ese hombre debía de salír un poco mas y divertirse como una persona de su edad. Al verme dejo los papeles a un lado, cosa que me extraño, además; parecía algo extraño, tenía algo raro en su mirada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Sakura?-dijo invitandome a sentarme en los sillones de la habitación.-¿Te ofresco algo de beber?-

-No muchas gracias Sasuke, estoy bien. Vine, porque...necesito hacerte una pregunta.-

-Claro.-se sento a mi lado.

-…-me sonroje un poco.-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrío anoche?-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-parecía algo asustado.

-A todo, solo recuerdo que empece a tomar y despues de un par de bebidas no recuerdo absolutamente nada.-me mordí el labio.-Hinata me marco diciendome que me había ido contigo.-

-Maldita enana.-lo escuche murmurar, o eso creo yo.

-¿Qué ocurrio Sasuke? Por favor, quiero saber si hice algo de lo que puedo o no arrepentirme.-

-No paso nad Sakura. Solo fue lo que ocurre cuando se te pasan algo las copas, pero muy sutil, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-No paso nada tranquilizate, en resumen, se te pasaron las copas, me obligaste a bailar y te traje a casa. Nada mas sencillo que eso.-

-¿Enserio Sasuke?-

-Que si mujer, deja de estar cuestionando cosas que no pasaron.-

-Es que no me acuerdo de nada. No se que fue lo que hice salvo como tomaba mi cuarta bebida.-

-No paso nada, no fue nada mas que eso. ¿Si?-

-¿Qué te dije cuando te obligue a bailar?-

-…-fruncío el ceño.-Nada importante.-

-Dime. Por favor.-lo tome de la mano.

-…-suspiro.-Solo me dijiste porque no tenía novia, y que debía divertirme mas. Y balbuceaste algunas cosas.-

-¿Nada mas?-

-Que si.-me sonrió.-Sakura, no tienes de nada de que preocuparte, fuiste conmigo, te cuide y te lleve a casa. No hiciste nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.-volteo a ver su reloj.-Lo siento, tengo una reunion en unos minutos. Si quieres quedate aquí o dile a Juugo que te lleve a donde quieras.-vio que lo veía extrañada.-Empezo a llover.-

Me hizo una seña para voltear a ver hacia afuera. Lo hice y vi que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, costaba distinguir lo que estaba afuera.

-Gracias, pero creo que le llamare a mis padres o a Hinata.-le sonreí.-Lo siento pero el ambiente de una empresa no me gusta en lo absoluto.-

-…-rió por el comentario.-No es muy agradable que digamos, demasiado frío para alguien demasiado alegre…-me volteo a ver algo avergonzado por ello.-A…esto…-se solto de mi mano.-Solo intenta estar comoda mientras esperas. Lamento dejarte sola, cualquier cosa que necesites dile a Aki, ella te ayudara.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke. Por todo.-lo abrace rápidamente mientras volvía a acomodarme en el sillón.

…

Hinata paso por mi y corrí rápidamente hacia su automóvil tratando de mojarme lo menos posible, aunque fue imposile gracias a que llovía a cantaros. Entre mientras le agradecía el haberla hecho salir. Hinata me sonrió mientras se volvía a adentrar al tráfico, hablamos un poco sobre a donde podríamos ir, hasta que decidimos que era mejor que fuera en su casa. Estaba mas cerca y ahí podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que quisieramos. Llegamos y agradecía que su garage tuviera techo. Entramos y fuimos directamente a la sala, me ofrecío una manta mientras iba a hacer algo de chocolate caliente. Me acurruque en el sofa, intentanto volver a obtener algo del calor corporal que habia perdido. Hinata regreso con dos tazas, dandome una que agradecí con solo sentír el calor que emanaba, nos quedamos sentadas en silencio mientras por mi parte intentaba dejar de temblar.

-¿Cómo va la resaca?-dijo ya algo aburrida.

-Mejoró despues de tomar una ducha.-le di otro sorbo a la taza.-Hinata quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te incomoda?-

-Por supuesto que no, claro de lo que quieras.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hice anoche? Fui a hablar con Sasuke de ello, pero no me dijo nada.-

-…-frunció en ceño.-A decir verdad, no estoy segura, se que estuviste conmigo y con Naruto y por alguna razón empezaste a tomar a lo loco.-

-De eso si me acuerdo. Pero, ¿no sabes que fue lo que hice al ir con Sasuke?-

-…-evito voltearme a ver.

-Hinata…sea lo que sea por favor dime...odio que Sasuke no me diga las cosas...se que me esta ocultando algo. Por favor.-

-La verdad no confies mucho en lo que te diga, estaba lo bastante lejos como para no ser confiable.-

-No importa.-

-Creo…la verdad no se Sakura, solo vi que mi primo andaba algo nervioso, le decias algo y creo…que se besaron.-me vio nerviosa.-Sakura no me hagas caso, estaba muy lejos, además, estaba con Naruto; no le hacía caso a lo que había a mi alrededor.-

-¿Cómo que crees que nos besamos, por qué lo dices?-me sonroje.

-Te digo que no se, solo se que estabas sentada enfrente de él. Creo…ya te dije que no me hagas caso.-

-Tengo que volver a hablar con él, sabe que lo quiero pero como amigo.-me puse nerviosa mientras sacaba el móvil, le dejaría un mensaje.

-Oye calmate.-tomo mi móvil.-Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, si Sasuke no te lo esta diciendo es porque, a pesar de los tiempos, sigue sinedo un caballero y no quiero incomodarte. Dejalo, no hagas que se sienta avergonzado.-

-Pero…-

-Nada Sakura, respetalo, si paso o no, eso solo lo saben los dos. Que ahí muera, fue solo una noche de copas.-

Me quede pensando, tal vez tenía razón; a pesar de todo siempr esabía que Sasuke era muy amable con las personsonas con las que se relacionado. Quería hacer algo por él, agradecerselo de alguna manera. Seguimos conversando de otras cosas, algo de su carrera, un poco de mi trabajo, en fin. Encendimos la televisión y pudimos ver que estaba empezando una de nuestras películas favoritas por lo que rapidamente se trajo la jarra con el chocolate y algunos dulces para pasar las dos horas agusto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18 **

**Sasuke prov's**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que ocurrio aquello. Volví a tirar los papeles una vez mas sobre el escritorio, maldita sea, no podía concentrarme en lo absoluto no importaba todo el empeño que le ponía. Seguía recordando aquellos besos de esos suaves labios que había tenido el privilegio de probar aquella noche. El que me hiciera una visita cada día me sorprendio por lo que tenía algo de miedo y curiosidad acerca de ello, tenía miedo de que lo pudiera recordarar y me hechara en cara; que a pesar de todo me había aprovechado de la situación, la otra posibilidad era que no se acordara de nada en lo absoluto y me preguntara acerca de lo que había pasado. No había pensado contarle todo, solo lo básico lo poco que necesitaba saber, ese pequeño secreto que era muy preciado para mi. Suspire de nuevo mientras me quitaba los anteojos, tenía que concentrarme de una vez por todas. Seguí trabajando hasta que obscurecio, salí con calma, no era que alguien me esperara en casa. Conduje con cuidado mientras volvía a pensar en el hermoso beso que le había dado, seguía pareciendo como un estúpido enamorado, de todos modos así me había traido años atrás. Estacione y salí, a pesar de todo estaba algo cansado; llegaría al departamento y me iria directo a la cama. Al llegar al piso, abrí lentamente la puerta, pero antes de poder cruzar por completo la puerta alguien se abrazo a mi cuello ara darme un beso.

-¿Pero qué?-aleje un poco a esa persona haciendo que la luz del pasillo la iliuminara.-¿Qué haces aquí Tayuyua?-

-Quería venir a visitarte Sasuke, ¿no lo puedo hacer?-se pego de nuevo a mi.

-Estoy muy cansado no es el momento.-me zafe de ella para poder pasar al pequeño vestibulo.-Vete a casa.-

-Vamos Sasuke, hare lo posible para que recuperes la energía.-jugo con mi corbata.-Sabes perfectamente que se que lo quieres.-

-Muy tentativa tu propuesta. Pero enserio estoy cansado. Vete a casa.-

-Sasuke, no me mientas.-me hizo retroceder hasta caer al sillón.-Sabes perfectamente que no te resistes a una buena sesión de sexo.-me mordío coquetamente la oreja.

Se subio en mi regazo y empezo a moverse provocadoramente haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran. Me mordí el labio, debía de controlarme; estaba "empezando" a ganar territorio con Sakura, ya me había acercado más a ella, habíamos hablado demasiado, la estaba conociendo mejor; además me había enseñado algo de su trabajo, y era bastante buena tanto en el arte como en la escritura. Sentí como poco a poco el pantalón me iba incomodando cada vez más. Por mas que intentaba alejarla de aquella zona parecía apegarse mas para después besarme el cuello algo desesperada. Tensé la mandíbula intentando encontrar algo lo que fuera para que me dejara tranquílo, si seguía así no aguantaría y me dejaría llevar.

-Tayuya, es enserio, estoy muy cansado. Parale. Esto se esta volviendo incómodo.-

-No me mientras Sasuke. Sabes perfectamente que se lo quieres. Dejame hacerte sentir bien.-me jalo de la corbata.-Sabes que tengo razón.-

Me beso jalandome el cabello haciendo que le diera el control de todo. Esta la tenía perdida no importaba lo que intentara para alejarla. Me empezo a abrir la camisa, tenía que detenerla, estaba a punto de perder el control, cada vez me costaba mas tener la mente clara siendo nublada por la lujuria. No supe cuando se había quitado la blusa y el sósten, pero al sentir sus pechos pegados al mío pude decirle adios a mi autocontrol. Le alce la falda al ponerme de pie mientras la alzaba para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Deje sus labios para recorrer parte de su mandíbula y empejar a jugar con su cuello, recibiendo como respuesta el encuentro de nuestras pelvis. Gruñí para después de estampara en la pared mas cercana mientras le subía por completo la falda y le hacía a un lado la braga, me baje un poco los pantalones y los boxers para unirme a ella sin ningun tipo de consideración. Solto un gemido algo incómodo pero poco me importo, lo que quería era que me dejara tranquilo. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que pude descargarme quedando mas agotado de lo que había estado, gruñí al sentir como me mordía el hombro y me arañaba la espalda. La baje mientras volvía a acomodarme la ropa y me daba la vuelta; debía de ser directo con ella.

-Tayuya.-le dije mientras le pasaba sus prendas y me desanudaba la corbata.

-¿Si Sasuke?-me dijo de forma coqueta.

-Ya no es conveniente que nos veamos. Dejemos esto por la paz, fue divertido pero ya no estoy interesado.-

-¿Puedo saber el porque de ello? Tu y yo sabemos que de todos modos podemos divertirnos de vez en cuando.-

-No, esto es diferente, no es por la misma razón de años atrás. Ya es hora de que ambos dejemos estos juegos. Fue divertido pero ya no estoy para ellos.-la voltee a ver.

-Claro Sasuke.-me sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.-Fue divertido.-y sin decir nada más salió del departamento.

Suspire cansado mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, había sido demasiado sencillo deshacerme de ella, y esta vez no había hecho ningun drama. Aunque a decir verdad. Estaba algo preocupado, no todo sale siempre como uno espera y en este caso no era la escepción. Arrastre los pies hasta llegar a mi alcoba para dejarme caer en la cama e ir directamente a los dominios de Morfeo.

…

Desperte temprano y a decir verdad había estado miy incómodo toda la noche. Dormir completamente vestido no era mi forma favorita de dormir y menos encima el edredón. Fui a la ducha para podería asearme pero, antes de poder encenderla Juggo entro a la habitación ofreciendo una disculpa para comentarme que había alguien quería verme. Le respondí con que la entretuviera mientras me arreglaba, no era propio de que me encontraran como estaba. Juggo salío obedeciendo al instante. Fui rápido a la regadera, me duche lo mas rápido posible; me coloqué unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa y salí poniendome unos deportivos. Al salir vi a Sakura que estaba sentada en el comedor hablando con Juggo sobre una novela historica que al parecer los dos habian leido. Al verme se puso de pie mientras él salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

-¿Necesitas algo Sakura?-

-Nada Sasuke, había salido a caminar y llegue hasta aquí. Solo pasé a saludar.-

-Muy amable de tu parte.-le sonreí.-¿Ya desayunaste?-

-La verdad no, se me olvida a veces hacerlo.-se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Se oye que tienes hambre.-pude escuchar como sonaba su estómago.-Acompañame a desayunar.-

-No quiero incomodarte.-

-No lo haces. Vamos, a decir verdad no es divertido desayunar solo.-

-Esta bien. Eres muy amable, parece que con los años te haz vuelto mas abierto, es lindo verte así.-se puso de pie antes de tomarme la mano.-¿Tienes planeado algo para comer?-

-Normalmente desayuno fruta o hago algo en el momento, depende de mi estado de humor.-

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos por algo? Así no ensuciamos nada de tu cocina.-

-Me debo de cambiar de ropa.

-Así estas bien, tampoco es que vayamos algun lugar costoso. De hecho hay un pequeño local al otro lado de la calle, es bastante agradable y se come muy agusto.-

-No es de mi agrado que me vean con ropa deportiva. Dame cinco minutos, no tardo nada.-le tome intente soltar la mano.

-Sasuke, casi nadie te verá, además es un desayuno. No creo que nadie te voltee a ver. Por favor, solo ponte una sudadera.-

-No…es muy molesto para mi.-

-Entonces no te quejes de que debes lavar los trastos.-

-No te preocupes, te estoy invitando.-

Fuimos a la cocina y ambos comenzamos a buscar algo que se nos lograra apetecer. En mi caso tome algo de fruta que había en el frutero; por otro lado sakura parecía haberse decidido por un emparedado; ya que me pedía varias cosas, para poder hacerse uno. Me parecío gracioso ya que se paseaba por todos lados buscando todo lo que le hacía falta, así que mejor le ayude pasándoloselos cada que me pedía algo nuevo. Al terminar nos fuimos al antecomedor. Fue un desayuno bastante agradable, el poder conversar con ella tan tranquilo sin incomodarnos; no le quite la vista de encima me gustaba tanto tenerla a mi lado. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no la estaba escuchando en lo absoluto hasta que me tomo del brazo.

-¿Si?-

-¿En que tanto piensas?-rió.

-En nada, no te preocupes. Cosas sin sentido.-

-Eres raro, sin embargo muy lindo cuando quieres.-

-…-sentí que me sonrojaba.-Gracias.-me sentí algo raro.

-¿A qué hora debes de ir a la oficina?-dijo acabando su emparedado.

-Hoy es mi día libre. Así que planeo quedarme en casa, leeré un libro o no sé todo se va formando sobre la marcha.-alce los hombros.-¿Y tú, cuales son tus planes?-

-No tengo ninguno. Oye…¿qué te parece si salimos? Debes divertirte un poco más.-

-…-

-Vamos Sasuke…será divertido.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-No sé, a decir verdad es solo por diversión ya que los dos no tenemos nada que hacer.-alzo los hombros.-Será divertido.-

-Dame cinco minutos y salimos.-me puse de pie.-No tardo.-

Fui rápido a mi habitación mientras soltaba un suspiro y sonreía como un completo idiota. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca; fuí rapido por unos vaqueros un una camisa, no pensaba ponerme un traje, por una vez en el año quería parecer alguien normal. Salí colocandome una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba tiempo sin usarla y seguía quedandome a la perfección. Sakura estaba recargada en una de las paredes y al verme sonrio. Le abrí la puerta y ambos salímos del departamento. Bajamos por el elevador mientras poco a poco me ponía mas nervioso. Salímos hacía el estacionamiento, le ayude a subír al automóvil y antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa me subí y salí rápidamente. Estuvimos vagando por un rato entre las calles hasta que me pidio detenerme repentinamente; la voltee a ver como si estuviera loca por Austarme y vi que estabamos en frente de un cinema. Entre al estacionamiento antes de que ocasionaramos un accidente, ocupe uno de los compartimientos y apague el vehículo.

-Sakura, no vuelvas a hacer eso…no quiero causar un accidente de trafico.-la voltee a ver con el ceño frunido.

-Disculpame Sasuke. Hace siglos que no vengo a este cine. No fue mi intencion.-se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, solo tenlo en mente. ¿Quieres ver una película?-

-Creo…no se que películas habrá de estrenos.-

-Mejor lo averiguamos.-salímos del vehículo.

Caminamos sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras me abrazaba del brazo. Sonreí como un estúpido al estar así con ella, era algo tan nuevo; sentía que estaba en el paraíso, como hubiera deseado haber estado así con ella cuando estabamos en bachiller. Deje que se paseara vienxo la cartelera divirtiendome con sus expresiones faciales. Jamás había visto tantas en tan poco tiempo, fue cómico. Eligió una de terror, perfecto para mi, sabía que era algo miedosa aunque lo negara. Compré los boletos y algunos dulces que ella quería a pesar de los reproches que me daba, la abrace por los hombros antes de que siguiera diciendome que debía pagarme. Entregamos los boletos y fuimosa buscar la sala, había varias personas. Por lo que pude contar llenaban media sala, así que me sentí bastante cómodo, el que hubiera tanta gente me ayudaría a controlarme. Nos sentamos en la mitad de la sala. Voltee a verla de reojo, asegurandome de que no me veía, estaba jugando con las bolsas de que tenía en su regazo, parecía que le estaba costando trabajo abrirlos. Se lo arranque de las manos para abrirselo, aun que me había costado. ¿Qué era con lo que sellaban esas bolsas? ¿Pegamento? Se la devolví recibiendo un gracias de regreso haciendo que sonriera de lado. Cuando se noto que la sala se empezo a obscurecer por lo que lo agradecía de sobremanera, ya que sentía que me había sonrojado, además de saber que me daría la posiblidad de admirarla sin que se diera cuenta. Serían las dos horas y media mas interesantes que había tenido desde que había regresado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19 **

Otra semana más, y a mitad de esta había recibido la invitación a la boda de Gaara y Matsuri, que sería el próximo mes. Era bastante sencilla y formal. Les había hablado confirmando mi asistencia, era agradable saber que por lo menos uno de los tres ya podría ser feliz a lado de la mujer de sus sueños. Pensaba en como lo habría tomado Sakura, a pesar de que habíamos estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y había avanzado con ella en varios aspectos; sabía perfectamente que seguía enamorada de él. Había mandado a Juggo a que encontrara un regalo de bodas ya que yo no tenía idea de que podía darles; solo ya quería tener todo listo y esperar a ver lo que ocurría. Además de eso, afortunadamente Tayuya ya no había ido al departamento. Había pensado que volvería a insistir diciendo que solo lo había dicho por estar cansado, que de todos modos podríamos divertirnos de vez en cuando. Y agradecía que me hubiera escuchado, no quería que todo se me viniera abajo. No había recibido visitas de Sakura, teniendo una idea de que era lo que ocurría; aprete los puños nuevamente al saber que estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas por culpa de él, no podía hacer nada para que dejara de pensar en eso. Maldita sea, parecía que todo lo que había logrado avanzar con ella se había ido por el desague; por más que intentaba localizarla, parecía imposible. Le había marcado a Hinata intentando saber como última alternativa si sabía algo de mi peli rosa; si a pesar de todo era mía y haría lo posible para que suceriera en verdad. Pero a pesar de todo, ni ella había sabido algo de Sakura, esto me estaba poniendo histerico.

-¿Pero nada de nada?-dije todavía estando en contacto con ella.

-No Sasuke…sera mejor que le des su espacio…no es por poner el dedo en la herida pero es mejor que le des su espacio. Deja que asimile totalmente la notica.-

-…-suspire.-Tienes toda la razón. Es solo que…me tiene muy preocupado…necesito saber que esta bien.-

-Dejame intentarlo una vez más. No te aseguro nada.-tenía idea de lo desesperado que estaba.-Solo me asegurare primero que tu no harás ninguna estupidez.-

-No lo haré…solo quiero saber que esta bien. Es lo único que quiero.-

-Está bien, solo quedate donde estas. Ponte a trabajar como has estado desde que llegaste, ahora es el momento en el que deberías estar encerrado ahí. Ten un ataque de obsesión por el trabajo o lo que te da normalmente.-

-Lo haré, solamente avisame si sabes algo. Y no es un ataque… es objetivo empresarial.-

Terminamos la conversación mientras me levantaba los anteojos para frotarme los ojos, me estaba empezando una migraña por la preocupación. Necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, poder ayudarle en lo que necesitaba en todo lo que le ocurría. Hable por el intercomunicador con mi secretaria pidiendole que llamara a Naruto y lo enviara a mi oficina, además de que me llevara dos pastillas y una botella de agua, debía parar mi dolor de cabeza. Lo hizo inmediatamente, entrando a la oficina con lo que le había pedido saliendo de inmediato. Ingerí el medicamento rápidamente, odiaba tener que usar algo que involucrara jarabes, pastillas y tabletas médicas; pero había ocasiones en donde no había otra alternativa. Al pasarlas por mi garganta fue cuando Naruto entro a la oficina, parecía bastante impresionado al ver que le había hablado, ya que no me había mostrado muy comunicativo con él que difamos desde hace unas semanas.

-¿En que soy bueno Sasuke?-se sento enfrente del escritorio.

-En general, no eres bueno en absolutamente nada, creo que solo eres bueno en comer ramen sin que te de una indigestión.-

-No te mofes.-

-No lo hago, es la verdad.-sonreí divertido, me entrerenía sacarlo de quicio.

-Te odio. ¿Entonces para que me hablaste?-se cruzo de brazos.-Podría estar haciendo algo importante.-

-…-me puse serio al instante.

-Bueno ya, era borma. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-…-me carcaje al verlo asustado por mi expresión.-Tenías que haber visto tu cara.-

-Sasuke…-

-Ya perdón, es solamente que necesito diatraerme. Y ya que Gaara esta con lo de su boda, eres el único molestable.-

-Dejame adivinar…Sakura. ¿No?-se calmo.-No debes de preocuparte, dale su espacio. Necesita asimilar las cosas.-

-Hinata me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Dice que ahortia es cuando debería tener un ataque de obsesión por el trabajo. Pero, sabes que cuando se trata de Sakura no es posible tranquilizarme.-

-Debes seguir su consejo…es más…te invito a comer. Debes dejar la oficina por el hecho de no tener ya nada que hacer te hace pensar de mas.-se puso de pie.-¿Qué me dices?-

-¿Seguro que invitas tu? Las últimas tres veces he tenido que pagar yo, por el simple hecho de que siempre pierdes tu billetera.-

–…-se reviso rápidamente los bolsillos.-De acuerdo, te invito pero tu pagas.-

-Típico de ti.-tomé mi saco y ambos salímos de la oficina.-Aki, toma todas las llamadas, y cualquier cosa llamame al móvil.-

-Claro Sasuke.-dijo profesionalmente.

Naruto y yo entramos al elevador mientras el idiota volvía con la misma broma de siempre, que no importara que hiciera, todas las mujeres querían estando casadas o no estar conmigo. Rodee los ojos para golearlo, no era mi culpa, yo jamás mostraba interés alguno por ellas, que ellas tuvieran una urgencia de lujuría era problema suyo. Salimos del edificio, iriamos al restaurante que estaba cerca del edifico, no planeaba ir tan lejos por si necesitaba regresar rápido. Caminamos hasta la esquina donde había un restaurante bastante descente aunque no había entrado parecía bastante concurrido, por lo que a mi respecta era mas que suficiente para mi. A pesar de todo nos atendieron rápidamente, las ventajas de tener un apellido con renombre. Nos sentamos y seguimos charlando, a pesar de que Naruto era un idiota en muchas cosas, sabía que contaba totalmente con él en cuanto significaba a distraerme o el simple hecho de molestarlo cuando era necesario. Nos entretuvimos bastante en la comida, parecía tener bastantes temas de conversación aunque fuera el único que hablaba, hasta que se me ocurrió poner un tema serio.

-¿Y Hinata?-dije haciendo que se callara repentinamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la plática?-

-Te conosco, se que la quieres practicamente desde que yo quiero a Sakura. ¿Por qué no te has arriesgado? Sabiendo que se va dentro de unos días.-

-…no sé si siente lo mismo.-se puso pensativo.-Se que antes era así, por el hecho de que parecía perseguirme todo el tiempo; ahora parece que ya no le importa.-

-Te dije que se podría estar cansando…ella no ha salido nunca con nadie por estar esperándote. Y creeme que he visto a sus pretendientes, todos piensan que esta conmigo porque me marca cuando se vuelven algo insoportable y he ido a la universidad a visitarla por lo mismo… no creo que sea divertido esperar por alguien que parece no arriesgarse.-

-¿A cuantos le has espantado?-pregunto un tanto curioso pero mayormente enojado.

-Perdí la cuenta despues del número 20.-no le tome importancia.-Habla con ella, suficiente es con mi amargura para que te sumes a ella.-

-¿Cuándo se va?-parecía haber recapacitado por ello.-No pienso dejar que alguien me la arrebate.-

-Dentro de 3 días, sabes que todavía debe acabar la carrera, estaba en su servicio le hace falta el internado.-pedí la cuenta.-Ya sabes como es la licenciatura en medicina.-

-…-

-¿Estas bien?-pagué y nos fuimos de ahí.-¿Oye en que tanto piensas?-

-Nunca he estado con alguien de forma formal, aunque tampoco es que haya tenido mujeres cada noche…es solo que no se, me da pendiente lastimarla, o que ella se de cuenta de que no soy para ella.-

-Creeme que prefiero que seas tu a otro imbécil.-reí mientras dabamos vuelta en la acera.-Ella esta que muere por ti, nunca ha hablado de nadie como lo hace de ti. Intentalo.-

-¿Y ahora tu por qué estas dándome consejos?-queía volver a voltear la tarjeta a su favor.

-Porque estoy harto de verla triste porque el idiota de mi amigo no se atreve a decirle lo que siente.-

-¿Nada más es eso?-insistio.

-Porque…no sé, creo que debo de regresarte el favor.-

-¿No será porque haz estado avanzando con Sakura, y aquello te esta produciendo un cambio extremo?-

-…-

-Sé que no me darás la razón, tu orgullo no te deja. Pero, muchas gracias.-

Volvimos al edificio, a pesar de que habíamos hablado seguímos metidos cada uno en su pequeño mundo junto a una persona con la que ya se nos hacia complicado ya no vivir. Nos despedimos cada uno yendo a sus respectiva oficinas, vi que Aiko estaba algo extraña al verme parecía querer decirme algo, no le hice caso, había pensado que tal vez era alguna tontería, al abrir la puerta de la oficina me lleve una gran sorpresa; no me imaginaba ver a aquella persona ahí.

200


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20 **

**Estimados lectores, ya a petición de todos este ya se hizo un momento Sasusaku. Espero que lo disfruten y sea lo que habían estado esperando.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-salí de mi estupefacción.

-Nada en especial, solamente quiero pedirte un favor.-se sento en una de las sillas disponibles del escritorio.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.-

-No. Ya te lo dije Madara, no vas a tener el control de la empresa.-rode los ojos.-¿No te puedes conformar con el porcentaje que tienes de acciones?-

-Necesito mas, ya sabes que la economia de hoy esta del asco. Necesito mas dinero.-

-Si es para pagar tus apuestas dime nada mas lo que necesites, no te vas a quedar con la empresa. Sabes que el dinero no es inconveniente. Dime cuanto quieres esta vez y largate de la empresa.-

-El doble de la cantidad que me das normalmente.-

-No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, los gastos que hemos hecho con la sucursal nos tiene apretados en presupuesto.-

-¿Hasta cuando?-

-No sé, puedo darte algo pero no la cantidad que me estas pidiendo.-le extendí un cheque.-Eso es todo, vete de la oficina.-

-Necesito mas.-se lo guardo en el saco con mala cara.

-Ya no es mi problema, vende uno de los automóviles que tienes.-encendí la portátil.-Ahora vete, yo si debo de trabajar.-

Se tardo demasiado en irse y bastante molesto. Como odiaba que me fuera a pedir dinero. Había agrecido que mi padre hubiera separado las empresas antes del accidente, si no esta se habria ido a la bancarrota antes de que pudiera tomar las riendas de esta. Suspire, a decir verdad no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer aquel día por lo que volví a salir de la oficina. Conduje por la cuidad sin rumbo alguno, no ponía atención de donde viraba y donde no. Me detuve al darme cuenta a donde había llegado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba enfrente de la casa de Sakura? Me debatí enormemente en si bajarme a ver si la lograba encontrar o mejor me iba como si nada hubiera pasado. Juge un rato con el volante mientras me debatia con esas dos opciones hasta que decidi mejor irme; no sabía que le podría llegar a decir o simplemente que hacer ya no tenia idea de nada. Solte un largo suspiro antes de volver a encender el automóvil, antes de arrancar vi que Sakura salía rápidamente de la residencia para dirigirse a donde me encontraba. Volví a sentir que el aire me faltaba para recuperarlo poco a poco para bajar la ventanilla.

-Sakura.-estaba muerto de nervios, no sabia si pensaría que la estaba espiando.

-Sasuke, me alegra que estes aquí te estuve llamando a la oficna per me dijeron que te habías ido. Quise llamarte al celular, pero me dio pena. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?-

-Esto no. ¿Quieres que te espere?-me afloje la corbata.

-No.-rodeo el automóvil para subierse rápidamente.-Muchas gracias Sasuke, perdon si cambio tus planes.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿Podemos ir al centro a caminar?-jugo un poco con cis dedos.

-Si.-di marcha atras para poder regresar hacia allá.

Todo el camino estuvo callado, volteaba a verla buscando algun indico que me dijera que tan mal estaba por la noticia; pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada en su rostro. Era como un lienzo en blanco uno en el que nada aparecia en el, no sabía si seguía en completo shock o no sabía como reaccionar. No tardamos demasiado en llegar, al estacionar le ayude a bajar y empezamos a caminar de la misma forma en la que habíamos estado en el automóvil. Recorrimos gran parte de el sin decirle nada, le estaba dando tiempo para que se tranquilizara, no quería atormentarla mas de lo que ya estaba. Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en una de las plazas que había, me hizo un espacio para que la acompañara y al hacerlo, fue cuando decidio volver a hablar.

-Sasuke...¿Sabes que es cuando la persona que amas nunca te correspondera a cuanto a tus sentimientos?-dijo empezando a derramar finas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Realmente si lo sé...-le coloque un brazo en el hombro.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como se juntaba mas a mi mientras intentaba esconderse en mi pecho. Como pude la abrace haciendo que casi pudiera evitar que alguien mas la viera así. Algunas personas se nos quedaban viendo como intentando averiguar que era lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Deje de hacerles caso cuando jalo mi corbata y hundí mi cara en su cabello. Sufría junto con ella, ¿cuánto habíamos estado sufierndo los dos por lo mismo?, ¿cuántas lágrimas habíamos derramado ya por amor? Debía de luchar por mi felicidad y haría todo lo posible para que la suya fuera igual. La aleje un poco para tomar la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Tome su rostro mientras apreciaba sus ojos hinchados, como odiaba verla así, tan triste, vulnerable. Me miro con incertidumbre, al diablo con todo lo demás, quería verla sonreir de nuevo. Con cuidado lentamente fui acercando su rostro al mío, no quería perderme ninguna de sus expresiones. Pude ver algo de sorpresa, mas no hizo nada; parecía esperar a ver que planeaba hacer. Con mucho cuidado, pareciendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, precione suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Sentí su sorpresa pero no se alejo, con delicadeza me separe intentando averiguar que ocurría por su mente. Con delicadeza le quite los rastro de aquellas lágirmas que desearía borrar, daría lo que fuera por no volverla a ver de esa manera. La solté esperando cualquier reacción, no importsra cual fuera daría todo por verla sonreir.

-Sasuke…-pude ver como temblaba su labio inferior.

-…-

-Yo…esto…no se que decir.-cubrio su rostro con el cabello.

-Si quieres no digas nada. No tienes porque.-

-¿Desde cuando sientes eso?-jugo con sus dedos.

-Sakura…si no estas comoda con esto, olvidalo. Lo trataremos en otra ocasión.-

-¿Desde cuando Sasuke?-me vio con mirada desafiante.

-No sé, cinco, seis años.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-parecía realmente sorprendida.

-…-solte el aire bruscamente.-Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. Pensaba que me abofetearías o te irías, no que me harías un interrogatorio.-me ponía mas nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo-…-prepare mi pequeño discurso.-Se que no era una persona que se dice buen partido por todos los rumores que se decian en la preparatoria, fueran verdad o no. Pero…siempre te he querido y jamás te haría daño, sin embargo, tu parecías estas en otro lado te oía hablar de alguien que querias, nunca supe si era tu novio o simplemente un enamoramiento. Hasta que supe que era Gaara, ahí decidí que sería mejor dejar de inssitir y que fueras feliz pero a pesar de los años seguí pensando en ti, deje a un lado mi fama de casanova; los que concieron esa faceta mía se sorprendieron y estuvieron atentos esperando a saber quien era la mujer que me había hecho cambiar, sin saber que ya la había encontrado.-

-¿…volviste por eso?-

-Si. Teníamos varios lugares para abrir la sucursal, pero al ver que podíamos regresar, algo me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí y volver a intentarlo.- le tome la mano.-Aunque…no actue como alguien de mi edad y he cometido varios errores; de los cuales me arrepiento.-

-…-

-…-

Volvió a abrazarme, sintiendose completamente diferente al de antes; era uno totalmente diferente, esta lleno de gratitud. Estar cerca de ella era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida, era suficiente para mi no necesitaba nada mas. Escuche como sonaba su estómago causandome risa por lo que ambos nos pusimos de pie y entramos al local más cercano, era una pizzería, así que nos sentamos en la barra y esperamos a que nos atendieran; pedimos un par de sodas y una pizza grande ya que yo también me moría de hambre. Comimos en silencio y al acabar la voltee a ver de nuevo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no tenía idea de que era lo que le ocurría en su cabeza, ¿sería por su llanto o por lo que había pasado por nosotros?

-¿Sasuke…es enserio lo que dijiste?-me saco de mis pensamientos.-Digo, no creo que todo lo que dijiste de deba a mi.-

-Sakura.-le tome la barbilla para que me volteara a ver.-Tal vez no me creas y estas en todo tu derecho a no hacerlo. Pero ten por seguro que lo que quiero es verte feliz. Si me das la oportunidad se que no te vas a arrepentir, por favor…-junte nuestras frentes para acariciarle la mejilla.-dejame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, demostrare que soy capaz de merecerte. Al menos dame una oportunidad, si no estas conforme, dimelo e intentare hacerme a un lado y dejare que seas feliz a tu manera.-

-Sasuke…-

Ninguno de los dos volvio a hablar ya que volví a sentir esos suaves labios. Sonreí estúpidamente mientras le correspondía, sabía que esto no era un juego, me estaba dando una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. Me aleje sonriendole mientras pagaba, ya era bastante tarde y ambos debíamos descansar. Al salir del local el clima había cambiado, dandose a notar que el invierno se acercaba, al verla frotarse los brazos me quite el saco y se lo puse sobre los hombros; se lo acomodo mientras me sonreía y entrelazaba sus mano con la mía. Quería que este momento durara para siempre, que el mundo dejara de girar y tenerla a mi lado para siempre. Volvimos al auto y en todo el camino de regreso a su casa no le solte la mano, había tomado el camino largo donde había los suficientes semáforos como para hacerlo lo mas largo posible; de vez en cuando me atrevía a besarle la mano. Me había convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo. Al llegar me estaba costando mucho dejarla ir, así que nos quedamos dentro del vehículo.

-Sasuke…la verdad no se si esto sea lo correcto.-me apreto la mano.-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?-

-Oye…llevo esperandote seis años, supe que estabas enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos; y aun así sigo aqui deseando que veas que estoy loco por ti. Dame solo una oportunidad…estoy seguro de que no te arrepentiras. Dejame curar tu corazón, dejame borrar a Gaara de él y ocupar ese lugar.-

-Si.-suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

La vi morderse el labio volviendo ese gesto irresistible para mi, volví a besarla haciendolo mas intimo que antes agradeciendo el aislamiento que nos daba el vehículo. Cada vez que repetiamos la caricia se me hacían mas adictivos sus labios. Se alejo muy a mi pesar, me sonrio totalmente sonrojada mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para mirar. Se veía sumamente tierna e inocente con aquella faceta tan infantil, moriría por seguirla viendo asi de avergonzada.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-seguía evitando mi mirada.

-Si es lo que tu quieres.-

-Entonces te veo mañana. ¿A qué hora planeas salir de la oficina?-

-Lo más rápido posible. Tengo algunas cosa que hacer pero no creo tardar, llega a la hora que quieras, de todos modos te estare esperando.-

-De acuerdo, buenas noches...-abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo.-Gracias.-

-Buenas noches.-logré decir antes de que la cerrara.

Espere a que entrara antes se dejarme caer en el asiento, no podia creer que esto estaba sucediendo al fin. Aunque todaa no parecía segura de lo que estabamos haciendo, sabía que era lo correcto y le haría ver que así era. Seguí mi caimino a casa teniendo en mente a mi pelirosa, no podía ser tan feliz como lo era en este momento. Estaba feliz por este momento, llegue y fui directo al despacho; planearía perfecto el día de mañana, le demostrara que pasara lo que pasara había tomado la desición correcta. Recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, le demostraría lo mucho que había cambiado y era capaz de merecerla y quererla como se debía. No había sido la mejor forma para empezar pero con el tiempo recuperaría y mejoraría la situación. Me fui a la cama bastante tarde, no estaba conforme con lo que había planeado con lo de mañana pero afinara los últimos detalles antes de verla. Moría por volver a verla, después de tantos años parecía que podía dormir tranquilo, sin miedos ni preocupaciones.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

Desperté sintiendo que porfin había descansado como no lo había hecho en años. Jūgo me puso al tanto de lo que había pasado en la oficina, no pasaba absolutamente nada de gravedad por lo que alegro mas mi día. Desayune con calma recordando el día anterior, tenerla entre mis brazos buscando el consuelo que necesitaba, sentir sus labios sobre los míos sin tener al alcohol de por medio o el que estuviera dormida. Por mas que intentaba mi sonrisa volvía haciendo que cualquiera que me viera sabría lo que delataba de inmediato.

Llegué a la empresa fingiendo leer unos papeles importantes para pasar desapercido por todos los empleados. Al llegar a la oficina guarde el folder para dejarme caer en la silla, encendí el ordenador y puse manos a la obra, a pesar de lo que había pasado, necesitaba tener toda mi concentración en la empresa. Estuve todo el día encerrado, solamente le había pedido a Aiko que me pidiera algo de comida rápida ya que no tenía idea de a que hora llegaría Sakura, aunque me imaginaba que sería cuando empezara a anochecer; pero de todos modos no quería estar fuera cuando llegara. Estaba tan metido en mis cosas que no note cuando que Naruto había entrado.

-Buenos días Sasuke.-dijo con el mismo tono de hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba.

-Guarda silencio tarado, quiero trabajar.-intente poner seriedad a mi rosto para que no empezara con su interrogatorio.

-¿Necesitas algo que tengo a la oficina?-

-No. Tengo lo que necesito aquí. Aunque sería bueno que me las dieras, debo darles un vistazo.-

-¿Por qué tan contento?-

-Estás loco.-lo voltee a ver algo molesto, intentando reprimir mi sonrisa.-¿Ya hablaste con Hinata?-

-Si. Hablamos un poco y esperaremos a que acabe la carrera.-suspiro.-Quería quedarse al saber que muero de amor por ella, pero no arrunare su carrera así que la veré en sus vacaciones. Será una relación a larga distancia...espero que funcione.-

-Me alegro, si tienes ganas de verla antes solo avisame y ve con ella. No pierdas el amor por alguna estúpides. Y tranquilo, si ambos se quieren funcionara a la perfección.-

-Por lo que acabas de decir, significa que me estas ocultando algo. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-

-…-demonios me había dejado en evidencia.

-¿Qué ocurrio contigo?-cruzo los brazos.

-No ocurrió nada. Dejame tranquilo.-no pude reprimir mas mi sonrisa.

-Sonries como un completo estúpido enamorado. ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Dejame tranquilo Naruto.-

-Ya dime…¿por qué tan sonriente? ¿Quien es la afortunada esta vez?-

No tuve que contestarle ya que se abrio la puerta de la oficina haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. Naruto volteó a ver quien había llegado y se sorprendio, no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero tenía idea de donde iba la cosa. Me volteo a ver complice y salió rápidamente de ahí dejandonos solos. Sakura veía divertida la escena, parecío que había escuchado lo que había hablado con él. Sabía como me encantaba molestarlo para hacer los días más llevadero y más porque podía tomarle el pelo demasiado fácil.

-Buenas tardes.-rodeé el escritorio para sentarme frente a este.-Pensé que ya no vendrías.-

-Como crees Sasuke. Te dije que vendría, solamente se me hizo algo tarde.-se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de mi.-Tuve que mandar algunas cosas a la editorial.-

La abrace por la cintura para acercarla mas mientras ella me ponía las manos sobre el pecho; seguía emocionándome con poder tenerla así a mi lado de esa manera. Acaricie su mejilla con mi nariz apreciando su perfume, un leve olor a frutillas y tulipanes. Le bese la mejilla suavemente sintiendo como se sorprendía un poco dando un pequeño salto. Le sonreí al volver a verla, tenía un suave sonrojo que la hacia verse muy infantil cosa que me encantaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer o a dónde quieres ir?-le acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-No sabia que fueras tan considerado, por no llamarte mandilón.-rió un poco.-La verdad no tengo idea, pensé que tu tendrías alguna idea.-

-Tengo algunas pero no tengo idea de que si te llame la antención, sigo siendo algo aburrido.-

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-me acerco un poco al jugar con la corbata.-Nunca te he considerado aburrido, eres más bien…algo frío y no todos te conocen lo suficiente para juzgarte.-

-…-sorneí abiertamente.

-Entonces…¿qué tenías pensado?-

-En si, llevarte a cenar e ir a ver una película…no soy bueno en esto.-

-Esta perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Dejame apagar el ordenador y nos vamos.-la solté yendo rápidamente a apagar la maldita máquina que había hecho alejarme de ella.

Tomé el saco del respaldo y salímos rápidamente hacía el elevador. Estaba actuando como todo un adolescente en plena revolución hormonal, no dejaba de tenerla a mi lado fuera simplemente con tomarla de la mano o ya abrazarla envolviendola entre mis brazos. Parecía divertida con mis acciones tan posesivas, ahogaba una risa a verme así. Conversamos sobre el género que le podría interesar ver, parecía estar conforme con todo tipo de películas, había averiguado por el celular cuales estaban en cartelera y eligio una de acción que tenía un poco de romance, se me hizo perfecta par la ocasion. Salimos del elevador rápidamente y antes de que alguien se le ocurriera interrumpirnos o arrunarme la noche. La ayude a subir al automóvil, aprovechandome para robarle un tierno beso. La ví sonreir ante eso lo que realmente me agrado, realmente me estaba dandome una oportunidad; una que no desaprovecharía.

-Lamento si te incómode.-dije al ocupar mi asiento.

-No, no es eso Sasuke…es solo que…me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo…dijo…es que…eres mi mejor amigo…es algo incómodo de cierta manera.-me miro nerviosa.

-Tranquila…solo dejame intentarlo. Danos una oportunidad…merecemos ser felices.-salí del estacionamiento para ir al mism cinema que habíamos ido la última vez.

-…-me beso rápido la mejilla.

Jugo con la radio un tiempo saltando de alegría al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas, lo había sido desde que la conocía; me agradaba saber que sus gustos musicales no habían cambiado del todo. La veía de reojo ya que no queira que me sorprendiera observandola con detenimiento, cantaba casi sin voz, como si le avergonzara que la oyera. Llegamos y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la noche, le compre una bolsa de rosetas de maíz y algunos dulces. Nos acomodos en unos asientos a la mitad de la sala, y esperamos a que empezara la función. Mantuve distancia, no quería pasarme de listo; quería disfrutar del tiempo que tenía a su lado sin prisas. Disfrutamos de la función, de vez en cuando me distraía observandola comiendo mecanicamente mientras no deja de prestar atención a la pantalla. Acabo la función y la vio feliz, parecía que llevaba tiempo sin divertirse o por lo menos distraerse como era debido. Salimos y fuimos directamente al restaurante, era un lugar sencillo pero muy tranquilo. Estuvimos hablando disfrutando de la cena.

-¿Y como va todo por la editorial?-jugue con la copa de vino.

-Bien, estoy al dia con mis encargos. Aunque es algo cansado, pero soy muy feliz con mi trabajo. Es muy entretenido.-

-Me alegro, me gustaría poder leer algo que haz publicado.-

-Publique una novela corta hace unos años con un seudónimo. No ha sido la gran cosa pero si ha tenido sus ventas.-

-Estaría encantado de leerla.-

-No es la gran cosa, enserio, no te preocupes por ello. Es una novela romantica trágica. Estaba inspirada y salio eso; no es muy buena.- intentaba restarle importancia. Como si en verdad no fuera algo valioso.

-No es cierto, lograste publicar una, esa es una gran ventaja, no muchos logran hacerlo. Y a veces los que logran publicar son amateurs, ni siqueira estan especializados en el tema. Además…ya me dio curiosidad quiero leerla. Dime el titulo y lo buscare.-

-No te molestes Sasuke…no es gran cosa. Olvida que te lo mencione, a decir verdad soy mejor en el arte.-

-Entonces quiero ver una de tus pinturas.-

-No Sasuke…-rió.

-¿Qué tiene? No es malo querer interesarme por tu trabajo.-

-Me da algo de verguenza.-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-evito mi mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sakura…-dije con advertencia.

-Sasuke.-imitó mi tono de voz divertida.

Deje ahí esa pequeña pero divertida discusión, aunque no sería la unoxa vez que la tendríamos; seguiría insistiendo hasta que aceptara alguna de mis dos peticiones. La vi disfrutar un pastel de fresas, parcía una niña con esa sonrira por cada bocado que daba. La admire en silencio mientras ella seguía enfocada a su plato, no parecía darse cuenta de lo entretenido que me tenía. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, por lo que pedí la cuenta. Pague rápidamente y salimos del estabelcimiento; la época de frío se hacía presente dándose a notar rapidamente con las bajas temperaturas. La obligue a meterse rapido al automóvil antes de que pudiera pescar un resfriado, a pesar de que me decía que no tenia frio la veía temblar levemente, su sueter era demasiado delgado para protegerla del todo. Me quite el caso para ponerselo como si se tratara de una manta, ademáa de que encendí la calefacción al máximo. Me lo agradecio levemente acurrucandose buscando rápidamente el calor que todavía guardaba la prenda. Conduje un poco ms lento de lo que normalmente lo hacía, el estar con ella en un espacio tan reducido me daba el privilegio de oler su perfume sin invadir su espacio personal; era una fragancia adictiva y muy dulce. Llegamos a su casa, con cuidado la lleve hasta la puerta, seguimos en completo silencio intentando ver como podríamos despedirnos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, me la pase muy bien.-dijo al fin.

-Me alegro.-

-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo nerviosa.-Podrías tomar algo de café.-

-No creo que sea conveniente, es bastante tarde. Entra antes de que te enfermes.-

Se puso de puntitas para intentar darme un pequeño beso pero rápidamente la tome de la cintura para prolongar la caricia. Jugé suavemente con sus labios, disfrute totalmente el sabor de ellos; eran simples rozes, sin intensificarlo; un beso coqueto, sincero y lleno de todo el amor que le profesaba. Sentí como una de las luces de la casa se encendía por lo que rápidamente la solté sin sonriendole cómplice. Entro a la residencia antes de que alguno de los que estaban adento nos viera. Camine lentamente al automóvil sonriendo como un completo idiota. Esto mejoraba poco a poco, sabía que me aprovechaba de su nerviosismo pero estaba que irradiaba de felicidad. Llegué al departamento algo más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero no me importaba el estar con ella valía todo mi tiempo y dedicación. Fui al despacho para ponerme a disfrutar de los recuerdos de la noche, no se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí pero fue hasta que el sueño estaba a punto de vencerme por completo.

…

Desperte a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de que nada me volería arruinar los días. Estaba desayunado y hablaba con Juggo sobre algunas cosas que deberíamos arreglar para la seguridad tanto de la empresa como del departamento. Antes de acabar fuimos al despacho para afinar los detalles que quería seguir mejorando. Ya tenía el contacto para las cámaras de seguridad, además de mi seguridad personal, el que Madara siguiera insistiendo en que le diera la empresa, sabía que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; tenía idea de algunos de sus contactos y no eran gente para nada respetable. Nunca he tenido miedo por mi seguridad pero seguía siendo demasiadomprecavido como para darle la oportunidad de hacer su jugada. Terminamos muy entrada la tarde, no le veía el caso ir a la empresa así que le pediría a Aiko que me mandara los pendientes, le marqué recibiendo respuesta de inmediato.

-Empresas Uchiha.-

-Aiko, necesito que me mandes los pendientes de hoy y si tengo algo urgente para mañana notificamelo.-

-Por supuesto señor Uchiha, deme diez minutos y lo tendrá todo en su correo personal.-

-Perfecto.-

-Espere señor.-dijo antes de que pudiera colgar.-Una señorita vino a buscarlo en la mañana, estaba algo perturbada dijo que era urgente que hablara con usted.-

-¿Sabes el nombre de esa persona?-solo podía haber tres posiblidades de quien podria ser, Sakura, Temari o ya de perdida Hinata, aunque se me hacía dificil creer que fuera ella.

-La señorita Tayuya.-

-¿Te dijo exactamente que era lo que quería?-

-No lo comento, solo dijo que era urgente.-

-Hazme un favor, no dejen que vuelva a entrar a la oficina. ¿No sirguió algo más?-

-No en lo absoluto.-

-Excelente, espero el correo.-di por terminada la conversación.

Respire antes de molestarme enserio, ella sabía exactamente que era a lo que se estaba ateniendo al volver a acostarse conmigo sabiendo para que propositos la estaba usando; sabía que no lo quería y simplemente que era hasta que a mi se me antojara. Ahora para que quería buscarme si ya lo había dado por terminado. Esperaba que Sakura no se enterara de eso, así que decidí marcarle para poder saber como estaba, se tardo algo en contestarme pero había algo raro en su voz. Me costo trabajo averiguar por qué estaba así hasta que se quedo callada al mencionar a Gaara, no sabía que había pasado pero esperaba a que no diera por terminada mi oportunidad.

-¿Quieres habalr de ello?-

-¿Sigues en la oficina?-intento disimular un sollozo.

-Estoy en el departamento. No me cambies el tema.-

-Voy para allá. No quiero discutirlo por el móvil.-

-No es conveniente que salgaa a esta hora. Es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te pase nada. Voy yo.-corte la llamada y tome mis llaves y salo como alma que lleva el diablo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22 **

Llegué más rápido de lo que canta un gallo a su casa, baje casi sin asegurarme de que había cerrado el automóvil; con demasiado respeto para como estaba en ese momento llame a la puerta. Sakura abrió rápidamente la puerta jalándome de igual manera al interior. Nos quedamos un momento en el vestíbulo callados hasta que porfin se digno a abrazarme mientras se dejaba llevar por el llanto. La abrace envolviendola lo más que podía entre mis brazos queriendo protegerla de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Deje que se desahogara todo lo quisiera, le haría demasiado bien para que luego pudiera decirme lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Estas sola en casa?-dije cuando se calmo un poco.

-…-asintió sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? O, ¿prefieres seguir así?-

-Estoy bien así pero creo que sería mejor que hablemos.-me solto invitándome a entrar más a la residencia.

Entramos en la sala y me ofreció algo de beber, no necesitaba nada por lo que rechaze su ofrecimiento amablemente, lo único que quería era saber que era lo que habia ocurrido. Nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas y esperé a que quisiera hablar, pero por más que intentara mantenerme calmado estaba nervioso quería saber que era lo que había pasado y ella no me ayudaba mucho con su silencio. La veía jugar con sus manos viendose más nerviosa de lo que en verdad se veía, más no decía nada, parecía seguir debatiéndose con todo lo que había en su interior. Estaba a punto de volverme loco por lo que decicí hablar primero.

-¿Qué ocurrio?-intente evitar que sonara algo más que intranquilo.

-Nada es solo que…no quiero arruinar esto Sasuke. Podrías solamente abrazarme.-volvió a acurrucarae a mi lado.

-Quiero que me digas que ocurrio.-no rechaze su oferta pero queria que fuera sincera conmigo.

-Nada es solo, que…Sasuke no quiero involucrarte en esto; no te lo mereces, no después de lo lindo que has sido conmigo.-

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, no importa lo que sea. ¿Hablaste con él, te lo topaste? Por favor, dime que es lo que ocurrió, no quiero verte así, simplemente no lo soporto.-sabía que no era capaz de tratarla mal y eso me dejaba mas tranquilo, si no sería capaz de ir a golpearlo.

-Esta bien.-suspiro un poco para poder calmarse.-Es solo que hoy lo vi junto a su prometida; y disculpame Sasuke se que te prometí que lo intentaríamos pero…aun así sigue doliéndome. Todavía lo quiero y me duele verlo con ella.-

-Tranquila, no haz hecho absolutamente nada malo. Estamos intentándolo, no estoy esperando a que dejes rápidamente de amarlo, se que no es sencillo y estoy a tu lado para ayudarte a superarlo.-me costaba trabajo seguir asimilando que me costaría más de lo que pensaba hacer que se olvidara de él.-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, pero no me alejes de tu lado. Dejame ganarme poco a poco tu cariño, tu afecto y si puedo poco a poco dejame ganarme tu amor.-

-¿Por qué no pude antes enamorarme perdidamente de ti? ¿Por qué no vi lo lindo que puedes llegar a ser a pesar de todo lo que se decía sobre ti?-

-Todos cometemos errores, es lo que nos hace humanos. Pero al aprender de ellos sabemos que rumbo deben tomar las cosas que se nos hacen importantes.-le levante el rostro suavemente.-No te digo que yo fuese un santo, pero se que estoy enamorado de ti como un loco y el tener esos momentos contigo son lo único que necesito.-

-Sasuke…eres tan lindo y comprensivo conmigo.-

Coloco su mano en una de mis mejillas para acariciarla con sumo cuidado y lo que creía que era algo de ternura. Cerre los ojos disfrutando por completo de su caricia estaba tan concentrado en ello que me sorprendio por completo al sentir como me besaba. Le correspondí suavemente intentando no volver a asustarla como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace unos días; me reprimí completamente y deje que ella llevara el ritmo de las cosas. Le solté la barbilla para bajar la mano a su cintura manteniéndolas en su lugar. Poco a poco me costaba mas trabajo no dejar salir mis bajos instintos y pasarme de la raya con ella, me repetía una y otra vez que dejara que llevará el control. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero no me importaba, poder estar así con ella era lo mejor. Se alejo cuando escuchamos que alguien abría una de las puertas, supuse que serian sus padres por lo que la solté y decidí que era mejor irme y volver a casa. Me despedí rápidamente antes de parecer inoportuno, pero aun así quiso acompañarme, le dijo algo a sus padres y salió siguiendome por todo su jardín delantero.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, lamento si arruine algunos de tus planes.-

-Tranquila, cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme o en ir a buscarme. Siempre tengo tiempo para ti.-

-A si, por cierto Sasuke.-dijo antes que entrara al automóvil.-Me voy una semana a Kyoto, te prometo que regresare lo más rápido posible, solamente debo de ir a arreglar algunas cosas.-

-¿Qué ocurre allá?-

-Nada, es solo que…planeo venirme a vivir para acá, estoy buscando un departamento. Hablare con la editorial para solo mandarles los trabajos y ver si me dan un contacto con alguna de aquí.-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No te preocupes, tengo a una de mis mejores amigas que esta cuidandome el departamento. Ya la contacte y ella pasara por mi y me ayudara en todo.-

-Cualquier cosa que suceda allá, no dudes en llamarme, estaré ahí rápidamente. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro que si, muchas gracias, por todo.-me regalo una miada tan tierna que pense que llegaría a derretirme-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, he vivido ahí por años. No me pasara absolutamente nada.-

-Claro que me preocupare por ti, te quiero demasiado como para querer cuidarte como sea posible.-

-Voy a estar bien, te marcare en cuanto llegue y en cuanto venga para acá.-

-Esta bien. Que tengas suerte en tu viaje, te voy a estar esperando.-

La volvi a abrazar, un rápido abrazo de despedida donde ambos salíamos que regresaríamos al lado del otro. Sería la semana más larga de mi vida, por fin que estaba a lado de la persona que quería para estar el resto de mi vida a su lado; se me hacía algo complicado el pensar que me la volverían a arrebatar por lo menos 7 días se me hacía imposible asimilarlo. Cada uno tomo su rumbo mientras seguía pensando como me las arreglaría en esa semana.

…

La semana la pase peor que un león enjaulado, por más que me queria concentrar me costaba demasiado hacerlo. Veía mi móvil cada cinco minutos esperando saber algo de ella, aunque fuera un simple mensaje. Me había hablado cuando llego, pero despues de eso no había sabido absolutamente nada de ella; tampoco contestaba mis mensajes y eso me ponía peor. Intente no volverme totalmente loco centrandome en mi trabajo. Según yo regresaba en la tarde y moría por volver a tenerla en mi brazos; no me había equivocado estaba hablamdo con Naruto cuando de la nada decidió irse dejandome con la palabra en la boca, estaba a nada de í el ceño pero en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo supe por que me había dejado solo.

-Hola Sasuke.-me abrazaron por la espalda. Y reconocí rápidamente su voz.

-Hola, me sorprendiste.-rodee para quedar frente a ella.-¿Hace cuanto volviste?-le acaricie al mejilla.

-Unas dos horas, quería sorprenderte.-sonrio.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste.-la alce y gire con ella.-Te extrañe.-

-Yo también.-me dio un suave beso.-Quiero salir hoy, ¿tienes planes o algo que hacer?-

-Claro que no, si es por ti, todo queda en segundo plano.-¿Qué quieres hacer?-esta impresionado por su cambio de actitud.

-Lo que sea, solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo.-se bajo de mis brazos.-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar?-

-Lo que quieras. Solo dejame que acabe de acomodar unos papeles y salimos.-

-¿Quieres que te espere en la recepción?-me acomodo la corbata.

-No.-la asuste un poco.-Mejor quedate conmigo, no me tardare tanto.-

-No quiero molestarte.-la guié hacia la oficina.-Te puedo esperar.-

-Lo que menos haces es molestarme. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.-cerré la puerta para acorralarla entre ella y mi cuerpo.

La escuche reirse antes de que me rodeara el cuello y me atrajera hacia ella. Sonreí como un nunca lo había hecho. No sabía que había pasado en la semana pero su cambio de actitud me gustaba demasiado. La aplaste suavemente contra la puerta mientras dejaba que me guiara. Era un beso totalmente diferente a los que habíamos tenido antes, era uno totalmente lleno de pasión me estaba costando seguirle el ritmo y mantenerme calmado. Aprecie totalmente el sabor de sus labios agradeciendo la privacidad de la oficina sino estaría dando un completo espectáculo como si fuera un adolescente; le acaricie la espalda sintiendo como se estremecía sin dejar de besarme. Nos detuvimos al sentir que el aire nos faltaba, tome su cara mientras acariciaba sus labios hinchados, volvió a sonrojarse y mostrarse timida pero esta vez me mantuvo la mirada.

-Wow, ¿qué ocurrió contigo esta semana? Me has dejado totalmente impresionado.-le sonreí como un completo idiota.

-Estuve pensandolo demasiado y hable con Ino sobre lo nuestro.-volvía a ser la misma tímida Sakura de quien me había enamorado, como si le diera un poco de verguenza decirme lo que había hablado con ella.

-¿Y cual fue tu desición?-coloque mis manos en sus hombros.

-Decidí que es mejor dejar todo atrás, Gaara es el pasado. Y quiero se feliz a tu lado sin importar el costo.-volvió a acercarse a mi rostro.-Te quiero Sasuke y quiero aprender a amarte de la forma en la que te mereces.-

-Solo con que estes a mi lado es mas que suficiente. Gracias Sakura, no voy a desepcionarte, eso te lo aseguro.-le tome las manos para besarselas incontables veces.

-Lo sé Sasuke, y yo haré que no te arrepientas de haberme elegido.-se sonrojo.

-No, no lo haré. No te arrepentiras, haré hasta lo imposible por vovlerte a ver feliz.-la soltó.-Dame por lo menos media hora y salimos.-

Guarde todo lo más rápido posible, cosa que me costaba demasiado trabajo el poder concentrarme totalmente. La veía divertida paseándose por la oficina, mientras yo me sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo; me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerla feliz con el plus de que ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Termine diez minutos antes de lo que le había dicho, así que salimos y bajamos hasta la recepción, estabamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien venía en nuestra dirección hasta que llamo nuestra atención.

-Hola chicos.-los dos nos sorprendidos.

-Hola Gaara.-dije intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Sakura.-la volteó a ver sonriente.

-Hola.-me apreto la mano.

-¿Van de salida?-

-Si. ¿Necesitas algo urgente?-las cosas se ponían mal por el momento.

-No, hablamos mañana; de todos modos igualmente debo hablar con Naruto. Los veo luego.-se despidio para desaparecer por los elevadores.

-¿Estás bien?-saqué a Sakura del edificio para que saliera de su asombro.

-Si, es solo que…-suspiro.-han sido años de quererlo, es raro querer verlo como un amigo.-me abrazo.-Lamento si fue incómodo para ti.-

-No lo fue, pero…entiendo lo que dices. Te quiero, demosle tiempo al tiempo; los dos debemos cerrar algunas heridas para poder ser felices.-

-Yo también te quiero.-volví a tomarla de la mano para empezar a caminar por las calles.

Me hablo un poco de lo que había hecho en Kyoto y en los departamentos que había estado viendo aquí, aunque seguía sin estar conforme con ninguno, me comento un poco más de lo que había hablado con su amiga y lo mucho que habían delegado sobre nuestra situación. Parecía emocionada de poder quedarse, ya que había recibido la respuesta de la editoral que le habían dicho que seguiría trabajando con ellos y solamente se comunicarían por correo electrónico sobre los trabajos; además, debía de agradecerle a Ino que la sarandeara un poco y me diera realmente la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Se veía totalmente cambiada, se veía feliz y tenía un aura de alegría que igualmente compartía. Reimos bastante con cada tontería que lograbamos decir y me tomaba la libertades de robarle un beso en la mejilla cuando tenía la oportunidad. Estaba abrazada a mi brazo y cuando logramos ver una heladería me arrastro hacia allá. Sabía que no era uno de mis postres favoritos pero la acompañaría por verla así de feliz. Le compre su favorito y nos sentamos en unos taburetes, estuve observandola todo el tiempo haciendola sentirse nerviosa, sonreía ya que podía estar así todo el día y jamás me aburriría. Intento no parecer cohibida intentando sacarme plática que yo igualmente le seguí, mi semana no había sido tan divertida como la suya asi que solo le dije lo básico.

-Deberías divertirte un poco más; te la vives trabajando todo el día. ¿Por qué no volvemos a ir a bailar un día? Podriamos ir con Naruto o los dos solos.-acabo su helado y empezamos a regresar rápidamente al edificio.-¿Qué te parece?-

-Lo que tu quieras.-le puse mi saco ya que estaba emepzando a hacer frío.-Aunque no tengo idea si Naruto esta de humor para salir.-

-¿Por?-estaba intrigada.

-Esta algo triste porque esta lejos de Hinata. Le dire que se vaya a verla, verlo tan apagado no es divertido, ni siquiera me deja molestarlo.-

-¿Sale con tu prima?-estaba sorprendida,-¿Desde cuando?-

-No sé si estan saliendo en verdad. Lo que sé es que si han hablando porfin y se dijeron todo lo que debían decirse después de tanto tiempo, el problema es que le falta un año para sacar el título.-

-Sabemos cuanto lo quieren, o por lo yo se Hinata lo ha estado esperando por años. Siempre ha dado todo por él, en verdad le quiere.-

-Lo sabemos, es bastante estúpido pero siempre la ha respetado. Por eso le dire que debe irse unos días, hablare con Hinata para que lo espere.-

-Eso espero, merecen ser felices.-

-Exactamente como tu y yo.-acaricie sus mejillas para besarle la nariz y volver a entrar a la empresa. Tenia la ligera sospecha de que muy pronto comenzaría a nevar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23 **

-¿Quieres que te deje en casa?-fuimos directo al estacionamiento.

-¿Quieres dejarme tan rápido en casa?-me hizo un puchero.

-Si fuera por mi nunca me alejaría de ti. Si fuera posible en este momento te secuestraría todos los días, para tenerte siempre a mi lado.-

-¿Entonces por qué tan rápido me quieres dejar en casa?-se recargo en el automóvil.-Sigue siendo bastante temprano.-

-¿Entonces que me propones?-seguí su juego.

-No tengo idea, ¿qué tal si cenamos?-

-¿Dónde?-jugue con su cabello.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu departamento? La verdad es que quiero pasar tiempo contigo a sola, poder volver a conocernos; recorde que no hablabamos demasiado al estar en la preparatoria.-jalo un poco del saco.-Podemos pedir algo de comida mexicana, así no ensuciamos tu cocina.-

-Lo que tu quieras princesa.-volví a besarla tomándome algunas libertades.

Mordí jugetonamente su labio inferior haciendo que suspirara volviendome completamente loco. Pareció divertida con mi arrebato. Me aleje muy a mi pesar pero sabía que si seguía así estaríamos en ese frío estacionamiento toda la noche. Le ayude a entrar al automóvil y salimos rápidamente de ahí para dirigirnos a uno de los locales que conocíamos donde hacían ese tipo de comida y a ambos nos encantaba. Pedímos lo que nos gustaba, no tardaron demasiadonen darnoslo por lo que llegamos al departamento mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Al entrar al elevador la abrace por la espalda mientras intentaba hacerla reír diciendole algunas burradas que se me ocurría y le besaba la mejilla cada que se reía. Nunca la había escuchado reír tanto en un solo día y me encantaba saber que era el único que la escuchaba; el sonido de su risa era la cosa más linda que había escuchado en mi vida. Subimos y al abrirse uno de mis vecinos nos vio algo divertido, ambos le sonreímos para salir de la misma forma en la que habíamos estado quería recuperar toda la semana alejado de ella. Me costo trabajo abrir la puerta al tenera entre mis brazos, me vio refunfuñeando por lo que pidio darme una de las bolsas para tomar las llaves y ayudarme.

-Pasa.-abrí la puerta, soltándola por fin y extrañe su calor al instante.

-Gracias. ¿Jūggo esta aquí? Me gustaria saludarlo.-

-No. Me pido la semana libre, debe de regresar mañana por la mañana.-guarde el saco en el armario e igualmente me afloje la corbata.

-Mala suerte.-rió.

-Algo.-hice una mueca de reproche.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?-me vio sorprendida.-No pense que fueras de esas personas.-

-No lo soy.-la abrace y bese su hombro.-Solo cuido a las personas que quiero.-

-¿Seguro?-volteo el rosto para poder verme.

-Lo prometo.-sonreí.-Ve poniendo las cosas en la mesa, voy por unos platos.-le pase la bolsa.

-Claro. ¿Tienes platos desechables?-me coqueteo con la mirada, cosa que me encanto.

-Por supuesto.-la tomé desprevenida dándole un beso en la nariz.

Cada uno fuimos por nuestro lado pero pude ver como se había sonrojado por completo antes de irse rápidamente al comedor y enconder aquella linda reacción. Reí ya que la forma tan fácil que se sonrojaba me recordaba demasiado a Hinata, que por cierto debería hablar con ella; le marcaría a la hora de siempre donde sabía que etenía su descanso. Tomé dos platos y volví al comedor donde ya había abierto los paquetes y parecía estar divertida. La ayude a sentarse y le dí el plato para acompañarla. Cada uno tomo un poco de lo que teníamos y empesamos a comer en silencio. Se sentía realmente bien poder compartir la mesa con alguien de nuevo, aunque no hablaran lo suficiente el tener compañia era más de lo que podía pedir. Terminamos y fue cuando creí que era momento de saber que era lo que queria escuchar o de lo que quería hablar.

-A ver… ¿de que te gustaría hablar Sakura?-

-No sé, lo que se te ocurra estará bien.-coloco su cabello atrás de sus orejas.

-No tengo idea de que pueda hablar contigo. Mejor preguntame algo y asi los dos vamos haciendo la conversación.-

-Si tu haces lo mismo, tenemos un trato.-

-Esta bien. Empieza tú.-me recargue en la mesa.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo fue tu vida en la universidad?-se sonrojo.

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Pues en todos, amigos, clases, deportes…-guardó silencio por unos segundos.-citas.-

-Amigos a decir verdad no hice nuevos, los tres seguímos juntos a pesar de que cada uno pertenecía a un equipo deportivo diferente. Las clases, no me quejo, algunas un poco mas complicadas que las otras pero todas divertidas. Y citas…-vio que ahí tenia toda su atención.-no salí con nadie ni tuve nada que ver. A mitad del último semestre de la,preparatoria sabía que te quiero por lo que deje de comportarme como un animal. Quería llamar tu atención pero me di cuenta de que sentías algo por Gaara.-

-Lo siento mucho.-bajo la cabeza.

-No hay nada de lo que te debas sentir así, haba sido un tonto desde el principio. Debí haber peleado por ti desde el principio.-le tomó la mano.-¿Y tú?-

-Yo, bueno en la universidad conocí a Ino y a su novio Sai, los tres fuimos inseparables y lo seguimos siendo. Las materias fueron muy divertidas, muy dinámicas y entretenidas. Y bueno…en lo que significa citas, si salí con algunas personas pero nadie importante…no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hacerte sentir mal.-

-Sakura…no me importa lo que haya pasado, quiero conocerte mas.- con tal y que me dejes ser el último por mi esta bien.-la idea de que hubiera estado con otro me volvía loco.

-No Sasuke, solo salí con ellos; nunca a llegado a algo más que unos simples besos y algunos juegos.-parecía apenada de decirmelo.

-No quería dar a entender eso, era de que me dejarás ser el último con el que sales.-intenté hacerle ver su error.

-Eres pésimo mentiroso. Se lo que querias decir.-me coqueteo.-No intentes arreglar las cosas.-

-De acuerdo, sigue con el cuestionario.-intente no reirme al saber que me sería complicado mentirle en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien.-lo penso un poco.-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? Además del trabajo.-

-Nada en particular, me gusta leer un buen libro de vez en cuando, salir a caminar; nada espectacular. ¿Y tú?-

-Esto no es justo, solo me estas regresando mis preguntas.-me hizo un puchero.-Mi trabajo es mi pasatiempo así que si no estoy pintando estoy escribiendo.-

-Es divertido.-le sonrei.-Siguiente pregunta.-

-Yo…no sé si te moleste.-jugo con sus dedos.-Siento que vas a pensar que es muy personal.-

-No te preocupes, quiero que me conoscas por completo. ¿qué me quieres preguntar?-

-Yo… ¿cómo…tu…-se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por lo que le tomé la mano.-¿cómo sobrellevaste lo de tu padres?-

-…-me costo contestarle de inmediato-Bueno a decir verdad no lo he superado, hay veces en la que los extraño. Fui un tiempo al psicologo ya que tenía algo de depresión crónica, de ahí pues todo ha estado bien.-

-Mmmm…esta bien.-escondió el rostro entre su cabello.

-Oye…¿qué ocurre?-

-Nada es solo…no nada estaba recordando nuestros días en la preparatoria.-hizo una mueca.-Habías cambiado mucho desde lo que le ocurrió a tus padres. Te habías vuelto muy frío y nos alejaste, te habías cerrado en tu dolor y no nos dejarte acompañarte por más que quisimos acercarnos. Te habías vuelto otra persona.-

-Lo lamento, fue bastante duro. Tenía 16 si no hubiera sido por mi abuelo y las últimas cosas que mi padre hizo, mi tío hubiera acabado con la empresa años atrás. Estaba asustado y me descontrole, te pido perdón.-le levante el rostro para que me volteara a ver.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ahora las cosas han cambiado. ¿Siempre quisiste ser empresario?- me acaricio la mejilla.

-Me gustaba ayudar a mi padre creo que es una de las cosas mas entretenidas que hacía, así que creo que si.-

-Me alegro.-

-Si.-le bese la palma.-He estado monopolizando la consersación. ¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres?-

-Nunca me he llevado mal con ellos pero respetan mi espacio y me ayudan en cualquier cosa que necesite.-

-Hablando de eso. ¿Te quedarás con ellos mientras encuentras el departamento que buscas?-

-Si. A decir verdad me da algo de miedo empezar a vivir sola aquí. En Kyoto todo era más fácil. Pero me alegro que quedarme aquí, así puedo visitarte a la oficina y pasar tiempo contigo.-

-Ya es bastante tarde.-mire por el ventanal de la sala.-Ven te llevo.-

-No es necesario, sería mejor que pida un taxi. Asi no vuelves a salir.-se puso de pie para empezar a recoger la mesa.

-Dejalo, yo lo hago.-le quite las cosas de las manos.-Además no me molestaría llevarte.-

-Prefiero, ya te he quitado demasiado de tu tiempo, no quiero robar más de eso.-ambos caminamos hacia la cocina.

92

-No lo harás.-deje las cosas en la barra.-Me encanto pasar la tarde contigo. Me encantaría estar todos los días a tu lado.-

-A mi también me gustaría pero ya debo encontrar un departamento he abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de mis padres. Me gustaría mudarme lo más rápido posible.-tomo el móvil para pedir su taxi.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo contactar a la que me consiguio el departamento; solo le dices lo que buscas y de alguna forma u otra la consigue.-

-Estaría perfecto.-me abrazo.-Sería de muchísima ayuda.-

-Te amo. Te pasare el númer esperate en lo que te doy su tarjeta.-la solte sabiendo que si no me costaría demasiado trabajo dejarla.

Tomé mi billetera y saque la tarjeta de la mujer de la inmobiliaria, esperaba que la ayudara a encontrar lo que buscaba. Se la tendí pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, alce el brazo haciendo que me hiciera un puchero mientras saltaba para alcanzarla; los dos estabamos divertidos hasta que decidio abrazarme por el cuello y robarme un beso haciendo que bajara la guardía y lo logro quitarmela. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio por lo que no la solte a pesar que lo queria. La alce para que tuviera que abrazarme para no caerse. Seguí besandola hasta que el portero hablo por el intercomunicador diciendo que habían ido a buscarla. La acompañe agradeciéndole el que estuviera conmigo toda la tarde había adorado el habernos acercado y conocido un poco más de lo que habíamos estado antes. La ayude a subir al vehículo y la vi partir; tenía algo de frío por lo que volví al edificio donde me encontre con Gaara y su prometida.

-Gaara, Matauri. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-estaba sorprendido.

-Disculpa la hora Sasuke, no sabemos si te molesta que hayamos venido a esta hora. No queremos molestar.-

-No lo hacen, ¿quieren pasar al departamento?-

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos. Serémos breves, quisieramos pedirte… ¿si te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestra boda?-se sonrieron con alegría.

-Wow…es un halago…pense que le dirías a tus primos. ¿Estás seguro?-

-Si no te preocupes, quiero que mis mejores amigos nos acompañen, ambos lo hablamos y Matusri igual les dijo a sus amigas. Vamos…¿qué dices?-

-Esta bien, si es lo que ambos quieren. Sera un honor.-

-No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecemos.-Matsuri me dio un rápido abrazo.-Muchísimas gracias. No te molestamos mas, debes de estar cansado.-

-No se preocupen, me despido, váyanse con cuidado.-se dieron la vuelta pero los llame para detenerse.-Gaara, disculpa…¿de esto querías hablar en la oficina?-

-En parte…debo pedirte otro favor, pero eso lo hablamos en la oficina. Buenas noches.-

-Seguro.-

Volví al departamento yendo directamente a la cama, estaba cansado tanto fisica como emocionalmente, ambos nos habíamos sincerado demasiado entre los dos, además de que me había vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía a la mujer que amaba dándome la oportunidad de hacerla feliz y no la desepcionaría. Quería poder dormir haciendo repaso de lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy sería uno de los pocos recuerdos gratos que tenía y los más hermosos que guardaría. Sería una de las noches mas tranquilas que había tenido desde hace años.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24 **

Las siguientes semanas fueron perfectas, salía a almorzar o a cenar con Sakura dependiendo del tiempo libre de ambos. Dependía de varias cosas pero no había día en que no la viera, estaba conociendo a la Sakura que se me había negado conocer; yo siempre la había recordado tímida, frágil, alguien a la que quería proteger y ahora, ahora me estaba dando cuenta de que era una de las personas mas fuertes que podría llegar a conocer jamás, era decidida, apasionada, realmente amable y con un no sé que que seguía llamándome la atención.

Estaba hablando con Naruto en la oficina de algunos nuevos proyectos que teníamos en mente, veíamos los pros y contras de las cosas, nos constaba trabajo saber cuales podríamos concluir y cuales no. Decidímos tomarnos un tiempo libre para desestresarnos.

-¿Haz hablado con mi prima?-terminamos de acomodar los papeles.

-No. Ha estado muy ocupada.-su mirada decayó mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Sabes…no soporto verte así, vete unos días a visitarla, vete después de la boda de Gaara. Le hará mucho bien verte, he hablado un poco por ella te extraña de verdad.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo esta?-

-Esta bien, solo creo que esta igual que tú aunque creo que tu estas peor. No se que le has hecho todos estos años pero espero que la cuides y quieras como se merece. Si no es así te la verás conmigo.-intente sonar algo amenazador.-Ahora simplemente no lo arruines con tus estúpideces, porque te conocemos lo suficiente. Hablale a las 5 de la tarde es cuando toma su descanso; dile que la iras a visitar se pondrá contenta.-

-Enserio, el que estes saliendo con Sakura te ha vuelto mas amable. Hablando de eso…¿cómo vas con ella?-sonrio pícaramente.

-Oye tranquilo, con ella todo es diferente, jamás la trataría como a las demás. Pero, vamos demasiado bien a comparacíon de como eramos antes, la he conocido mejor. Es totalmente diferente a como la recordaba.-sonreí bobamente.-Estoy feliz, aunque ambos nos lo estamos tomando con calma.-

-Se nota, me alegro mucho por ambos. Por cierto, si me voy… ¿no tendrás problemas con todo esto?-

-No es tanto problema, si terminamos esto el viernes, el sábado podrás irte despues de la fiesta, así que no te preocupes; solo hay que apurarnos.-volví a tomar una carpeta.-¿Quieres continuar o salimos por algo de comer?-

-¿No vendrá hoy Sakura?-

-No.-solté un bufido molesto.-Esta con un nuevo proyecto con la editorial y no esta en su mejor momento de inspiración. Lleva toda la semana estresada.-

-¿Y por qué no le ayudas? Eres bueno dando ideas.-

-Olvídalo vámonos a comer, por lo menos nos despejaremos un poco.-

Ambos salimos y fuimos al local que estaba enfrente; ninguno había querido conducir por lo que había sido la única opción que teníamos. Pedimos una mesa que debaja perfectamente la vista hacia la calle; seguía teniendo algjnos problemas con lo que se refería a Tayuya, no había da que no intentára comunicarse conmigo a como diera lugar, necesitaba mantenerla alejada a toda costa. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera volver a la oficina, toda la seguirdad tenía la orden de mantenerla alejada. Necesitaba que entendiera que la quería lejos, lejos de todo lo que pudiera hacer que me arruinara las cosas con Sakura. Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que me estaba preocupando y me decía que hablara con ella y le pusiera fin a ello de una buena vez por todas. El problema es que le había puesto fin, antes de estar con Sakura le había dicho que esos encuentros se habían acabado, que la quería fuera de mi vida y que ambos siguiéramos con nuestras vidas. Pero sabía perfectamente que Tayuya estaba demasiado loca e igualmente sabía que seguía perdidamente enamorada de mi y que podria volver a hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes para que volviera a su lado. Seguiría evitandola hasta que supiera que estaba tramando. Seguimos comiendo cada uno perdido en sus asuntos, afortunadamente Sakura siempre estaba en mi cabeza no había segundo en que no la pensara. Estaba peor de lo que había estado estos últimos 6 años, aun estando con ella no dejaba de tenerla en la cabeza. Estaba pero que un adolescente, moriría por tenerla siempre entre mis brazos y si pudiera no dejarla ir. Los dos estabamos tan concentrados que no vimos que alguien se me acercaba para rodearme el cuello, sonreí como un estúpido al reconocer el perfume que me rodeaba.

-¿Cómo estás?-tome sus manos y las besé.

-Muy bien y ¿ustedes? No creí que saldrían de la oficina.-se movio mientras la imitaba y la sentaba en mi regaso para que riera por ello.-Me habías dicho que no ibas a salir.-me reprocho.

-Tu me habías dicho exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-bese su mejilla.

-Salí a despejarme un poco, quería ver si podía inspirarme un poco, pero parece que me he equivocado; sigo en blanco.-suspiro.-Estoy cansada.-

-¿Y que tienes que hacer?-Naruto borro nuestra burbuja.

-Una novela, bueno por lo menos los tres primeros capítulos; es una novela dramática algo tétrica, no es uno de mis géneros favoritos.-refunfuñeo.-Odio cuando me dejan trabajos así.-

-¿Por qué no lo negaste?-

-Por el simple hecho de que por el momento necesito el dinero. Y supuse que sería fácil, pero me ha costado demasiado trabajo, no encuentro la trama indicada.-

-¿De qué es específicamente?-estaba bastante intrigado y yo también.

-Se supone de un asesino en serie que al final debe ser asesinado por sus cómplices. Es algo complicado, sinceramente no se como empezar. Es mucho mas fácil si es de algo lindo.-

-Tranquila, se te ocurrira algo rápidamente; no te preocupes.-jugue con su cabello que estaba amarrado en una coleta.-No te desesperes.-

-No lo hago, me frustro; odio no tener ideas.-me dio un suave beso.-¿Y ustedes como van con el papeleo?-

-Vamos a tiempo. Le he dicho a Naruto que se vaya a ver a Hinata, a ver si se le quita esa cara de aburrido y amargado.-

-Lo dices porque ya tienes a tu lado a Sakura.-me recrimino apuntándonos a los dos.-Además de que la puedes ver todos los días; y más que nada por la cara que pones al verla.-

-Callate.-escondi el rosto en su hombro mientras me reía con ella.-No es mi culpa, ya te dije vete a verla, te hará bien.-

-Bueno ya que yo estorbo me voy adelantando, un gusto saludarte Sakura. Nos vemos pronto.-dejo lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta de los dos y rápidamente se fue.

Reíamos un poco al verlo y la solté para que pudiera ocupar el asiento a mi lado.

-¿Ya almorzaste?-le acaricie la mano.

-No.-parecía apenada.-Salí de casa y llegué hasta aquí; los vi muy entretenidos por lo que decidí entrar. Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.-

-Antes que nada, ya sabes perfectamente que tu no interrumpes ni molestas en cualquier momento del día, segundo punto del día, te invito a almorzar.-llamé al mesero.-No te iras sin comer.-

-Sabes que no es necesario, además tu terminasre de comer; no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo.-estaba apenada.

-A ver…que te acabo de decir.-entrelace sus dedos con los mios.-No me molestas y por favor deja de decir eso.-

-Esta bien, gracias.-

Pidió su plato y seguimos hablando un poco, estaba muerta de nervios por tener alguna idea en la que ponerse a trabajar. Le pregunte por el avance de la búsqueda de su departamento; estaba bastante inquieto por saber hasta donde se iría a vivir. Dijo que no encontraba. Ninguno de los que había visto le agrabadan lo suficiente como para comprarlos. Estaba bastante cansada y lo podía ver reflejada en su rostro. Deje que comiera en silencio sin dejar de sostener su mano. Al acabar su comida seguimos hablando, intentaba tranquilizarla hablándole de cosas que la distrajeran un rato. La hice reír, pagué la cuenta y ambos salímos del local. No me quería separar de ella así que la invite a la oficina tal vez en otro tipo de entorno algo un poco más callado podría llegar a inspirarse lo suficiente. A pesar de sus negaciones logre convencerla y los dos subimos para detenernos en la oficina de Naruto, estaba halando con Hinata ya que al entrar lo vimos colgado al teléfono con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Lo dejamos solo para que siguiera alegrándose el día por lo menos, la había extrañado demasiado; le hice una señal para que supiera que lo esperaríamos en la oficina y volvíamos a dirigirnos a mi oficina. Saludo a Aiko que igualmente la recibio con una sonrisa. Cerré la puerta y volví a abrazarla para girar con ella haciendola reir. Me detuve al saber que podríamos llegar a chocar con una de las paredes y aproveche para acorralarla y poderla besar. Me había abarazo por el cuello por lo que se dedico a revolverme el cabello mas de lo que ya estaba y lo atrapaba en sus puños  
>.<p>

-Sabes…había extrañado esto todo el día.-sonreí al separarme de ella.

-Estas loco.-se mordió el labio.

-No hagas eso…-le solte el labio.-No me sigas tentando o no te dejare en todo el día.-

-Aunque no lo haga, siempre encuentras una forma de tenerme abrazada o como en casi todos los casos me besas.-

-Y como no hacerlo si estoy saliendo con la mujer más bonita del mundo.- acaricie su mejilla.

-Es la mentira más grande que has dicho, pero…muchas gracias.-me sonrió.

-No estoy diciendo mentiras, eres guapísima. Tengo suerte de que me hayas hecho caso y me diras la oportunidad, te amo.-

-…-pude ver como emepzaba a sonrojarse cada vez mas.-Sasuke yo…-balbuceo intentando decir algo.

-Oye tranquila…-detuve su balbuceo.-no me contestes si no estas lista, pero eso es lo que siento Sakura. Voy realmente enserio contigo.-

Le costaba trabajo volver a decirme algo por lo que decidió volverme a besar. Le seguí el juego deshaciendole la coleta para jugar con su largo cabello. Estabamos tan entretenidos que Naruto tuvo que carraspear para hacerse notar en el lugar; rodeé los ojos fastidiado y me aleje de Sakura haciendo que fuera a sentarse en los sillones y sacaba una libreta de su mochila para ponerse los audífonos. Naruto y yo volvímos a sentarnos en el escritorio y retomamos nuestra tarea, no me costo trabajo volver al trabajo; aunque me distraía de vez en cuando. Podía ver a Sakura totalmente concentrada en su libreta, hacía varias caras sumamente graciosas y tiernas; de vez en cuando parecía garabatear en el. Seguía discutiendo con Naruto, y habíamos dejado algunos de los proyectos pendientes eran demasiado buenos para dejarlos pero no contabamos con el equipo necesario para empesarlos. Terminamos algo tarde con lo que habíamos quedado en el día, se despidio de ambos y fui a sentarme al sofá donde Sakura estaba sentada. Tome uno de los mechones de su cabello que intentaba ocultar su rostro y jugé con el hasta que ella dejo la libreta a un lado.

-¿Cómo vas?-se acurruco en mi pecho y se quitaba los audífonos.

-Tengo algunas ideas, veré cual de todas tiene mas trama y puedo desarrollar mas rápido. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Vamos bien, vamos al día.-

-No tengo idea de como pueden estar todo el día así. Sinceramente los admiro.-

-No es eso, simplemente es cosa de que te acostumbres, se pasa el tiempo realmente rápido. También creo que eso depende de la profesión que eligas, yo no me vería haciendo lo que tu haces, pero me has dicho que te facina y no lo cambiarías por nada del mundo.-

-Eso si.-me tomo la mano.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar o te deje en casa?-

-Debería ir a casa, pero…no sé, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.-

-En ese caso…¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Vamos a caminar.-se puso de pie para intentar jalarme.

-Esta bien, esta bien…-me puse de pie.-si no te conciera diría que siempre actuas de forma añiñeada.-

-Pero así me quieres ¿no?-junto su frente con la mía.

-Claro que si.-la alcé un poco.-Eres mi niña.-

-Te quiero Sasuke.-me acaricio el cabello.-…-perecía preocupada.

-No te preocupes por lo que te dije…te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites, te voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites.-

No volvímos a hablar hasta que salimos del edificio, al parecer me había precipitado demasiado al decirle que la amaba. La sentía nerviosa, le costaba trabajo volver a entablar una conversación sin que se pusiera a titubear o balbuceara de algunas cosas antes de contestarme. Deje de insistir para que pudiera seguir pensando en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Recorrimos varias calles hasta que vimos un parque. La lleve ahí y seguimos exactamente como habíamos estado, seguía muy metida en sus pensamientos. Me sente en una fuente que nos topamos la tomé de la cintura y volví a sentarla en mi regaso.

-¿Qué ocurre? Me ha costado mucho volver a conversar contigo, estas volviendo a ser la misma chica tímida que conocí antes.-

-Nada es solo que…quiero asimilar las cosas Sasuke. Se que me quieres desde hace años y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco; pero…-se movió un poco para poder verme.-lo que sentía por Gaara sigue siendo muy reciente y siento que vamos algo rápido.-

-Dime que quieres. Dime en que te sientes incómoda y dejare de hacerlo por el momento.-

-No, no es eso Sasuke, es que…quiero poder se contigo como tu lo eres conmigo. Te quiero Sasuke y quiero poder amarte y decirte esas palabras de verdad.-me dio un beso.-Simplemente te estoy envidiando por ser realmente sincero y hablar con el corazón.-

-No pienso así. Tomate el tiempo, dame tiempo y verás que poco a poco ocupare el lugar que creas que merezco.-la volteaba a ver calmado la quería ver tranquila, sin preocuparse por esas tonterías.-A ver…cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tipo de departamento estas buscando? M sorprende que no hayas encontrado uno.-

-No sé, quisiera tener uno espacioso, con buena vista; no sé es que no he visto uno que me haya gustado a la venta. Se podría decir que…me gustaría mucho un departamento parecido al tuyo.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, es muy bonito, me agrada.-

-Bueno en ese caso. ¿Por qué no mejor te mudas a mi departamento?-dije sin pensar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25 **

-¿A tu departamento?-estaba impresionada.-¿No crees que puedan malinterpretarlo?

-No lo creo, eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que haces. Además, nunca estoy en el departamento, normalmente llego a dormir y es bastante grande, hay una habitación libre. Si estuvieras ahí no te molestaría con tu trabajo y cualquier cosa Juugo esta para ayudar.-

-No lo sé Sasuke, me da pendiente saber lo que podrían llegar a pensar los demás.-

-¿Y qué crees que pueden llegar a pensar?-me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-No lo sé Sasuke…puede ser cualquier cosa.-evitaba mirarme.

-Sakura mírame.-espere a que lo hiciera.-Lo más que pueden llegar a pensar es que estamos en una relación. Y no es del todo mentira, lo estamos intentando. No podrían llegar a penar otra cosa más. Lo que te dije fue una idea no se si a ti te llegue a interesar.-

-Es que…-

-Hey tranquila, solo fue una opción.-

-Es que si quiero, sería divertido; pero por favor si me empiezo a volver una molestia dime y me ire lo más pronto posible.-

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas al medio segundo.-

-No me voy a arrepentir, yo quiero saber si tu no te arrepentiras. Voy a estar invadiendo tu espacio.-

Deje de hablarle para volver a besarla, ya no necesitaba que siguiera poniendo en duda que quería que viviera conmigo. Sabía que era algo apresurado ni siquiera estabamos en una relación formal, pero me encantaba la idea de poder vivir juntos. El saber que podría pasar mas tiempo a su lado me emocionaba de sobremanera, me encantaba la idea y esperaba que a ella también.

-Mudate el día que quieras, la habitación ya esta lista; la tenía pensada para invitados así que no te preocupes, solo lleva lo que necesites.-bese su mejilla.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría mudarme mañana. Ya no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi, parece que volví a la preparatoria cuando volví con ellos.-se puso de pie.

-Por supuesto, le dire a Juugo para que te este esperando.-

-Muchisimas gracias Sasuke, me estas salvando. Luego dime como estarán las cuentas no quiero ser una carga.-me jalo para ponerme de pie.-Ya es un poco tarde.-

-No serás una carga, por ello no te preocupes. Luego hablaremos de eso.-

Le hize caso y volvímos al edifico, estuvimos discutiendo ya que quería volver a tomar el transporte público; gano la disputa abrazandome y poniendome una cara de cachorrito que esperaba no vovler a verla, me dejaría completamente indefenso. Fui rápidamente al estacionamiento, subí al automóvil y fui directamente al departamento.

…

Al día siguiente le había dado instrucciones detalladas de ayudar a Sakura en lo que necesitara, no tenía idea de a que hora iría por lo que era mejor que se quedara al pendiente esperando a que llegara. Estaba bastante nervioso por lo que prefierí mejor concentrarme en el trabajo, no tenía idea de como le parecería, a decir verdad mi estilo y guapos eran demasiado sosos y fríos. Si quisiera cambiar algo le daría toda la libertad de hacerlo, quería que se sintiera en casa que la sintiera propia; poder borrar cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con nuestro pasado. Estaba bastante entretenido en los papeles que me sorprendio mucho al ver que alguien estaba en la oficina hasta que llamo mi atención.

-¡Sasuke!-volví a escuchar.

-¿Gaara qué ocurre?-deje todo a un lado.

-Nada, solo vengo a visitar a mi mejor amigo; hablar un poco.-tomo asiento y empezo a jugar con las manos.-Bonitas gafas por cierto.-

-Te conosco…y por la forma en la que juegas con tus manos, debo de suponer que andas mas nervioso de lo que estas aparentando.-me quite las gafas.-No le digas a nadie que las uso.-

-¿Es muy notorio? No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.-

-Demasiado, no es para más, mañana te casas; sigue siendo un paso realmente importante. No importa a que edad lo hagas.-

-Si. No puedo creer que después de tres años me dijera que si.-sonrió.-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sakura? los he visto varias veces juntos.-

-No es lo que crees, lo estamos intentando. Sigue algo deprimida por ti, aunque esta realmente feliz porque encontraste a la persona indicada.-

-Lamento haberla lastimado, pero siempre la he querido como una amiga; se que ella me quería de diferente manera. Pero eso no quiero decir que me arrepiento de lo que hice, se que tu la mereces mas que yo.-hizo una mueca.-Al verlos pasar por la calle, la he visto realmente feliz; sonrie como nadie la había visto y si hablamos de ti, es exactamente lo mismo. Se que los dos se complementan, son perfectamente el uno para el otro.-

-Esperemos…parece que poco a poco he ganado su corazón pero no se…hay veces en las que pienso que todavía no te ha olvidado por completo.-juge con una pluma.-De todos modos le daré todo el tiempo que necesite.-

-Tranquilo, la conocemos y sabemos que no es de las que juega con los sentimeintos de los demás. Y hablando de los demás…¿qué has sabido de Tayuya?-

-No y no quiero saber nada de ella. Quiero estar con Sakura y ella podría arruinar todo, no digo que en cierto modo la quise, pero solo nos divertíamos nada más que eso. Con Sakura todo es diferente, con ella no necesito nada mas que su compañía, la quiero cuidar y proteger; con el,a quiero el resto de mi vida.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos Sasuke, pero también entiende que Tayuya tiene una obsesión por ti y puede que algo haya planeado para retenerte. Ten cuidado.-

-Lo se, lo tengo contemplado.-

-Bueno te dejo, Matsuri quiere que cenemos con nuestros padres. Recuerda que es mañana a las ocho de la noche.-

-Si no te preocupes, disfruta tu último día de soltero.-intente no reirme.

-Callaté, nos vemos. Me saludas a Sakura, los espero a ambos mañana.-salió de al oficina.

Llame a Juugo para que me dijera si sabía algo de Sakura, algo que agradecia de sobremanera era que contestaba inmediatamente. Sakura acababa de llegar y estaba ayudandola con sus maletas y un par de cajas que había llevado. Tomé mis llaves y volví al departamento, Naruto se había ido a preparar su maleta a medio día para irse a ver a Hinata, por lo que había estado aburrido desde que se había ido encerrado en la oficina para no ir a buscar a Sakura y espantarla. Mientras iba por el elevador intentaba calmarme, el vovler a compartir mi espacio personal con alguien más además de Juugo por el simple echo de que era encargado de mi seguridad; me ponía intranquilo. No me arrepentiría de que Sakura viviera conmigo, pero eso estaba dando tanto a la posibilidad de acercarnos como para saber que debíamos acomodar nuestros intinerarios tanto para estar juntos como darnos nuestro espacio. Camine rápidamente por el pasillo del piso y abrí la puerta con calma; respire profundamente al entrar llevandome la sorpresa de poder oler comida casera, casi no comía en casa lo cual se me hacía sumamente nuevo y raro.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.-la vi asomarse por el umbral de la cocina.

-Buenas noches.-le sonreí.-¿Qué haces?-

-Algo de cenar, moría de hambre.-volvió a la habitación.

-De eso ya me dí cuenta. Mi pregunta era ¿qué haces de cenar?-

-Pasta.-

-Está bien.-fuí a la cocina.-¿Ya te instalaste?-

-Si, muchísimas gracias Sasuke, enserio. Me has ayudado bastante.-

-No te preocupes, me alegra haberte ayudado. Por cierto…-había dudado bastante decirle o no.-Gaara te manda saludos.-

-¿A si? Muchas gracias.-pareció fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me situe a su lado recargandome en el mueve que estaba a lado de ella.-¿No tendría que habertelo dicho?-

-No Sasuke esta bien, es solo que…me ha estado constando asimilar que no lo quiero como antes. Se siente algo raro saber que puedo voltear a verlo como un amigo, aunque me sigue costando algo de trabajo. Estoy muy feliz de que haya encontrado a Matsuri, se que ella le dará la felicidad que se merece.-

-Tú también mereces ese tipo de felicidad.-me gustaba que pensara en los demás, pero también debía pensar en ella.

-Lo sé, pero yo creo que seré totalmente feliz a tu lado.-

-Haré lo posible para que así sea.-le besé la mano.-Voy a cambiarme y regreso.-

-Está bien.-me sonrió.

Fui a mi habitación mientras sonreía como un estúpido, ahi me daba cuenta de que poco a poco había dejado de querer a Gaara lo cual hacia que dejara de preocuparme. Me sentía cada vez más seguro de que podría llegar a ser feliz a Sakura, solo necesitaba tiempo para que me dejara entrar en su corazón de la misma manera en la que él haba estado. Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, que usualmente usaba para dormir cuando la temperatura bajaba considerablemente. Salí para volver a la cocina y Sakura ya estaba limpiando las cosas que había usado; pude ver los dos platos en la encimera así que sonreí camine despacio sin hacer ruido para abrazarla sorprendiendola al instante.

-Sasuke.-me tomó las manos.-Me asustaste.-

-Me di cuenta.-le besé el hombro.

-¿Listo para cenar?-dejo las cosas a un lado.-Luego terminare de limpiar.-

-No te preocupes, dejalo; mañana vendrán a limpiar.-le di la vuelta para verla a los ojos.-Tu no te preocupes.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Me alegro de que estes aquí.-

-Yo también.-me abrazo por el cuello.

-No te preocupes, voy a respetar tu espacio. Seguire dandote el tiempo que necesites.-

-No me importaría, gracias por ser paciente al darme tiempo; eres demasiado considerado, te quiero.-

-Con decirme eso me basta y sobra por ahora.-besé su nariz.-Vamos a cenar si no se habrá enfriado lo que preparaste. Por cierto se ve estupendo.-la alce un poco para llevarla al banquillo junto a la encimera.

-Gracias.-se había sonrojado.

Me senté a su lado y empezamos a comer, me sorprendí al saber que aquel sazón se me hacía sumamente familiar, llevaba años sin provarlo; era muy similar al que tenía mi madre. Había extrañado ese sazón, siempre me había gustado comer en casa, aunque no era exigente con la comida, pero ella siempre le daba un toque que nunca habían podido igualar, era magnifico volver a saborearlo. Le sonreí mientras veia como intentaba disimular que me observaba de reojo. Se sonrojo intentando evitar que la viera, le tomé la mano haciendo que se estrecmeciera un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-dije después de unos minutos.

-Sasuke…por curiosidad. ¿Por qué todo en la cocina es casi nuevo?-

-Pues a decir verdad, casi no estoy aquí en las comidas, desayuno algo ligero lo primero que encuentro en el refrigerador y normalmente no ceno. Así que casi no entro a la cocina.-

-O.-siguió jugando con su tenedor.-Es interesante.-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-No nada, estoy esperando con ansias el día de manaña.-se puso nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo ira bien. Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.-

-Lo sé Sasuke, solo; espero poder ser fuerte, con saber que ya no me duele como antes me sentiré mucho mejor. Este mes que hemos estado saliendo…se que te he empezado a querer, se que poco a poco te querre más.-me apreto la mano.

-Te quiero.-

Me impresione al verla ponerse de pie y besarme. Me sentí raro al tener que estirar el cuello para hacerlo, le sostuve la cara por sus mejillas correspondiéndole suave y pausadamente. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero poco a poco la había hecho agacharse para sentarla en mi regazo, ni me había dado cuenta cuando había hechado hacia atrás la silla. Baje las manos hacia su cintura para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos; jugo con mi cabello alborotándomelo de manera irregular. Se alejo moridéndose el labio con un enorme sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas. Nos pusimos de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero, me tarde en convenserla que los dejara que mañana se limpiarían, la acompañe a su habitación. No queía dejarla ir pero sabía que no estaría lejos. Nos despedimos, me dirigí a mi alcoba para caer rendido en la cama.

…

El gran día de Gaara había llegado, todavía era tempranompero me había ido al departamento al cambiarme. Debía de ser uno de los primeros que debía llegar, pero no me iría sin Sakura, habí optado por un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris. Seguía en el departamento hablando con Juugo esperando a que Sakura saliera de su habitación. Estabamos hablado de unas cuantas cosas hasta que me aviso que ella había salido, me di la vuelta y quede impresionado. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que detallaba todas sus curvas dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Me mordí el labio mientras la recorría de arribabajo lentamente con la mirada, se había dejado el cabello suelto haciendose unos rizos que caían graciosamente por su espalda además de que su maquillaje era muy natural. Me había dejado totalmente sin habla.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-me vio intrigada.

-Nada, es solo que…wow estás guapisima.-intente no babear.

-A bueno…gracias.-se me acerco con un sonrojo.-¿Realmente te gusta?-jugo con la falda del vestido.

-Estas bellisima, me encanta; te ves como toda una princesa.-la tomé en brazos para girar con ella.-Todos me van a envidar al verte a mi lado.-

-Ya Sasuke.-parecía vergonzada.-Sabes que eso es mentira.-

-No es cierto, eres hermosa. Vente, Juugo ya ha de haber bajado por el automóvil.-la solté para tomarle la mano.

Bajamos del departamento para ir a la recepción, le había pedido a Juugo que nos acompañara ya que no sabía a que hora acabaríamos y me daba pendiente el que alguno de los dos tomara de más. Le ayude a entrar en la parte de atrás y me coloque junto a ella. No le solté la mano en ningún momento, parecía nerviosa y la entendía a la perfección; y estaría para apoyarla, aunque; estas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos sentía que nuestra relación había mejorado de sobremanera. Hablamos de algunas cuantas cosas cosas intentando que se distrajera y dejara de pensar en lo que dentro de poco presenciaría. Llegamos a la iglesia y ambos bajamos del vehículo, la veía realmente nerviosa cada vez más, sentía que me apretaba más la mano y que estaba empezando a sudar un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-le acaricie la mano intentando tranquilizarla.

-No lo sé.-contesto realmente sincera.

-Tranquila…yo voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites.-

-No puedo entender como puedes ser tan lindo conmigo.-se puso frente a mi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Te dije que realmente estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero y quiero que sepas que seguire dándote todo el tiempo que necesites.-

-Te quiero Sasuke.-con cuidado me abrazo.-Gracias.-

-Si en algún momento, te sientes incómoda o no lo soportas…quiero que me lo digas de inmediato y nos iremos. ¿De acuerdo?-quería que se sintiera tranquila.

-No te preocupes. Si estas conmigo se que todo va a estar bien.-

Suavemente le levante el rostro para darle un corto beso, donde pude aprovecharme para ponerla un poco nerviosa. Le sonreí al verla sonrojada. Entramos a la iglesia y vimos a Gaara realmente nervioso, Sakura me apretaba la mano cada vez mas fuerte intentando calmarse. Lo saludamos y pudimos ver como cada vez más se ponía nervioso al grado que empezaba a jugar son sus dedos de forma insitente. Deje a Sakura junto a Hinata que había logrado escaparse ese día para ir a boda, no la sometería a más persión de la que estaba en ese momento. Regrese con Gaara cuando supo que Sakura estaría acompañada.

-Deja de estar así, vas a empezar a hiperventilar y sera todo un desastre.-

-Estoy nervioso…se que no me dejara plantado. Pero sigue siendo un paso muy importante a pesar de que nos tardamos mucho en darlo.-intento calmarse.-La amo pero…me sigo preguntando si realmente es lo correcto.-

-Lo es si ambos quieren estar juntos.-

-Si esa es la respuesta entonces es lo correcto. La amo…-respiro intantando tranquilizarse.-Y contigo…¿cómo va fodo con Sakura?-

-Le ha estado constando trabajo el asimilar algunas cosas. Pero…poco a poco me estoy ganando su corazón como es debido. Por lo menos se que me quiere, y eso es algo.-

-Me alegro Sasuke, ambos merecen ser felices.-me palmo el hombro.

Dejamos de hablar al ver que llegaban todos los invitados, cada uno se acomodo en alguna de las butacas que estaban en la iglesia esperando el gran momento. Naruto llego rápidamente saludando a Hinata y Sakura para acompañarnos. Los tres consultamos el reloj quedaban escasos minutos para que Matsuri llegara. Hablamos otro poco hasta que escuchamos como la orquesta empezaba a tocar la marcha nupcial, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la castaña. Vi de reojo a Gaara que si hubiera sido posible sabíamos que hubiera inundado todo el lugar por la forma en la que su mandíbula cayo al piso. Sonreí al ver a Sakura, no me importaba que dijeran para mi, ella era la mujer más hermosa del lugar.

…

Fue una ceremonia tradicional, muy sentimental y sencilla pero se podía ver la felicidad de ambos por lo que todos nos alegrabamos. Salimos de la iglesia y cada uno tomo su automóvil para dirigirnos a donde se daría el banquete. Volví a sentarme en el asiento trasero junto a Sakura, estaba sonriendo lo cual me hacía pensar que poco a poco lo iba superando o que enserio intentaba darme la oportunidad. Eso me alegraba, todo el esfuerzo que habíamos puesto esos casi dos meses había valido la pena.

-¿Como va todo?-no soltaba su mano.

-Bien.-me sonrio mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho.

-¿Segura? Sabes que si te quieres ir lo podemos hacer cuando tu quieras.-

-Enserio…estoy bien. El haber venido me ayudo a cerrar ese capítulo y empezar el que estoy escribiendo contigo.-

-…-le tome el mentón para alzarle el rostro.-Te quiero Sakura, y te prometo que este sera el último que debas escribir.-

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke.-

Acorte la distancia de nuestros labios sonriendo tanto como podía. Me tenía en sus manos, me había convertido en un titere cuando se trataba de ella. La quería complacer en todo lo que podía y como pudiera. La abrace para que volviera a dejar la cabeza recargada en mi pecho. Seguimos hablando un poco acerca de trivialidades, jugaba con uno de sus rizos mientras acariciaba su espalda; estaba seguro de que cuando dejara de jugar con aquel mechón de cabello volvería a estar completamente liso. De vez en cuando le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla; pero la veía sonrojarse bastante cuando lo hacía. Llegamos al salón, salí antes para poder ayudar a Sakura a salir del vehículo mientras le decia a Juggo que volviera unas cuantas horas después. No le solté la mano al adentrarnos al edificio, podía sentir como seguía nerviosa; le apretó la mano intentando calmarla. Le ayude a tomer asiento a lado de Hinata para sentarme a su lado, mientras veía como Naruto no dejaba de voltrar a ver a mi prima como si fuera lo único interesante que había en el lugar. Ahora entendía como se sentía al tenerla cerca, me ocurría lo mismo al tener a Sakura a mi lado; si por mi fuera solamente podria vivir con verla.

-Oye Sasuke…¿necesitas que regrese a la oficina de inmediato?-Naruto me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Como se te antoje.-jugaba con los dedos de Sakura intentando tranquilizarla.-Se ha visto que estar cerca les ha hecho muy bien a los dos.-

-Igual a ustedes, no creía que te atrevieras a decir a que la querías.-nos sonrió a ambos.

-Son vueltas que dan la vida.-arrastre un poco la silla de Sakura para tenerla mas cerca.-Solo espero que realmente me merezca su amor.-le bese la mejilla.

-Sasuke que cosas dices.-pareció abochornarse.-Los dos nos estamos dándonos la oportunidad. Haz sido realmente lindo conmigo, te lo agradezco.-

-Por ti hare lo que sea.-le di un suave beso sorpresivo.-Me gusta verte así, tan feliz.-

-…Sasuke.-oculto su rosto con el cabello.

Los tres nos reímos al verla actuar de esa manera, me encantaba verla con esas facetas tan infantiles e inocentes; me hacían querer protegerla de todo. Dejamos de hablar cuando vimos que los novios llegaron. Sakura no me solto la mano y mas que nada la estaba usando de salvaidas. Hize que me volteara a ver para que supiera que estaba a su lado, que jamás la dejaría sola; me sonrió y como pudo me abrazó. La solté para poder rodearla y besarle la coronilla. Pude ver como Gaara nos sonreia y le regrese el gesto; ambos por fin habíamos conseguido estar con la persona que amabamos, la única diferencia era que el que ya estuvieran casados. Empezo el banquete después de que ambos agradecieras que los estuvieramos acompañado en ese día tan especial.

…

Fue una celebración bastante entretenida. Ambos abrieron la pista de baile con una canción que según recordaba era con la que se habian conocido. Despues de eso ya todos fueron a bailar. Sakura y Hinata se habían ido a bailar por lo que Naruto y yo nos quedamos en la mesa charlando un poco.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-no dejaba de voltear a ver a Sakura, se estaba diviertiendo bastante.

-Bien, aunque no he pasado todo el tiempo que me gustaría con Hinata, he agradecido cada minuto. Gracias por todo el apoyo.-aseguraba que estaba igual que yo.

-No lo hagas, no es necesario; pero ya sabes…haces llorar a mi prima, cualquier cosa y juro que te la verás conmigo.-

-En ese caso, primero yo me volveria loco, la amo demasiado.-

-Eso espero.-

-¿Y cómo va todo con Sakura? Por lo que puedo ver estan realmente unidos.-

-Pues no se realmente que ha pasado, pero parece que me esta dando una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar. Ella conoce mi pasado perfectamente así que realmente se lo agradezco.-

-Hablando del pasado… ¿Haz sabido algo de Tayuya?-

-No.-mi semblante cambio un poco.-Agradezco que haya respetado mi decisión, no quiero que nada me arruine lo que estoy construyendo con Sakura.-

-¿Crees que pueda llegar a hacer algo que no te agrade en lo absoluto?-

-De Tayuya me puedo esperar lo que sea. Recuerda que ocurrio cuando le dije que ya me había aburrido.-

-Quien sabe como le hacía enterarse quien podía ser la siguiente, ¿como a cuantas amenazo para que se alejaran de ti?-

-Unas diez creo. Los errores que comentemos de jóvenes, pero todo eso quedó atrás Sakura lo es todo para mi.-

-Me alegro Sasuke. Realmente creo que vas a llegar a ser realmente feliz con ella.-

-Lo seré…siento que la amo más de lo que la quise en estos seis años que estuve alejado de ella.-

Deje la conversación inconclusa, estaba más interesado en ver como Sakura se divertía a lo grande. Pasaron las horas en las que solamente que le quedaba viendo, haciendo que Naruto fuera a bailar con ella para mantener alejados a todos los demás que sabía que querían acercarsele lo más posible. De vez en cuando me había insistido en bailar pero no lo hacía lo suficientemente bien por lo que lograba escaparme de vez en cuando o pedía alguna que otra bebida algo que me preocupaba enserio, ella tampoco tenía buena tolerancia al alchol. Estuvo bailando hasta que oscureció, la vi acercarse de nuevo a la mesa por lo que me puse de pie para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Te haz estado divirtiendo demasiado. ¿Como te sientes?-le acomodé un mechodn del cabello.-Creo que debes dejar de tomar.-le quite el vaso que estaba a a mi lado.-mejor toma esto.-le di uno de agua.-

-Bien solo me duelen un poco los pies de tanto bailar.-me sonrió.-Estoy bien Sasuke solo son unas cuantas copas, no me va a pasar nada.-

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.-consulte la hora para intentar cambiar el tema.-Se supone que debes de entregar la continuación de tu escrito.-

-Pero Sasuke, estoy muy divertida. Sigamos bailando.-me sonrió.

-Sakura, estoy cansado; si quieres baila con Naruto.-ya no queria volver a levantarme de la mesa.

-Por favor Sasuke, por mi.-me volvío a poner esa cara que sabía que me costaría trabajo decirle que no.- Dos canciones más y nos vamos, por favor.-

-Como odio que me pongas esa cara…-suspire.-Esta bien tu ganas.-me puse de pie.-Solamente bailaremos.-

Adoraba verla con la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando en ese momento. Seguimos disfrutando de la velada, hasta que no pudo aguantar más los pies por tanto bailar. Nos despedimos de Gaara y Matsuri que habían estado de un lado a otro todo el día y salimos del edificio mientras me ponía en contacto con Juugo, pude ver como Sakura se intentaba cubrir del frío con los brazos por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta le dí mi saco colocándoselo encima de los hombros. Me agradeció en un pequeño susurro por lo que volví a envolverla entre mis brazos. Juugo llegó rápidamente por lo que solamente la solté para meternos al automóvil, para volver a acurrucarla en mi pecho y pude ver que se quedaba profundamente. Había sido una buena desición el haber ido, ambos habíamos terminado de cerrar círculos, era momento de que ambos siguieramos adelante y ser felices.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

Llegamos al departamento y al verla tan tranquila me dio pena el despertarla, por lo que la tome en brazos; le pedí a Juugo que me ayudará a ingresar al departamento. Me despedí de él al ingresar, cerre la puerta con un poco de complicación. La volteé a ver enternecido, verla dormir era como ver a una niña pequeña, fui a su habitación donde la deje recostada en la cama; me le quede viendo enternecido mientras internamente me debatía en si dejarla dormir con el vestido o arriesgarme a cambiarla de ropa y saber que su reacción no sería la mejor del mundo. Por más que mi tentación de dijera que la segunda opción era la mil veces mejor, decidí no hacerle caso por lo que le quite aquello tacones y la arrope.

-Te quiero Sakura.-dije acariciándole la cabellera y la mejilla.-Buenas noches.-le dí un suave beso en la frente.

Salí sabiendo que quería volver a aquella habitación; fui directamente a mi estudio, no podía dormir. Me afloje la corbata suspirando tranquilo, por fin podía estar seguro de que Sakura estaba intentando olvidarse de Gaara. Le estaba costando pero con saber que me quería me bastaba por el momento; alguno de estos días estaba seguro de que podría llegar a amarme. Me sente en la silla mientras seguía pensando en ella, aunque estuvieramos viviendo juntos no había ni un día y menos una hora en los que no la tuviera en mi mente, su hermoso rostro siempre lo repasaba una y otra vez hasta que me podía volver a verla. Revise algunos correos de la empresa antes de irme a acostar, había sido un día bastante agotador aunque no lo pareciera.

…

Desperte al sentir como alguien me movía de mi cómoda postura de la cama; abrí cuidadosamente un ojo y vi que Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido al pensar que no podía despertarme. Con algo de agilidad que tenía en ese momento la tomé del brazo para poder jalarla y tenerla a mi lado. La escuche reirse mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos y me acompañaba; aproveche para aspirar el perfume de su cabello, un adictivo aroma a frutillas. La acurruce mas a mi lado, como pude la hize voltearse para poder tomerle el rostro con mi brazo disponible y darle un tierno y apasionado beso.

-Sasuke.-dijo entre besos.

-Te quiero Sakura, te quiero demasiado.-baje la mano por todo su costado hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke.-coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Con mucho cuidado rodee haciendo que quedara encima de mi y poder abrazarla totalmente, estaba solamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, quería poder recordar cada beso cada simple roce entre nosotros. Deje sus labios para recorrer su barbilla y descender por su cuello para terminar en la curvatura de su hombro. La abrace mientras dejaba que se acomodara en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué me despiertas? Es muy temprano todavía.-voltee a ver el reloj de la mesa de noche.-¿Todo bien?-

-Primero quería agradecerte por llevarme a la habitación anoche, estaba demasiado cansada y me dormí en el automóvil; igual una disculpa por eso. Y segundo… me preguntaba si quieres algo de desayunar.-

-Ahora es tu habitación, y no te preocupes estabas bastante divertida anoche, valió la pena. Además no fue ninguna molestia te veías tan tranquila que no quise despertarte. ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar?-

-Pues podría hacer algo ya sabes… para agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi, eres muy lindo conmigo.-apoyo las manos en mi pecho para poder alzarse.-Sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto el cocinar.-

-Como tu gustes…-le acaricie la mejilla.

-Esta bien, ire a preparar algo. Te espero en la cocina.-volvió a besarme antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Estaba todavía recostado en la cama mientras sentía que sonreía como un estúpido adolescente enamorado; todo estaba saliendo como debía suceder. Aunque; a pesar de mi frialdad ante el tema tenía muy en presente que Tayuya podría volver a meterse en mi vida y arruinar lo que tenía con Sakura, además de que podía hacerle algo. Quite esos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería arruinarme el día con Sakura, no tenía planeado ir a la oficina así que con calma me puse de pie y fui a asearme.

Salí de la habitación media hora después con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, me estaba alborotando el cabello intentando quitarme el exceso de agua. Sonreí al volver a ver a Sakura desde la cocina mientras terminaba de poner algo de comida en los platos. Me acerque a ella para volver a abrazarla por la cintura, se sobresaltó un poco pero pude ver como sonreía para apagar la estufa. Me rodeó el cuello mientras admiraba sus hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba completamente enamorado.

-¿Qué preparaste? Huele delicioso.-le sonreí mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Unos chilaquiles, se que no es la gran cosa pero…-le interrumpí con un beso.-Sasuke…-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Es perfecto.-le alce el rostro.-No tienes porque seguir sintiendo vergüenza, aunque me encanta tu sonrojo.-

-No es eso Sasuke…-se mordió el labio cosa que facinaba.-es solo que eres realmente una caja de sorpresa. La forma en la que me tratas y eres conmigo es realmente especial, siento que estoy conociendo a una persona totalmente diferente a lo que pensé que eras.-

-Ya te dije que te quiero, te amo; jamás había pensado que podría decir aquellas dos palabras, nunca había pensado en querer a alguien de esta manera. La reputación que tenía antes se que no me ayudaba a darte una buena perspetiva de mi; pero realmente haz sido la única por la que me decidí a cambiar. Quiero que seas mi futuro, dejame demostrarte que enserio te quiero solo a ti.-

-…-se sonrojo más.

-Te adoro.-le repartí besos por todo el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.-Te has vuelto mi vida entera.-

Vovlí a besarla sin importarme que el desayuno se enfriara, con mucho cuidado la tome en brazos para sentarla en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y profundize el beso me estaba volviendo un romántico de lo peor, pero poco me importaba con ella podía ser así todo el tiempo que quisiera. Con mucho cuidado lleve mi mano a su nuca para jugar con algún mechón de cabello que me había encontrado. Con toda la lentitud que podía volví a repetir lo que había hecho mas temprano; con mucho cuidado le bese la mejilla, barbilla, el cuello hasta el inicio de sus hombros. Estabamos demasiado concentrados en lo que hacíamos que ambos nos sorprendimos al escuchar un carraspeo, nos separamos para voltear a ver a Juugo fuera de la habitación. Le tome la mano dándole un beso en los nudillos saliendo para poder hablar con él, inmediatamente fuimos al estudio.

-¿Qué sucede?-nos sentamos.

-Acaba de hablar tu secretaria, dice que Tayuya volvió a la oficina y que se puso como una histerica; llamaron a la policía para poder sacarla.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-esa mujer estaba completamen loca.

-Aiko dijo que llego a la oficina y se le hizo muy raro el ver tu oficina abierta. Así que fue a averiguar si estabas en la oficina y la vio esculcando tus archiveros. Por lo que llamo a la policia. Aunque igualmente les costo trabajo sacarla.-

-¿Qué ocurrió los los guardias de seguridad? Se supone que deben de estar al pendiente del edificio.-

-Según las cámaras de seguridad, entro en el cambio de guardia.-

-De acuerdo. Habla con el jefe de seguridad, necesitamos mejorarla o con el simple hecho de hacer una orden de restricción.-estaba realmente molesto pero no arruinara mi día.-Mañana pidele que pase a mi oficina y volveremos a plantear la estrategia de seguridad…también estara bien que empezaran a vigilar a Sakura, no permitire que le haga algo.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Sería todo?-

-Si, además por favor avisale a Naruto que se ocupe que todo por el día de hoy.-

-Claro, compermiso.-se puso de pie y salió del estudio.

Salí de igual manera no me arruinaría el día que tenía planeado, pensaba en pasar el día completo junto a Sakura aunque debiera entregar el escrito. La encontre en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me senté para poder desayunar. El desayuno fue realmente tranquilo y demasiado silencioso para que Sakura se diera cuenta que algo había pasado. Agradecí que no dijera absolutamente nada; terminamos de desayunar y dejamos los trastos en la lavavajillas. Fuimos a la sala donde había dejado su computadora; la iba a dejar en el de tres plazas mientras yo vería la televisión pero me sorprendí al sentir su mano sobre la mía, le sonreí de nuevo y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió Sasuke? Estabas realmente animado hace rato y ahora pareces molesto.-se apoyo en mi brazo.

-No ocurrio nada, es solo que no quería hacerte esperar para desayunar, por cierto estuvo delicioso.-le bese la coronilla.

-No se cocinar gran cosa, pero quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi…te quiero.-

-Con decirme que me quieres es más que suficiente.-

Con mucho cuidado la hize recostarse en el sofá y poder volver a tener mis labios sobre los míos. Sentí como empezaba a jugar con mi cabello, lo que me tenía realmente emocionado, con mucho cuidado le empece a subir a la camiseta sin querer propasarme. La escuche suspirar mas no intento apartarme, deje mi mano en la piel de su cintura apreciando la suavidad de su piel; tenía la curiosidad de poder sentir cada centímetro de su piel pero le daría tiempo al tiempo, no tenía ninguna prisa por estar con ella y dejaría que ella tuviera la iniciativa. Me separé de ella ya que sabía que seguía no habría vuelta atrás.

-Te dejaré para que puedas trabajar. Saldré luego por algo de comer. ¿Qué te apetece?-le ayude de nuevo a sentarse.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa para comer.-

-Voy a dejar que trabajes, además ya te he tenido bastante distraída en el día y no quiero causarte problemas.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Voy a estar en el estudio.-me puse de pie.

-No Sasuke.-me tomó la mano.-Quedate, al fin y al cabo es tu casa, por favor no te vayas.-

-No me estoy yendo a ningún lado, solo son unos cuantos metros.-

-Por favor, quedate aquí conmigo; no me estas distrayendo por nada del mundo.-se alzo un poco para volver a rodear mi cuello y poder mantenerse medio sentada.

-Sakura…no me tientes por favor. Si quieres salímos a comer pero es mejor que te deje sola.-mi fuerza de voluntad era casi nula.-Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes interrumpirme.-

-De acuerdo…-pareció algo descepcionada.

No me gusto el verla así, hubiera dado lo que fuera para tenerla verla tan feliz como hace unos minutos. No era que no quisiera estar a su lado, pero debía mantener mis bajos instintos controlados. Fui directamente al estudio para seguir revisando los mails que había dejado pendientes el día de ayer además de que había recibido los videos de las camaras; me asegure de que nadie estuviera cerca y empece a verlos. Esa mujer estaba realmente mal, había hecho un desastre en la oficina, maldecía el día en que volví a meterla en mi vida por un simple despecho. Debía de hacer algo al respecto, no deja que todo esto se saliera más de control y que lastimara a Sakura, jamás me lo permitiría; encontraría una solución y arreglaría todo este desastre.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28 **

Ya tenía tres meses de mi relación con Sakura y cada vez sabía que me iba ganando poco a poco su corazón. Ese día me había dicho que su amiga de la universidad vendría a visitarla por lo que desde muy temprano se había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto; la extrañaba como no tenía una idea pero igualmente estaba contento de que saliera con una amiga, además de que yo tenía varias juntas en el día y saldría bastante tarde. Estaba terminando de ver algunos últimos detalles con Naruto acerca de las juntas, tenía demasiada flojera de seguir con ello pero sabía que valdría la pena, después le diría a Sakura que tomaramos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Estaba bastante distraido volviendo a pensar en ella, no había momento en que no la tuviera rodando mi cabeza, era en todo lo que podía pensar y todo lo que necesitaba; me tenía en sus manos.

-Hey Sasuke.-Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?-acomode unos papeles.

-Se nota que Sakura te trae loco; deja de pensar en ella si no todos los directivos se daran cuenta de que estas enamorado.-se rió.

-Tu estas igual o peor que yo por culpa de Hinata.-

-Buen punto.-

-¿Algo más de lo que quieres hablar?- guarde todo en una carpeta.

-Nada, solo es eso.-

-De acuerdo vamonos, la junta empieza en cinco minutos.-

Salimos de la oficina hacia la sala de juntas en estos seis meses debía de ver el avance del semestre, era realmente aburrido el tener esas juntas. Llegamos y estaban todos los directivos de las sucursales de la empresa, intentaba no bostezar al escuchar las estadisticas y el porcentaje de avance de las empresas además de las nuevas inversiones que se estaban haciendo en el país.

Faltaba solamente una junta y moría por irme al departamento, tenía planeado esperar a Sakura y poder pasar unos cuantos minutos a su lado. Estaba con Naruto en la cafetería intentando poder despertarme con una taza de café. Cada uno estaba a un lado de la habitación y me soprendí al poder sentir vibrar el celular, lo saque rápidamente y vi que era Sakura, sonreí abiertamente y contesté al instante.

-Diga…-

-Si…eres Sasuke.-me sorprendio escuchar otra voz en su móvil.

-Si. ¿Quien es?-estaba bastante extrañado.

-Hola…soy Ino la amiga de Sakura. Lamento la molestia pero…a Sakura se le pasaron las copas y no puedo sacarla del bar. ¿Crees que puedas venir?-

-¿En que bar se encuentran?-ahora estaba más preocupado. Sabía que ella no tenía una buena tolerancia al alcohol y el que hiciera cualquier tontería me ponía como loco.-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Esta bien, solo que anda algo alocada. Estamos en Ichiraku esta cerca de tu departamento, como a unas cinco cuadras.-

-Se cual es…llegare en diez minutos. Por favor te la encargo muchisimo, que no haga ninguna locura.-

-Claro. ó.

La junta faltante podría irse muy lejos, primero estaba Sakura. Me disculpe con los demás dejando a Naruto con todo, le dije que luego le explicaría pero que debía de irme rápidamente. Le marque a Juugo pidiendole por favor que fuera al bar y me esperara ahí, no sabía como se encontraba Sakura y podía necesitar algo de ayuda. Entré rápidamente al estacionamiento para hacer lo mismo con el automóvil; estaba realmente preocupado, sabía que Sakura se ponía realmente mal con el alcohol y me daba el pendiente que hicera alguna tontería y más que nada que alguien tomara ventaja de su situación, cosa que si ocurría me encargaría que ese sujeto aprendiera a que no meterse con la novia de otro. Llegue más rapido de lo que había pensado, y salí rápidamente a que buscarla. Entre al lugar y vi a algunas personas que estaban exactamente en el mismo estado que ella. La ubique rápidamente, y fui lo más rápido posible a su lado, vi a su amiga que se me quedo viendo algo extrañada por lo que me presente y pude tener a Sakura a mi lado. Le acaricie la mejilla intentando ver que tan mal se encontraba, la hice voltearme a ver e intento abrazarme pero mas que nada había lograrme golpearme en la mejilla al querer pasar los brazos. Le pedí la Ino el bolso y súeter de Sakura, le agredecí todo y como pude saque a Sakura del lugar. Afortunadamente Juggo llego cuando salimos, le di las llaves del automóvil y me ayudo a poder entrar junto con Sakura.

Estaba algo preocupado, al parecer si se le habían pasado las copas y me no sabía si Ino había logrado bajarle un poco la borrachera. Le estaba acariciando la espalda mientras la tenía acurrucada en mi pecho. Antes de que Juugo pudiera entrar al automóvil Sakura con algo de dificultad se puso de horcadas sobre mi regazo y empezo a besarme. Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y le seguí el beso, que aumentaba de tono conforme los minutos pasaban; adoraba la sensación de sus labios contra los mios. Podía sentir como me recorría las mejillas y el cuello por lo que sentía una agradable corriente eléctrica que me recorría por completo. Estaba completamente entretenído con ello que no note que ella me había abierto la camisa casi por completo hasta que sentí sus manos en mi pecho. Me sorpendí demasiado que la aparte un poco e igualmente pude darme cuenta de que ella igualmente se había abierto la blusa dejándome una muy buena vista de sus senos cubiertos por un provocador sostén color turquesa. Tragué pesado, se había vuelto una situación realmente incómodo, eso no estaba para bien no me aprovecharía de su estado, por más que me gustara seguír adelante no lo haría con ella así.

-No Sakura, detente.-la aleje un poco, intentando que se sentara de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿No me quieres de esa manera?-pude ver como se humedecían sus ojos.

-No es eso.-no soportaba verla llorar.

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo quiero de esta manera.-le acomodé la blusa y le abroche los botones que hacian falta.-Amor te quiero, y muero por hacerte mía; pero no de esta manera.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿por qué no ahora?-volvió a acercarseme volviendo a acariciarme el pecho.

-Porque…quiero que sea un momento perfecto. No quiero que sea por un arrebato.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Deja de hacer eso por favor.-me abroche la camisa.

-¿Y por qué con las demás si?-empezo a sollozar.

-Por que la gran diferencias entre ellas y tu…es que yo estoy enamorado de ti como un completo loco. Contigo no quiero que sea cosa de una sola noche, quiero que sea especial; quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Dejame ir despacio Sakura, ya te dije que no quiero que pienses que es un juego; ¿estás segura de que quieres esto?-

-Sasuke…se que esto jamás sería un juego y me lo has estado demostrado estos tres meses. Te amo…dejame hacer esto.-se desabrocho los primeros dos botones antes de que la detuviera.

-Sakura te mereces más que esto… no mereces la habitación de un motel, un sofá y mucho menos el asiento trasero de un automóvil.-le puse mi saco y la abrace para que dejara de insistir.-Duermete y hablaremos mañana.-la apoye en mi pecho y la acurruque entre mis brazos.

Se quedo dormida casi inmediatamente por lo que al llegar tuve que pedirle ayuda a Jūggo que me ayudara a detener las puertas ya que la tenía cargada para que estuviera cómodamente y no se despertara. Llegamos al departamento y fui directamente a mi habitación. Con algo de nervios le quite su vestimenta para ponerle una camiseta y arroparla. Le bese la frente y sali sin voltear atrás. Me quede hablando con Jūggo disculpandome de lo que había ocurrido, aunque sabía que podía contar con él en lo que fuera, a pesar de que fuera el jefe de mi seguridad era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Volví a su habitación y me asegure de que estuviera cómoda, estaba muy preocupado por ella. Me quite el saco y la cobrata para acostarme a su lado, no podía dejarla sola y menos en ese estado, juge con su cabello mientras me quedaba mirando su rostro tranquilo, intente limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas que había derramado, se veía tan tierna, tan indefensa; acarice su mejilla asegurandome de que estuviera bien, le tome la mano y decidí dormir a su lado.

Desperte al sentir que alguien rodar sobre el colchon abrí los ojos para poder encontrarme con los hermosos ojos que tanto me gustaban, aquel hermoso verde que tenía vuelto loco. Le sonreí para poder apegarla más a mi.

-Sasuke…-parecía bastante apenada.

-No digas nada, todo esta bien.-le bese la mejilla.

-No no esta bien.-se sento.-Me disculpo, Naruto hablo y me dijo que faltaste a tu última junta por mi culpa. Lo siento Sasuke, soy una inconciente, espero que no haya hecho alguna estúpidez.-

-No hiciste absolutamente nada, tranquila, no ha pasado nada.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si tranquila. Estaba realmente preocupado por ti, cuando tu amiga me llamo, solo me preocupe por saber como estabas y el que estuvieras conmigo. Te dormiste cuando entramos al automóvil.-me senté.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza, pero de ahí solo me siento realmente apenada.-

-Hey tranquila. Ven…-la senté en mi regazo.-solo necesito que tu estes bien, lo demás no importa. Te amo y doy lo que sea porque estes bien.-jugue con su cuello.-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, a todos nos sucede de vez en cuando.-

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?-me acaricio la mejilla.

-Por que te amo.-le sonreí.-Eres mi vida entera Sakura…no sabes cuanto agradezco el tenerte a mi lado, me haz hecho completamente feliz.-

-Yo…-pareció sonrojarse un poco.-yo…este…-pude ver como poco a poco se ponía mas nerviosa a tal grado que empezo a jugar con sus dedos.-yo…yo también te amo Sasuke.-evito voltearme a verme y se moridía el labio.

Estaba realmente sorprendido por aquellas palabras que me habia muerto por escuchar hace tanto tiempo atrás. La abracé dejando que mis acciones habláran por mi, no necesitaba absolutamente nada más por el momento. Sentí que me abrazaba de igual manera, la estreche mucho más que antes quería sentirlo mucho más cerca. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que escuche que nuestros estómagos gruñían un poco, nos reímos mientras la ponía de pie para hacer lo mismo a decir verdad era la primera vez que poco me importaba el haberme dormido como ayer. Salímos para la cocina y agradecí enormemente a Juugo por habernos comprado algo de desayunar. La ayude a sentarse y le puse un plato con algo de comida caliente, me quede como un estúpido observandola comer mientras yo hacía lo mismo aunque parecia que no podía coordinar correctamente por estar más pendiente de ella.

Terminamos de desayunar y no tenía pensado en dejarla ni un minuto, seguía teniendo en mis oidos aquellas dos palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar de sus labios. Le tome la mano y fuimos directamente a la sala. La solté para poder sentarme enfrente de ella y sonreírle de la forma más tierna que había logrado tener. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, quería tener el recuerdo de como reaccionaba a mi cercanía. La vi sonreir antes de que ella terminara de acortar la distancia; este día había sido perfecto a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sería otro pequeño secreto que sería solo mío que guardaría con sumo recelo. Me aleje de sus labios para recorrer su mejilla y besar su oreja; la escuche suspirar para que empezara a jugar con mi cabello. Descendí por su cuello para poder aspirar el dulce perfume de su piel, era realmente adictivo moriría para poder despertar con ese dulce aroma a mi lado; esperaba que pronto con el tiempo pudiera tenerla entre mis brazos todas las noches. Volví a apoderarme de sus labios mientras le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, era la primera relación verdadera que tenía y a pesar de como había llevado las anteriores estaba realmente feliz por lo lento que esto estaba tomando camino, me estaba dando cuenta de las cosas que me había perdido y me alegraba poder tener al amor de mi vida para poder vivirlas únicamente a su lado.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

-¿Qué te parece Sakura?-dije viendo que me veía sorprendida.

-No lo sé Sasuke…-pareció sonrojarse.

Estabamos desayunando fuera, me había costado trabajo el poder convenserla de salir a la pequeña cafetería que estaba enfrente del edificio pero a pesar de todo había aceptado. Mientras estabamos desayunando le plantee la idea que se me había ocurrido semanas atrás, quería poder estar a solas con ella sin tener en medio nuestros trabajos o el que estuvieramos lo suficientemente cansados como para no nada más saludarnos e irnos directamente a acostar. Tenía la necesidad de querer estar mas tiempo con ella, poder conocernos más; ya no eramos los mismos que habíamos conocido y moría por saber mucho más se ella.

-Serían solo unas pequeñas vacaciones. No iríamos lejos, así tal vez podrías inspirarte un poco más. Te he podido ver realmente frustrada detrás de la portátil.-

-Lo sé, no ha sido una muy buena semana para escribir. Pero…-dejo su tasa de café.

-¿Pero qué…?-me estaba divirtiendo bastante con sus reacciones.

-No quiero molestar, debes de tener muchas cosas que…-

-Sakura.-la interrumpi.-Hay una gran ventaja de dirigir mi propia empresa que es poder decidir cuando quiero o no tomarme un descanso. Naruto o Gaara se pueden encargar de todo por un par de semanas.-

-Pero…-

-No hay peros que valgan, vamos será divertido. Iremos a cualquier lugar que quieras. Dime que si.-le tomé la mano.-Quiero estar unos días contigo sin tener que preocuparnos por nada ni nadie. Quiero consentirte, poder conocernos un poco más.-

-Eres muy lindo. Esta bien Sasuke si es lo que tu quieres.-me sonrio.-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?-

-Me guataría que lo decidieras tú.-

-No lo sé… de mi parte yo creo que cualquier lado estaría bien.-

-Dime… ¿qué te gustaría?-me incline un poco hacia ella.-¿Te gustaría una playa, cuidad, montaña? Lo que quieras estará bien, quiero consentirte.-

-Me pones nerviosa. Pero…me gustaría poder ir a la playa, llevo años sin ir.-

-De acuerdo…planearé todo para poder irnos. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la oficina?-llame al camarero para pedir la cuenta.-A Naruto le gustara mucho saludarte.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto…si tu no estarás ocupada me encantaría que me acompañaras. Me harías el día mas ameno al saber que estas conmigo.-deje el dinero en la mesa para que ambos nos pusieramos de pie.-¿Qué dices?-

-Me gustaría, además tengo mi portátil así que ambos estaremos en nuestras cosas. El departamento es a veces bastante solitario.-me tomó la mano.-Vámonos.-

Salimos de la cafetería donde Juggo ya estaba esperandonos con el automóvil, entramos y en todo el trayecto no deje de entrelazar nuestras manos mientras la veía, parecía emocionada por el viaje que haríamos a pesar de que era bastante recatada con que estuvieramos en un viaje solamente los dos. Llegamos al edificio y algunos de los empleados se sorprendieron al verme llegar con ella por lo que lograban hacer que sonrojara e intentara evitar la mirada de todos lo cual me causaba una gracia hermosa. Entramos al elevador e hice que me volteara a ver, la necesitaba tranquilizar por lo que la solté pensando que se sentiría un poco mejor; pero rápidamente la volvió a tomar mientras se apegaba un poco más a mi. Al salir del elevador vimos que Naruto me estaba esperando por lo que se sorprendió al ver a Sakura a mi lado, así que los tres entramos a la oficina.

-¿Que ocurre Naruto?-dije al abir la puerta.-Sakura…sientate donde quieras, ponte cómoda.-volví a darle un pequeño beso.-Regreso en un rato. Cualquier cosa ya sabes que Aiko esta para ayudarte.-

-Claro que si. -me sonrió.

La dejamos y fuimos a la oficina de Naruto para poder hablar, lo comocia y sabía que con la falsa sonrisa que nos había dado era algo de que preocuparme. Nos sentamos en la mesa para saber que era lo que debía decirme.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? Espero que Sakura no se haya dado cuenra de que estabas diciendome que había algo urgente que debías decirme.-me preparaba para lo que debía decirme.-¿Qué tan grave es? ¿Es de la empresa o aparte?-

-Es sobre Tayuya.-vio como mi semblante cambió rápidamente.-Sasuke por favor antes de que digas algo.-sabía que iba a protestar.-Ayer la vi y te lo digo como amigo y porque se que amas a Sakura… debes hablar con ella de forma urgente, lo más pronto posible.-

-No hablaré con ella, no quiero saber nada de ella y lo sabe.-

-Por favor, es enserio, debes hablar con ella.-

-Otro día.-no amargaría mi día.- Antes que nada necesito que me hagas el favor de que te hagas cargo de la empresa por un par de semanas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones con Sakura, la he visto bastante estresada y frustrada por lo que quiero que se distraiga y se divierta un poco.-

-Me alegro. Claro solamente dime que es lo que hace falta de arreglar y los pendientes que deben cubrirse en ese tiempo.-hizo una mueca.-Pero enserio piensa las cosas, debes hablar con Tayuya, es algo urgente.-

-No preocupare a Sakura… regresando del viaje hablaré si es que todavía insiste.-me puse de pie.-¿Es lo único que querías consultarme?-

-Si. Luego mandame un mail con lo que necesitas que haga en esas semanas. ¿Cuándo se supone que se van?-no estaba realmente convencido y calmado.

-No lo sé, al inició de la siguiente semana creo. Todavía no hemos hablado de ello.-

-De acuerdo.-

Salí de su oficina para ir directamente a la mía, a pesar de que no lo había demostrado; el ver a Naruto tan preocupado por ello me empezaba a dar muy mala espina. Antes de entrar a la oficina, respire profundamente para que Sakura no me viera nervioso. Entre viendola de espaldas con la portátil abierta mientras jugaba con la silla moviendola de un lado al otro. Me acerque un poco a ella teniendo cuidado de que no me viera y la abrace por el cuello haciendo que se sorprendiera y me volteaba a ver sonriendome inmediatamente. Hablamos un poco estando de esa manera hasta que me pidió que me sentara ya que se le había ocurrido algo para su escrito. Me le quede viendo mientras amiraba las caras que hacía al estar inmersa en su trabajo, se veía realmente linda. Deje eso a un lado para concentrarme realmente en lo que me hacia falta concentrarme, empece a ver todo lo que debía para irnos lo mas pronto posible de viaje; moría por estar realmente a solas con ella sin nada ni nadie nos molestara. Distraía un poco a Sakura pidiendo su opinión, quería que ella eligiera todo necesitaba consentirla y hacerla totalmente feliz; tuvimos algunas peleas ya que quería pagar algo del viaje por lo que me reúse sin dar mi brazo a torcer. Cuando ella termino de elegir, a un siendo insistente, inmediatamente hice las reservaciones.

-¿Te parecería irnos el domingo en la mañana para poder llegar a descansar?-

-Como tu lo veas conveniente Sasuke. Cualquier día estará bien.-estaba a mi lado viendo hacia la pantalla.

-Ven aquí…-la senté sobre mi regazo.-Quiero consentirte ya te lo he dicho, quiero que estes cómoda en el viaje sin importar nada. Elige lo que quieras, como quieras y por todo el tiempo que quieras.-

-Me gustaría que fuera poco tiempo, tampoco quiero que descuides las empresas. Todo esta perfecto como lo has planeado, aunque sigo diciendo que quiero pagar la mitad del viaje.-me acarició la cabellera.-¿Dormiríamos en la misma habitación?-volteó a ver a la pantalla

-No quiero incomodarte, pediremos habitaciones separadas si es lo que quieres.-bese la curvatura de su mandíbula.-Y del pago ya te dije que no, te voy a consentir.-

-No me incómoda...-beso mi mejilla.-digo…ya estamos viviendo en el mismo departamento.-

-Pero en habitaciones diferentes. No quiero que estes nerviosa o incómoda.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Te conosco, se que vas a sentirte así.-

-Claro que no Sasuke…todo va a estar bien. Además sería un costo adicional, suficiente estarías haciendo con invitarme el viaje.-

-Cómo tu quieras.-

Acerque su rostro al mío para rozar sus labios con los míos sin llegar a más, necesitaba que supiera que tanto la quería. Sonreí al verla cerrar los ojos esperando que terminar la caricia, me aleje besandole la nariz viendo como me hacia un puchero bastante tierno e infantil. La abrace haciendo que se acurrucara en mi pecho para que siguieramos planeando el viaje. En todo el día habíamos sido interrumpidos por Naruto, Aiko que se sorprendieron al vernos así. Aiko se había disculpado saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación y Naruto no haa dejado de molestar diciendo que me había vuelto un mandilón por lo que tuve que sacarlo de la oficina a empujones; ademas de una llamada de Hinata que parecía querer monitorearme cada semana con mi relación, Sakura intentaba no reirse por las tonterías que mi prima me decía. Termine de hablar con ella por lo que Sakura se puso de pie dejandomé sorpendido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Voy por algo de comer. Ya es algo tarde.-

-Sabes que pueden traernos algo si lo pedimos. ¿Qué quieres de comer?-

-Para ti…será sorpresa. Antes de que nos vayamos de viaje yo te voy a consentir. Ire q hablar con Aiko.-salío mostrándome una mirada coqueta y tierna.

Me quede como un completo estúpido enamorado, no podía estar más feliz por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. No me creía el que fuera tan linda y amorosa conmigo, jámas me hubiera imaginado que una relación formal fuera tan perfecta y lo que más me gustara para defenderla con sumo recelo. Abrí el correo intentando mantener la compostura. Me sorprendí al ver que me habían llegado varios correos de las demás empresas por lo que empecé a leerlos detenidamente, todo estaba yendo como mis espectativas esperaban. Me detuve al ver uno que era de Madara, seguía sin entender y me negaba a dar mi brazo a torcer a su petición de aumentar su mensualidad. Seguí entretenido sin darme cuenta de que Sakura todavía no regresaba por lo que me preguntaba que era lo que estaba planeando; me estaba preocupando por lo que me puse de pie para salir pero antes de llegar a la mitad de mi cmiano ella entro con una bolsa algo pesada.

-Dejame ayudarte.-tome la bolsa antes de que objetara.-Me estaba preocupando al no ver que no llegabas. ¿Qué es?-olisque la bolsa en busca de pistas.

-No seas curioso.-cerro la bolsa.-Te va a gustar, es una de tus comidas favoritas.-

-¿Dondé conseguiste comida así aquí?-me sorprendí, no había visto ningún establecimiento que la hiciera.-

-Antes de que llegaran ustedes Hinata me llevo al restaurante. Esta bastante lejos de donde normalmente estamos, por eso se me hizo un lindo detalle.-jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Es un lindo detalle.-tome su mano para besarle los nudillos.-Muchas gracias. Ven vamos a comer.-

Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que había en mi oficina y disfrutamos de la comida, llevaba bastante tiempo sin probar comida libanesa. Era divertido verla tan feliz como la estaba viendo en ese momento, llevaba tiempo sin verla así; lo cual hacia que valorara cada pequeño momento que tenía a su lado. La espera había valido la pena, este amor secreto había salido a la luz en el momento indicado.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30 **

Porfin, como había anhelado a el fin de sememana; Sakura había ido de compras ya que me había comentado que le faltaba algo de ropa para nuestro visje por lo que había ido con su amiga que seguía por la ciudad. Mientras tanto yo estaba terminado de acomodar lo pendientes que le mandaría a Naruto para que se hiciera cargo de todo aunque ya le había avisado a Gaara por cualquier cosa para que se diera sus vueltas; no confiaba demasiado en Naruto ya que era bastante olvidadizo y le estaba dando los pendientes urgentes. Me estaba tardando demasiado ya que me distraía demasiado. Nunca en mi vida me había puesto tan nervioso de pensar que pasaría tiempo a solas con alguien, era el hecho de que era ella; todo lo que ella significaba para mi era imposible mantenerme tranquilo. Quería consentirla a como diera lugar sin importar nada, el hecho de que estaba comportando como un caballero; algo que normalmente nunca puesto en práctica. Me tenía vuelto loco, total en sus manos cual marioneta; y eso a pesar que no era algo que me hubiera gustado antes en este momento no me importaba. Le mande el correo a Naruto ya que estaba bastante cansado, me recargue en el respando de la silla, me quite mis anteojos y me talle los ojos con suma pesadez.

-¿Sasuke?-oí que alguien hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Si Juggo?-volví a acomodarme.-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No solo me preguntaba…¿estás seguro que no necesitsn que los acompañe?-

-No Juggo, ve a ver a tu familia. Llevas todo este tiempo sin verlos, les dará mucho gusto que pases tiempo con ellos.-

-De todos modos sabes que si necesitan algo inmediatamente estaré por allá.-

-Gracias. Puedes irte hoy si quieres, dejaré el automóvil en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.-

-En ese caso…con su permiso…me iré mañana en la mañana ya es bastante tarde.-

Me extrañe por lo que volteé a ver a la ventana donde aprecie que ya había obscurecido. Me extrañe al saber que Sakura había salido desde muy temprano y no había tenido contacto con ella. Revise el móvil pero no había absolutamente nada, ni un mensaje ni ninguna llamada. Estaba algo preocupado pero afortunadamente antes de que mi poca cordura escuchamos la puerta abrirse por lo que los dos salimos del estudio. Nos la topamos en el pasillo donde tenía un par de bolsas en cada mano, saludo a Juggo con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que este correspondio de la misma manera. Al verla tan feliz y tan linda me hacía sonreir como un estúpido, se acerco a mi dandomeun beso antes de decirme que llevaría todo a su habitación y vovlería. Aproveche esos minutos apra decirle a Juggo que podía retirarse, no tenía caso que se quedará ya que nos iriamos bastante temprano. Lo acompañe a la puerta y cuando la cerre, recibí un lindo abrazo por la espalda.

-Ya me tenías preocupado.-le tome las manos para soltarme y darme la vuelta.-Me estaba volviendo loco.-

-Lo lamento Ino me entretuvo muy me hizo provarme varias cosas que le gustaron a ella y al final la que más compro fue ella. No fue mi intención preocuparte.-

-No hay cuidado. Con que ya estés aquí conmigo no importa nada.-

-Eres un lindo.-

-¿Cómo te fue?-le acaricie la mejilla.

-Bien, siempre ha sido interesante salir de compras con Ino aunque nos entretenemos de más.-

-Me di cuenta. Pero el verte así de feliz es perfecto.-

-Te quiero.-

La acerqué a mi por la cintura para darle un beso que le causo una risita bastante curiosa. Me aleje para poder irnos a domrir, nos levantaríamos demasiado temprano y sería un viaje bastante largo. Le dí las buenas noches e inmediatamente al llegar a mi cama caí profundamente dormido.

…

Desperté gracias a que el mugroso e irritante despertador no dejaba de sonar por mas que lo apagaba. Abrí los ojos con gran pesadez y de la misma manera de la cama. Faltaban algunas horas para irnos por lo que tome una ducha bastante larga donde intentaba poder despertarme con el agua. Escuche que Sakura entraba a mi habitación despues de jna media hora por lo que cerre la llave y salí ya vestido de la cintura para abajo para verla tan feliz. Ví como ella se sonrojo y parecía algo nerviosa por que había desviado la mirada rápidamente e intentaba evitar voltearme a ver; por lo que rápidamente fui a mi armario para sacar una camisa y colocarmela antes de que se sintiera más nerviosa. Fui hacia ella para tomarle la barbilla para que me volteara a ver mientra le sonreía.

-Sakura…-dije intentando no sonar tan cansado.-¿Estás lista?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se me acerco.-Te ves algo decaído.-

-Solamente estoy algo cansado, al aprecer el dormi algo mal. Pero nada de cuidado.-

-¿Seguro?-me acaricio la mejilla.-Quieres un medicamento.-

-Seguro no te preocupes. ¿Ya estas lista? Nos iremos al aeropuerto a la hora que tu quieras.-bese la palma de su mano.

-No.-pareció avergonzada.-Me faltan acomodar algunas cosas en la maleta. Pero prometo no tardarme tanto.-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-la tranquilice.-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. Estamos a buen tiempo. A la hora que quieras nos iremos.-

-Eres un lindo. ¿Te parece irnos en una hora? Podemos desayunar antes, si a ti te parece.-

-Lo que tu quieras, estas dos semanas te voy a consentir.-acerque su rostro al mío.

Le acaricie las mejillas con suma ternura para darle un beso de la misma manera. Parecio cohibirse un poco pero rápidamente se recompuso, abrazandome por el cuello de la misma manera. La abrace con sumo cuidado intentando tenerla más cerca que nunca. Nos inclinamos un poco logrando que se aferrara más a mi causandome gracia. Me aleje unos centimetros de ella para verla realmente sonrojada por lo que le di un suave beso en la mejilla para poder soltarla mientras volvía a enderezarnos.

-Haré algo de desayunar antes de terminar con la maleta.-

-De acuerdo.-

Salió de la habitación por lo que rápidamente hice mi maleta; ni siquiera había sacado lo que se suponía que llevaría. Abrí rápidamente el armario y metí lo primero que encontraba que parecía que era algo apto para aquellos días. Al acabar la cerre rápidamente antes de querer revisarla de nuevo. Salí y vi a Sakura comiendo un emparedado muy callada y al parecer estaba distraida con sus pensamientos. Le tome la mano sorprendiendola pero me sonrió mientras me pasaba el otro emparedado que había hecho. Comimos en silencio sin soltar nuestras manos hasta que recibio una llamada del móvil por lo que lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón y se excuso diciendo que era su madre y que no tardaría tanto. Termine de comer; lave y seque los trastos para guardarlos en su lugar. Al darme la vuelta vi a Sakura realmente feliz por lo que me acerque a ella.

-Mi madre te manda saludos.-dijo divertida.-También te agradece lo que has hecho por mi. Dice que quiere invitarnos a cenar algun día que estés disponible.-

-Dile que no tiene nada que agradecer, tengo a la novia más linda del mundo por lo que es a ella y a tu padre a los que se lo debo agradecer. En cuanto a su propuesta, iremos el día que tu quieras. ¿Ya estás lista?-

-Claro, solo debo guardar dos cosas rápidamente que se me estaban olvidando.-

-Te espero en el pasillo.-

Cada uno fue rápidamente a nuestras habitaciones, yo tomé mi maleta y salí rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Mientras esperaba a que Sakura estuviera lista le marque a Naruto repasando paso por paso lo que debía de hacer mientras yo no estaba en la empresa aunque él ya sabía que Gaara estaría ayudándolo por si se le olvidaban algunas cosas o cualquier otra cosa. Al colgar asalura ya esraba a mi lado por lo que tomé ambas maletas y salimos del departamento. Cerramos todo y bajamos hasra el estacionamiento, guardé todo en el maletero y al cerrar me sentí observado por lo que voltee para saber que era;al no ver a nadie deje de tomarle importancia y nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto. Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensaba por lo que dejamos en el andén para irnos a tomar un café. La vi algo nerviosa pero no sabía bien porque era. Tuvimos esperar dos horas que se me pasaron realmente rápidas. Al entrar al avión nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares mientras tomaba suavemente su mano, tomé el libro que había comprado en una de las tiendas del lugar; el viaje sería un poco largo pero sería algo con que entrerenerme; Sakura por su lado parecía preocupada por lo que me incline un poco hacia ella para susurrarle al oido.

-¿Estás bien?-aprete su mano.

-Si, es solo que me da algo de miedo el despegue y aterizaje de los aviones.-

-Si quieres puedes dormirte, te despertare en cuando lleguemos para que estés tranquila.-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Claro que no, quedate tranquila todo estará bien.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke eres un lindo.-

Se recosto a mi lado cerrando inmediatamente los ojos. Empece a leer el libro y me sorprendí al sentir como Sakura se acomodaba en mi brazo por lo que deje que se acomodara para no moverme en todo el tiempo que estuvieramos en el avión.

…

Llegamos y Sakura había dormido en todo el camino por lo que suavemente la moví un poco para que se acomodara en su asiento y que se despertara. Me costo bastante el despertarla pero lo logre cuando ya la mayoría de los pasajeros se habían bajado. Salimos del avion yendo al andén sintiendo inmediatamente el calor que había en el ambiente. Al salir tomamos el primer taxi que logramos encontrar aunque nos costo bastante, al parecer había bastante gente de vacaciones. Al llegar al hotel la recepcionista nos atendio rápidamente y pude notar como me lanzaba varias miradas algo coquetas que pasaba por alto mostrandome bastante frío y esperaba que Sakura le tomara importancia. Llegamos a la habitación donde había dos camas indivuduales separadas por una mesa de noche, un sofa de dos piezas que lucía bastante cómodo con una mesa enfrente, un baño igualmente grande y un armario espacioso. Deje las maletas en una de las camas mientras me iba a acostar en el sofá, estaba bastante cansado y spsakura iba hacía el ventanal.

-Esto esta muy bonito, la vista es preciosa.-estaba emocionada.

-Me alegro que te guste.-le sonreí.-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-

-Te veo sumamente cansado, creo que mejor irnos a dormir.-se me acerco para sentarse en el borde del sofá.

-Estoy bien…además dormiste toda la tarde, debes de querer hacer algo.-

-Eres muy considerado pero estas realmente cansado. Mañana en la mañana haremos lo que queramos.-acaricio mi mejilla.-Vente…-intento ponerme de pie.-debes descansar y aquí estarás muy incómodo.-

-De acuerdo.-me sente para ponerme de pie.- Lo lamento…te lo recompensare mañana.-

-No tienes que hacerlo. Suficiente haz hecho con invitarme aquí.-me abrazo,-Eres muy considerado. ¿Me permites el baño para cambiarme?-

-Si puedo hacerte feliz, haré lo que sea necesario. Claro, mientras tanto yo espero.-

-No me tardaré, te quiero.-tomo su maleta y fue directamente al baño.

Estaba sumamente cansado por lo que rápidamente me cambie poniendome unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta. Abrí una de las camas para poder acostarme enserio estaba sumamente cansado asi que me acoste y espere a que Sakura saliera. Me lelvé una gran impresión al verla salir, llevaba pusto un lindo conjunto que consistia en un pantaloncillo corto y una camiseta de tirantes color verde pálido. Se acerco a la cama para sentarse a un lado.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, enserio.-se inclino un poco hacia mi.-Te amo.-

Decidí no contestarle por lo que preferí tomarla de la nuca y darle un profundo beso en los labios que me correspondio de la misma manera. Me tomó de los hombros ya que al haberla jalado había hecho que casí la había acostado encima de mi por lo que parecía querer aguantar su peso. La solté dándole las buenas noches y poder acomodarme cómodamente. Sakura rápidamente se fue a su cama apagando la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesitade noche acurrucandose de la misma manera. Sonreí como un completo estúpido al verla dormir tan cerca de mi, moría por volver a dormir a su lado; poder tenerla entre mis brazos y sentir su calidez. Deje de pensar en eso mientras poco a poco me perdía en un profundo sueño. Los siguientes días serían perfectos a su lado y me aseguraría de que así fuera costara lo que costara.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31 **

Despertamos bastante temprano por lo que deje que Sakura se arreglara primero en lo que yo llamaba a Naruto para saber como iban todas las cosas por la empresa. Sabía que me ponía algo paranóico pero conociendo a Naruto y si no fuera porque Gaara también estaba al pendiente estaría histerico. No es que no confiara en Naruto, por algo lo tenía en la empresa; el problema era que era demasiado despistado y olvidadio como para no hacer todos los pendientes que le había dejado. Desgraciadamente como era de sospechar quiso desviar el tema pero por más que quisiera estar de metiche sobre el viaje le hice regresar al tema principal escuchando sus lloriqueos; aunque de vez en cuando quería seguir de chismoso.

-Concentrare Naruto, no te planeo decir nada, yo no memento en saber que demonios haces con Hinata asi que te pido que no sigas insistiendo.-

-Que malo eres. Bueno en fin…ya estoy revisando los papeles y hablando con los encargados. Gaara esta ayudandome así que creo que iremos al día.-

-Con eso me dejan tranquilo. Sigue así y no te distraigas con cualquier tontería.-pude escuchar a Sakura estaba por salir del baño.-Me tengo que ir, hasta luego.-

Deje el móvil en la mesa para ver como Sakura salía del baño con un lindo vestido de tirantes color azúl que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Me puse de pie para llegar a su lado y sonreirle.

-Esperame unos minutos y nos iremos a desayunar. No tardo.-tomé su mano para darle un tierno beso en el dorso. La solte y antes de ir por mi ropa me tomo del brazo, sorprendiéndome.-¿Si?-

-…-se sonrojo.-No…nada. Disculpame.-

-¿Qué andas pensando?-

-No nada. Olvidalo Sasuke, aquí te espero.-me solto.

-Sakura…ven.-

La tome de la cintura para darle un pequeño beso que parecio sorprenderla enormemente. Le sonreí para decirle que no me tardaría, rápidamente fui por un bañador y una camisa para ir a darme un rápido baño. Me relaje al sentir el agua tibia caer, estaba basatante tenso por todo lo que había pasado tenía demasiada tension en mi cuello y esto me estaba ayudando bastante. Salí y vi a Sakura que estaba maquillandose un poco dándole un tono natural a su aspecto. Ambos nos pusimos nuestras sandalias y salimos de la habitación. Pude ver como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo por lo que le tome la mano mandandole a la mayoría miradas de advertencia. Sakura parecía divertida por mis expresiones por lo que se alzaba para darme un beso en la mejilla por cada mueca que hacia. Entramos a uno de los pequeños restaurantes del lugar, deje de Sakura me llevara a donde quería sentarse y no me sorprendió el que quisiera sentarse en la terraza.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?-le sonreí mientras ella veía la carta.

-Lo que tu quieras Sasuke…no es algo que sea realmente importante.-intento evitar mi mirada.

-Ya te dije que haremos cualquier cosa que tu quieras, te quiero consentir asi que no sigas diciendo eso.-le tome la mano.-Enserio todo va a estar bien, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?-

-La verdad es que quiero quedarme aquí en la playa, me gustaría pasar el día tranquilos y tomar el sol.-

-De acuerdo…con tal y de que estés agusto es lo que importa. ¿Quieres ordenar ya?-

-Por favor. Muero de hambre.-

-Te dije que podíamos haber cenado ayer.-

-Te veías cansado y no quería ser una molestia. Además tu también tienes que relajarte y divertirte.-

-Yo voy a estar bien. Con que tu estes aquí conmigo es más que suficiente.- llamé al camarero.

Deje que pidiera su comida mientras rápidamente le daba un vistazo a la carta, por mi parte pedí algo bastante pesado, realmente moría de hambre. Disfrutamos un muy tranquilo pero divertido desayuno. Sakura no dejaba de ver hacia la playa por lo que le sugerí irnos directamente después de desayunar; al parecer le gusto demasiado la idea por lo que rápidamente termino su desayuno esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero por pura maldad y diversión mía me tome mi tiempo para terminar por lo que me hizo un puchero demasiado tierno aun para un recien nacido.

-Sasuke lo estas haciendo a próposito.-me dio un suave golpe en el brazo.-Ya acaba.-me quito el tenedor para comerse algunas cuantas cosas que había en el plato.

-Eso es una mentira, normalmente disfruto mi comida con suma tranquilidad.-sonreí.

-La mentira fue tuya.-

-Esta bien ya acabare.-termine el ultimo pedazo de fruta que me quedaba en el plato.

-Voy pidiendo la cuenta?-

-No te preocupes todo tiene cargo a la habitación, así siempre todo es más fácil.-

-De acuerdo.-

Salímos y rápidamente me llevo hacia la arena, tuve que detenerla un poco ya que tropezaba con la mayoría de la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado. Por lo que la abrace suavemente por la cintura haciendola caminar más despacio. Llegamos y a pesar de las salndalias sentí rápidamente el calor que emanaba de la arena, era algo que no me gustaba demasiado de la playa pero el hecho de tener a Sakrua a mi lado me agradaba y no le tomaba importancia a lo que me desagradaba. Nos sentamos en unos camastros que estaban debajo de una palapa, me recoste e intente relajarme pero me fue imposible al ver de reojo como Sakura se quitaba su lindo vestido para quedar únicamente con un hermoso bikini unos tonos mas claros de azul llamando totalmente toda mi atención mientras que por alguna extraña razón sentía que me sonrojaba un poco. Se acómodo en el camastro aprovechando el sol que estaba a su plenitud.

-Sasuke…-me volteo a ver.-¿No te aburrías aquí? ¿Por qué no te trajiste tu libro?-

-A veces no tener nada en que pensar o en que entretenerte hace que aprecies otras cosas mucho más interesantes.-la seguí viendo de reojo.

-…-se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente la cara.

-Jajaja…oye no te averguences...-le tome la mano esperando a que me volteara a ver.-eres hermosa y creeme que muchos solteros en especial bastantes universitarios no te han dejado de ver con miradas realmente coquetas. No creí que en este viaje pondría a prueba mi paciencia y limitar mis ganas de asesinar a alguien para hacerlo solamente con las miradas tan sugerentes que le lanzan cuando les estas dando la espalda.-

-No sabía que eras tan celoso.-me apreto la mano.-Te ves realmente tierno así.-

-No soy celoso, solo cuido a la persona que más quiero. Eres mi única relación formal a la que le he dado mi corazón entero, por eso soy como soy contigo. Te amo.-

Se puso de pie para sentarse a mi lado, se inclino un poco dejandome ver el incio de un sonrojo que podía ser tanto por mis palabras como por el sol. Por mi parte no deje de verla al rostro ya que sabía que si bajaba la mirada vería algo que me pondría sumamente nervioso y me daría hasta verguenza el voltearla a ver. Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí sus dulces labios sobre los mios sorprendiéndome relamente pero lo correspondi de la misma manera con la que ella me lo daba.

-Sakura.-era lo único que podía decir entre aquel beso.

-Te amo Sasuke.-me coqueteo alejándose un poco de mi.-Me alegro al saber que el destino nos haya dado la oportunidad de estar juntos.-

Intente moverme lo menos posible simplemente para tomarle el rostro con la mano libre. De repente sentí como poco a poco me alzaba la camisa por lo que me quede sorprendido, no me movía, la estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo desde las palmas de sus manos. Me aleje tomandole la mano con el pretexto de que fueramos a comer para ponerme de pie, seguía siendo demasiado temprano pero había sido lo unico que se me había ocurrido. Pude ver su intriga inmediata pero apreció dejarla a un lado sonriendome. Estaba realmente nervioso, no quería propasarme con ella, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que por mi forma de ser con ella la presionaba de sobremanera; la forma en la que a veces la asaltaba con mis besos, la abrazaba o la acariciaba y mas que nada la forma en la que le hablaba. Decidio ponerse a mi lado mientras me decia que erademasiado temprano y que siguieramos ahí. No pude decirle que no, así que seguímos ahí mientras aquello seguía rondándome la cabeza. La quería y eso cualquiera lo tenía en claro pero a pesar de todo, todo era diferente con ella; quería que todo fuera lo más lento que se pudiera. Ya no necesitaba que todo fuera cosa de una noche, yo la quería a mi lado y llenarla de besos y caricias no quería absolutamente nada más por lo menos por el momento. Estuvimos todo el día ahí donde tomamos algunas cuantas bebidas y cuando le dio hambre bastante entrada la tarde nos fuimos, volvio a ponerse el vestido dejandome un poco mas tranquilo, me le quede viendo agradecido porque así se lograba evitar que miradas lacivas siguieran sobre de ella.

-¿Qué?-estaba divertida al ver que no me movía.

-Nada es solo…estás muy linda.-

-Eso no es cierto.-se sonrojo.-Espero poder broncearme aunque sea un poco estoy muy pálida.-

-Así estas hermosa.-

-Vámonos a comer.-se dio la vuelta apenada.

-Casi sería mas bien cenar.-le dije rodeandola con mis brazos.-No tienes porque sentirse avergonzada, lo que te dije es enserio no debes de apenarte por cosas que son ciertas. Eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, eso es algo por lo cual me enamore de ti.-

-…-se sonrojo.

-Ven vamos antes de que nos volvamos a distraer.-

Volvimos al mismo restaurante y ambos cenamos algo ligero, al terminar fuimos directamente a la habitación, pareció algo molesta por lo que al llegar le dije que se pusiera más guapa de lo que estaba ya que nos iríamos a divertir un poco. Me sonrió enormemente antes de ir rápidamente al baño con todo y algunas cuantas de sus prendas, reí bastante para cambrarme por unos vaqueros, mientras preparaba la sorpresa que le tenía planeada. Cuando salió lucía un vestido mucho más bonito que el anterior era de un color rosa pálido y parecía que se le amarraba por el cuello dandole un toque mucho más lindo y seductor. Le era algo ceñido hasta la cintura donde la falda quedaba suelta escondiendo sus largas piernas. Salimos nuevamente de la habitación y en recepción me informaron que ya estaba lo que había pedido por el cual salimos, Sakura quedo impactada al ver que había un automóvil esperándonos, le abrí la puerta y los dos nos perdímos por la calle de la cuidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo bastante curiosa me recordaba a una pequeña niña con su entusiasmo.

-Es una sorpresa, lo sabras en cuanto lleguemos.-

-Dame aunque sea solo una pista.-

- No Sakura…es una sorpresa…no te dire absolutamente nada por lo que espero que no insistas más.-vi cómo me hacía un puchero.-Te prometo que será algo que te gustara.-

-Aunque sea una pequeña pista por favor. Me puedes llevar a cualquier lugar.-

-Por eso, dejaré que pienses en cuantos lugares te puedo llevar, o si es solamente uno solo.-

-Eres malo.-se acomodo mejor en su lugar.

Intenté no reirme ya que era realmente divertido verla algo molesta aunque sabía que intentaba hacerme claudicar pero hoy no sería el caso. Llegamos a donde nuestro desptino por lo que nos estacionamos y como aun no tenía la más minima idea de donde estábamos quise seguir atormentandola un poco por lo que le cubrí los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra le tomaba de la mano para guiarla. Escuche sus reproches pero aun así dejo que siguiera haciendo mi santa voluntad. Al llegar simplemente la solte para poder ver su reacción; estaba impresionada tanto que ahogo un pequeño gritito.

-Me haz traido al muelle. Nunca había venido.-le tomó la mano.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-

Empezamos a caminar, consintiendola en todo lo que se le antojara; parecíamos dos adolescentes en plena revolución hormonal. Cualquiera de los dos aprovechabamos que uno de los dos estaba distraido para darnos un beso o tener un detalle sumamente cariñoso con el otro. Le compre varios dulces robándome de vez en cuando un poco viendo de vez en cuando me reprochaba por ello. En una de nuestras tantas pláticas escuchamos algo de música por lo que Sakura buscara de donde estaba saliendo. Vimos a unos músicos callejeros e igualmente a varias personas bailando, la vi por el rabillo del ojo sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando; se termino su dulce de algodón e inmediatamente me llevó hacia donde estában todos los demás. Sonrei al verla tan feliz asi que me deje llevar a pesar de que el bailar era lo menos que me gustaba hacer, pero por verla así podia hacer lo que fuera. Sakura se divertida bastante y llevaba un ritmo que hacía que varios la voltearan a ver a pesar de mi torpeza, al acabar la quinta canción seguímos nuestro camino. Llegamos al final del muelle donde me recargue en el barandal y la volteaba a ver con suma admiración.

-Sasuke…esta noche a sido perfecta.-me abrazó pegandose a mi.-Muchas gracias.-

-No hay nada que agradecer.-le correspondí.-El verte así, tan feliz, y estando a mi lado no importa nada más.-

-No puedo creer que los dos estemos juntos, jamás creí que esto pasaría. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que me harías completamente feliz, te amo.-

-…-le alcé el rostro.-Se que antes no podías a llegar a pensar en ello; pero yo te he querido desde siempre.-

-Olvidemos el pasado, lo que importa es lo que estamos viviendo ahora. Tu y yo, este amor que poco a poco se ha construido entre nosotros.-se sonrojo.-Es lo ünico que importa ahora, te amo, y me alegra que tengamos esta oportunidad.-

-Cuando dices esas cosas siento que no te merezco.-

-Claro que me mereces, eres muy lindo, amable, tierno y cariñoso conmigo. A pesar se todo lo que te hice sufrir, todo lo que tuviste que soportar por mi obsesión que tenía por Gaara; siempre me haz querido y me lo haz demostrado en estos cuatro meses.-

-¿Ya tanto?-estaba soprendido.-Ya ha sido bastante.-

-¿Nunca has tenido algo tan largo?-me vio sorprendida.

-A decir verdad no, mis "relaciones" no duraban demasiado.-

-Entonces me alegra ser la primera.-

-La única.-consulté rápidamente el reloj.-¿Estás cansada?-

-No.-acerco su rostro al mío.-Sigue siendo muy temprano.-

-Me encantas.-

Elimine la distancia entre nuestros labios mientras sentía como se apretaba más a mi, dánome una gran demostración de que la estaba llegando a querer mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Seguímos disfrutando de la velada paseando, riendo, charlado en fin. Al ver que hacía lo imposible para mantener los ojos abiertos le dije que era momento de irnos, se acomodo en el asiento del automóvil y se quedo completamente dormida. Llegamos de nuevo al hotel y no quería despertarla por lo que la tome en brazos y regrese a la habitación. Con mucho cuidado abrí su cama y la arrope sin quitandole los zapatos. Me quede admirandola un momento, se veía relamenre hermosa, tanto que parecía un ángel. Me incline un poco para besarla suavemente antes de cambiarme y poder dormir había sido uno de los mejores días que había pasado y había sido gracias a ella.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 32 **

**Mis queridos lectores, muy buenas tardes, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Amor Secreto, espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera en la que disfrute yo escribiendolo. Solo una pequela advertencia... Contiene un pequeño lime... Cortito pero muy tierno. Sin mas los dejo con la continuación. Nos leeremos pronto.^_^**

Toda la semana fue muy parecida al primer día, siempre intentaba consentirla de lo mejor posible. Había llegado el domingo y el día anterior habíamos ido a bailar por lo que ninguno de los dos queríamos levantarnos tan temprano como nos habíamos despertado. Ambos seguíamos acostados y por mi lado yo quería seguir durmiendo por lo que intentaba no moverme demasiado. Solo nos faltaban tres días para seguir ahí pero enserió no quería moverme, habían sido un par de horas desde que habíamos llegado pero parecía que seguía teniendo la musica en mi cabeza. Rodé en la cama varias veces pero al saber que me era imposible me sente en la cama viendo que estaba haciendo Sakura, la vi leyendo el libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto; al parecer se le había hecho tan interesante como a mi.

-Sasuke…-dejo el libro a un lado.-Lo siento, pense que seguías dormido. Tome tu libro.-

-No, llevo un par de horas despierto. No te preocupes por ello, ya lo termine, si quieres quedatelo.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Pudiste dormir bien?-me levante para ir a su lado.

-Algo. Un par de horas. Sigo teniendo la musica en la cabeza, además de que tal vez me exedí un poco con las bebidas.-

-No fue tanto. ¿Quieres una pastilla?-le acaricie la mejilla.

-No muchas gracias, estoy bien. ¿Si bajamos a desayunar?-

-Lo que tu gustes.-le di un suave beso.-Si quieres toma un baño primero, yo aquí espero.-

-No me tardaré.-

Me moví para que pudiera salir de la cama. En el momento en el que no pudo verme, me tome la libertad de voltearla a ver admirando sus largas piernas que se perdían en su pequeño pantalón corto. Al perderse en el interior del baño volví a acostarme en la cama, dios santo, nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso por tener a una mujer cerca. Aunque sabía que ella era realmente especial para mi en mas sentidos de lo que cualquiera podría haber llegado a pensar, no entendía porque cuando parecía querer llevar las cosas un poco más alla de lo que las teníamos me ponía nervioso; e intentaba alejarme distrayendola con cualquier tontería. Sentía que a pesar de que fuera tierno, cariñoso y todo aquello que me decía; algo me decía que inconsientemente la estaba presionando. El que iniciaramos nuestra relación, que se fuera a vivir al departamento, en si era sumamente todo los detalles que tenía con ella. Me tenía vuelto loco, era la primera vez que no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto. La oí salir del baño por lo que deje de pensar en ello, no la preocuparía y me preguntara que era lo que ocurría. La vi con una linda blusa strapless azul obscuro y un pantalonzillo corto; sentí que me sonroje demasiado y me avergonce por ello, nunca la había visto tan linda. Me puse de pie dándole un suave beso en los labios e inmediatemente fui a tomar una ducha, no me tardé demasiado, me puse una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto obscuro. Bajamos a desayunar todavía con algo de pesadez ningúno de los dos teníamos el ánimo de siempre yo tenía demasiado sueño y ella parecía que igual. Tomamos simplemente un café y algún biscocho que habíamos entonrado en el buffett.

Pasamos nuevamente el día echados en los camastros, ambos con los lentes obscuros con una cara que parecía que estabamos sumamente molestos. A la hora de comer ni siquiera nos movimos yo estaba a nada de quedarme dormido pero afortunadamente antes de dormirme sentí que mi móvil sonaba así que lo abrí y me sorprendí al ver que llamaba Gaara, tuve una corta conversación con él donde me mantuvo al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina; me alegre de que Naruto llevara bien las cosas aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que me siguiera preocupando, colgamos y vi a Sakura centrandose totalmente en mi, como si me estuviera estudiando detalladamente.

-¿Ocurre algo princesa?-le sonreí.

-Nada, es solo que…-se sonrojo.-te ves sumamente guapo cuando hablas de negocios.-

-¿A sí?-me sorprendí.-¿Te parezco guapo?-

-Lo eres Sasuke y lo sabes, no hay mujer que no se te quede viendo.-parecio algo molesta por ello.

-Yo conozco a una que no me veía.-le tome la mano.-Y es la única a la que quize y sigo queriendo y cada vez más. Aunque ahortia meeste dando una pequeña escena de celos.-

-No es una escena de celos. Es verdad, no hay mujer que este o no soltera que no te haya volteado a ver y si esque fuera posible, habrían llenada ya la piscina con la baba que se les cae.-

-¿Y tu no te haz dado cuenta de que pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo?- me dio como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.-Sabes perfectamente que muchos se te quedan viendo; no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me tengo que aguantar para no causar unos cuantos problemas por ello. Les tengo que dejar en claro que tu eres mi novia, eres mía.-

-Y tu eres mío.-me sonrió.

Me tenía totalmente embobado, a tal grado que no había visto que había pedido una bebida y aprovecho ello para sacar un cubito de hielo y me lo metiera en la camisa. Me calle para no maldecir al sentir el frío recorrer mi espalda. La vi carcarearse por lo que me quite los lentes obscuros para que viera mi mirada de advertencia, estaba divertido y además buscaría venganza; eso no se quedaría así. Sakura entendio el mensaje por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie e inmediatemente se puso a correr, espere unos segundos antes de seguirla. La seguí realmente divertido y sabía que ella estaba igual, algunas cuantas personas se nos quedaban viendo pero no nos importaba estabamos realmente divertidos estabamos actuando como unos niños. Entro a la habitación pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta me metí arrinconandola en una de las paredes.

-Eres malvada, yo que te pensaba un ángel.-

-No lo soy, pero si te puedo decir que te amo.-

Con lentitud me acerque a su rostro para poder besarle la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y por último sus labios. Como la tenía acorralada simplemente tuve que pegarme un poco más hacia ella haciendo que se riera entre besos. Me abrazo por la cinturilla del pantalón por lo que me empujo un poco más hacia ella sorprendiendome por completo. Seguí besandola separándonos unos milímetros para volver a tomar un poco de aire y seguir con lo que hacíamos. Estaba tan concentrado que no me dí cuenta de que lentamente hacia alzado mi camiseta acaricando mi espalda hasta que sentí un suave cosquillero. Abrí los ojos sin saber que hacer, todo aquello que habia estado pensando en esos días volvía rápidamenre a mi cabeza; no la presionaría, a ella no.

-Sakura…¡Sakura!-me aleje un poco de ella sorprendiendola.

-¿Qué Sasuke?-acerco su rostro al mío nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-tome su mano dándole un lece apretón.-No quiero que te presiones, podemos seguir esperando, no hay prisa.-

-Se lo que estoy haciendo Sasuke. Tu has sido realmente paciente conmigo, quiero compensartelo.-

-No tienes que hacer esto, con tener tu cariño es mas que suficiente.-besé su mejilla.-¿Quieres salir a merendar?-intente darme la vuelta.

-Sasuke.-me tomo del brazo.-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! Según tengo entendido tu me quieres ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué me evades? No me estas dejando acercarme más a ti, lo único que haces es mantenerme a raya. Me dices que me quieres me perdonas todo, siento que me ocultas cosas que quiero y necesito saber. A veces…-intentaba no llorar.-a veces pienso que esto para ti es un juego…que nada más te acercaste para que dejara que Gaara pudiera casarse sin tener el remordimiento de que me estaba lastimando.-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?-la encare molesto, no podía creer que me dijera eso.

-Es lo que parece. Te conosco has estado muy tierno muy lindo, pero intento acercarme e inmediatamente pones un muro impidiendolo. Simplemente dime… si lo que quieres es que me mantenga alejada dimelo y me alejare lo más rápido posible de ti.-

Me di la vuelta para alzarla rápidamente haciendo que enredara las piernas en mi cintura mientras la besaba nuevamente importandome un bledo lo que habiamos discutido en ese momento. Camine con ella sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba por mi actitud, para poder sentarme en el pequeño sofá para que pudiera sentarse a horcadas en mi regazo. La apreté un poco más hacia mi haciendo que se sorprendiera. Abandone sus labios para descender por su cuello y entretenerme con el, podía escucharla suspirar por lo que me aleje un poco de ella. Agradecía enormemente su blusa strapless por lo que volví a distraerla con besos mientras poco a poco se la desabrochaba dejando a la vista la parte superior del bikini rosa pálido. La hize a un lado para poder acariciar su espalda, era tan suave como lo había imaginado, decendí un poco más dejando de mi barbilla rozara de vez en cuando con el inicio de sus pechos. Pude sentir como tomaba el borde de mi camisa por lo que le ayude a quitarmela dejando que cayera en la misma dirección en la que había caido su blusa. Pude ver como se sonrojaba al verme con el torso desnudo por lo que intente tranquilizarla recorriendole la espalda con la punta de los dedos, causandole escalofríos.

-No vuelvas a decir que esto es un juego Sakura…yo te amo.-bese cada centímetro de su rostro.-No quería presionarte, quería que fueras tu la que diera el primer paso, demostrarte que contigo todo es diferente.-

-Entonces solo dejame seguir, deja de intentar alejarme. Deja que las cosas fluyan, somos adultos y sabemos porque hacemos las cosas.-me abrazo recorriendo lentamente mis hombros y la espalda alta.

-Dios Sakura.-sus caricias eran la gloria.-Me tienes vuelto loco.-

Con cuidado teniendo mis precauciones desabroche su top dejando que la prenda cayera. Se apego más dejando en evidencia su timidez. Me puse de pie sin despegarme de sus labios mientras con algo de torpeza caminaba hacia la cama; haría que su primera vez fuera realmente especial. Como si de una delicada flor se tratara, como ella lo era para mi; la coloque suavemente en medio de la cama. Le sentí cohibirse por lo que seguía recorriendo suavemente el largo de su espalda mientras seguía reclamando sus labios, me apoye en mis codos y rodillas para evitar aplastarla mientras seguía sintiendo sus caricias en mi espalda. Sin despegarme en ella empece a recorrer su piel con mis labios; suspiro suavemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello mientras seguía con mis caricias. Su piel era demasiado suave que podía volverme completamente adicto a ella; llegué al borde de su pantalón corto por lo que le desabroche el botón y volví a subir hacia sus labios.

-Te quiero.-sonreí al verla abrir los ojos. -Si llego a lastimarte…quiero que me lo digas e inmediatamente me detendre.-estaba apoyado en mis antebrazos apreciando su sonrojo.

-Confío en ti Sasuke, se que no me lastímaras.-acaricio mi mejilla con suma ternura.-Te amo.-

Seguimos besándonos mientras intentaba distraerla y despojarla de su ropa restante. Moría por verla totalmente desnuda pero me aguartaría, seguiría yendo despació con ella pasara lo que pasara. La entretuve mientras que con suavidad le abriá las piernas metiendome entre ellas. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos nos dímos cuenta estabamos sumidos en una pasión que ya nos era imposible parar. Con mucho cuidado empece a hacerla mía siendo realmente cuidadoso; con ternura y siendo un romántico le eliminana las pequeñas lagrimas que soltaba con suaves besos mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la queria. Le hice el amor con suavidad, con ternura; necesitaba que supiera que me entregaba por completo a ella, que era mi vida y jamás la dejaría. Suspiraba mi nombre y movía la cadera llevándome a la locura. Besaba su cara, su cuello, sus hombros; estabamos completamente sumergidos en nuestro amor.

…

La veía dormir a mi lado, o más bien estaba envuelta entre mis brazos. Se veia tan hermosa, no sabía si podía amarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Se veía tan tranquila y tan linda, le besé la frente y me acomode a su lado. Le peine suavemente su larga cabellera mientras seguía pensando que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Sasuke…-la escuche suspirar.

-Te amo.-la abrace más fuerte.-Eres todo para mi princesa, jamás pensé que te tendría así a mi lado.- poco a poco caía rendido ante el sueño.

Desperté al sentirla moverse, la apreté más fuerte haciendole entender que estaba despierto. La escuche reir por lo que abrí un ojo admirando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Le sonreí al verla sonrojarse pegándose un poco mas a mi antesde darme un beso.

-Hola.-dijo en un susurro.

-Hola princesa. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien. Fuiste muy tierno conmigo.-se mordió el labio.-Sasuke…realmente lamento mucho lo que dije antes… se que jamás haz visto esto como un juego, perdóname.-

-Mi amor.-evite que escondiera su rostro alzandoselo suavemente. Me acomodé mejor en la cama sabiendo que haber dormido dos en una cama individual fue realmente molesto; con cuidado la cargue para que quedara encima de mi y así sabía que no podria evitar mirarme.-Tenías muchos motivos para pensar eso, pero enserio te digo que te quiero y jamás serías un juego. Quería que tu pusieras el ritmo de la relación, saber como querias que las cosasse dieran. Se que de vez en cuando te he hecho hacer lo que yo quiero y lo que menos quiero es presionarte. Eres la única con la que he tenido una verdadera relación, en si; no se realemnte como es una y poco a poco he aprendido como debe ser una. Ha sido algo nuevo y creeme que no lo cambio por nada del mundo.-

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo? Haz hecho que este día fuera más perfecfo de lo que ya era.-acarició mi mejilla.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más.-bese su nariz.-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Un poco pero no es tan importante. Solamente quiero estar contigo.-

-¿Qué me hiciste?-vi su rostro lleno de confusión.-Me vuelves loco, me tienes entre tus manos.-acariciaba su espalda.-¿Te das cuenta de que me tienes como un titere? No se que haría sin ti.-

-Ambos nos enamoramos.-le contesto divertida.-Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti.-

-No pienso dejarte nunca, eres mía y haré todo lo posible para que todos los días sean tan felices como estos que hemos pasado juntos.- bostezó.-Sigues con sueño. ¿Te parece que pida servicio a la habitación? Así podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.-

-Gracias,si porfavor.-

-Ven.-nos acomoda os nuevamente para que pudiera acurrucarse en el colchón.-¿Quieres vestirte?Así podrás dormir más cómoda.-

-¿Me podrias pasar la partel de abajo de mi bañador y tu camisa? Yo creo que con eso es más que suficiente. Claro si no te molesta que tome tu camisa.-puso sus manos sobre mi pecho.

-No me molesta, me encantaría que la usaras. Te veras realmente hermosa con ella puesta.-

Tomé rápidamente mi bañador viendo de reojo como volteaba el rostro sumamente apenada causandome risa; se veía tan tierna. Me los coloqué y fui por su bañador y mi camisa para que dejara de avergonzarse, se los pase diciéndola que iría al baño para que dejara de sentira tana vergonzada, aun que ya lo habíamos hecho sabía que seguía cohibiendose al igual que sabía que se tardaría en poder se mucho más abierta. Salí y la vi ya completamente vestida con su ropa viendose en el espejo estaba divertido viéndola ya que parecía que quería ver si algo había cambiado en ella, cambiaba de ángulo cada quince segundos. La abrace por la cintura mientras ponía la barbilla en su hombro, para ambos sonreirnos lor el espejo.

-¿Qué haces?-dije apretandola un poco más hacia mí.-Sabes…te ves sexy con mi camisa.-

-…-se sonrojo.-No hago nada, es solo que siento que algo ha cambiado, me siento diferente de algún modo pero no se que es.-

-No has cambiado absolutamente nada, sigues siendo tan bella como siempre.-besé su cuello.-Ven, duerme un poco, te despertaré cuando ya esté la cena.-

-Te amo.-acarició mi cabello volviendome loco.-Podemos bajar si es lo que quieres, yo no tengo problemas con ello.-

-Como te he dicho todos estos días, tu eres la que decide que hacemos y como lo hacemos.-la voltee haciendo que me volteara a ver.-¿Qué te gustaria más, comer aquí o allá abajo?-

-No lo sé, en cualquier lado estará bien, con el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente.-

-Me da exactamente lo mismo.-algo cruzo rápidamente por mi mente.-Amor…se que ya en este momento ya no tiene arreglo pero…-no sabía como abordar el tema, me era realmente imposible.

-No te preocupes, no estoy en esos días; acabo de terminar el ciclo. Pero si quieres estar más tranquilo, puedo ir a la farmacia por unas pastillas y cuando volvamos ire con el ginecólogo.-

-Lamento el causarte estas molestias.-

-No las causas. También estaba pensando en ello cuando me estaba cambiando. No digo que no me gustaría algún día tener un hijo, pero…es demasiado pronto.-

-Algún día.-la idea me facinaba, el imaginarmela con el vientre abultado me agradaba.-¿Quieres salir?-

-Me gustaría.-tomo mi camisa y me ayudo a ponermela.-Vamonos.-

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, mientras besaba su mejilla infinidad de veces. Estas vacaciones no podían haber sido mas perfectas, tenía a mi lado a la persona que amaba con todo el corazón y no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 33 **

Las dos semanas que pase con Sakura habían sido perfectas, pero desgraciadamente ya era hora de volver a la realidad. Llegamos nuevamente al departamento a medio día, dejamos las maletas a un lado y lleve a Sakura a casa de sus padres antes de dirigirme a la empresa. Al llegar a su casa sus padres insistieron en que nos quedaramos a cenar. Pude ver como a Sakura se le había iluminado al escuchar eso por lo que no pude desistir. Le dí un suave beso en la mejilla despidiendomé diciendole que volvería alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Me costo poder alejarme de ella despues de todo pero sabía que quería hablar un con sus padres, por lo menos pasar algo de tiempo con ellos y no era nadíe para impedirselo. La nolstalgía me invadió al recordar a mis padres y a mi hermano, los extrañaba demasiado. Intente volver a guardar aquello en mi cabeza, sabía que nunca los dejaría de extrañar pero los seguía queriendo por igual. Me costo lograrlo pero al llegsr a la empresa estaba nuevamente concentrado, me metí en el elevador mientras intentaba sonreír al recordar a mi princesa; pensar en Sakura me relajaba era lo único que necesitaba para que mi día fuera perfecto. Volvíó a abrirse el elevador y vi que Naruto estaba bastante ojeroso y parecía realmente cansado. Al verme pareció alegrarse por lo que empezo de dramatico nuevamente, enserio ahora no tenía idea de que le había encontrado de interesante mi prima.

-Naruto comportate como alguien de tu edad, estás en el trabajo no hagas esas escenas.-lo empuje un poco para que dejara sus lágrimas infantiles.-¿Qué tienes?-

-No se como demonios aguantas hacer todo ese papeleo.-sorbió por la nariz.-No tienes idea de hasta que horas me quedaba para terminarlos, dime que la proxima vez que planees un viaje dejaras a cargo a Gaara.-

-Lo que tu digas, pero deja esas escenas son estúpidas e infantiles. Enserio, a veces pienso y ruego porque Hinata no se casé contigo.-llegamos a nuestro piso.-Comportate y ya el día de hoy domriras todo lo que quieras. Vete antes si es que es lo que quieres.-

-Cambiando de tema.-pareció recomponerse.-¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?-

-Bastante bien, Sakura estaba feliz.-entramos a la oficina.-Me tiene completamente vuelto loco, ahora entiendo cuando Gaara hablaba de Matsuri de esa manera.-

-Me alegro Sasuke, tú y Sakura merecen ser felices.-me sonrio.-Toma te dejo aquí los papeles de estas dos semanas, revisalos si tienes alguna duda.-

-Gracias.-

Se fue y con mucha calma leía los papeles mientras me ponía mis anteojos, a pesar de que estuvo cansado esas dos semanas y tener que pedirle ayuda a Gaara habían hecho un gran trabajo. Termine y seguí con todo lo demás, todas las sucursales estaban funcionando perfectamente e igualmente había nuevos proyectos que parecían prometedores. Los estaba estudiando a fondo cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar así que mecánicamente lo saqué y lo vi de reojo, era un mensaje por lo que no le tome mucha importancia, termine de leer el documento que tenía en la mano y volví a revisar el móvil. Me sorprendí al ver que el el mensaje había sido de Sakura por lo que quise golprear mentalmente, tenía que haberme fijado bien. Lo abrí rapidamente y sonreí como un estúpido, era un mensaje realmente hermoso diciendome que me queria y que me extrañaba, le conteste el mensaje de la misma forma moría por estar a su lado en ese momento.

Afortunadamente no tarde demasiado con mis pendientes así que salí mientras le marcaba a Sakura para decirle que llegaría un poco antes. Me detuve en la locrería para compar una botella de vino, se me hacía de mal gusto llegar sin nada a una cena. A pesar de que estaba con mi semblante de siempre me estaba muerto de pavor; estaba viviendo cosas totalmente nuevas con ella y no sabía como manejarlos. Llegue a su casa y me quede un momento en el automóvil, debía relajarme y serenarme; no podía mostrarme tan nervioso. Salí tomando la botella y antes de tocar el timbre volví a asegurarme que mis nervios estaban bien guardados. Se abrió la puerta y vi a mi linda princesa del otro lado por lo que antes de que pudiera hablar la tome de la cintura para acercarla a mi y darle un largo y hermoso beso.

-Sasuke…-dijo cuando me aleje un poco, estaba apenada.

-Lo siento.-le sonreí.-No tienes una idea lo mucho que te extrañe, moría por volver a estar a tu lado.-

-Yo también mi amor.-volteo a ver mi mano libre.-¿Y eso?-tomó la botella.

-Creí que sería un buen detalle traerle algo a tus padres, no se si les gustara.-

-Mi papá es fanático del vino tinto. Le encantara.-tomo mi mano.-Ven…estabamos en la sala.-ambos ingresamos a la casa.

La residencia tenía un lindo calor a hogar, se podía sentir con solo haber curzado la puerta. De nuevo mi nerviosismo me estaba empezando a invadir por lo que pude sentir como Sakura me apretaba la mano por lo que disminuyeron un poco. Entramos y ví a sus padres sentados en la sala, inmediatamente vi que sus miradas se centraron en mi y tragué pasado. Mientras nos acercabamos ellos se pusoeron de pie y quede enfrente de su padre; le di un leve apretón de manos mientras intentaba retarme con la mirada donde sabía que podía tener el control. Voltee a ver a su madre de alguna extraña razón sentí que me veía con cariño maternal y lo comprobe al darme un abrazo; ese tipo de calor maternal nunca lo había olvidado. Sakura les comento del pequeño detalle que había llevado y el semblante de su padre cambió un poco hacia mi. Me pidieron que los acompañara por lo que me senté a lado de Sakura.

-Es un gusto el volver a verte por aquí Sasuke, fue hace demasiado tiempo que te habías ido.-su madre me sonrio.

-Si señora bastante, igualmente me alegro volver a verla.-

-Hablamos muy poco en la inauguración de la nueva sucursal de la empresa. Había lamento mucho el no poder hablar un poco más.-

-No se preocupe señora, no tiene porque preocuparse.-

-¿Les parece que vayamos a cenar? Lo lamento Sasuke, es algo muy sencillo espero que no te moleste.-

-De seguro sera delicioso.-

-…-parecio sonrojarse por el comentario.-Iré a calentar la comida. Les avisare cuando este todo listo.-rápidamente se fue.

Unos segundos mas tarde mi linda princesa la siguio diciendo que la ayudaría,asi que le solte la mano y la segui con la mirada hasta que la perdi de vista por lo que voltee a ver a su padre. Estaba demasiado serio y no sabía como empezar una conversación con él y agradecí que el empezara, aunque me arrepentí al momento. Al parecer seguía recordando mis años en la preparatoria y quería asegurarse de que no le haría daño a su hija. Me costo convenserlo de que haría lo que fuera posible par hacerla feliz a como diera lugar y me relaje cuando lo logre; había sido relamente agotador pero me daba por bien servido. Sakura entro a la sala para decirnos que ya podíamos pasar al comedor. Su padre se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacía allá parecía morirse de hambre, me puse de pie y al lelgar a lado de Sakura la abrace por la cinutra para alzarla y darle un hermoso y apasionado beso. Ya no podía vivir sin sus besos por tanto tiempo, jugo con mi cabello enrollandolo entre sus dedos hasta que la volví a poner en el suelo. Me aleje y le tome la mano para irnos al comedor, sin embargo, ella me jalo un poco para que me detuviera.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-me le quede viendo.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?-

-Nada.-

-No te creo, yo lo conozco y se que te ha dicho algo.-

-Enserio, no me dijo absolutamente nada.-quería tranquilizarla.

-Sasuke…-parecía molesta.

-De acuerdo…-suspire.-Sabes perfectamente que sabe que hacia en el pasado, a grandes rasgos afortunadamente; sabe que mis relaciones eran simples juegos por lo que solo se estaba asegurando de que contigo no sería así.-

-Se que no lo es. Me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y me lo has demostrado con creces.-toco mi mejilla.

-Te haz vuelto mi vida entera. No se que haria si no te tengo a mi lado.-

-Vamos. Nos estan esperando.-jaló de mi y me deje llevar.

Entramos en un comedor muy bonito y sencillo; le ayude a que tomara asiento y me sente a su lado sosteniendo su mano ante la atenda mirada de su padre. Su madre había preparado una pasta y ensalada que se veían esquisitas. Disfrutamos de la cena acompañandola igualmente con el vino. La mayoría de la cena, la concersación la mantuvieron ella y sus padres; preferí escucharlos mientras recordaba las cenas que había tenido con mi familia, realmente los extrañaba. De vez en cuando me unía un poco a las conversaciones hablando muy poco. Estuvimos ahí bastante tiempo hasta que Sakura decidio irse, yo estaba muerto de cansancio pero no dejaría que eso impidiera que ella disfrutara a su familia. Nos despedimos de ellos y volvimos al departamento.

-Gracias por hacer esto Sasuke, se que te ha de haber costado mucho el estar con mi familia.-dijo al llegar.

-Te quiero, y por ti haría lo que fuera con tal y de verte así de feliz como te vi.-subimos el elevador.-Me encanta verte sonreir.-

-Te amo.-me abrazó con fuerza.

Alce su rostro con sumo cariño y le di un beso. Sakura me apoyo contra la pared del elevador dejandome sorprendido al igual de que subio sus brazos para rodear mi cuello. Sus besos, sus caricias, toda ella me fascinaba. Llegamos al piso y camine con ella entre mis brazos. Me ayudo a abrir la puerta y al entrar empece a besar su cuello. Ansiaba que estuvieramos solos de nuevo, poder ponerla nerviosa como solo yo podía hacerlo. Con cuidado le quite la chaqueta y la puse en el respaldo del sofá.

-Ya es tarde, vamonos a dormir.-

-Deja de frenarte Sasuke…nuestra relación ya no son solo besos ni pequeñas caricias.-coqueteo conmigo con la mirada.

-No es eso princesa.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Es solo que me encanta poder estar contigo, eres con la única con la que he tenido una relación formal y me gusta como estan las cosas así. Necesito que tu pongas el ritmo que me digas que es lo que quieres. Me siento mas seguro y tranquilo si lo haces.-

-Por eso... me encanta como eres conmigo . Haz sido un verdadero caballero, me has dado mi lugar, me cuidas y se que me quieres como yo te quiero. Por eso no quiero que no te detengas.-desanudo mi corbata.-Quiero que piensas las cosas ¿si?-beso mi mejilla.-Buenas noches amor.-

La vi irse mientras repasaba lo que me había dicho, se que tenía razón la relación ya había cambiado pero necesitaba que me dijera que hacer. Me encantaba poder estar con ella, despertar a su lado había y seguía siendo lo más hermoso que me había pasado. Poder dormir con ella envuelta en mis brazos, oler su perfume y el verla sonreir al despertar. Suspire con pesadez tal vez tenía razón, me frenaba mucho al saber que podríamos llegar a más. Quería poder disfrutar la relación, experimentar todo lo que nunca había podido hacer. Estaba compartiendo mi vida, mi tiempo y mi corazón por primera vez, me encantaba estar asi con ella; Sakura podía estar a mi lado para que mi día fuera perfecto. Fui a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y dude bastante hasta que decidí mejor irme a la mía.

…

Había pasado ya una semana y Sakura se mostraba reacia hacia mí. Recibía solo pequeñas muestras de afecto por su parte. Sabía que estaba molesta porque a pesar de todo lo que intentaba hacer me alejaba, seguía con ese pendiente de querer llevar las cosas con calma pero no podía soportar que estuviera de ese modo conmigo. Ese día la recompensaría, la llevaría a cenar y hablaríamos para aclarar las cosas, entendía que era lo que quería y necesitaba que ella me entendiera. Antes de que se fuera de compras con su madre le había dicho que saldríamos en la noche y pareció agradarle la idea aunque seguía sin querer acercarse demasiado a mi, me costaba hacer que me diera un beso.

Estaba en el departamento terminando de arreglar la reservación después del trabajo, estaba muy cansado pero debía de hablar con ella, odiaba que no me volteara a ver a menos de que se lo pidiera, que solo me dirigiera un monosílabo a lo que de dijera. Estaba concentrado intentando analizar como podría reconciliarme con ella necesitaba verla feliz nuevamente. Le esperaba intentando acomodar mejor mis palabras hasta que escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se me hizo muy raro ya que Sakura tenía llaves y Juggo no me había avisado absolutamente nada. Fui hacia la puerta y al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa. Frente a mi estaba Tayuya, estaba pálida, y llevaba una sudadera que a mi parecer le quedaba bastante grande y unos pantalones deportivos que parecían igual de holgados. Busqué rápidamente a la seguridad cayendo en cuenta de que era su día libre. Suspire mientras rogaba por que Sakura no llegara, ella sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos antes y sabía que no le agradaría nada el verla ahí de nuevo, cintando todavía el problema que habíamos tenido antes.

-Tayuya…-me quedé igual de sorprendido que antes, me estaba metiendo en un enorme problema.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, es algo realmente importante. Por favor. ¿Puedo pasar?-parecía nerviosa.-Será solo un par de minutos.-

-Esta bien.-le abrí la puerta para que pasara. Estaba realmente incomodo con su presencia y más que sabía que Sakura regresaría pronto.-Habla rápido que estoy ocupado.-

-Sasuke…-se mordió el labio.-…estoy embarazada.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Tu y yo no hemos tenido nada desde hace meses.-no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Sasuke…-se quito la enorme sudadera que traía puesta dejandome ver su algo abultado vientre.-tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo…el mismo tiempo en el que tu y yo no nos hemos visto, además…no he estado con nadie más que contigo. ¡El niño es tuyo!-

Me quede pasmado, eso no podria estar pasandome, no ahora. No tenía ni idea de como esto podía estar sucediendo, claro sin contar el hecho del como sucedian ese tipo de cosas. Di vueltas en el pasillo una u otra vez como si aquello pudiera darme una solución; algo que le había dicho meses atrás resono en mi cabeza por lo que la voltee a ver bastante molesto.

-Se supone que seguías viendo al mismo ginecólogo de siempre, tu misma me lo confirmaste. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrio esto?-estaba bastante molesto.

-Ya había dejado de ir con él, pensé que ya no era importante hacerlo. Cuando volviste y retomamos lo que habíamos tenido en la preparatoria pensé que sería definitivo. Sabes que yo te amo desde que te vi por primera vez.-empezo a llorar.-Cuando…-

-Pero sabías perfectamente que yo nunca te he querido.-la interrumpi.

-Ya lo sé.-parecía tanto molesta como triste.-Se que para ti todas en ese tiempo fuimos un desahogo. Fui una estúpida al creer que esta vez sería diferente. Pero…-

-Sólamente callate.-no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso solo pensaba en Sakura, en todo lo que habíamos construido hasta ahora, podría perderse por mi estúpido error.-¿Cómo no se te ocurrio decirmelo antes?-

-¡Lo intente Sasuke! ¡¿Cuántas veces vine o intente entrar a tu empresa para decirtelo y cuantas veces me lo negaste?!-vió que estaba sorprendido pero sabía que tenía razón.-Hasta tuve que hablar con Naruto por si te lograba convencer.-unas cuantas lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos.

-Esto ya no tiene remedio…¿qué planeas hacer con él?-sonaba demasiado frio pero realmente esperaba que no hiciera ninguna estúpidez.

-¡¿Cómo que que voy a hacer?! Sasuke…es tu hijo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso tu no lo quieres?-se protegió el vientre.-Voy a tenerlo, sabes que estoy totalmente en contra del aborto.-

-…-me deje caer en el sillón. Esto estaba complicandose cada vez más.

-¿No me dirás nada?-sus sollozos me tenían vuelto loco.-Se que tu estas en una nueva relación y parece que vas enserio con ella, algo que realmente pense que era imposible o pensaba que podría llegar a ocurrir solo conmigo. Pero…-

-No te preocupes…a mi hijo no le faltara absolutamente nada, todos los gastos van por mi cuenta.-no encontraba una solución sensata.

-¿De que estás hablando Sasuke?- me dí la vuelta para encontrarme con Sakura que parecia mucho más sorprendida que nosotros dos.-¿De que hijo estás hablando?-vió el pequeño pero abultado vientre de Tayuya mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágimas.-Sasuke…-pude ver como su mandíbula temblaba intentando encontrar palabras.

-Sakura yo…-ahora enserio ya no sabía que hacer.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 34 **

-Sasuke ¿qué esta ocurriendo?-ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

-Hola Sakura.-Tayuya rompió el silencio.-Será mejor que me vaya.-se puso la chamarra.-Sasuke yo…lo lamento, continuaremos luego la conversación.- tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente del departamento, no podía hablar y ni siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura a la cara. La noticia se me había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía como demonios manejarla. Escuche como Sakura se movía para llegar a mi lado por lo que cerre los ojos y baje la cabeza, no podía voltearla a ver; no sabía como decirselo. Quería poder retroceder el tiempo y no haber actuado tan impulsivamente por mis estúpidos celos. La escuche agacharse mientras seguía pidiendome que le dijera,que era lo que había ocurrido aunque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Me tomo la cara e intento alzarla aunque yo no queria.

-Sasuke…amor…no…-se ahogaba entre sollozos.-no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué era lo que Tayuya…estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué era lo que…estaban hablando?-no pude responderle.-Por favor dime que ocurre.-

-Nada…nada.-hablaba lleno de frustración.-Lo arreglare lo prometo, encontrare una solución.-

-¿De que hablas Sasuke? ¿Qué solución?-cayo en cuenta nuevamente de lo que había escuchado.-¿¡Tayuya esta esperando un hijo tuyo!?-me solto.

-…-no podía ver la cara que debería de tener.

-¡Te odio!-me dio una bofetada que realmente no sentí.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Sasuke? No entiendo como pude creer que enserio esto sería diferente, que realmente me amabas y me querias. Solo he sido alguien mas en tu colección. Por eso ya no querías que volvieramos a pasar la noche juntos. ¿Verdad?-el llanto se apodero de ella.-Enserio había empezado a quererte, te abrí mi corazón y te di lo que a ninguno le había dado antes.-quería decirle que no era cierto que estaba interpretando todo mal pero simplemente nada podía salir de mi boca.-¡¿No piensas decirme algo al respecto?!-espero a una respuesta que no llego.-Esto es todo Sasuke…se acabo. ¡Mañana en la mañana me ire a un hotel en lo que encuentro un departamento!-

Lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue lo último que dijo. No, por esa estúpidez mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. La vi irse y la seguí rápidamente, no quería que todo terminara por eso, llegué a su habitación pero había cerrado con el pestillo, llame a la puerta pidiéndole que abiera que necesitaba aclarar las cosas. No contesto por lo que pegué la oreja a la puerta y seguí escuchando sus sollozos. Quería consolarla poder decirle que a pesar de todo yo la quería y había entendido todo mal. Susurre un pequeño perdón que salia del alma y me fuí al estudio no sin antes tomar una botella, necesitaba pensar y ya era demasiado tarde para ir al restaurante y más que nada poder hablar con alguien para poder hablarlo. Queria olvidarme de ese día e intentar pensar por unas horas que mi mundo no se venía abajo en solo cuestión de segundos.

…

Desperte con una resaca enorme y una torticolis y dolor de espalda que enserio no soportaba, no tenía idea de que hora era y porque estaba en esa habitación. Salí del estudio intentando acomodarme que era lo que pasaba y todo me callo como un balde de agua fría, Sakura, el amor de mi vida estaba saliendo de su habitación con una maleta entre sus manos. Su hermosa mirada estaba apagada y reflejaba una gran tristeza, no podía soportar verla así me partía el corazón. Me sorprendí al verla acercarse a mí y me quede quieto en mi lugar, necesitaba que me dijera algo, lo que fuera para reconfortarme aunque sabía que no sería así.

-Solo tengo algo mas que decirte Sasuke.-puse toda mi atención.-Solamente puedo decirte que no te odio y que realmente estos meses contigo han sido realmente especiales para mi, volveré a trabajar fuera y solamente espero que seas responsable de tus actos.-intentaba no llorar.-Adiós Sasuke.-

Salió antes de que pudiera decir algo. No la dejaría ir, no despues de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Rápidamente la seguí, abrí la puerta del departsmento y agradecí que el elevador no hubiera llegado al piso, corrí antes de que fuera así, era la mejor oportunidad que tenía ahora.

-Sakura.-la tuve que abrazar así sabía que no se iría, no sin escucharme.

-…-nada más podía escuchar su respiración. Era mi turno de hablar.

-Amor…no me dejes. Tu y yo hemos formado algo hermoso juntos. Dejame explicarte como han sucedido las cosas.-asintio con la cabeza sin moverse casi nada.-De acuerdo…Tayuya y yo nos volvímos a ver un día después de la inauguración. Estaba molesto porque te había vuelto a ver y tu solo estabas buscando a Gaara, no era contigo sino con mi estúpidez y mi pasado que era el motivo por el que nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. Fue un error y enserio lo lamento, le había preguntado si se seguía cuidando pero al parecer me mintió. Ayer me dijo que había pensado que esta vez sería la definitiva que haría lo nuestro formal, por lo cual ya no lo había hecho. No le dije el porque le dije nos dejaramos de ver, no sabía que enserio quería que hacer algo bien con la persona que enserio quiero.-

-Sasuke…-

-Dejame terminar por favor.-le tome una mano y la entrelaze con la mia haciendo que soltara la maleta poniéndola a su lado.-Ella había aceptado o eso era lo que me hizo pensar al no volver a saber de ella. Empezamos y te juro que siempre he sido sincero contigo. Te quiero y nunca te he engañado en estos cuatro meses. Pero hubo algunas veces en las que quizo entrar al departamento o a la oficina y pensaba que solo estaba esperando saber con quien estaba saliendo o viendo por lo que había pedido que no la dejaran pasar. Jamás creí que me diría eso. Nunca te he mentido y el hecho de que no pasaramos la noche juntos era por el hecho de que me encanta ir lento contigo…ayer quería poder hablar contigo de eso pero desgraciadamente eso no sucedió.-

-…-estaba temblando por no querer sollozar.

-Por favor dime algo ahora.-

-¿Cuántos meses tiene de embarazo?-

-Dice que cinco meses.-le aprete la mano.

-Ya no puedo mas Sasuke.-le temblaba la mandibula.-Esto se complico mucho, tu debes de hablar con ella y saber que hacer al respecto.-

-Encontraremos una solución pero no puedo dejar que te apartes de mi lado. Espere demasiado tiempo para tenerte a mi lado y no te perdere ahora.-

-No Sasuke, entiende…lo…lo…lo nuestro ya no puede ser.-sollozo mas mientras la jalaba un poco para regresar al departamento.-Debes de estar con ella y criar a su hijo. Eso es lo correcto.-

-¡Que no puedes entender que te amo! Todo lo que paso fue antes de estar contigo. No pienso perderte.-le di la vuelta para que me volteara a ver.-Puedo criarlo mientras sigo mi vida contigo, a él o ella nunca le faltara nada, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, ahora ya no.-

-Sasuke, no pienso quitarle un padre a un niño, eso sería muy cruel y envidioso. Te creo cuando me dices que todo paso a antes de lo nuestro, pero intentalo entender. Ese niño debe de tener alguien que lo quiera y lo eduque.-escondio el rosto entre su cabello.-Por favor, olvidate de mi y se feliz con ella.-quizo alejarse rápidamente.

Le tome el rostro para besarla, mientras la empujaba para poderla apoyar contra la pared; podía saborear el sabor de sus lágrimas junto al adictivo sabor de sus labios. La sentí golpearme el pecho esperando a que la soltara. No ahora que la tenía para mi, por fin que estabamos construyendo nuestra felicidad. Esto complicaba las cosas pero sabía que podríamos sobrellevarlo y acostumbrarnos a lo que sucedía. Seguí insistiendo hasta que me dejo ganar dejandose llevar por lo que sabía que ella sentía por mi. Logre hacer que abiera un poco la boca saboreando su aliento. Me abrazo por el cuello y la cargué para poder asegurarme de que no se me escaparía de nuevo al mismo tiempo que la pegaba a la pared. Me importo poco que alguien nos viera, solamente necesitaba saber que se quedaría a mi lado.

-Te necesito a mi lado.-dije recuperando el aliento.-Mantuve este amor en secreto demasiado tiempo como para dejarte ir de esa manera. Encontraré una solución, lo prometo solo…quedate a mi lado.-

-Sasuke…yo…-

-No digas nada…solo quedate conmigo.-la abraze imaginando que podríamos fundirnos en uno.-Sabre lidiar con esto…no te apartes de mi lado.-

-No puedo Sasuke…tu necesitas saber como criar a tu hijo y los dos debemos olvidarnos del otro.-se movió un poco para que la dejara en el piso.

-¡No!-grite desesperado asustandola un poco.-No no dejaré que te alejes de mi, te amo y sabes que es así. No me dejes…ya no puedo vivir sin ti…eres mi vida entera.-

-Sasuke te lo suplico dejame irme. Esto no nos hace ningun bien a ninguno de los dos.-acaricio mis mejillas,

-Soy yo el que suplica, el te pide que no te vayas. No sabes lo mucho que te necesito, te amo. Moriría si no estuvieras conmigo.-

-No los lastimes más, esto me duele pero se que es lo correcto. No hagas que esto sea más complicado de lo que es no nos lastimemos más. Me duele verte así.-

-Lo que me duele es el alma, solo cuando pienso que quieres dejarme, enserio no puedo vivir sin ti. Moriría si no estas conmigo. Hay muchos padres separados, y saben como lidiar con eso, puedo manejar eso.-

-No quiero que tu hijo me odie, pensará que su padre se alejo de él por mi culpa.-

-No lo hará entendera las cosas tarde o temprano.-le acarice las mejillas.-Por favor, no podría vivir sin ti, eres la única a la que le he dado todo mi corazón.- necesitaba que entendiera que nunca le dejaría que se alejara de mi.

Volví a besarla mientras tomaba su maleta e hice que entrara al departamento. Cerre la puerta haciendo metiendo la maleta dejandola en cualquier lugar a donde la pude aventar. A Sakura la alcé para que me rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, necesitaba convenserla de que se quedara conmigo a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Camine con ella para sentarla en uno de los banquillos de la cocina. Dejo que me apoderara de sus labios y su boca colgandose de mi cuello haciendo que le apretara un poco la cintura. Haría lo que fuera por verla feliz a mi lado, no podría dejarla ir menos ahora en donde no había marcha atrás. Fui el primero en su vida y sería el último por más que me costara.

-Por favor…te lo suplico…no me dejes.-empecé a besar su rostro.

-Sasuke…-

-Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-…-

-Mi corazón no podría ser de alguien más. Encontrare una solución, pero quedate conmigo.-me sorprendí al sentir mi mejilla mojada.

No tenía idea desde que parte de la conversación había empezado a llorar, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido hace años cuando mi familia murió. No me importaba que de nuevo me vieran así y menos ella. Sakura debía saber lo mucho que le dolía que quisiera dejarme. Podía entender su desición, pero me negaba a dejarla ir. Vi que me miraba sorprendida, parecia estar igual de sorprendida que yo al verme llorar. Ya no pude decir nada más, me había quedado sin palabras; necesitaba que ella hablara ahora. Sakura seguía viendome como si no creyera que lo que veía. Con lentitud vi que alargaba la mano y espere quieto; no importaba lo que hiciera, si es que se iría de mi lado lucharía nuevamente hasta recuperarla. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició suavmente haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Sakura era pura dulzura y cariño, no la merecía y eso lo sabía desde hace años, siempre supe que era mucho más de lo que yo debería llegar a esperar. Le bese la palma de la mano y deje que mi cabeza descansara totalmente en ella. Ninguno de los dos deciamos nada, solamente necesitabamos estar uno junto al otro o por lo menos para mi era indispensable. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, no era que me importara; escuchamos cuando ambos móviles sonaban, como llamaban al departamento y ninguno de los dos prestabamos atención era un momento solo para los dos.

-Te quiero y lo digo enserio...pero lo que me pides es imposible. Tu necesitas estar con tu hijo, y no pienso ser una molestia. Tayuya y tu deben de ver por el bien del niño.-

-No lo eres y no lo vas a hacer. Si se que debo de ver por el bien del bebé pero yo ya no puedo estar sin ti. Necesito hablar bien con ella, es solo que ayer fue todo demasiado rápido y no supe reaccionar ni pensar con coherencia.-

-No necesitas hablar, van a tener un hijo y eso es definitivo.-

-No se si eso es verdad o no, yo no se si es cierto que solamente estuvo conmigo en todo este tiempo. Si, admito que cabe la posiblidad de que sea mío pero no es 100% seguro.-habia logrado pensar en ello en ese momento.-Hablare con ella y le pedire una prueba de paternidad.-

-¿Cómo?-pareció no entenderme.

-Cariño…Tayuya no es una santa al igual que yo, se perfectamente que tiene cola que le pisen. Yo no fui el primero en su vida y puede que no haya sido el último. Deja que las cosas se aclaren…Sakura enserio necesito estar contigo, necesito sentirte cerca y saber que nunca te alejarás de mi lado. Por favor…por favor…te lo ruego.-

-Necesito tiempo…esto es muy complicado. Te quiero y me encantaría poder estar contigo como ahorita, pero las cosas han cambiado.-intento alejarse pero no la deje.-Sasuke…es necesario que las cosas se aclaren y se normalicen, antes de saber que sera de nosotros.-

-Lo harán, dales tiempo pero no me dejes, no lo soportaría. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado.-

-Sasuke…debo de ir a trabajar, ya se me hizo tarde y mi editor se pondrá histerico.-dio la vuelta al banquillo para bajarse.-Necesitamos estar lejos el uno del otro por un tiempo. Esto no nos esta ayudando y solo nos estamos lastimando más, no queiro sufrir y no puedo alejar a un niño de su padre por más que yo este enamorada de él. Te amo pero esto va mas alla de lo que siento, no podría hacer eso Sasuke…entiendeme.-

-Intento entenderte pero no me cabe la idea de que me quieras dejar.-le tomé la mano.-Si quieres seguimos con estabamos, tú en tu habitación yo en la mía, no me acercare a ti si es lo que quieres. Pero no me dejes solo, no quiero volver a sentirme así de nuevo. Contigo me he sentido de nuevo felicidad, desde que mis padres y hermano murieron no había vuelto a sentirme así; te pido que por favor no quites eso.-

-No lo sé Sasuke. Dejame pensarlo…esto no es lo que realmente esperaba. Si, antes estaba enojada contigo pero…ya no se que pensar.-

-El día de ayer quería arreglar las cosas contigo, quería que hablaramos y poder llegar a un acuerdo o lo que tu quisieras en ese momento. Hubiera y haría cualquier cosa por ti.-

Se dio la vuelta y se me acerco un poco mientras yo esperaba con tranquilidad. No deje de verla a los ojos ya era la última carta que me quedaba para intentar convenserla. Se quedo a milímetos de que nuesteos cuerpos se tocaran y con cuidado de no tocarme de más me dio un beso en la mejilla que me supo a gloria. Sabía que no se estaba despidiendo pero en ese momento ambos teníamos cosas que hacer, me sonrió diciendome con la mirada que regresaría tomo la mochila de la portátil y salió del departamento. Me quede en casa en todo el día no tenía animos de salir y soportar a todos. Naruto me había llamado varías veces y antes de que le marcara a Hinata me puse en contacto con él y le comente lo que había pasado, todo lo que Tayuya me había dicho y todo lo que había discutido con Sakura. Le pregunte cuando la había visto y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarme. A pesar de todo de cuantas veces ella y yo habíamos estado juntos sabía que ella era de cascos ligeros y pudo haberse metido con más de uno en el tiempo que había estado con ella. Tenía que encontrar una solución y aunque eso me fustraba debía de hablar con Hinata, debía de estar seguro de que no era otro engaño de Tayuya. Colgué con Naruto mientras pensaba como demonios le explicaría eso a Hinata sin que quisiera asesinarme.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 35**

**Lectores buenas noches, se que es noche de brujas y tenía pensado escribir un fic sobre este día pero no hubo tiempo. Este cap tiene algo de lemon, asi que espero que lo disuten, nos leeremos luego ^_^**

-Sasuke, primo. Milagro que te haz podido comunicarte conmigo…desde que tienes novia formalmente te has olvidado de que existo.-saludo dramatizando un poco.

-Hola Hinata, lo siento.-

-Wow, no suenas muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta medica.-sabía que lo regañaría.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué tan efectivo es poder hacerle una prueba de paternidad a un feto?-

-Se hace una prueba no invasiva al feto pero es igual que cualquier prueba es 100% seguro. ¿Qué ocurre?- le sorprendio su pregunta.

-Antes de que alguien más te llegue con el chisme, especificamente tu novio. Tayuya vino ayer al departamento y dijo que esta esperando un hijo mío.-

-¿¡Sasuke Uchiha que has hecho!?-grito rompiendome el odio.-¡Te dije que meter de nuevo a Tayuya a tu vida seria malo y ahí tienes las consecuencias!…- se detuvo para tomar aire.- ¿Lo has seguido haciendo con ella?-

-No. Antes de empezar mi relación le dije que ya no quería vovler a verla, que era momento de madurar y que cada uno debería seguir su camino. Pero ayer me lo dijo.-

-¿Cuántos meses dice que tiene? Si tiene menos de tres meses te ire a golpear Sasuke, yo pensaba que no le harías eso a Sakura.-

-¡Carajo no estas entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo!-tuve que geriarle para que vovliera a centrarse.-No he engañado a Sakura, jamás lo podria hacer, la quiero…la amo demasiado como para hacerle eso.-

-…¿Cuántos meses dice Tayuya que tiene?-

-Cinco.-suspire.-Necesito hacerle una prueba de paternidad al feto, sabes tan bien como yo que Tayuya no es una santa…ni yo tampoco…pero necesito estar seguro.-

Hinata no dijo nada por un par de minutos.-¿Y Sakura ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo tomo?-dijo al fin.

-Oyo cuando le dije a Tayuya que me haría cargo economicamente del niño.-recorde lo que sucedio la noche pasada.-

-¿Y qué paso?-

-…-suspire recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.-Lo tomo bastante mal, estaba furiosa. Penaba que había jugado con ella, a tal grado que dio por terminada nuestra relación; estuvo a punto de irse del departamento por lo que…-me costaba decirlo.-tuve que pedirle que no se fuera. Le explique las cosas como mejor pude en ese momento.-

Seguimos conversando de todo ello, algunas cosas algo aparte pero siempre volviamos al mismo tema; necesitaba que Hinata me ayudara a encontrar una solución rápida para no volver a pasar por lo mismo. Neceistaba tener a Sakura ami lado y no dejaría que este pequeño inconveniente nos alejara; no decia que no quisiera tener un hijo, a decir verdad moría por tener uno, pero…debia ser con la pesona con de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Colgamos cuando escuche que abrían la puerta del departamento me quede sentado en el sofá esperando sin moverme un milimetro, no tenía idea de que hubiera pensado Sakura al respecto. La vi entrar y se pudo notar un poco de tensión de ambas partes por lo que le regale una media sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke.-no se acerco demasiado.

-Hola Sakura.-

-¿No saliste del departamento? Fui a buscarte a la empresa...queria hablar contigo y Naruto me dijo que seguías aquí.-

-Lo siento.-desvie la mirada.

-Estaba precupada.-pude ver que se acerco al sillón pero aun así mantenía distancia.-Tu móvil sonaba ocupado y pense que te había pasado algo.-

-Lo lamento.-

-Sigues con la misma ropa de ayer y se ve que tienes todavía algo de resaca.-me tomo el rostro para que la volteara a ver. Su preocupación era sincera.-Ve a tomar un baño en lo que yo prepararo algo de comer.-dejo mi rostro para tomar mis manos.-Vamos Sasuke ponte de pie.-

La jale haciendo que quedara entre mis piernas para soltar sus manos y abrazarla de su pequeña y suave cintura. Me daba igual que oliera a alcohol y bastante mal a mi parecer pero había extrañado tenerla cerca, pegue mi cara a su abdomen como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de protección. Necesitaba sentirla junto a mi a pesar se todo lo que había pasado. Acuno mi cabeza entre sus brazos mientras la apretaba más hacia mi y le acariciaba la cintura. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, no me importaba; eso era lo único que quería en ese momento.

-Sasuke…vamos no creo que hayas comido absolutamente nada en todo el día. Por favor.-acaricio mi cabello.-Amor…-

Se agacho hasta quedar de rodillas haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura; la solte por el simple hecho de que había levantado tanto su camisa que se la volví a acomodar. Tome su rostro entre mis manos acariciandolo con cariño y devoción. La miraba de la misma manera intentando saber que era lo que tanto pensaba, sorpresivamente sentí como me robaba un beso el cual inmediatamente correspondí e intensifique. Mas que nada me dedique a transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, amor, desesperación, locura, remordimiento; no sabía realmente que tanto podía saber en esa caricia pero me concentraba en ello demaisado. La solte para poder recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que ella rápidamente se sentaba en mi regaso. Me sorprendí al verla hacerlo pero no dije ni hice nada para alejarla, era lo que tanto había deseado desde hace días.

-Amor…por favor, necesitas comer algo.-me acarcio las mejillas con cuidado.

-Quiero estar contigo así, aunque sea un poco mas.-

-¿Cómo así?-se me quedo viendo extrañada.

-Así como ahorita, a tu lado. Poder besarte y abrazarte mientras que estas entre mis brazos.-

-Sabes que debemos terminar de hablar del tema de TU hijo.-su mirada se apago.

-Por favor…no arruines el momento.-bese su nariz.-Sakura…te juro…en todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo, nunca te he mentido. Esos cinco meses los he dedicado solo a ti.-no aparte su mirada de la mía, necesitaba que supiera que le hablaba con sinceridad.-He estado hablando con Hinata toda la tarde…dice que podría hablar con Tayuya y hacer una prueba de paretnidad no invasiva. Pero…lo que dije ayer es enseiro…yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti Sakura. Me enamore de ti como un completo loco, te necesito a mi lado para ser completamente feliz. Si es que es mi hijo encontrare una solución.-

-…-suspiro.-¿Qué te parece si mejor esperamos a los resultados de la prueba? Hable ayer con TenTen ya que me la encontre y hablamos sobre algunas cosas del instituto. Y me confirmo lo que me habías dicho…no es que desconfiara de ti…es solo que nunca ponía atención a los rumores…bueno…-se sonrojo.-a menos si ellos tenían que ver con Gaara. Pero, omitiendo ese tema…me dijo que Tayuya estuvo con mas personas de las que puedo contar en el bachiller.-me sonrio.-Es solo que eso me desconserto mucho…yo te amo y debía de escucharte. Y antes de saber que podemos hacer…debes de estar seguro de que lo que te dijo es enserio.-

-Mi niña…¿seguirás a mi lado?-me sorprendí.

-Por el momento. Sigo diciendo que no puedo quitarle un padre a su hijo, es algo muy cuel.-

-Con eso me conformo.-le sonreí aunque me hubiera gustado que omitiera al niño.

-Vamos debes tomar un baño y comer.-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se puso de pie y volvio a tomar mi mano. La seguí como un niño pequeño mientras enteabamos a mi habitación; fuimos al cuarto de baño y me quede como un estúpido en mi lugar mientras la veía encender la ducha. Necesitaba que Sakura se quedara a mi lado, no importaba el resultado de la pueba. Rápidamente al mundo necesitaba estar a lado de ella todo el tiempo posible. Me le acerque, le di la vuelta y volví a besarla de la misma forma como lo había hecho en la sala. La sorprendi pero me correspondió abrazandome por el cuello.

-Sa-su-ke.-decía entre besos.

-Shhh.-me aleje un poco para poner un dedo sobre sus labios.-Solamente dejate llevar.-acaricie su cuello.-No pienses en nada ni en nadie.-

-Pero…-no la deje continuar, necesitaba estar con ella.

La alce un poco para empezar a camiar con ella hacia la ducha, donde rápidamente nuestras ropas se pegaron a nuestros cuerpo. Repartía besos a lo largo de su cara escuchandola suspirar suavemente. La voltee a ver, admirando como su mirada se habia nublado por la pasíón. Se veía tan hermosa con ese disimulado sonrojo mientras seguía jugando con mi cabello. Baje a su cuello besandolo con ternura mientras que con deleite le alzaba la camisa recorriendo su piel con tanta lentitud que le provocaba un escalofrío que la hacia arcearse hacia mi. Le quite la molesta prenda admirando su esbelta figura, su suave piel, su pequeña cintura y sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un lindo sosten blanco.

-Eres preciosa princesa.-vi como se empezaba a bochornar.-Te quiero y no te imaginas cuanto.-le alce el rostro por la barbilla.

-Yo…-la acalle recorriendo su costado con la punta de mis dedos.-Sasuke…yo…yo quiero que…me gustaría que…-

-¿Qué te gustaría?-baje con suavidad el tirante del sostén para besarle el hombro.

-Quiero…quiero pasar la noche contigo.-dijo en un susurro con un toque de verguenza.

Sonreí mientras le quitaba el sostén sin dejar de recorrer su hombro con mis labios, seguí hacia la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja donde le sururre lo mucho que la quería. La seguí besando mientras ella me abría la camisa recorriendo con sus suaves manos mi pecho, abdomen, costado y la espalda. Le ayude a quitarmela mientras la volvía a empujar hacia el chorro de agua. Abrio mi pantalón tan rápido que hizo que perdiera el poco control que tenía cuando estaba con ella. Le quite el vaquero e hice que me rodeara la cintura con sus largas piernas. Acaricie sus muslos con lentitud mientras seguía besandola llevandola a la locura. Como pude cerre el agua, y camine con ella hasta la cama. La solté con suavidad en la mullida cama, cayendo con ella sosteniendome por los codos para no aplastarla. Con cuidado le quite su pequeña bragita apretando su cadera. Sakura con sumo nerviosismo me quito el boxer y poco a poco empece de nuevo a hacerla mía escuchando como suspiraba mi nombre. Deje sus labios para ser testigo del hermoso poema que era su rostro al entregarse al placer; era un rostro demasiado lindo y moría por poder tomarle una fotografía. Esa boquita abierta soltando pequeños suspiros, sus manos acariciando y arañando mi espalda con una pasión que me volvía completamente loco. La volví a hacer mía con la misma suavidad, ternura y lentitud que la primera vez; con ella no tenía la necesidad de apresurarme necesitaba sentirla por completo. Tocar cada célula de su piel, poder ser uno con ella por lo menos unos minutos demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Juntos tocamos el cielo para poder abrazarla tiernamente mientras me colocaba a su lado. Se acurruco en mi pecho mientras se intentsba recuperar de lo que había acontecido minutos atrás.

-Te amo Sakura, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerte conmigo.-la cubrí con mis brazos.

-Te quiero Sasuke…-puso su barbilla en mi pecho.-Extrañaba estar así contigo, valio la pena esperar.-se sonrojo.-Aunque siento que hemos hecho mal, ya sabes por…-

-No princesa.-la interrumpí.-No hemos hecho mal, los dos nos amamos, somos libres. No hay nada mas bonito que estar a lado de la persona que quieres.-

-Pero tu hijo…-

-No sabemos si es es cierto o no.-la bese.-Te prometo que haremos la prueba de paternidad lo mas rápido posible. Lo que quiero es que no te sigas preocupado por eso, no quiero que se arruine el momento.-la vi sonreír.-Adoro verte así mi niña, adoro verte sonreir. La forma en la que suspiras mi nombre, me besas, me acaricias; eres mucho mas de lo que merezco.-

-…-se acomodo mejor sentandose en mi regaso.-la forma en la que me amas es mas que suficiente para merecerte. Eres todo lo que quiero.-

Volví a besarla mientras nos dedicabamos a amarnos toda la tarde. La tenía dormida a mi lado mientras repartia besos por su espalda. Era tan linda, la arrope con las sabanas haciendo que se acurrucara mas; me puse de pie para ir por un boxer y un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Me estaba muriendo de hambre y sabía que Sakura al despertarse estaría de la misma manera. Salí de la habitación para buscar a Juggo en el estudio para decirle que fuera por algo de comer o en este caso cenar. Lo vi en el estudio leyendo unos cuantos papeles.

-Sasuke.-saludo al escuchar a alguien entrar.-¿Necesitas que haga algo?-

-Primero...¿qué ha ocurrido con Madara? Lleva un par de meses sin venir a pedir la mesada.-

-Hemos intestigado, al parecer se ha estado en varios casinos en estos meses y ha tenido buenas ganancias. Gano un toreno por lo que por el momento esta vivendo bastante bien.-

-De acuerdo…segundo. Necesito que por favor vayas por algo de comer para Sakura y para mi.-

-Seguro.-se puso de pie.-A por cierto hablaron los directivos, quieren una junta contigo. Ya sabes una junta directiva en general.-

-Me parece bien, por favor haz que Aiko la programe en la agenda y me diga.-

-Perfecto…regresare en un momento.-se puso de pie.

Salio del estudio e igualmente yo, fui de nuevo a la habitación viendo a Sakura tan calmada. Me volví a acomodar a su lado y se removio un poco para acomodarse a mi lado. La abrace esperando a que despertara. Lo hizo una hora después para sonreirme mientras le daba un beso. Tome la camiseta que estaba abajo de una de mis almohadas para pasarsela, me sonrió de forma coqueta para ponersela. Se sento en la cama y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Me sorprendi así que la seguí hasta su habitación donde tomo un pequeño frasco y sacar una pastilla. Sabía que era un anticonceptivo y sonreí al saber que a pesar de todo, se estaba cuidando; se puso rápidamente una bragita y un pantalón corto mientras me decía que haría algo de comer. Le tome la mano diciendole que Juggo había ido por algo de comer así que fuimos a la cocina, Juggo acababa de llegar y él y Sakura conversaron mientras le ayudaba a sacar las cosas. Los deje conversando para ir rápidamente a hacer lo que urgia, me fui al estudio para asegurarme de que Sakura no escuchara y pude marcarle a Tayuya.

-Hola Sasuke…-saludo muy emotiva.

-Tenemos que terminar de hablar.-

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hablar? Sasuke…mi amor…el niño es tuyo.-

-Claro que debemos hablar, se perfectamente que no eres una santa. Sabemos que puedes estar con mas de uno al mismo tiempo. Quiero una prueba de paternidad.-no pensaba irme por las ramas.

-No puedo creer que desconfiez de mi.-sollozo un poco.

-Necesito estar seguro. Sabes que esto nunca ha estado en mis planes, por lo menos…no contigo. Yo…-odiaba tener que dar explicaciones.-te dije que era momento de madurar. Poder…-

-Se que tienes una relación con Sakura, me di cuenta ayer. Nunca le habías dado a nadie las llaves de tu departamento.-parecio enojarse.-No puedo creer que estes saliendo con ella, tengo entendido que nada mas ha salido con un par de personas en toda su vida. Sasuke eras mucho más listo, nunca te haz metido con una virgen.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-sabía a donde quería llegar y no me estaba gustando para nada.

-Hay Sasuke por favor…como si no lo supieras. Sakura a sus 23, 24 años da igual la edad que tenga…el punto es que nunca ha estado con ningun hombre.-parecía divertida con lo que decía.-Vamos Sasuke te haz de haber dado cuenta de ello.-

-No tienes derecho a decir nada sobre Sakura. Te pido que dejes de hacerlo y espero que nunca lo vuelvas a hacer. No cambies el tema… dime que maldito día quieres que pase por ti para ir al laboratorio.-estaba frustrado.

-Cuando quieras.-parecía querer coquetear.

-Deja de querer coquetear conmigo. Y dejame dejarte en claro que lo mio con Sakura es serio y no dejare que tu estupidez arruine lo mejor que me ha pasado.-

-Yo no me embarace sola ¿sabes? Mira, sabes perfectamente que una embarazada debe estar tranquila y esta conversación me esta irritando. Dime cuando quieras hacer la dichosa prueba de paternidad y llamame.-

Cerre el móvil frustrado, Tayuya sabía sacarme de quicio rápidamente. Salí para ver a Sakura que parecía estar buscandome, le robe un beso y ambos volvimos a la cocina. Comento que le había dicho a Juggo que se quedara a comer con nosotros. La veía tan feliz, al parecer los dos se llevaban bastante bien; los tres comimos comodamente disfrutando de una hermosa velada. Sakura parecía estar tan feliz, daría lo que fuera por que siempre estuviera así. Solo esperaba que enserio ese hijo no fuera mío; que fuera una de sus tretas para alejarme de Sakura.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 36 **

Desperte con la mas linda vista que había tenido nunca; tenía al amor de mi vida, durmiendo acurrucada a mi lado con su rostro descansando en mi pecho. Se veía tan linda con el cabello enmarañado, y con sus manos aferrandose a mi camisa. Le besé la frente mientras seguía esperando a que despertara admirandola por completo. No entendía como podía amarla de la manera con la que lo hacía, no sabía desde cuando se había convertido en mi mundo; daría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz sin importar nada ni nadie. Con cuidado de no despertarla le acaricie la mejilla y le peine un poco la cabellera mientras intentaba acostarla en el colchón. La vi removerse un poco por el frío de las sábanas pero volvío a acomodarse haciendose un ovillo. Bese sus suaves labios antes de ponerme de pie e irme a tomar una ducha. Abrí la regadera y mientras esperaba a que tuviera una temperatura adecuada fui rápidamente al armario para sacar un traje ya que de todos modos debía ir a trabajar, no podía seguir en el departamento debía trabajar y ponerme al día con los papeles. Me duche y me vestí bastante rápido y al salir del cuarto del baño vi que Sakura estaba despierta, bastante seria con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-Buenos días princesa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-le sonreí.

-¿Por qué te marca Tayuya al móvil a estas horas?-se veía realmente molesta.

-¿Contestaste?-

-No. Solo vi que tu móvil sonaba y vi su nombre en la pantalla. ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

-Ayer le marque para pedirle la prueba de paternidad, le pedi que me dijera que día quería ir. Además de que le dije que me negaba a que siguiera insistiendo en buscarme y que ni se le ocurriera meterse contigo ni intentara separarnos porque no lo permitiría.-le tome la mano.-No te enojes princesa, debe de ser para decirme la fecha para ir al laboratorio.-

-…-me veía realmente seria con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura tranquila, yo no la quiero. No te preocupes, eres la única que ha entrado en mi corazón y la que quiero a mi lado.-me incline hacia ella.-Vamos no te enojes, dame un beso mi vida.-

Me nego un beso diciendo que iría a su habitación a tomar un baño y me dejo con ganas de volver a sentir sus labios. No le insistiría por lo que salí para ir a la cocina y prepararme una taza de café. Saque algo de comer del friogorífico y me senté en la barra; con lentitud me dispuse a desayunar mientras pensaba que podría hacer para que Sakura no estuviera enojada conmigo. Seguí pensando mientras terminaba de comer y pude escuchar como Sakura salía de su habitación y caminaba hacia la sala. Lave todo lo que había usado y me acomode el saco y la corbata para verla querer pasar a la cocina. Se veía tan linda con un vaquero y una blusa de un hombro junto con unas botas bajas, me quede viendola como un estúpido enamorado. Intento evadirme pero la tome de brazo y le di un pequeño beso sonriendo con satisfacción, no pensaba quedarme con las ganas. Me vio con el ceño fruncido y no me decía absolutamente nada y eso me preoupaba.

-Vamos princesa…no te enojes conmigo.-me dejo abrazarla aunque no me correspondio.-Sabes que necesito hacer eso para poder estar seguro de que ese niño no es mio.-

-¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que habías hablado con ella?-lo decía con mucho reproche.-No sabes lo mucho que me molesto ver que te marcaba. No quiero que nos separe ni mucho menos que se comunique contigo.-

-Te juro que nunca lo va a hacer, nadie lograra hacer que me separe de ti.-

-Tengo miedo Sasuke.-se movió un poco para voltearme a ver con esos lindos ojos humedecidos.-Miedo a que ese niño sea tuyo. No puedo quitarle un padre a un niño. No quiero Sasuke, no quiero que lo que dijo Tayuya sea verdad…-volvió a esconder su rostro.-no lo podría soportar.-

-Tranquila princesa, yo tampoco quiero que sea verdad.-le acaricie las mejillas.-Vamos, no llores; no me gusta verte así. Ya veras que no pasara nada, que es una trata para alejarme de ti y no lo permitire. Te amo tanto…-

-Sasuke…-se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzar mi altura.

Estaba totalmente dispuesto a volver a la habitación, esa mirada tan seductora que me estaba dando era demasiado tentadora como para negarle algo. Le subi un poco la blusa lo suficiente como para poder acariciar la suave piel de su espalda baja. La escuche suspirar y aproveche para poder adueñarme de esa linda boquita que tenía. Podía estar así con ella todo el día sin quejarme siquiera, la aprete hacia mi sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mio mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Decendí mis besos hacia su hombro descubierto, mientras tomaba su cabello para juntarlo en una coleta; pensaba en seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo hasta que vi que Juggo aparecia por el pasillo apenandose por haber sido inoportuno. Solte a Sakura diciendole que hablaríamos luego y cuanto la quería. Salude a Juggo que parecía realmente nervioso y se dio la vuelta para poder irnos. Salimos hasta el estacionamiento en donde parecio recomponerse aunque no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el camino; cosa que realmente agradecí yo también estaba algo avergonzado porque me haya visto así con Sakura. Llegamos a la empresa y fui rápidamente a la oficina para encerrarme, debía concentrarme para poder estar al día con mis pendientes. Estuve ocupado hasta entrada la tarde donde pude sentir que vibraba el móvil, lo saque del bolsillo del saco, vi la pantalla e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño conteste esperando que me dijera solo lo que quería oir.

-¿Qué quieres Tayuya?-me fastidie con solo contestarle.

-Hay Sasuke no puedes tratarme así, eres muy malo.-intentaba sonar lo mas melosa posible.-¿Cómo estas?-

-Habla rápido Tayuya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-¡Que! ¿No me digas que estas ocupado intentando darte un revolcón con Sakura?-parecía querer mofarse.-Sasuke sera realmente complicado que la convenzas, es una frigida. Deja de intentarlo y mejor habla conmigo.-

-No hables de Sakura de esa forma conmigo y más si no la conoces; dime rápido que es lo que quieres antes de que me ponga de malas y cuelgue.-

-Esta bien mi amor, no te enojes conmigo. Solo te marcaba para decirte que puedo ir a la clinica el día que tu quieras, me dieron la incapacidad en el restaurante hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.-

-No me digas así no soy nada tuyo, sabes que nada mas fuimos el desahogo del otro y ya te dije que no estoy seguro de que ese niño sea mío, conosco tu pasado como tu conoces el mío.-intentaba tranquilizarme.-Así que hasta ver los resultados podrás decir eso.-

-Eres muy injusto conmigo, se que ambos hemos estado con muchas personas; pero debes de tener en cuenta de que yo te amo y nunca te engañaría con algo así.-

-Lo mismo dijiste la primera vez que dejamos de vernos y lo que hiciste fue alejar a cualquier otra con la que quería pasar el rato.-había sido un cerdo en mi juventud y no estaba nada contento con eso.-Eres capaz de hacer eso y mucho más para intentar hacer que vuelva contigo.-

-Con un hijo no se juega.-

-La prueba hablara.-decidi terminar la conversación ya había gastado demasiado tiempo hablando con ella.-Por lo de la clínica…pasare por ti mañana temprano, quiero salir de este embrollo lo más rápido posible.-

-Esta bien Sasuke, nos vemos mañana.-

Colgue y me deje caer en la silla, ahora tenia la tarea de decirle a Sakura que vería a Tayuya mañana para ir al laboratorio. Sabía que no le gustaría saber que me había vuelto a llamar, pero era necesario. Seguí con el trabajo intentando ver como se lo podía decir, ninguna de las cosas que se me ocurrían era la adecuada; se molestaría y me costaría volver a hablar con ella. Estaba tan concentrado en mis cosas que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la pficina hasta que se ti un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-lo voltee a ver.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Lo de Tayuya me tiene vuelto loco, no se que hacer con ello. No quiero tener con ella un hijo.-

-Lo sé, creeme que me impresiono cuando la vi; y más cuando me dijo que era tuyo. ¿Cómo lo esta tomando Sakura?-se apoyo en el escritorio.-

-Lo esta tomando mejor de lo que se espera, me ha costado trabajo en convenserla de que la quiero y que no le he mentido ni engañado.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Hinata me dijo que habían hablado sobre que no estabas seguro de que fuera tuyo.-estaba realmente preocupado y se lo agradecía.

-No sé, tu como Gaara saben que no soy un santo y con las mujeres que he estado tampoco la tienen. Tayuya no es la exepción pudo haberse metido con alguien más para querer retenerme.-intentaba hacer algunas cuentas.-Mañana la llevaré a hacernos a mi y al bebé una prueba de paternidad. Enserio ruego porque ese niño no sea mío, no me podía soportar que por esa estúpidez pierda al amor de mi vida. Sakura dice que no puede separar a un niño de su padre, aunque le he dicho que puedo hacerme cargo del bebé y seguir con ella.-

-Sasuke sabes que cuando un niño crece en una familia separada es muy complicado. Ella tiene razón al querer alejarse.-

-¡Yo la amo más de lo que pensaba! No pienso perderla, ahora que por fin tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos; no quiero que nuestra felicidad se arruine.-me estaba desesperando.-No la quiero fuera de mi vida.-

-Tranquilo. No será nada bueno que Sakura te vea así, se preocupara más de lo que ya esta.-

-Debo irme.-consulte el reloj.- Debo de hablar con Sakura y decirle que mañana ire a hacerme la pueba.-me puse de pie realmente cansado.

-Tu tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. El punto es que tu y Sakura puedan superar esto y demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren.-

-No se como lo tome, de por si cuando lo saca a tema veo lo mucho que le duele. Tengo miedo de que se deje caer y se vaya sin decirme nada.-salimos de la oficina.

-No pienses en eso. Y mejor ve con ella antes de que te vuelvas más paranoico.-

Me dejo solo en el elevador diciendome que debía de ir por algunas cosas a su oficina e intentaría hablar con Hinata antes de que se durmiera. Sonreí al saber que estaban bien juntos. Llame a Juggo para que volviera al edificio, así que mientras bajaba llegaría y también para seguir pensando en como poder explicarselo a Sakura; creo que sería lo mejor decirselo directamente antes de que empezaramos a hablar de cualquier otra tontería. Afortunadamente al llegar a la planta baja Juggo ya estaba esperando fuera del edificio por lo que no nos tardamos demasiado en llegar al complejo; la espalda me dolía bastante por todo el estres que tenía por el día de hoy. Entre rápidamente al departamento para poder darme un baño, necesitaba poder por lo menos relajarme antes de hablar con Sakura, agradecía enormemente el agua caliente que me ayudo un poco a destensar los musculos de mi espalda, sentí una gran mejoría. Salí únicamente con una toalla amarrada a mi cinutra para llevarme una gran sorpresa en ver a Sakura sorprendida y sonrojada hasta las orejas tratando de evitar mirarme. Se excuso diciendo que me esperaría en la sala y se fue sin decir nada más. Me reí por el simple hecho de que con lo que habíamos vivido juntos ya siguiera siendo tan inocente como siempre. Me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta; para salir y verla igual de sonrojada que antes, totalmente apenada.

-No sabía que llegarías temprano a casa. Lo siento la proxima vez me asegurare de que estes aquí antes de volver a entrar a tu habitación.-estaba tan nerviosa que jugaba con sus dedos.-No quize incomodarte.-

-Tranquila no pasa nada, ven.-abrí los brazos y ella rápidamente se coloco entre ellos siguiendo igual de apenada y nerviosa intentando esconderse.-No tenías idea de que estaba aquí, también fue mi culpa.-le alcé el rostro para seguir viendo su lindo sonrojo.-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, estuvo entretenido. Aunque al parecer la editorial quiere hacer unas cuantas modificaciones al escrito, pero nada del otro mundo. ¿El tuyo?-

-…-era mejor no esperar más tirmpo.-Tayuya volvió a marcarme.-vi que su mirada se opacaba.-Mañana iremos al laboratorio, quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible y salir de dudas.-

-¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Cuanto tardan en darte los resultados?-

-Nada importante, solo puras estúpideces. La verdad no tengo idea de cuanto se tarden esas cosas, creo que unos cuantos dias.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa.-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, estoy más preocupada por ti. Te veo muy decaído.-

-Estoy bien, solo quiero salir de toda esta porquería y volver a estar como estabamos antes; solo tu y yo sin intermediarios de por medio-le bese la frente.-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extrañe el día de hoy.-

-Yo también te extrañe.-me rodeo el cuello con los brazos.-¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar?-

-No tengo hambre, pero si es lo que quieres por mi esta bien.-jugué con su nuca dandole un suave masaje.

-Hm Sasuke.-se acreo hacia mi.-Tampoco tengo mucha hambre.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer princesa? Sigue siendo bastante temprano.-

-¿Te parece si nos quedamos aquí y buscamos una película en el televisor?-me sonrió con su mirada tan infantil y llena de ternura.

-Lo que tu quieras, sigue haciendo bastante frío ¿quieres una taza de café?-

-¿Por qué no mejor hago un poco de chocolate? Llevo tiempo con antojo de chocolate caliente.-me solto sabiendo que yo no lo haría.-¿Quieres?-

-Seguro. Me encanta verte así tan feliz, te amo.-

Le alce el rostro para poder besarla, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo sintiendo la caricia de nuestros labios. Con lentitud le tome la mano para darle un suave apretón mientras las entrelazaba. Nos alejamos y sin soltarla la acompañe a la cocina. No tenía idea de cuanto nos habiamos tardado en preparar las dos tazas de chocolate pero estaba demasiado entretenido y divertido intentandola poner nerviosa, de vez en cuando le besaba o le soplaba en el cuello; le acariciaba la cintura y el muslo haciendo que se estremeciera recibiendo un regaño de su parte y un pequeño golpe junto con una risita. Al terminar, aunque la cocina quedara hecha un desastre fuimos a la sala donde la abrace para que se acurrucara a mi lado mientras dejaba que ella eligiera la película que quisiera. Estuve mucho más concentrado en verla tan entretenida en la película que de vez en cuando tomaba de su taza manchandose los labios viendose realmente infantil. Al acabar la película nos quedamos charlando un rato intentando que dejara de pensar en el problema en el que estaba metido. Por más que quisiera esconderlo sabía que estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar. Me dolía verla así por mi estúpidez, la abrace diciendole que todo se arreglaría y que era una mentira para separarnos. Por fin logre desahogarse diciendo todo lo que quería decir, me maldijo un poco por haberme de nuevo involucrado con Tayuya e igualmente la maldijo a ella diciendo que era una inconsciente por no haberse cuidado. No le dije nada, ya que sabía que tenía razón, había sido un imbécil, un idiota por volver a meterme con ella sabiendo lo loca que estaba. Nos quedamos en el sofá un buen rato hasta que pude ver que se quedaba dormida. La tome en brazos sintiendo como se acurrucaba entre ellos, la lleve a su habitación para quitarle los zapatos y arroparla. Me quede un rato a su lado viendola dormir, se removio un poco hasta que pareció que se puso cómoda, estaba tan linda con esa expresión facial y algunos mechones de cabello tapandole el rostro que no pude quedarme con las ganas de tomarle una fotografía con el móvil, era la mas linda que había tomado. Me incline un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla susurrándole que tuviera buenas noches y que la quería como no tenía idea. Me aleje dandole un último vistazo, estos meses a su lado habían sido perfectos y rogaba porque no fueran los últimos.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 37**

Me había despertado demasiado temprano, no había podido pegar ojo gran parte de la noche, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de mi supuesto hijo que hasta había tenido pesadillas con ello. Tenía una taza de café enfrente de mi que estaba ya frió por intentar mantenerme despierto. Me dolía la cabeza por no haber dormido y sabía que el día se me haría eterno. Estaba con los brazos intentando apoyar la cabeza de alguna forma que pudiera ayudarme a mantenerme despierto pero nada me ayudaba. Estuve así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que sentí que Sakura me abrazaba.

-Sasuke. No dormiste nada. ¿verdad?-me acaricio la mejilla.

-No pude, estoy bastante nervioso como para haber dormido pocas horas. No te preocupes estoy bien, hoy dormire temprano y todo se solucionara.-le tome la mano para voltearla a ver.-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-intento sonreír pero no lo logro.

-No tengas esa cara, no me gusta verte triste.-bese su mejilla.-Te amo.-

-No es por mi por lo que estoy triste, es por ti. No me gusta verte así tan preocupado, te hace mal que no duermas tus horas y comas mal; te ves pálido.-

-Estaré bien.-vi que era ya hora de irme.-Perdoname Sakura, creeme que si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera sido más paciente y menos impulsivo…-

-Tranquilo.-me acallo con un beso.-No pasa nada, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa ahora.-

-Si fuera por mi, mandaría ahora todo al diablo para estar contigo todo el día.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Pero es necesario salir de esta duda ya.-

-Lo se Sasuke. ¿Después de ir al laboratorio iras a trabajar?-

-No, estoy realmente cansado. Regresare al departamento, a menos de que haya algun problema que Naruto pudiera llegar a notificarme.-

-Entonces te estaré esperando aquí.-

Volvi a darle un último beso para llamarle a Juggo para que me acompañara. Volví a darle una última mirada mientras Juggo me decía que ya estaba todo listo y salía del departamento. Me subi en el asiento trasero del vehículo y tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba bastante nervioso, queria que todo lo que había dicho Tayuya fuera mentira; por mas que había hecho cuentas todo indicaba que no tenía ninguna vía de escape. Llegamos al complejo de departamentos de Tayuya, me costo mucho trabajo salir del automóvil pero sabía que era necesario. Respire profundamente y salí para subir a su piso, al llegar a la puerta, toque el timbre y espere a que abiera.

-Sasuke.-me abrazo por el cuello.-Me alegra verte.-

-Sueltame.-la tome por los hombros para alejarla.-Vamonos, entre mas rápido termine con esta estupidez mejor.-

-Dejame ir por mi bolso.-

-Apurate...¿si hiciste la cita verdad?-la odiaría si no había sido así, no queria estar por nada cerca de ella.

-Claro, mira…-me dio un papel.-Esa es la dirección de la clinica.-parecia muy molesta.

-Apurate. Debo de ir rápidamente a la oficina.-

-Pero tengo hambre.-me siguió por el pasillo.-¿Podemos ir por algo de desayunar?-

-No. Vamos rápidamente a la clinica y te regreso a tu departamento. Tengo cosas que hacer.-salimos del complejo.

-Sasuke.-intento reprocharme.

-Callate y subete.-le abrí la puerta para que se metiera, cuando lo hizo cerre la puerta y me sente en el asiento del copiloto, me negaba a estar mas cerca de lo necesario con ella.-Juggo llevanos a esta dirección.-

Estuvimos callados todo el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. En como me miraba cuando la tenía entre mis brazos. Como me sonreia cuando tenia un lindo detalle con ella. La forma en la que me daba una pequeña caricia. Dios, como desaba que enserio ese niño no fuera mio; no podría soportar alejarme de Sakura, no ahora. Llegamos rápidamente a la clinica, entramos rápidamente al edificio estaba muy incómodo. Afortunadamente habíamos llegado a tiempo a la cita y nos atendieron rápidamente. Hablamos con el médico donde nos explico detalladamente el proceso el cual consistía en recoger una muestra de líquido amniótico por punción transabdominal, y de mi parte la tipica muestra con el hisopo. También dijeron que después de la punción tendría que estar en reposo absoluto por un par de días o podría llegar a perder al niño por lo que agradecía que ella viviera con una amiga; no queria tener que mandar a Juggo o tener que ir a ver como estaba. Terminando todo eso y firmando algunos papeles le hicieron la punsión mientras me tomaban la muestra.

Salimos y le pedí a Juggo que me ayudara con Tayuya que estaba medio dormida o mareada, no entendía si era uno u otro. Llegamos a su departamento y agradeci que su compañera estuviera en casa, le explique algunas cosas que tenía que hacer con Tayuya y nos fuimos rápidamente de ahí. Llegue al departamento y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía pesado a casua de la tensión que había acumulado, subi por el elevador, lo que queria era dormir lo que quedaba del día sin importarme nada más. Al abrir la puerta escuche como Sakura me llamaba por lo que dije que iría a la sala y me senté esperando a que llegara y sentí como me abrazaba el cuello y se inclinaba hacia mi.

-Hola princesa.-le dije regalándole una sonrisa mientras intentaba voltearla a ver.-¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?-

-Hola, voy al día o eso es lo que parece.¿Cómo te fue?-

-Normal, intentando que se mantuviera lo mas alejada de mi posible.-

-¿Todo bien? Estas muy tenso.-me empezo a dar un masaje.

-Si, ya solo necesito los resultados para salir de dudas.-

-…-sentí como apretaba las manos bastante nerviosa.-…¿cuánto se tardan en estar listos?-

-Según dijo el médico, cinco días.-

-Es mucho tiempo.-parecía querer distraerme, ese masaje en la espalda me estaba ayudando un poco.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. No quería ponerte en esta situación.-

-Auch.-me queje al sentir como rompia un nudo.-No sabía que dabas tan buenos masajes.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, tienes unas manos maravillosas…-la voltee a ver quedando embobado por su mirada.

-Sasuke…-dijo cuando le tome la mano.

Como pude la jale haciendo que cayera sentada en el respaldo del sillón dandole la vuelta para que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos milimetros de distancia. La vi sonrojarse mientras se sujetaba de mi cuello intentando no dejar que el peso de su cuerpo le ganara. Antes de que me diera cuenta me empezo a besar como nunca lo había hecho, era un beso tan hermoso que estaba seguro que lo recordaría siempre. La abrace por la cintura mientras intentaba hacer que,dejara de estar de estar en esa posición. Le alce un poco la camisa sintiendo como su suspiro moría en mis labios haciendo mas profundo aquel beso. Con mucha agilidad la recoste en sillón inclinandome hacia ella acariciandola con la punta de los dedos; adoraba sentír como tamblaba y se arqueaba hacia mí cuando la tocoaba. Tomaba mi cabello y lo despeinaba mucho mas mientras se dejaba llevar. Con lentitud le empece a besar el rostro para luego descender hacia su cuello donde ya sabía que era muy sensible y me dedique de lleno a ese espacio de su piel. Escuchaba como suspiraba mi nombre en pequeños susurros mientras se movía para acomodarme piernas. Por mas que me gustaba la idea de seguir con todo ello,sabía que debiamos detenernos, me aleje viendola con esa carita y mirada tan tierna que me estaba regalando. Era demasiada tentación para mi, esos labios un poco hinchados dejando escapar ligeros y pequeños suspiros, su cabello esparcido por todo el sillón y su camisa algo levantada dejando ver su estómago, por más que me tentara necesitaba comportarme.

-Hoy no…no…-quería explicarle que no quería que se empezara a preocupar por cualquier cosa que ocurriera después.

-Lo sé…-acaricio mi mejilla.-no te preocupes amor, se lo que estas pensando. Te amo, buenas noches.-intento moverse

-Oye espera.-la retuve por la cadera.-Quedate conmigo.-

-Yo…-empezo a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero que estés a mi lado. Necesito sentirme agusto, tranquilo y relajado. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que pedía por alejarme de ella.-

-Tranquilo.-me empujo un poco para que ambos nos pudieramos sentar.-¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O prefieres irte a dormir?-

-Quiero estar contigo.-la jale para que se acomodara en mi pecho.-¿Tu que quieres?-

-Te lo estoy preguntando porque sabemos que no dormiste bien, y además no desayunaste. Me preocupas y no quiero que te pase nada malo.-me vio con una mirada llena de ternura.

-Te amo.-la volvi a besar. Como me encantaba sentir sus labios.-Ire a dormir para que tu sigas trabajando, luego comeremos algo; de todos modos sigue siendo bastante temprano; no pasa de medio día y eso es bueno.-

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa voy a estar en el estudio.-

Se puso de pie haciendo que la extrañara rápidamente el sentir su contacto. La vi irse y suspire, estos serían los cinco días más largos de toda mi vida. Como pude me puse de pie, llegue a mi alcoba y me quede profundamente dormido apenas toque la almohada.

…

Desperte intentando enfocar la vista e intentando averiguar que hora era con solo ver hacia la ventana. Me lave la cara intentando despertarme por completo y salí de la habitación. Me llegó un delicioso aroma que sabía que salía de la cocina y me acerque para ver a Sakura entretenida tarareando una canción muy linda. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta mientras la veía moverse al ritmo de su tarareo. Se veía tan hermosa. No se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo hasta que se dio la vuelta para ir por algo de la alacena. Como estaba algo obscuro dio un salto y se quedo quieta esperando a saber quien estaba junto a ella. Camine hacia ella haciendo que la luz me hiciera totalmente visible por lo que ella sonrio y suspiro aliviada.

-Sasuke me asustaste.-dijo poniendose la mano en el pecho.

-Lo lamento, es que te veías tan linda que no quise molestarte.-se acerco.-¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?-

-Unos tacos.-señalo una bandeja llena de tacos.-No son la gran cosa, solo de algunas cosas que había en el refrigerador.-

-No importa, deja de decir que no es gran cosa. Cocinas delicioso.-me acerque lo suficiente para tomarle la mano.-Además…muero de hambre.-

La alce abrazandola de la cintura mientras me pedía divertida que la bajara. La sente en uno de los taburetes para voltearla a ver. Se veía tan linda cuando me veía con esa hermosa mirada dandome a entender que me quería. Con mucho cuidado le acaricie la mejilla, el cuello; todo el recorrido hasta que entrelaze su mano con la mía. Me sente a su lado y empezamos a comer en silencio; no podía dejar de mirarla. Era tan linda que me sentía realmente mal, aunque sabía que me quería a su modo por otra parte sentía que la obligaba a pasar todo esto. La vi sonreir de esa manera tan inocente que me dolió, por lo que tuve que desviae la mirada.

-Sasuke…¿qué ocurre?-me toco la mejilla.

-…-me costaba mucho querer voltearla a ver.

-Sasuke.-me tomo la cara poniendose de pie.-¿Qué tienes?-

Le bese la palma de la mano mientras se las apartaba con ternura y las veía intentando pensar que podía hacer. La quería demasiado y sabía que ella también y no podía lastimarla. Con mucho cuidado y tomandome mi tiempo voltee a verla a esos hermosos ojos verdes que me veían realmente preocupada. No me moví mientras seguía viendola. Parecía algo asustada por la forma en la que estaba actuando, por lo que se bajo del taburete y se me acerco. Con algo de sutileza me pidio sus manos, al soltarla vi que me abrazaba del cuello y me asaltaba con un lindo beso. No la pude abrazar, aunque lo que más queria era hacerlo; estrecharla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir. Deje que ella guiara el beso mientras se apegaba más a mi. No tuve idea de cuando tiempo estuvimos así pero no me importaba, necesitaba sentirla mucho mas cerca.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo alejando el rostro un poco.-Estas actuando de manera muy rara, estas mucho mas callado de lo normal. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada princesa. Te quiero.-intente sonreirle abiertamente.

-No me mientas Sasuke, te conosco y se que no estas siendo totalmente sincero conmigo.-

-…-no podía decirle mucho.

-Dimelo, lo que sea lo voy a entender.-

-Yo…-nunca había estado tan nervioso.-No se si te estoy lastimando mucho con todo lo que esta pasando.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo te amo.-

-Lo sé, al igual que yo...pero… me pregunto si esta bien que te haga pasar por esto. No quiero que sigas precionada por todo, no quiero retenerte por mero carpricho mío, no quiero lastimarte.-

-No lo haces, tu me estas haciendo cada vez más fuerte y estamos luchando para superar lo que ocurre.-me tomo la mano.-No digas que me estas presionando, como tu me dijiste antes, los dos nos queremos y encontraremos alguna solución.-

-…-

-Te quiero y tu me quieres.-me vio sabiendo lo que pensaba.-Tranquilo, veras que todo saldra bien. Serán unos días algo largos, pero sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte. Al igual que Naruto, Gaara y Temari.-

-No te merezco. Eres hermosa y muy noble; parece que eres un ángel que vino a rescatarme.-

-No es cierto. Claro que me mereces, tu eres todo lo que quiero. Eres tierno, amable, cariñoso, bueno, bondadoso…¿cuantas personas quisieran encontrar a alguien como tú?-

-Te amo Sakura.-la abrace acurrucandome en su pecho.-No sé que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado.-

No dijimos nada mas, ahora moría de miedo al saber que aunque por el momento estabamos así, podía perderla en cuestion de días. No podía imaginarme como seria mi vida sin ella, se había vuelto mi vida entera. Me había tardado demasiado tiempo para estar a su lado, poder ser feliz, poder volver a estar completo y darle sentido a mi vida; como para que todo solo durara unos pocos meses. No queria volver a estar solo, no podía regresar a aquella oscuridad de la que hace poco había salido. Como pude la hice sentarse en mi regaso haciendo que me abrazara con mas ternura que antes. No teníamos nada que decirnos, solo necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado. Cerre los ojos intentando olvidar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, imaginando que solo exisitíamos ella y yo sin necesidad de nada más.

-Sasuke…estoy algo incomoda.-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Lo lamento.-le ayude a ponerse de pie.-Dejame recoger todo esto.-tome los dos platos.

-No, dejalo.-hizo que soltara los platos.-Quiero que pienses que solo estamos tu y yo por el momento. No puedo verte con esa mirada tan perdida y tan triste.-

-Te quiero tanto.-

-Yo también te quiero.-me abrazo por el cuello.-Que tengas buenas noches.-

-Tu también princesa.-sentí como me dejaba de abrazar.

La extrañe de inmediato por lo que antes de que se alejara más la volví a abrazar apretandola más hacia mi antes de volver a darle un pequeño beso en la frente, era totalmente feliz a su lado. Le di las buenas noches y fui a mi a la habitación, aunque había dormido bastante seguía realmente cansado y debía ir a la oficina mañana, por lo menos sabía que aquello me distrairía un buen rato. Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, al salir del armario y meterme en la cama me sorprendí al darme cuenta que se me había quitado el sueño por lo que estuve dando un par de vueltas antes de caer dormido.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 38 **

**Lectores, una disculpa, no estoy muy inpirada que digamos en estos días y creo que el capítulo no llena muy bien las expectativas. Pero espero que lo disfruten.**

Había llegado a la oficina un par de horas mas tarde de lo que normalmente llegaba. A pesar de que había faltado bastante, todo estaba marchando perfectamente y estaba al día. Estaba leyendo algunos papeles mientras revisaba la producción de las otras sucursales mientras intentaba concentrarme en ello por se me era imposible. Recorde la linda mirada que Sakura me había dedicado al despertarme, enserio ella era mi ángel, la única razón que valía la pena eespertarme y sonreir. Dios, como la quería, la quería a mi lado, conmigo el resto de mi vida, demostrarle todo lo que la amaba y que la podía hacer feliz. Me quite los anteojos para guardarlos mientras me daba por vencido, estos cuatro días serían un completo fastidio. Afortunadamente llego Naruto, podría molestarlo un rato en lo que estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo va todo Sasuke?-se sento mientras me extendía un folder.-Estos son los papeles de ayer.-

-Gracias.-lo tome y lo guarde.-Todo va peor, no puedo creer que tenga que esperar cuatro días a salir de esta pesadilla. No puedo concentrarme y me estoy volviendo loco a cada minuto.-me recargue en la silla.-Lo único que quiero es estar con Sakura.-

-¿Todo bien con ella?-

-Si, estamos bien, es solo que…-acomodé mis ideas.-es mas fuerte de lo que creí.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-se sorprendió al verme decir eso.

-Esta llevando esto mucho mejor de lo que la pensaba. Esta siendo un gran apoyo; realmente no se que haría si no estuviera conmigo en estos momentos.-

-¿Qué has pensado?-

-Sabes primero que nada, que nunca me he imaginado formando una familia con alguien que no fuera ella…y bueno…-estaba nervioso.-he pensado a veces en que…la estoy forzando a estar pasando por todo esto.-suspire.-Yo la quiero y se que ella me quiere…no tengo porque hacerla preocuparse por mi estupidez por culpa de los celos. A veces pienso si fuera mejor que la dejara ir mientras esto se aclara, que se vaya con sus padres o en dado caso con Temari…no quiero que se siga preocupando por mi. La amo tanto que me duele saber que la estoy lastimando como lo estoy haciendo ahorita. No quiero perderla, pero…a veces pienso que sería lo mejor. Fuera ese niño o no mío, se que estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella y por nuestra felicidad…estos meses que he pasado con ella han sido los mejores desde que mi familia murio, no quiero volver a sentirme solo; la quiero y sería totalmente feliz si pudiera estar con ella para siempre.-

-Sasuke…-me sorprendí al ver a Sakura en el marco de la puerta dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Bueno…será mejor que me vaya.-Naruto se puso de pie mientras me susurraba "suerte" y salió sonriendole a Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-No sabía que vendrías.-evite su mirada mientras me ponía de pie.-¿Esta todo bien?-

Me acerque a ella mientras intentaba averiguar porque había venido a la oficina. Ella había bajado la mirada y seguia derramando algunas lágrimas mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Le tome la mano mientras esperaba a que se tranqulizara. Pasaron unos minutos y pareció incrementar su llanto, por lo que me empece a preocupar.

-Mi niña...¿qué pasa?-la abracé.-Lo siento…no queria decir nada para lastimarte.-

-Lo lamento no quise escuchar...yo...-empezo a llorar un poco más fuerte.-yo…-

-Ya tranquila. No pasa nada.-le di un pequeño beso.-No pasa nada corazón es algo que he estado pensando, pero no es enserio.-

-Sasuke…-su carita se estaba sonrojando cada vez más.-yo…yo…eres tan lindo.-se colgo de mi cuello.-No es necesario que te preocupes por mi. Yo te amo y quiero ayudarte a pasar por todo esto, despues de ver los resultados veremos que hacer. Pero...por el momento no quiero que me apartes de tu lado.-se acerco un poco más.-Estos mesesp que he estado a tu lado han sido los mejores y no importa lo que pase, te amo y es lo único que importa.-

-No lo haré Sakura, eres todo para mi. No se que haría si te perdiera.-la aprete más mientras enterraba la cara en su cabello.-Te quiero tanto.-la solte para poder acariciar sus mejillas.

Se veía tan linda con ese sonrojo que le salía después de haber llorado un poco. Con cuidado le limpie las mejillas eliminando cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas. Al ver esos lindos ojos no pude resistirme a besarla. Estaba seguro que cada vez más me estaba volviendo más adicto a eses labios, eran suaves, calídos y siempre sabían a frutas. Le morí jugetonamente el labio profundizando más aquella caricia sintiendo como me jalaba un poco el cabello. Me volvía loco cuando la tenía entre mis brazos; su perfume me embriagaba completamente.

-Amor.-dijo entre besos.-Quiero estar contigo.-

-Estas conmigo.-dije bajando mis besos hacia su cuello, lamiendo parte del recorrido.

-No me refiero a estar uno al lado del otro.-suspiro.-Quiero que me hagas tuya en este momento.-se mordio el labio.

-¿En este momento?-estaba sorprendido por lo que me ajeje un poco.-Sakura, tu no te mereces que lo hagamos aquí, podemos esperar a que lleguemos al departamento.-no tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera ese lado algo morboso.

-Sasuke...por favor no me hagas rogarte, por favor.-tenía una cara tan infantil.-Yo…quiero sentire cerca…sentir tu piel contra la mía…-se sonrojo mientras lo decía.

-Ya, ya entendí.-necesitaba que dejara de estar nerviosa.-Te quiero tanto Sakura.-

-Yo también.-me tomo del saco.

Volví a apoderarme de sus labios haciendo más demandante el beso, ella lo correspondió de la misma manera. Me jalo un poco más el cabello volviendome loco. Deje sus labios bajando por su cuello e intentaba seguir hacia sus hombros. Me moleste al saber que su sudadera no me dejaría ganar por lo que la alcé rompiendo el contacto, ella rápidamente me quito el saco y desanudo mi corbata. Me sorprendía la forma en la que estaba actuando, no pensaba que tuviera esa fuego. Le abrace por la cintura mirandola de forma pervertida mientras ella me sonreía y se pegaba a mi haciendo que nuestras caderas se tocaran. Con agilidad la alzé haciendo que me rodeara con esas largas piernas que eran de infarto. Con mucho cuidado empece a acariciar su suave espalda. Estaba entretenido en ver lo hermosa que estaba con los ojos cerrados y soltando leve suspiros. Subí un poco más alcanzando el elástico de su sostén cuando caí en cuenta de algo sumamwnte importante. Empece a caminar con ella mientras que con maestría desabrochaba su sostén y seguía el recorrido de su espalda hasta llegar a la base de su cuello. Se sorprendió al sentir la fría madera y escuchaba como le ponía el pestillo a la puerta.

-Lo lamento debía cerrar la puerta, no quiero que alguien nos sorprenda. Solo intenta ser lo mas silenciosa posible. ¿Si?-le susurre en la oreja mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

-Si.-gimio antes de volver a morderse el labio.

Camine de nuevo para acostarla en el sofá mientras yo soportaba todo mi peso para no aplastarla, viendo como su cabello se esparcía por el. Era tan linda, era un ángel, mi lindo angelito de cabellera rosada. Volví a atacar sus labios mientras acariciaba su abdomen, tan suave. Seguí recorriendo aquella suave piel, delineando su ombligo, sus costillas, su costado y el inicio de su cadera. Volví a subir para acariciar uno de sus pechos haciendola suspirar. Poco a poco empezo a abrirme la camisa con manos decididas. Me preguntaba ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? No me molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, me encantaba cuando me acariciaba; era un toque suave, cálido, lleno de afecto. Le abrí el pantalón sintiendo que se movía cada vez más intentando que pudieramos tocarnos más. Seguí besando su cuello embriagandome con el aroma de su piel, la sentía totalmente mía, estaba empeñado en que fuera solamente mía. Empecé a colar mi mano por sus pantalones para poder centrarme en el centro de su ser. La acaricie por encima de las bragas viendo como abría las piernas moviendose al mismo ritmo que el mío; me araño la espalda intentando aferrarse a ella haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no alzar la voz. Estabamos tan centrados en nosotros mismos que me fue posible ignorar que llamaban a la puerta hasta que los golpes se hicieron insistentes.

-¿Quién?-gruñí mientras ella intentaba ahogar una risa. Como odiaba que me interrumpieran.

-Señor Uchiha…lamento interrumpirlo…pero… si tío vino y dice que le es urgente hablar con usted.-Aiko parecia nerviosa.-¿Le digo que no puede atenderlo? ¿O qué venga en un par de horas?-

-…-suspire, como le encantaba fastidiarme en los momentos menos apropiados.-Dile que espere unos minutos.-me senté en el sofá.-Lo lamento Saku…si no lo atiendo sera capaz de ir al departamento, ¿crees que puedas salir un momento?… no quiero que escuches nuestra discución.-le acomode el pantalón y lo abroche.

-No te preocupes, todavía me acuerdo de la discución que tuvieron con tu abuelo en la oficina del director. Todos estaban haciendo apuestas de lo que ocurría o cuando iba a comenzar la pelea.-se abrocho el sostén, bajo su camiseta y se puso la sudadera.

-Eso no es divertido.-tome el saco y la corbata para ponerlas en el respaldo de la silla.-Pero en algo tuvieron razón, estuvimos a dos minutos de que le rompiera la cara a Madara, si no hubiera sido por que sabía que mi abuelo se quedaría a cargo de la empresa mientras me titulaba lo hubiera hecho.-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-se me acerco para empezar a abotonarme la camisa.-Todo estará bien. ¿Tienes algun idea de para que vine a buscarte?-intento acomodarme el cabello.

-Sabes que mi cabello siempre esta alborotado, no se dara cuenta.-tome sus manos y las bese.-Debe de haberse quedado sin dinero y quiere que le de más de lo que normalmente le doy.-recorrí sus brazos para acomodar su cabello evitando que se viera una pequeña marca que le había dejado.-Pero esto no quiere decir que te me vayas a escapar. Deja que termine de hablar con él y te invito a comer…-subi de nuevo su camisa sintiendo su estómago.-y si quieres…ya sabes…-recorrí uno de sus pechos.

-Mmm…amor…-saco mi mano.-Esta bien…pero si sigues haciendo eso no veras a tu tío.- me dedico una sonrisa.-Estare con Aiko mientras espero, ¿o crees que es mejor que vaya a hablar con Naruto?-

-Por más que no me agrade la idea de que estés solo con el idiota, creo que es lo mejor. Ve con él y luego pasare a buscarte para irnos a comer.-

Abrí la puerta para que salieramos los dos pero me lleve la sorpresa de ver a Madara cara a cara, lo encare haciendo que entrara rápidamente a la oficina intentando evitar que viera de más a Sakura. Lo conocía y sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que le diera la empresa y no dejaría que le hiciera algo a Sakura para obtener su proposito. Lo hice pasar mientras me hacia el desentendido, debía aparentar todo mi desinteres. Nos sentamos y espere a que empezara a hablar, como no lo hacia me empece a desesperar.

-Madara...enserio ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-le extendi un cheque.-Esto es lo que te devía de los meses en los que no te has aparecido. Si eso era todo lo que necesitabas...será mejor que te retires. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender,-

-Mas bien, lo que quieres es cogerte a tu perra en turno ¿no?-estaba intentando provocarme.-Muy bontia por cierto, tus gustos siguen siendo los mismos, exquisitos.-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-me encojí de hombros.

-No es mi culpa, sabes perfectamente que me encantan las mujeres sexys.-empezo a balbucear sobre sus conquistas.-Por lo que se ve, es bastante joven, podía decir que es un par de años mas joven que tu. Como me encantan así, jugosas, inexpertas, suaves, energeticas…-

-Podrías callarte. No tengo el mas mínimo interes deaber que haces en tu vida privada.-

-Si no te molesta…-sonrío hipocritamente sabiendo que estaba a nada de perder los estribos.-cuando te canses de ella. ¿Podrías pasarme su número telefónico? Me encantaron sus largas piernas.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima!-salte del escritorio lanzandolo al suelo.-¡Te matare si lo haces!-le di un golpe.

Por todo el ruido que se armo al tirarlo Gaara, Aiko, Naruto y Sakura entraron para averiguar que era lo que ocurría. Se sorprendieron al ver que seguía teniendolo contra el suelo mientras yo estaba hecho una furia y seguía golpeandolo con toda mi fuerza mientras seguía amenazandolo. Solo volví en mi al sentír que me alejaban de él pero aún así forceje para terminar lo que había comenzado. Jamás dejaría que le hiciera algo a Sakura y si debía tomar medidas drasticas lo haría sin importarme las consecuencias. Empuje a Naruto dandole un codazo mientras seguía queriendo desahogar mi furia contra él.

-Sasuke calmate.-Gaara me jalo al otro lado de la habitación.-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Piensa bien las cosas.-

-Me importa un bledo lo que pase.-intente empujarlo.-Sueltame Gaara, no sere responsable de lo que te pase y no planeo darle explicaciones a tu mujer.-

-Piensa en lo que haces, no hagas que utilice esto en tu contra. Piensa en lo que puedes perder.-

-Este imbecil tiene prohibido volver a pisar la empresa. Fuera de mi vista Madara, me niego a seguir manteniendo a este sinverguenza.-seguía intentando zafarme.-¡Largo de mi empresa, maldita rata!-

Salio sin decir nada sabiendo que tarde o temprano volvería a buscarme. Mi secretaria salio despues de él para asegurarse de que saliera o por lo menos no estuviera en el puso mientras Gaara intentaba calmarme haciendome sentarme en uno de loa sillones. Busque a Sakura con la mirada, me urgía verla aunque sabía que estaría asustada por la reacción que tuve. La ví a lado de Naruto que parecía intentar recuperar el aire y se sostenía el estómago. Escuche que decían que Madara ya había salido del edificio y me calme un poco al saber que ya lo tenía varios metros lejos de nosotros. Al verme un poco más calmado tanto Gaara como Naruto se fueron, por lo que intentaba ver como podía voltear a ver a Sakura sin que se sintiera intimidada. Pude ver en su mirada que estaba realmente asustada, hace tiempo que no me ponía de esa manera tan agresiva; en si, desde mis años de preparatoria me había comportado. La veía por el rabillo del ojo, parecía querer decirme algo pero igualmente no sabía como reaccionaría por lo que jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Sasuke…-se me acerco.-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-me tomo la mano.

-Nada. Solo me saco de mis casillas.-se la aprete y le di un beso en el dorso.-Lamento lo que ocurrio. ¿Cómo esta Naruto?-

-Esta bien, solo dijo que se le había olvidado lo fuerte que eras cuando te ponías así. Sobrevivira.-

-Luego le comprare una olla de ramen para que lo olvide.-intente reir.-Te pido una disculpa, fue algo que se me salio de las manos.-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-No…-me puse de pie.-no te preocupes, no dejare que se nos vuelva a acercar. Hablaré con Juggo y volveremos a replantear la seguridad.-

-Me estas asustando.-me abrazo como si quisiera buscar protección.-¿Te amenazo o algo parecido?-

-No, solo quizo provocarme y lo logro. Pero se que no se quedara de brazos cruzados, no perdera la única fuente de ingresos segura que ha tenido desde hace años.-la aprete intentando hacer que todos sus miedos se disiparan.-Te puedo poner una escolta, se dio cuenta de que estoy contigo y no quiero que te pase algo.-

-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?-

-No dejare que te haga nada. Tranquila princesa, estoy aquí y te protegere con mi vida si es necesario.-bese su cabeza.-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer? Luego podemos ir con tus padres, hace tiempo que no los ves.-necesitaba que dejara de pensar en eso.

-No.-intento acurrucarse más.-Podemos visitarlos mañana, hoy solo quiero estar contigo.-se estiro para lograr besarme la barbilla.

Decidí ya no intentar discutir con ella, debía distraerme y dejar de pensar en estúpideces sin sentido. Lo único que quería era tenerla a mi lado, poder estrecharla entre mis brazos sabiendo que estaba a salvo. Tome el saco y la corbata, me los coloque y salimos de la oficina, daría por terminado mi día laboral, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 39**

**a una lectora fiel...Dulcecito311 lo prometido es deuda el capitulo en exactamente dos horas estuvo listo. Distruten el capitulo lectores. Los quiero.**

Los días fueron realmente difíciles, me había costado un poco convencer a Sakura que dejara que Juggo la acompañara cuando saliera de casa. Sabía que a él podra confierle lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida. A ella no el agrado bastante, estaba acostumbrada a tener su espacio e ir a todos lados sin tener una sombra. Hable con ella explicándole el porque de esas medidas. Me negaba a que Madara tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle algo, fuera lo que se le ocurriera lo evitaría a toda costa. Le costo asimilarlo pero agradecía que se llevara bien con Juggo así que ens i sabía que no deba de preocuparme demasiado.

Habíamos ido a visitar a sus padres agradeciendo que no tuvieran idea de lo que estaba pasando, no debíamos preocuparlos en ello. Habíamos pasado un tiempo bastante cómodo, era algo que nos hacía falta; poder despejarnos y poder divertirnos un poco dejando los problemas a un lado. La veía tan feliz a lado de sus padres, tan natural; por ello me le quedaba viendo como un estúpido, adoraba verla así. Empecé a hablar con mi suegro viendo como ambas mujeres seguían preparando la comida con gran entusiasmo. Me sorprendi al saber que no era tan mal tipo como lo hacia creer, era algo serio e intimidaba con la mirada; cosa que sabía que era normal al saber como me comportaba antes. Estaba conforme con que había estado a lado de su hija ya por varios meses sin involucrarme con otras en el camino. Asi podía estar seguro de que no desaprovaba la relación pero eso no aseguraba de que no tuviera la guardia en alto; sabía que no dejaría que la llegara a lastimar. Nos habíamos pasado una buena tarde, estaban sorprendidos al ver lo atento que era con ella y como tenía diferentes y lindos detalles que los habían dejado sin palabras. Nos despedimos prometiendo visitarlos más seguido.

-Me alegra verte tan contenta cuando estas con tus padres. Te ves tan linda.-le tome la mano mientras conducía hacia el departamento.

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con ellos…tenía el pendiente de que podrías llegar a aburrirte o a sentir incómodo.-me dio un leve apretón.

-Eso no es lo importante, al verte tan feliz no me importa absolutamente nada. Aunque tu padre sigue intentando averiguar si sigo siendo el mismo o realmente he cambiado.-

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano vera que nos amamos y dejara de estar así. Solo le preocupa que vuelva a tener un desamor, lo único que quiere es que sea feliz con la persona que crea que sea la indicada.-su mirada se opaco un poco.-¿Mañana iras a la clínica?-

-Ire temprano, el problema es que Tayuya no quiere ir, y eso me esta dando mala espina. No te preocupes princesa, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras.-me detuve en un semáforo.

-Eso espero, no se que haría si me alejara de tu lado.-intento soltarme pero se lo prohibí.

-No dejaré que eso pase. Nada ni nadie me impedira ser feliz a tu lado.-

-Pero…sabes perfectamente que…-

-Shh.-la voltee a ver.-No pienses en eso ahora, no te mortifiques por ello. Te amo.-

Me aseguré de que el semáforo siguiera en rojo. Con delicadeza acerque su rostro al mío dandolé un suave beso antes de perderme en aquella adicción. Supe que se había sonrojado aunque la oscuridad de noche intentaba disfrazarlo, el ver su nerviosismo me lo confirmaba. Seguímos hablando de algunas trivialidades hasta que llegamos al departamento. Al entrar la abracé aprovechando aquella privacidad que nos daba para apoderarme de aquellos labios siendo un poco más demandante, lujurioso y profundo. Le desee buenas noches, sabiendo que si seguíamos no sería capaz de detenerme. Quería poder dormir a su lado, poder abrazarla la noche entera y despertar siendo su rostro lo primero que viera. Pero sabía que por el momento la distancia era lo mejor, la había visto decaída algunos momentos del día y me dolía verla así. Agradecía que sería el último día que la vería así, saldría de esta duda lo más rápido posible. Me beso la mejilla y fue a su habitación. La imite unos minutos más tarde esperando poder dormir por lo menos un par de horas, sabiendo que se me haría imposible.

…

Desperte bastante temprano deseando poder dormir un poco más. Rodee varios minutos en la cama sin lograr mi objetivo por lo que me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Por lo menos podía aprovechar el haber madrugado y hablar con Hinata que sabía que debía de estar en guardia. Fui al estudio de todos modos necesitaba algo de alcohol en mi sistema y mi móvil estaba ahí. Lo tome y rápidamente marque sabiendo que podría enfrentarme a su estrés completamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-parecía cansada.

-¿Tan mal están las guardias?-

-Cállate, ya quisiera verte en mis zapatos.-

-No gracias, eso de la medicina no es fasinación. Cambiando de tema…¿cómo has estado?-sabía que no ganaría al empezar a molestara.

-Yo estoy bien, pero en cambio…-alejo el móvil diciendole a alguien cosas que no entendí para nada.-Sigo sin perdonarte el que hayas agredido fisicamente a mi novio.-dijo algo molesta.

-A él ya se le olvido, Juggo le llevo una olla de ramen a su departamento y ya no le importo el ir a reclamarme. Deberías de hacer lo mismo.-

-No me simpatizas.-

-Tranquila sobrevivira, ni que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte.-intente no reír.-Vamos Hina, no le paso nada, solo le saque el aire. También fue su culpa el ponerse atrás de mi.-

-¿Puedo saber ya que hizo ahora el tío Madara para hacerte explotar?-

-No.-

-…-sabía que no daría mi brazo a torcer.-¿Qué ha pasado con el tema de Tayuya?-sabía que era algo delicado.

-En un rato iré por los resultados…-suspire.-enserio necesito que resulte negativo. No quiero ni puedo perder a Sakura, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.-me sente en uno de los sofás.

-Tranquilo, por lo menos sabemos que es de cascos ligeros y que si cabe la posibilidad que no sea tuyo. ¿Ella ira contigo?-

-Dice que quiere ir, no se que tenga en mente.-

-…la escuche hablar con un par de personas.-Perdóname pero debo de entar a guardia ahora, relájate no pasara nada. Nos vemos un día de estos.-

-Adiós Hina.-

Colgamos y pude ver que estaba empezando a amanecer. Salí del estudio para poder ir a mi habitación y me sorprendí al ver salir a mi princesa de color rosa vistiendo un pantaloncillo corto y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Estaba tan bonita intentando ocultar su bostezo. Al verme se me acerco dándome un cálida mirada.

-Hola princesa.-le acomodé un mechón de cabello.-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-No pude dormir mucho, ¿y tú?-me tomó la mano.

-Creo que menos que tu, ¿quieres que salgamos a desayunar?-besé su hombro descubierto.

-No. Prefiero hacer yo el desayuno, si no te molesta.-me sonrió aunque fue bastante apagada.

-Ven tranquila, no pasa nada. Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.-intente abrazarla pero se dió la vuelta.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno.-

No le discuti sabía que necesitaba espacio, hoy era el día y sabía que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, había mucho en juego y me negaba a perder todo. Aproveche para irme a dar una ducha. Salí poniendome unos vaqueros, zapatos y una camisa sencilla. Me estaba secando el cabello cuando recibi una llamada de Tayuya diciendome que realmente no queria ir, estaba diciendo que se sentía mal, tenía los pies inchados en fin; más seguí diciendo que debía ir y que no me importaba tenerla que arrastras hasta el automóvil para que fuera. Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo y la billetera para salir de la habitación siendo recibido por un delicioso aroma a panqueques. Me acerque a la cocina y la ví sentada en el banquillo como si estuviera esperandome. Me senté a su lado y en silencio nos dedicamos a comer, de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver y veía que picaba más la comida que nada. Termine y con cuidado jale del banquillo para estar a su lado, necesitaba sentirla cerca, poder tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-jugue con un mechon de su cabello.

-Tengo miedo.-se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Yo también pero por fin saldremos de esta pesadilla, no quiero volver a verte triste por esto.-la abracé por la cintura.-Por qué no vas a distraerte, puedes ir con tu madre o dar un paseo.-

-No. Sigue siendo muy temprano y no quiero que Juggo tenga tantas molestias. Se que ha estado trabajando hasta tarde viendo intentando saber lo posible de donde esta tu tío y cuales pueden ser sus movimientos. Debe descansar un poco.-se bajo del banquillo haciendo que la soltara.-Estaré aquí trabajando y cualquier cosa le llamaré.-

-…-como me encantaba verla preocuparse por los demas, era tan noble.-debo irme, regresare lo más rápido posible.-le alce la barbilla.-Recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón.-

Le di un pequeño peso antes de que corriera a su habitación. Pude ver como finas lágrimas habían escapado traviezamente de sus ojos. Me hubiera gustado poder ir detrás de ella y poder consolarla, pero debía ir a arreglar todo antes de poder estar a su lado. Salí del departamento y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Llegue al complejo de departamentos agradeciendo que Tayuya ya estaba afuera, al parecer había recapacitado. Entro rápidamente intentando darme un beso pero la empuje por los hombros y emepecé a conducir hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar tuvimos que esperar unos cuantos minutos en lo que el médico se desocupaba asi que intente entretenerme con un par de cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Tayuya estaba totalmente nerviosa, estaba jugando con su celular moviendolo de un lado al otro. No entendía el porque, ella debería de estar feliz. Por fin después de media hora nos dejaron entrar al consultorio donde el médico estaba buscando un folder que dejo arriba de la mesa.

-Bueno…estudiamos detalladamente la prueba…y…-parecía nervioso.-la prueba no fue concluyente.-

-¿Qué significa que no concluyente?-no entendía completamente el termino y pude ver que Tayuya se ponía nerviosa. Ahí tenía mi respuesta.

-Si una prueba sale como no concluyente, quiere decir que no hay incompatibilidad de usted con el producto, pero…-estaba nervioso.-tampoco quiere decir que sea el padre.-

-…-

-Disculpe la intromición…pero debo de preguntar. ¿Tiene algún pariente cercano, hermanos, padre, tíos, primos? Si quiere aclarar la paternidad del producto, es necesario contactarlos.-

-No se preocupe. Eso no será necesario. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad y su tiempo. Le haré llegar el pago por su trabajo.-me puse de pie, tome la prueba y salí del consultorio.

-Sasuke esperate.-Tayuya intentaba alcanzarme.-Puedo explicartelo.-

-No tienes nada que explicarme, esta claro que me querias enjaretar la paternidad de un niño que resulta ser mi primo.-saque el móvil rápidamente para darle instrucciones presisas a Juggo.-Te pedire un taxi y espero que con esto no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.-

-No puedes hacerme esto, el examen ha de haber salido mal; el niño es tuyo.-intento tomar mi mano pero la aleje rápidamente.-Te lo juro.-

-¡Ni creeas que me vas a convencer! No eres una santa y se que te pudiste haber metido con él en cualquier momento en donde se supone que solo habías estado conmigo. Alejate de mi, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, espero que sea la última vez que te vea.-tome las escaleras ya que sabía que no me seguiría por su estado.-El taxi ya esta pagado usalo y sera lo último que haré por ti.-

-¡No nos hagas esto!-grito mientras hacía caso omiso y seguía mi camino.-¡Sasuke!-

Lo que queria era ir al departamento para decirle a Sakura la noticia. Era libre, libre para poder ser feliz a lado del amor de mi vida. Todo parecía estar mejorando y esperaba que todo se quedara asi. Conduje tan rápido como pude necesitaba a mi princesa, debíamos festejar la noticia. Casi ni había apagado el motor, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan ansioso y entusiasmado por algo.

Abrí la puerta tan rápido que Sakura se asomo por el pasillo para saber quien había entrado. Fuí tan rápido como pude hacia ella para alzarla haciendo que tuviera que bajar la cabeza para mirarme. Empece a dar vueltas con ella teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los muebles. La atrapé en una de las paredes intentando quitarme recuperar el aliento mientras intentaba hacerla reir al soltar mi respiración en la base de su cuello.

-Sasuke.-rió.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy libre, ese niño no es mío.-la veía derrochando felicidad.

-¿Enserio?-se sorprendió.

-Si.-

-Amor, eso es magnifico.-acaricio mis mejillas.

-Te amo tanto pequeña.-le di un pequeño beso.-Te dije que nada ni nadie me alejaría de tu lado.-

-Eso es estupendo, realmente no se que hubiera hecho si me hubieran alejado de ti. -me vio con esa hermosa mirada que tenía.

Acerqué nuestros rostros tomandola por sorpresa haciendo que nos besaramos demandantemente. Se movió un poco para abrazarme con esas lindas piernas. Realmente deseaba que porfin nada ni nadie intentara meterse entre nosotros, solo debía mantener la guardia en alto por una sola persona pero no me estaba importando por el momento. Me aleje ayudandola a estabilizarse en el piso. La aprete un poco más hacia mi haciendo que curvara más la espalda. Había estado pensando en una cosa desde que habíamos empezado nuestra relación, se lo propondría esperando a que lo aceptara.

-Mi niña…-besé su oreja.-yo…-me empece a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-estaba acariciandome la espalda con la punta de sus dedos.

-Bueno yo…he estado pensando…ya que vivimos juntos y…bueno ya hemos estado juntos algunas cuantas veces...-la solté para voltearla a ver.-te quería preguntar sí…-

-¿Qué Sasuke?-me veía divertida jamás me había visto tan nervioso.

-Me…me…me gustaría que te mudarás a mi habitación.-me sonroje al igual que ella.-No me mal entiendas…lo que me gustaría es poder dormir a tu lado y poder despertar viendo a mi princesa a mi lado todos los días.-se sonrojo cada vez más.-No te preocupes, puedes decirme que no, ha sido algo que me encantaría pero no te voy a presionar.-

-Me encantaría.- sonrió.

-…¿enserio?-

-Si. A mi también me gustaría dormir y despertar con el amor de mi vida.-

Estaba a nada de volverla a besar cuando sonaron los móviles. Suspire y me aleje de ella para que ambos tuvieramos privacidad. De mi lado era Hinata queriendo saber lo que había ocurrido; le di un breve resumen y supo de quien pensaba que era el padre. Conocíamos perfectamente a la familia y sabíamos quien sería capaz de meterse con alguien que podría ser su hija. Seguímos hablando haciendome saber que vendría a la cuidad dándole una sorpresa a Naruto. Colgué y vi que Sakura estaba bastante emocionada y no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Eso es maravilloso. ¿Podemos hacerla aquí?-me vio divertida.-Si, por supuesto, nos mantendremos en contacto. Hasta luego.-

-¿Qué ocurre corazón? Debe de estar algo estúpendo para que reaccionaras así.-

-Me dijeron que quieren hacer una exposición de mis pinturas. Y les dije que mee encantaría que fuera aquí.-

-Felicidades, todo tu trabajo te esta dando frutos.-

-Lo sé, pero…tendría que ver donde podríamos hacerla y además que cuadros les gustarían y si quieren que haga unos más.-

-Encontraremos un buen lugar ya lo verás. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Sabes que cualquier cosa te ayudare si se me es posible.-

-Gracias.-

Le propuse invitarla a cenar junto con sus padres a su restaurante favorito junto con sus padres para celebrar. Le encantó la idea por lo que rápidamente les marco diciendo que seria una sorpresa. Hicimos la reservación en el lugar y mientras tanto decidimos pasar el día viendo televisión uno al lado del otro, la acurruqué a mi lado sin soltarla un minuto acariciando su cadera y ella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras los dos intentabanos no quedarnos dormidos. Porfin parecía todo estar saliendo como siempre debía de haber sido; ella y yo juntos, como tantas veces había imaginado hace años, sin tener a las personas que nos separaran. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón dejando que el suelo me venciera, merecía un buen y merecidodescanso y esperaba que ella también.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 40**

Desperte sintiendo como Sakura se movía entre mis brazos. La voltee a ver acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello que le cubrían el rostro. Seguía dormida por lo que no quise despertarla así que me quede en mi lugar agradeciendo que habiamos dejado la televisión prendida, tendría algo en que distraerme mientras esperaba a que despertara. Se veía tan hermosa entre mis brazos. Tuve que esperar media hora cuando empezo a despertarse, me acomodé mejor dándole la oportunidad de estirarse como podía.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo tallandose los ojos.

-Sigue siendo temprano. Si quieres toma un baño y en un par de horas nos vamos.-

-No, quiero seguír así a tu lado. Me siento cómoda cuando duermo a tu lado.-volvío a acomodarse.

-Y yo adoro tenerte entre mis brazos.-

Empezo a trazar círculos de diferentes diámetros con la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de mi pecho por lo que yo imité la acción en su espalda. Alcé su barbilla para poder volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, eran demasiado cálida y suave que me tenía cada vez más me era más difícil no tenerlos entre los míos. Mordí jugetonamente sus labios antes de alejarme, sabia que si seguía no iríamos a cenar con sus padres. Ambos nos pusimos de pie, fui por una chaqueta y ella por su bolso para salir del edificio.

…

Llegamos al restaurante agradecidos de que nos habíamos topado con sus padres en la puerta, los saludamos y entramos. La ayude a sentarse poniendome a lado de ella sabiendo que sus padres estaban bastante intrigados con lo que Sakura debía decirles. Disfrutamos de una linda noche, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de su padre encima de mi como si me estuviera estudiando detenidamente. Eso me ponía nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible. No se porque tenía el presentimiento de que quería asesinarme con la mirada pensando que le había hecho algo a su niña. Respire y lo disimule completamente, Sakura debía decirles cuando quisiera. Llego el postre y fue cuando les dijo que tendría su galería. Se quito la tensión cuando se enteraron, ya no sentía las miradas de muerte que me habían puesto incómodo en toda la velada. Ambos estaban muy felices por el logro de su niña y empezaron a decirle que la ayudarían a buscar un lugar donde podria hacer la galería y lo orgullosos que estaban que quisiera que fuera ahí. Después volvimos a tener un ambiente pesado al querer pagar la cuenta, yo me negaba a que lo hicieran ya que yo los había invitado y mi suegro parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. Adortunadamente gane la contienda de miradas que nos mandamos, aunque dijo que no lo pasaría por alto. Nos despedímos y al ir al automóvil algo no estaba bien, mire hacia todos lados intentando saber que era ese presentimiento que tenía y lo descubrí al mirar hacia el piso. Eso me estaba poniendo de malas.

-Llamaré a Juggo.-tome el móvil.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-se empezo a preocupar.

-Nada, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, es solo que aflojaron los birlos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Uno esta tirado a lado de tu pie.-ella volteo a verlo.-Tranquila, han de haber pensado que no me daría cuenta. Juggo endrá con otros para ver si pueden ver quien fue. Ven.-la abracé mientras le decía a Juggo que viniera lo mas rápido posible.-No dejare que te pase nada, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.-

-No digas eso; no quiero que te pase nada.-

-Todo esta bien tranquila. Vendrá y te llevara a casa en lo que yo me quedo con el personal de seguridad. Veremos si podemos obtener algo con que mantenerlo a raya.-

-Quiero estar aquí contigo.-

-No quiero que estés en este frío y menos que tengan la posiblidad de hacerte algo. Juggo te acompañara en lo que llego, no te va a dejar sola.-le di un beso en el cuello.-No tardaremos mucho.-

-Cuidate, yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada.-me acaricio la mejilla.

Me dedico esa linda mirada que hacía ver lo preocupada que estaba por mi e igualmente lo mucho que me quería. La aprete más hacia mi haciendo que alzara un poco más el rostro para poder besarla. No queria ver esa preocupación por mi en ese lindo rostro. Me correspondio dándome a entender que estaba algo asustada, le temblaban los labios y tomaba mi chaqueta con bastante fuerza. Abracé su pequeña cintura intentando hacer que dejara de sentirse tan asustada, necesitaba que se sintiera segura a mi lado. Escuche un carraspeo y vi a Juggo junto con el equipo de seguridad intentando voltear hacia otro lado apenados y avergonzados.

-Ve con él, regresare antes de que te des cuenta.-

-Ten cuidado.-

La vi irse y me puse serio, esto era el colmo si quería hacerme algo a mi no me importaba, sabía que me odiaba desde hace años. Pero si se le ocurría algo a Sakura lo mataría. Hable con Suigetsu, Hidan, Nagato, Kakashi, Kagami y Shisui que estaban inspeccionando el automóvil con detenimiento. Tanto Kakashi como Shisui decidieron ir a ver si había cámaras de seguridad, Hidan, Kisame y Nagato intentaron encontrar huellas dactilares.

-Encontramos unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad pero al parecer las alteraron antes de que alguien tocara el vehículo.-Shisui llego antes de que terminaran de revisar el auto.

-…-lo que me faltaba tenía todo calulado.

-No se encuentra nada, sea quien sea el que esta detrás de esto lo planeo todo muy bien. En un momento se lo arreglaremos.-Nagato parecia molesto.

-Gracias. Necesito que algunos de ustedes se vayan y busquen y sigan a Madara. Necesito saber a donde va, que lugares frecuenta y con que personas habla. No deben perderlo de vista y el no debe verlos.-

-Hablaremos con Juggo que nos diga quien ira.-Kakashi empezo a escribir en su móvil.-¿Necesitara algo más que debieramos consultar y planificar?-

-Vigilen a la familia de mi mujer. Denles su espacio no los debemos alterar y preocupar. No sé donde quiera atacar Madara y no correremos riesgos.-

-¿Y usted?-dijo Kagami ajustando algunos birlos.

-Seguire con la seguridad de la empresa, no necesito algo más. Si quiere hacer algo ira directamente hacia mi.-

-Creo que debe tener seguridad personal, no puede dejarlo a la suerte y menos en estos momentos.-

-Kagami, no me contradigas, acata órdenes sin decir absolutamente nada.-no debía ponerme de mal humor y menos en ese momento.

-Una disculpa señor.-regreso a su trabajo.-Ya esta todo en órden, lo escoltaremos a casa.-

Lo que quería era irme al departamento por lo que le di las llaves a Hidan y Suigetsu metiendome en el asiento trasero, estaba agotando devanandome el cerebro intentando averiguar que demonios planeaba Madara. Pude ver que Kakashi y Kagami estaban adelante de nosotros y Nagato y Shisui detrás bastante alertas en lo que intentaban identificar a cada una de las,personas y vehículos que pasaban por todos lados. Llegamos y como era de esperar tuve una escolta hasta llegar al departamento. Les agradecí haciendo que se fueran al abrir la puerta. No había logrado cerrarla cuando sentí esos dulces, pequeños y tiernos brazos que adoraba junto a mi

-Sasuke.-me abrazo fuertemente.-estaba preocupada. Te tardaste mucho en volver.-

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Pero ya estoy aquí.-me di la vuelta para poder verla.

-¿Encontraron algo?-

-No. Lo planearon todo muy bien para no dejar rastros. Mande a que lo siguieran.-

-…-me abrazo evitando mirarme.

-Tranquila...todo va a estar bien. No tengas miedo…yo te voy a proteger.-juge con el cabello que le caía por la espalda.-No dejaré que te haga nada.-

-Yo no quiero que te pase nada.-la escuche hipear un poco.-No quiero que te lastimen.-

-Sakura mirame…-espere a que me hiciera caso.-la única forma en la que me pueden lastimar es si a ti te ocurre algo. Eres mi vida entera y no se que haré si no estas aquí conmigo.-

-Te quiero tanto Sasuke.-se puso de puntillas.-Eres tan lindo conmigo.-

-Yo también princesa.-Juggo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se salio del departamento.

Me tomo despevenido dando un pequeño salto para que la sostuviera por lo que me costo un poco al principio y las deslize hasta que toco el piso de nuevo. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, era una mirada que solo me la dedicaba a mi, era el único que la conocía. Recorrí su camisa para poder empezar a jugar con su cuello, como pudo desfajo mi camisa y empezo a acariciarme la espalda. Cuando me tocaba sentía como si un ángel me tocara, ese suave toque, lo dulce y gentil que era parecía que podía eliminar todas mis preocupaciones. Empezamos a caminar sin soltar al otro, subí su camiseta y la quite al llegar a la habitación. Seguía sonrojandose al estar así junto a mi y me encantaba; adoraba poder ver que seguía con una inocencia tan pura y genuina, no dejaría que la perdiera, era algo que la seguía haciendo tan especial. Con cuidado la ayude a acostarse siendo cuidadoso de no aplastarla aguantando mi peso con los codos y las rodilas. La ayude a quitarme la camisa y sentí el roce de nuestros torsos. Tome de nuevo sus labios sintiendo el broche de su sostén en la parte delantera.

-Adoro que uses este tipo de sostenes, son mucho mas fáciles de abrir.-dije mientras se alzaba para tirarlo a un lado.

-Son más cómodos y mucho más prácticos.-se sonrojo mientras se volvía a recostar.-Nunca me ha gustado batallar para ponermelos.-

-A mi me gustan.-

Con cuidado y la misma paciencia que los dos habíamos sido con el otro nos dispusimos a despojarnos de la ropa que hacia falta. Lentamente le abrí las piernas mientras seguía besandola y le acariciaba los brazos y el costado; pude sentir el calor del interior de sus muslos abrazandome, sus manos acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello volviendome loco. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, queria volver a explorar su cuerpo por completo y queria que hiciera conmigo. Nos besabamos mientras dejabamos que nuestras manos se movieran por mi solas. No teniamos noción del tiempo, solamente estabamos dedicabamos a sentir. Con cuidado fui entrando en ella convirtiendonos en una sola persona escuchando como suspiraba arañandome la espalda. Empecé a moverme con ella lentamente, no teníamos prisa, quería que sintieramos más alla que el placer carnal. Necesitaba que supiera que la amaba más de lo que pensaba. Me susurraba lo mucho que me quería con tanto cariño que me dolía; rodee con ella haciendo que quedara encima. Me vio desconsertada y algo sorprendída; caí en cuenta que se me había escapado una lágrima. Me la quito con un beso hermoso mientras seguía moviendose. Los movimientos cada vez más rápidos hasta que llegamos al clímax. Se recosto en mi pecho intentando recuperar la respiración. Le quite algunos mehcones de cabello que se le había pegado en el rostro, viendo la hermosa sonrisa que me regalaba. Me volteo a ver con mirada cansada pero igualmente estaba completamente feliz. La deje ir cuando lo pidio, me sentía raro y la extrañaba cuando dejaba de estar dentro de ella, por lo que tenía que volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Así que cuando se acosto a mi lado la atraje hacia mi haciendo que se recargara en mi pecho.

-Sasuke…¿no te cansas?-me dijo divertida.

-No es eso corazón, es solo que ya te extraño.-

-Pero sigo aquí no me he ido a ningún lado y no me ire.-

–…-tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos.-Te amo…no tienes una idea de cuanto lo hago.-

-Tanto como yo a ti.-me sonrió.

-¿Dormiras hoy conmigo princesa?-le susurre mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Pero mi ropa y mi ropa de dormir estan en mi habitación.-se sonrojo.

-¿Y eso que?-acarcie su muslo.-Puedo prestarte una camiseta si así te sientes más cómoda.-

-Eres malo.-me hizo un puchero bastante infantil.-De acuerdo, me siento más cómoda si estás conmigo amor.-acomodo un mechón de mi cabello.-He estado nerviosa desde que te vi peleando con tu tío. No quiero que te pase nada.-

-No va a pasar nada.-saque la camisa que estaba abajo de la almohada.-Toma, pontela estarás más cómoda. Lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo.-

-Gracias.-la tomo con cuidado.-¿Puedo usar el baño?-

-No.-actuaba en forma posesiva.-Ponte la camisa y vamos a dormir.-

-Amor me urge ir al baño y no es broma.-me vio con una advertencia.

Muy a mi pesar la solté y la vi entrar a la pequeña habitación con mucha rápidez. Vi la ventaja de que lo hiciera, por lo que rápidamente me fui a poner ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. Recogí la ropa y llamé la puerta para poder pasarle a Sakura su ropa interior; levemente abrio la puerta tomo su ropa y la volvió a cerrada. Me divertía, esa forma de actuar tan infantil he inocente me entantaba. Volví a la cama acomodándola un poco, me metí en ella y espere a que Sakura saliera. Tardo un poco pero al oír salir y la vi de reojo, se había lavado el rostro eliminando cualquier rastro de sudor, se había amarrado el cabello e inutilmente trataba de estirar la camisa.

-Sabes...no es divertido dormir de esta manera.-se metió rápido a la cama evitando darme el gusto de ver sus largas piernas.

-Me voy a comportar lo prometo.-

-No es eso. Es solo que nunca me ha gustado dormir sin un pantaloncillo o un pantalón. No se como le hacen las que duermen con camisón.-se acomodo entre las sabanas.

-No tengo idea. Nunca me lo había preguntado. Pero…-la abracé amoldandome a su postura.-tú te ves increiblemente sexy como estas ahorita. Me encantan tus piernas.-

-Dijiste que te comportarías.-

-Lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy halagando. Eres preciosa y lo sabes.-acaricien su mejilla con la punta de la nariz.-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-

Dormi un par de horas antes de que una enorme sed me despertara. Me costó ponerme de pie y hacer que Sakura descansara en las almohadas. Con pesadez fui a la cocina, no era mi facinación despertarme en medio de la noche. No encendí la luz me resultaba molesto y no quería despertarla. Vagué en penumbras por el lugar hasta que di con la cocina. Tante los muebles agradeciendo que un vaso estaba en la rejilla, me serví algo de jugo que había en el refrigerador y me quede pensando en lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento mientras lo bebia. Sabía que había sido él, no tenía enemigos y los que eran competencia para la empresa; no pasaba más alla de rivalidad empresarial en buenos terminos. Lo que no entendía era a donde quera llegar, eso de aflojar los birlos era demasiado infantil para él y podía hacer algo mucho peor. Deje el vaso en el fregadero, para algo tenía al equipo de seguridad y esperaba que me den rápidamente algo con que jugar a mi favor.

Volví a la habitación y vi a Sakura hecha un ovillo. Me puse a su lado y pude ver lo linda que se veía tan linda, le acomode la camisa que dejaba su hombro desnudo. Pareció relajarse al sentirme cerca y volvió a acomodarse lentamente dándome la espalda. Me quede pensando en ella recordando todo lo que había pasado desde ese primer beso. Parecía que había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás pero no había sido así; había sido muy poco y eran los más felices de mi vida. Se me ocurrió una loca idea, no sabría como lo tomaría Sakura pero quería hacerlo. Tomé el móvil sin importarme un comino la hora que era, debía consultarlo con la única persona que no me tomaría por un loco o por lo menos no me criticaría. Llamé al número que tenía pensado sabiendo me daría un sermón de llamar a tal hora, afortunadamente tomó la llamada rápidamente.

-Teme…-bostezó.-Son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito que me ayudes.-

-Es muy temprano. ¿No podemos verlo luego en la oficina?-protesó.-Prometo no ponerme a discutir contigo ni a quejarme. ¿Te parece?-

–Es importante Naruto y como mi mejor amigo necesito tu consejo.-

-Esta bien…¿qué necesitas?-

-Quiero pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo.-voltee a verla viendola dormir en un tranquilo sueño.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 41 **

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-parecio despertar por completo.

-No te hagas el que no escucho. Quiero pedirle matrimonio.-

-¿Estas hablando enserio? Digo...no llevan ni un año de relación, es algo precipitado ¿no?-

-Puede que si, pero quiero hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-

-No sé, tu la conoces un poco más que yo. Fuiste un poco mas cercano a ella de lo que yo fui. Algo se te puede ocurrir que me es de ayuda.-

-Hmp.-lo escuche vovlerse a acostar.-Sabes que no funciono a estas horas. ¿Podemos verlo luego por favor? Juro que te ayudare apenas llegue a la oficina.-

-…esta bien.-

En parte tenía razón, pero ta estaba empezando a maquinar demasiadas ideas que no quería olvidar. Volví a acostarme y mi niña se acurruco a mi lado regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. No tenía idea de que aquel amor secreto que había guardado con tanto recelo se volvería lo más importante de mi vida. La abracé y me volví a quedar dormido.

…

Desperté al sentir varios besos en mi pecho y cuello. Le di un abrazo mas fuerte mientras abría los ojos y veía a un ángel a mi lado regalandome una sonrisa. Se acomodo el cabello a un lado del cuello para darme los buenos día con un beso. Rápidamente recordé lo que había hablado con Naruto y al verla así a mi lado, sabía que por primera vez en mi vida tenía la seguridad de ir el todo por el todo.

-Esta es una forma muy buena de despertar,-intente coquetearle.

-Lo sé.-se acomodo un poco mejor.-Te quiero.-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?-dije acariciando su rostro suavemente con la punta de mis dedos.

-No tengo que hacer algo con urgencia. Estaré un rato adelantando el libro que debo terminar y algunos artículos que me pidieron para una revista y luego quiero ir a almorzar con mi madre para ir a ver algunas opciones para la galeria.-intentaba no reirse por las cosquillas que le producia.-¿Y tú?-

-Lo de siempre, papeleo, juntas, molestar a Naruto. Nada nuevo.- reí.-Recuerda que debes avisarle a Juggo, no quiero que salgas sola por el momento.-

-Lo sé, el problema es que no se como explicarselo a mi mamá. No quiero preocuparla y que me diga que regrese a la casa.-

-No te preocupes, Juggo sabe como convencer a la gente para no causar sospechas, por algo es mi jefe de seguridad. Se le ocurrira algo, solo siguele la corriente.-

-Esta bien. Bueno…ire a bañarme. Luego ire a hacer el desayuno. ¿Qué se te antoja de comer?-

Rodeé con ella haciendo que se riera.-A tí.-emepcé a acariciar uno de sus muslos.

-Estoy hablando enserio.-me vio con seriedad.

-Yo también.-me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.-Eres un dulce que me gusta tener el privilegio de degustar.-

-Deja de decir eso, me pones nerviosa.-

-No tienes porque, tienes el derecho a escuchar cualquier tipo de piropos, pero solo debes sonrojarte por los míos.-le di un suave beso.-Cocina lo que tu quieras, cualquier cosa por mi esta bien.-la solte y me puse de pie.-Te veo en unos minutos.-

Se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación pensando que iría tras ella. Le sonreí dándole a entender que no lo haría, aunque esa idea no era tan mala. Los dos debíamos trabajar y mas que nada yo debía ir a la oficina para terminar hablando con Naruto. Tome un traje del armario una camisa, corbata, ropa interior y me fui al cuarto de baño. No tarde mucho en bañarme, me sentía demasiado bien como para estar mucho tiempo bajo la ducha. Estaba alzando un poco la habitación, principalmente la ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar. Al verlo medianamente decente salí para irme a la cocina. Sakura estaba terminando de cocinar, había preparadopan francés, algo tan dulce como ella. Desayunamos rápidamente ya que al consultar el reloj vi que era algo tarde y ya llevaba bastante tiempo llegando tarde o simplemente no yendo. Me despedí de ella dándole un suave beso bastante largo, tome las llaves de automóvil y baje hasta el estacionamiento.

No tardé en llegar a la empresa, fuí directamente a mi oficina, Aiko como siempre me puso al tanto de los pendientes y algunas cosas sin importancia que eran irrelevantes. Terminamos de hablar y vi que Naruto acababa de llegar e imediatamente le indique que fuera a la oficina;maunque parecía cansado y molesto no le era conveniente el que me ignorara por lo que saludo a Aiko y entramos a la oficina. Le ofrecí una taza de café ya que con la cara que tenía no le había dado tiempo de tomar uno y de todos modos sabía que se lo debía, sabía como era cuando no dormía bien y lo había despertado a la mitad de la noche. Lo acepto con gusto y al darselo empezo a hablar.

-A ver soy todo oidos. ¿Enserio le quieres decir eso en este momento? Digo, llevan algunos meses saliendo, además de que Madara puede estar encima de ti por el momento, lo conocemos pero igual te conozco a ti y esto me intriga.-le estaba soplando a su taza.

-Puede que llevemos poco saliendo, pero realmente quiero hacerlo. Las cosas que hemos pasado y el hecho de que no se haya ido de mi lado...realmente quiero hacerlo. No quiero casarme de inmediato, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta…yo…-odiaba empezar a balbucear.

-Ya entendí. Con lo nervioso que estás se que hablas demasiado enserio. ¿Con que necesitas ayuda?-

-No tengo idea. Le quiero hacer algo realmente especial algo que nuca vaya a olvidar, que recuerde todo a detalle cuando se lo diga.-

-¿Por qué en vez de estar preguntandote que tanto necesitas hacer, no te enfocas en lo básico?-tomo un sorbo molesto de que su bebida siguiera tan caliente.

-¿Lo básico?-

-El anillo de compromiso. Es lo mas importante de todo y lo sabes muy bien.-

-Cierto.-no había pensado detenidamente en ello.

-¿Tienes idea de que tipo de modelo le quieres dar?-

-No sé, se que las cosas ostentosas no son su estilo. Creo que un anillo tradicional y sencillo.-empecé a pensar muy rápido.-El problema es que no se como demonios le haré para comprarlo. Normalmente el tiempo que estamos lejos es mínimo, sin contar el tiempo que estamos trabajando.-

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya a ver a sus amigos de la universidad? ¿Qué vaya a ver a Hinata o un viaje con sus padres?-

-Va a decir que vaya con ella, lo más factible es pedirlo por catálogo. Además de que puedo verlo en la portatil y puedo disimular estar trabajando.-

-De acuerdo, eso parece estar prácticamente cubierto. Lo último…¿cómo planeas decirlo?-al parecer su café ya estaba a una temoeratura decente.-¿Quieres llevarla a cenar, en un viaje, en su cumpleaños? No sé, jamás he pensado seriamente en ello. Gaara te podría ayudar mejor en eso.-

-Sabes que ha estado algo estresado, Temari sigue en su estado de depresion y le esta preocupando cada vez más. Y ha dicho que su mujer se ha estado sintiendo mal desde hace unas semanas.-recordé vagamente lo que me había dicho Gaara semanas atrás.-Y no sé, realmente quiero algo único, que pueda recordarlo por siempre.-

-Podría preguntarle como se lo ha imaginado, pero se que empezaría a sospechar.-dejo su taza en el escritorio.

-Ese es el problema. No se me ocurre algo como para averiguarlo y necesito una buena idea.-

-Bueno, primero debemos en vez de estar haciendote un mar de preguntas es mejor que te concentres en el trabajo. Si quieren sorprenderla debes de dejar de verte tan preocupado, Sakura te conoce y se dara cuenta rápidamente.-

-Tienes razón, luego nos vemos. Gracias, enserio.-

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos. Bueno me ire, debes de relajarte. Enserio, no debes de presionar las cosas; Sakura te quiere y esta feliz y cómoda como estan ahora. No se va a ir a ningun lado.-tomo su taza de café.-Me la llevare, necesito otra. Nos vemos luego.-salió de la oficina.

Encendí la portátil del escritorio y me quede pensando un poco. En parte tenía razón, sabía que Sakura no se iría y ese era un hecho. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado realmente quería formar una familia. Quería poder tener entre mis brazos a mi princesa, verla con el vientre abultado; había fantaseado un par de veces con ello y me encantaba. Regrese a la realidad y me puse a trabajar, Naruto tenía razón no había prisa, pero eran tantas ideas, tantas cosas que quería hacer por Sakura que no podía concentrarme. Me costo trabajo concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer pero afortunadamente lo logre. Estaba viendo algunos papeles, tuve algunas videollamadas con los directivos de las otras sucursles, firme algunos nuevos contratos; en fin pude concentrarme por completo. Pasando el medio día recibí la linda visita de mi pelirrosa que traía una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-Princesa. ¿Ocurre algo?-dije dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Nada, pensé que estarías muy ocupado y pensé en traerte algo de almorzar.-dejo la caja a un lado del escritorio.

-Gracias corazón, no he tenido tiempo de almorzar. ¿No fuiste con tu madre a ver lo de la galeria?-recorrí mi silla para sentarla en mi regazo.

-Fuimos más temprano, almorzamos y luego dijo que debía regresar a casa. Por lo que le pedi a Juggo que vinieramos. ¿No te interrumpi?-

-No, es más, te extrañaba como no tienes una idea.-le acaricie el brazo.-¿Encontraste algún lugar que te interesara?-le veía como si fuera una extraña flor.-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-

-Esta bien, gracias, te manda slaudos. Y pues me gustaron algunos lugares pero no se si esten disponibles ire a hablar con los gerentes de los locales a ver que sucede.-acaricio mis mejillas antes que abrazarme el cuello.-También debo hacer un par de cuadros más y no se que pueda hacer, parece que mi creatividad disminuyo por el momento.-

-Tranquila, tienes tiempo. No pasa nada, lo que debes hacer es relajarte un poco y solas llegaran las ideas.-me sonrió haciendome sentir la persona más feliz del mundo.-Te quiero tanto mi princesa.-

Jugué con un mechón de su cabello mientras empezamos a hablar de algunas trivialidades sin sentido. Escuchamos como sinaba mi estómago hacia algo de ruido por lo que me empezo a reclamarme de no comer a mis horas. Rodeé los ojos mientras le decía que estaba bien, que me había ocurrido seguido y no había muerto de hambre. Insistió por lo que tomo la caja y la abrió dejsndome ver su interior. La comida que estaba adentro se veía deliciosa, eran cuatro diferentes guisos tradicionales. Era enserio un lindo detalle y lo hizo mejor al querer alimentarme, no rechiste había tenido esa fantasía hace un par de años pero esa realidad era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Parecía igual de divertida que yo solo besé su mejilla, mientras tirabamos la caja en el cesto de basura. Seguímos hablando un poco más hasta que escuche que abrían de nuevo la puerta rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

-¡Primo!-entro a la oficina sorprendida.-Sakura que bueno verte.-

-Hinata. No te esperaba tan temprano.-solté a mi princesa.-Pensé que llegarías en varias senanas.-

-Hinata.-fue a abrazarla.-Tenía entendido que tus guardias terminarían el próximo mes, ¿no?-

-Si, pero me dieron permiso para faltar unos cuantos días porque dicen que he estado trabajando mucho. Realmente merecia un descanso.-le regreso el abrazo.-¿Y ustedes? Cada vez que los veo se ven mas enamorados.-

-No me molestes Hinata.-le acomode a mi princesa un mechón de cabello cuando me acerqué a ellas.-¿Ya fuiste a ver a Naruto?-

-No esta en su oficina. Tal vez salio.-no le dio mucha importancia.-¿Lo mandaste a hacer algo?-

-No, ha de haber ido por su ramen instantaneo a la cafetería.-

-Comer esas porquerías algun dia lo matarán. Bueno ire a esperarlo a su oficina ya que parece que interrumpi algo.-

-No interrumpes nada Hinata, de hecho ya me iba.-tomo su bolso.-Nos vemos luego amor.-beso mi mejilla.-Estoy feliz de verte Hinata, espero que podamos slair un día de estos; no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo.-

-Por supuesto, dime cuando y dónde quieres que nos veamos y con gusto.-

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar al departamento? ¿Te molesta Sasuke?-me puso esa cara que me podía convencer de hacer cualquier cosa.-También podria ir Naruto.-

-Como tu quieras amor. Lo que sea por verte feliz.-la besé.

-Perfecto, vayan a eso de las nueve. Preparare algo estupendo.-estaba emocionada.-Los veo en unas horas, hasta luego.-se despidió y salió de la oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre primo? Te veo acutndo de forma extraña.-dijo al asegurarse que Sakura estaba lejos y no podria escucharnos.-¿Ocurre algo con Sakura?-

-Hina, necesito que me ayudes en algo importante. Pero necesito que seas cautelosa y no le digas a nadie, solo a Naruto. Y en cuanto a Sakura…estamos muy bien, parece que cada día la amo más.-

-Me estas asustando, pero esta bien. Dime, ¿en que soy buena?-

-Primero, me importa un rabano lo que me digas, de todos modos lo haré.-le advertí sabiendo que podría llegar a decirne algo molesto.-Segunda, es sumamente importante y necesito que te pongas deacuerdo con es cabeza hueca de tu novio.-rodo los ojos haciendome saber que no le gustaba que le dijera así a Naruto.-Bueno, el punto…-suspirme-Después de todo lo que le paso y que soy libre de ka carga con la que estaba...quiero pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo.-

-¿¡Enserio!? Eso es magnífico, Sakura estara facinada.-sonrio.-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-No. Lo que quiero saber es como a ella ha pensado que le hagan esa pregunta. Quiero que sea algo que le guste y lo recuerde con sumo cariño.-la invite a sentarse en los sillones.-¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con ello? Naruto si bien me va puedo convencerlo en que me ayude a compar el anillo ya que normalmente no estoy lejos de Sakura sin contar el tiempo de la oficina.-

-Claro Sasuke. Te la debo porque se que fuiste tú el que le dijo a Naruto que fuera a buscarme.-sonrio mientras la miraba sorprendido.-¿Creías que no me daria cuenta? Eres bastante frío con la gente que apenas te conoce, pero nosotros sabemos como eres realmente. Y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho.-

-Gracias.-

-Podría salir con ella mañana y hacerle algunas preguntas indirectas para tener algunas ideas.-

-Un problema con eso...no he dejado que Sakura salga sin una escolta hasta que sepa que es lo que planea Madara por haberlo corrido de la empresa. ¿Espero que no te moleste?-

-No, conocemos al tío Madara. Le comentaré a mi padre para que también este al tanto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría llegar a hacer?-anoto algo en su movil.

-No lo sé, por le momento sabe donde pegar donde más me duele; que es Sakura.-me vio como si no hubiera entendido.-La última vez que Madara vino, estbaa con Sakura en la oficina. Él la vio y pensó que era otro de mis rollos como eran en la preparatoria, ya sabes que él es peor de lo que era yo así que se paso insultando a Sakura y lo agredí tanto verbal como fisicamente.-si no estaba orgulloso de mi actitud.-Naruto no sabe que fue lo que paso asi que no le comentes nada.-

-¿Ya ha hecho algo?-

-Aflojo los birlos del automóvil. Por el momento es lo único que ha hecho.-suspire.-Lo tengo vigilado así que se que le llevo ventaja. No te precupes solo Juggo esta a cargo de ella y sabes que es bastante prudente.-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo.-rió.-Realmente no creí que fueras tan cursi. Se ven tan tiernos juntos.-intente no sonrojarme mientras lo decia.-Bueno iré a ver si Naruto ya regreso, los veo en la noche. Un gusto en saludarte primo.-salió de la oficina.

Como odiaba que Hianta intentara sacarme de quicio y ponerme nervioso; mas que nada porque sabía como hacerlo. Regrese a mi escritorio y decidí por el momento revisar el catálogo electrónico de algunas joyerías. Por lo menos sabía que podía encargarme de eso, tenía idea de que quería comprarle una sortija de oro blanco, delicado, fino, único; algo que la describiera por completo. Empecé a verlos, descartando rápidamente los más cargados, ni siquiera a mi me agradaban. El problema es que había demasiados modelos, formas, tamaños que sabía que me tardaría mas de lo que quería admitir. Afortunadamente tiempo era lo que me sobraba, no había tanta prisa para poder ver su cara llena de sorpresa. Caí en cuenta de algo que era más importante que todo ello; Sakura me diría que si podía verlo en su mirada. El problema era mi suegro; no le decía nada a Sakura ya que sabía que ella tomaba sus propias decisiones, el problema es que él no estaba del todo convencido de que mi niña estuviera conmigo. Sabía que pensaba que todavía no era de fiar y si le decía que quería formalizar completamente tendría un serio problema y esperaba que con eso dejara de pensar en lo que pensaba. Suspire…mientras me recargaba en el respaldo esto sería un gran problema que debía de solucionar a su tiempo. Seguí viendo algunos cuantos catálogos hasta que vi que se había hecho algo tarde y lo que quería era volver a mi departamento junto con mi niña.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 42**

Llegué al departamento, abriendo la puerta pude oler el típico aroma a comida mexicana. Me quite el saco y afloje la corbata en lo que caminaba para llevarme la gran sorpresa de que Hinata y Naruto en la sala. Deje el saco en el sillón de dos plazas y me senté. Empezamos a tener una charla moentras veía esperaba saber donde se encontraba Sakura. La vi de reojo que salía de la cocina con una bandeja con algunas bebidas, por lo que me puse de pie y fui a ayudarla. Las repartimos para dejar la bandeja en la mesa. Volví a tomar asiento en el sofá haciendo que Sakira se sentara en mi regazo haciendo que se riera mientras se acomodana.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos.-Hinata empezo a querer molestarnos.-No creí que se volvieran tan unidos.-

-Bueno…-Sakura empezo a sonrojarse.-yo tampoco pensaba que podríamos llegar a tener una relación. Pero…creeo que ha sido cosa del destino, estoy muy feliz a lado de Sasuke. Es la persona que realmente quiero a mi lado.-le bese los nudillos.-No podría haber encontrado mejor pareja. Me alegra que a pesar de todo podamos estar juntos.-

-Te quiero.-acaricie su mejilla con la nariz.

-Que frío eres Sasuke, minimo podrías decirle algo parecido a lo que dijo.-Naruto empezaba con lo mismo.

-Lo qué tenga que decirle, se lo diré en privado. Te conozco y se que lo que diga lo usaras en mi contra.-escondí el rostro en el hombro de Sakura.

-¿Por qué no mejor cenamos?-propusieron ambas.-Los conocemos y seguiran peleando hasta que uno se de por vencido.-

-Concuerdo con Sakura. Esa rivalidad que siempre han tenido hará que muramos de hambre.-Hinata sonrió.-Además, Sakura lo que preparaste huele delicioso.-

-Gracias, se que son cosas sencillas pero son deliciosas.-se sonrojo.-Vengan pasemos al comedor.-

De muy mala gana la solté, estaba muy divertido dándole varios besos en la base del cuello y en el hombro. Nos pusimos de pie y la seguimos hasta el comedor. Me sorprendí al ver varios palatillso típicos mexicanos todavía calientes. Nos sentamos y disfrutamos de una tranquila velada. La cena quedo exquisita, era realmente deliciosa y agradecía que Hinata y Naruto estuviera de mi parte; aunque, seguía sin entender como demonios le hacía Naruto para comer lo que come sin estar devolviendolo al día siguiente. Le sonreí a mi niña que parecia complacida totalmente con como había salido la cena. Ayudamos a recoger la mesa poniendo todos los platos en la lavavajillas y al terminar volvimos a la sala. Volví a sentar a Sakura en mi regazo sin importarme lo que Hinata y Naruto me decian acerca de mi posesividad yo quería a mi niña junto a mi y nadie me lo impediría. Seguímos con una velada de lo más normal, las pláticas eran fluidas hablando de algunas locuras que cada uno había hecho en la universidad y en los trabajos o guardias. Ya dada la media noche decidieron irse, ya que mi prima se quedaba con mis tíos e igualmente seguían siendo bastantes estrictos. Los despedimos mientras ambas se ponían deacuerdo en verse al día siguiente, teniendo una mirada complice de una de ellas; se que luego me daría una cuenta bastante elevada para lo que yo le pedía.  
>Volvímos a nuestra privacidad, los quería mucho a nuestros amigos pero adoraba estar a solas con ella.<p>

-Fue divertido. ¿No?-dijo yendo a la cocina para poner a funcionar la lavavajillas.

-Si…aunque…me gusta más estar solo contigo.-la abracé por la espalda.

-Estoy hablando enserio Sasuke. Fue divertido poder estar un momento con unos de nuestros amigos; deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido. Aunque sea una vez al mes.-me vio con esa mirada tierna.-Hasta podría hablar con Ino y Sai iriamos a visitarlo.-

-Lo que tu quieras. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas completamente feliz conmigo a tu lado.-

-Soy completamente feliz ahora. Estoy con la persona que me ha amado desde siempre y que amo con todo mi corazón. Me has dado todo lo que siempre he soñado…-me abrazo la espalda subiendo sus manos hacia mi cuello.-y mucho más. No puedo pedir nada mejor.-

-Tu eres todo lo que necesito para estar completo.-le sonreí.-Te amo.-acaricié su mejilla.-Y a lo que dijiste antes…yo tampoco pensaba en que algún día me dieras una oportunidad. Gracias a ti he vuelto a ser completamente feliz. No sé que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado te haz vuelto todo para mí, mi vida entera. Y jamás hare nada para defraudarte y menos para perderte.-

-Tenías razón, Naruto lo usaría en tu contra. Es realmente tierno lo que dijiste.- sonrio descansando la cabeza en mi mano.

-No le digas que te lo dije, suficiente es que me moleste con que sepa que tu estas conmigo. No necesitamos echarle mas leña al fuego.-acerqué su rostro al mio.-Vente vamos a dormir, quiero volver a abrazarte la noche entera.-

-Está bien, dame unos minutos en los que iré.-me soltó y fue a su habitación.

Quería que se acostumbrara a estar conmigo y que poco a poco empezara a trasladarse a la habitación principal. Moría por estar a su lado el resto de mi vida y mañana estaba decidido a hablar con mi suegro, sin importar que me quiera asesinar cuando le diga que quiero formalizar completamente con Sakura. Sería lo que dios quisiera, de todos modos solo le estaba avisando; la única que podía decirme algo que me importara sería únicamente Sakura. Fui al armario donde me desvestí para ponerme un pantalón de pijama y una camisa sencilla. Volví a la habitación y me metí en la cama para leer un libro mientras la esperaba. Me preguntaba porque se estaba tardando tanto, no me preocupe solo me extrañaba. Despúes de varios minutos escuche como unos pasos indecisos se acercaban dándome una gran sorpresa, dejando caer el libro a un punto indefinido.

-Sa…Sa…Sakura.-no pensé que en mi vida podría estar más nervioso.-¿Qué…wow yo… qué es esto?-

-¿Te gusta?-vailó un poco en su lugar y se sonrojaba.

-Mucho.-

Me sonrió de forma traviesa mientras se me acercaba con lentitud. Maldije mentalmente, de por si sabia que era extremadamente sexy, pero con ese baby doll blanco sabía que podría llegar a sufrir de hemoragia nasal. Gateo por la cama poniendome más nervioso. Me acosté por completo mientras esperaba saber que era lo que ocurriría después.

-Nunca me habían abordado asi, me gusta.-sonreí mientras dejaba que me inmovilizara sentándose a horcadas sobre mi..-¿Qué ocurrió con mi tímida y penosa Sakura?-

-No sé, creo que la haz cambiado un poco.-dijo con su rosto muy cerca al mío haciendome cosquillas con el cabello.-¿Enserio ninguna de tus conquistas se había puesto asi contigo?-

-Se me insinuaban, me coqueteaban y alzaban o bajaban sus prendas dependiendo de lo que se les ocurría. Pero jamás así.-me alcé un poco para besar su nariz.-Soy todo tuyo ángel.-

-No me veas así Sasuke, me pongo nerviosa.-

Le sonreí divertido poniendo las manos abajo de la cabeza dándole a entender que no me movería dejandole todo a ella. Empezo a besarme el cuello y a acariciarme el abdomen y el pecho con su suave mano por encima de la camisa. Dios adoraba sentir sus caricias, me volvían loco. Suspire al sentí que me mordía, me estaba provocando y demasiado bien. Estaba realmente tentado con tocarla dejar aquel juego y ser serios. Cerré los ojos pero al sentir que se alejaba los volví a abrir. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y estaba intentando ocultar su mirada. Sabía lo que había ocurrido y se me hacía sumamente tierno.

-Tranquila no pasa nada.-me dejo abrazarla ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.-Sabes que no te voy a forzar a nada. Y tu tampoco te fuerces. Creeme que me encanta hacer el amor contigo, al igual que solo me gusta que duermas a mi lado. Vamos a dormir.-

-Esta bien.-parecía desanimada.

-¿Qué tienes?-la acosté a mi lado intentando ver su rostro.-¿Qué pasa princesa?-

-Eres muy lindo. Prometo que un día tomaré completamente la iniciativa.-

-Ten toma mi camisa.-se la pasé.-Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-se la puso, acurrucandose a mi lado.

-Te amo. Lo lamento, es solo que quería hacer algo lindo para ti.-

-Suficiente haces con estar a mi lado, no podría pedir más.-acomode su cabello para besarle la mejilla.-No tienes que hacer nada por mi. Solo quiereme tanto o mas de lo que me quieres en este momento.-

Ya no dijo nada más, simplemente nos acomodamos y nos dedicamos a dormir. La escuche suspirar antes de quedarme dormido.

…

Desperte al día siguiente sin sentir a Sakura a mi lado, gruñí quería saber dónde se encontraba así que me sente en la cama e intente escuchar donde se podía encontrar. Entendí queestaba en la ducha cuando pude escuchar el agua caer por lo que volví a acostarme, estaba bastante cansado. La escuche salir de la pequeña habitación e ir a la otra, sonreí mientas escuchaba que cerraba una de las puertas todavía la veía con aquel conjunto que había usado la noche anterior; se veía tan linda y tan provocadora. Me acomode mejor en mi lugsr, era mi día libre y solo había una cosa importante que quería hacer; pero primero quería dormir un pico más. Me envolví en las sábanas intentando volver a quedarme dormido pero cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo Sakura entro a la habitación sacudiendome queriendo despertarme.

-Buenos días Sakura.-me estire un pocoa que sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

-Buenos días amor.-estaba irradiando felicidad.-He hecho el desayuno.-

-Voy.-no entendía porque estaba tan cansado.-Dame unos minutos.-

-¿Dormiste mal?-me tomo la cara.-No tienes fiebre.-

-No, dormi bien. No entiendo porque estoy tan cansado.-

-¿Quieres que traiga el desayuno a la cama?-

-No estoy bien, una ducha me ayudara a despertarme. No es nada del otro mundo. Además…recuerda que habíamos quedado en ir con tus padres a comer.-

-Cierto, pero si no te sientes bien podemos cancelarlo.-se me acerco más.-No quiero que te enfermes.-

-No para nada. Enserio solo debo despertarme más, una ducha sera más que suficiente. En un momento iré a la cocina.-sonreí para no preocuparla.-No tengo absolutamente nada.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, te prometo que si me siento un poco mal te lo diré enseguida.-

-¿Porque mejor no duermes un poco más?-

-No, de todos modos no tengo sueño. Me ire a bañar, no tardaré.-

Me quede bastante tiempo debajo del agua intentando despertarme por completo. Afortunadamente eso me ayudo ya que logro su objetivo. Salí de la ducha con solo la toalla alrededor de mi cinuta e irme rápidamente al armario; elegí ropa casual me vestí tomandome mi tiempo, me seque el cabello y fui por mi pequeña. Me estaba esperando mientras usaba su portatíl y tenía un café a un lado. Le voltee el rosto dándole el beso que había hecho falta al despertar. Me senté a su lado y desayune mientras ella parecía totalmente concentrada en lo que andaba haciendo. Estuvimos todo el día haciendo algunos pendientes de los trabajos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que se nos hacía tarde para llegar con sus padres.

Llegamos a buen tiempo, los saludamos dándonos cuenta de que harían una parillada junto con algunos amigos de la familia. Sakura me presento a cada uno de ellos, los salude amablemente y algunos hablaban conmigo sobre la empresa y sobre planes de nuevos negocios con ellos. Muchos se sorprendieron al saber que Sakura y yo estabamos saliendo y me alegre al saber que no hicieron comentarios en lo absoluto. Deje a Sakura hablando con los presentes y yo fui directamente a buscar a su padre, entre mas me tardara en hablar con él mayor sería la dificultad de decirselo. Lo vi sirviendose algo de beber por lo que me acerque llamando su atencion.

-Sasuke.-dijo vomlteandome a ver.

-Señor Haruno.-regrese el saludo.-Discue la molestia pero me gustaría hablar con usted.-dije bastante serio.-Espero que me de unos minutos de su tiempo.-

-Seguro, no tengo nada más que hacer. Vamos a la sala.-

Me sentía bastante incómodo, a decir verdad no sabía como iniciar la conversación pero ya no había marcha atrás. Nos sentamos acomodandonos en la habitación, me mantuve callado; no sabía como empezar la conversavión de ese tema tan serio y algo complicado.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-jugo con su bebida mientras esperaba a que me decidiera a hablar

-Bueno, para empezar se que no soy de su agrado; se que escucho como me comportaba antes y que le asusta que actué de la misma manera con Sakura.-me vio con seriedad.-Solo dejeme decirle que enserio la quiero, la relación que tengo con ella es seria. La quiero como a nadie y quiero hacer las cosas como se deben. Quiero pedirle matrimonio a su hija sin importar nada, puede que parezca algo apresurado pero estoy completamente decidido a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para llevarlo a cabo.-

-…-me vio con mirada seria mientras parecía meditar lo que le había dicho. Fueron los minutos más estresantes de mi vida.-Mira Sasuke.-hablo muy serio.-Tienes razón, la fama que tuviste en tu educacion superior no fue la adecuada; es más, ni siquiera aprovaba que Sakura tuviera una amistad contigo. Pero, nunca había visto a mi pequeña tan feliz en una relación. Veo y se que te quiere, pero mas que nada se que la haz respetado y dado su lugar. En parte, como padre sabes que voy a cuidarla y si me entero de que le hiciste daño o llorar juro que te perseguire hasta el fin del mundo para tomar revancha. Uf, pero yo no eligo a la persona que ella ame; por lo que…lo único que debo decirte es que adelante y que sean felices uno al lado del otro.-

-¿Habla enserio?-me sorprendí.

-Si. Tienen mi bendición. ¿Ya se lo propusiste?-

-No, primero quería hablarlo con usted. Se que es lo correcto, y me alegro que lo apruebe.-tenía una carga menos de la cual preocuparme y me sentía estupendo.

-Solo quiero que mi niña sea feliz y tanto Mebuki y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que contigo es así al 100%. Nunca la habíamos visto así, tan alegre, tan sonriente. Espero que tu no la lastimes y es enserio, no me gusta verla triste. Cuando nos comento que había empezado a salir contigo nos preocupamos un poco, no queríamos que pasara lo que ocurría con tus conquistas, que eran un par de semanas...-escucharlo hablar así me molestaba un poco, era un completo asno y un idiota por haber tratado así a las mujeres antes.-Sin embargo, se que te quiere y mas que nada veo que tu igual y haz cambiado; no eres el muchacho que conocimos, maduraste. Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.-intento sonreir un poco.-Será mejor que regresemos, mi mujer se pondrá histerica si sabe que me escabulli por un momento.-

-No se preocupe, yo igual solo quiero que sea feliz.-nos pusimos de pie.-Y gracias señor, realmente amo a su hija y nunca haría nada para entrizteserla. Se ha vuelto mi vida entera y no se que haría si se alejara.-le di la mano.

-Tranquilo, por cierto llamame Kizashi.-sonrio y me regreso el gesto.-No creo que Sakura pudiera estar con alguien mejor.-

Regresamos al jardín donde recibí un abrazo de Sakura seguido por un beso en la mejilla mientras me preguntaba donde me había metido. Le dije que había ido sl baño mientras le sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo. Era tan feliz a su lado que la pegue más hacia mi olisqueando su cabello; vi de reojo como mis suegros se nos quedaban viendo como si recordaran algo que había pasado cuando ellos salían. Sonreí mientras empezaba a hablar con mi niña y algunos otros invitados mientras dejabamos que la tarde pasara tranquilamente. La comida fue algo relativamente nuevo ya que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ir a una. De vez en cuando intentando que nadie nos viera lograba besarla suavemente y le susurraba varias palabras y frases llenas de amor que hacían que riera, sonriera y se sonrojara. No le solté la mano en ningún momento y me agradaba el saber que por lo menos tenía la aprovación de su padre, que me considerara el mejor candidato para hacerla feliz. Ahora lo único que me hacía falta era poder preparar todo para hacer la pregunta más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 43**

Pasaron algunos meses, tres en realidad, en los que me debatí enormemente en como pedirle matrimonio. Hinata había sido de mucha ayuda, habia hablado con Sakura de forma casual sobre aquel tema sin levantar sospechas. Me habia dado cuenta de que Sakura era mucho mas sencilla de lo que había pensado, le había dicho que no le importaba como le hicieran esa pregunta, lo que le importaba es que se lo diera la persona que amaba y lo hiciera de todo corazón. Le había dado algunas ideas de que siempre le habían llamado la atención que había escuchado que se le habían ocurrido a algunos conocidos; el tipico de darselo al estar bebiendo champagne en un restaurante, en un ramo de flores, donde le pedí que me diera una oportunidad, en fin era lo tipico que todos habíamos escuchando alguna vez. Debía de ser algo mucho más original de lo que esperaba, algo que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido hacer, por lo menos en nuestros circulos. Nunca pensé que recurrír a buscar ideas en internet pero sentía que hacia falta, todo debía ser perfecto y lo lograría. Ya tenía todo completo y estaba decidiendo que día se lo diría; se lo daría el día de su cumpleaños cuando nos despertaramos.

Llego ese día y por arte de magia me había despertado primero que ella, hace mes y medio que se había mudado a la habitación y cada día era mejor que el otro. Se veía tan linda acurrucada como siempre en mis brazos, con cuidado me hice a un lado para no despertarla y al lograrlo fui por su regalo. Lo coloque en una pequeña caja adecuada para ello y volví a entrar a la habitación. Deje el regalo en el piso mientras volteaba a ver, estaba tan linda que me dieron ganas de no despertarla pero sin embargo estaba muy ansioso y más que nada nervioso. Le acomode el cabello y empece a besarle la mejilla esperando a que se despertara.

-Mmmm...-se removio un poco.-Sasuke…-

-Despierta amor mio ya es de día.-besé su cuello.-Vamos corazón tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Esta bien.-desperto abriendo lentamente los ojos.-Buenos días.-me sonrio dandome un beso.

-Espera.-me di la vuelta para tomer la caja.-Feliz cumpleaños princesa.-

-¿Que es esto Sasuke?-estaba divertida.-No pense que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños.-

-Como no me acordaría de el día en que nacio el amor de mi vida.-deje la caja en medio de la cama.-Abrelo, realmente espero que te guste.-

-Si viene de tu parte se que me encantara.-se sento recargada en sus rodillas y pies mientras jalaba un poco la caja.

La movio un poco intentando averiguar que era lo que había en su interior. No entendía que era lo que había adentro solo sabía que era algo pesado. Me volteo a ver mientras tomaba la tapa de la caja. La abrió sin dejarme de voltearme a ver, al sacarla por completo volteo a ver hacia abajo mostrandose realmente sorprendida. Adentro estaba un hermoso y lindo cachorro de jack russell terrier de tres meses de edad asomado como podía solamente sacando su pequeño hocico intentando salir. Lo tomo en sus manos para verlo y lo acomodo en su regazo mientras el cachorro la veía lleno de alegría.

-Sasuke…-se me quedo viendo realmente agradecida.-es precioso. ¿Podemos tenerlo en el departamento?-parecía preocupada.

-Claro que sí. Hable con casero y dice que no hay problema. Solo debemos de mantenerlo callado y sacarlo a que haga sus necesidades.-

-¿Ya tiene nombre?-puso al animalito a la altura de su rostro y este intentaba lamerle la cara.-¿Que tiene en el cuello?-

Sonreí al saber que lo había visto tan rapido. Tomo la pequeña cajita que estaba amarrada al cuello del pequeño. Era una caja de terciopelo blanco el cual de había tardado un poco en ver, por lo que tome al animalito que era bastante energetico y lo calmaba con unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza y en las orejas. Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, sabía que ella tenía idea de que había en su interior. Le sonreí mientras poco a poco abría la cajita. En ella se encontraba una linda y hermosa sortija de oro blanco dando la impresión de ser doble con un lindo diamante tradicional en el medio como si fuera la union de ambos. Se quedo sin palabras mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en cuestion de minutos.

-Sasuke…-solte al pequeño dejande que se paseara por toda la habitación.-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Quiere decir que te quiero mucho más de lo que creí poder querer a alguien en toda mi vida. Se que fui un imbécil en el pasado y en todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos he querido que sepas que he cambiado, que contigo todo es diferente y quiero hacer las cosas como se deben. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contando todo lo malo y todo lo bueno que soy como persona. Se que no soy perfecto, tengo muchos más defectos que virtudes, soy serio, malhumorado, aburrido, en fin, demasiadas cosas en las que nadie se figaría si no fuera porque hay algo en mi rostro que les gusta. El punto es que…contigo todo es diferente, no he necesitado apresurar las cosas, ni que nada sea cosa de una sola noche; no necesito nada más que estar a tu lado para esrar completo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y…-saque la sortija.-me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas convertirte en mi esposa.-se la coloque intentando adivinar sus reacciones.-Quiero formar una familia contigo. Verlos crecer y darles todo el amor que merecen. Se que no necesitamos de un papel para ser tan felices como lo somos ahora, es solo que…quiero hacer las cosas como se deben. Entonces…¿qué me dices?-

Se tardo un poco en decirme algo ya que estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Solto pequeñas y finas lágrimas mientras miraba la sortija, al cachorro y a mi. Le limpie las lágrimas mientras le sonreía y esperaba a que me contestara.

-¿Qué dices princesa?-volví a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos.

-Si, si quiero Sasuke.-sonrió mientras me abrazaba.-Realmente no me esperaba a que lo hicieras. Por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y me estas haciendo completamente feliz al pedirme esto.-

-Me alegro. Tu también me haces feliz al decirme que si.-

-Te amo.-tomo al cachorro en brazos que estaba jugando con una pantufla.-¿No pensaste en ningún nombre para él?-

-No, es tuyo así que es justo que le escojas el nombre, aunque ya tiene todas sus vacunas, alimento, un pequeño tazón y una cama.-le rasque la oreja al animalito.-¿Haz pensado en alguno?-

-No, en realidad soy mala para elegir nombres, no sabes lo que me tardo en ponerle nombre a mis personajes.-lo vio jugar por toda la cama, saltando y metiendose por donde podía.-Es todo un peligro.-lo vio enredarse entre las sabanas.-Estas hecho un lío, eres precioso y muy afortunado.-dijo desenderrando.-Lucky, me gusta. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es lindo.-mire el reloj.-Recuerda que tus padres nos invitaron a desayunar y a comer. Sera mejor que nos alistemos.-

-Quiero que mi madre vea a Lucky, le encantará. Además, ya quiero darles la gran noticia.-

-Lo llevaremos. Antes que nada…ya había hablado con tu padre acerca de proponertelo; por lo que deben de estar esperando que te lo dijera.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?-

-La última vez que hizo la comida con sus amigos.-

-Pero eso fue hace tres meses.-se puso de pie dejando a Lucky en la caja de nuevo.-Me bañaré rapidamente.-

Entro al baño y yo me deje caer en la cama haciendo que Lucky saliera de la caja y empezaba a lamerme la mejilla. Reí y coloque al pequeño animalito en mi pecho mientras dejaba que me intentara morder los dedos. Estaba realmente feliz, había aceptado casarse conmigo y estaba mucho más tranquilo. Todavia recordaba como tuve que decirle a Naruto que fuera por el anillo, me hizo comprarle una dotacion de cinco meses de ramen instantaneo y para lo que come era extorsión y de la buena. Al igual que Juggo tuvo que mantener al pequeño animalito por una semana en su departamento afortunadamente le agrado, era bueno con los animales y le tomo cariño al pequeño decidiendo que compraría uno. Había sido complicado pero el resultado había sido satisfactorio. Sakura salió vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa algo larga muy bonita. Volví a poner al animalito en la cama y me acercaba a mi ahora prometida que me veía con picardía. Tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y le di el beso que tanto habia hecho falta en esas horas. La alce un poco dándole a entender lo feliz que me había hecho. Seguímos hasta que Lucky empezo a querer ladrar clamando algo de atención así que la solté.

-Vete a bañar amor. Mientras yo le daré de comer a Lucky.-

-Esta bien, no tardaré. Todo lo que Lucky necesita esta en la lavandería.-

-Esta bien corazón. Aunque, creo que sera mejor que duerma con nosotros aunque sea en el baño. Es un cachorro y puede ocurrirle algo.-

-Como digas. Te veo en unos minutos.-

Entre mientras ella llevaba al pequeño fuera de la habitación y le hablaba como si fuera un bebé. Me tomé mi tiempo, y salí nuevamente con un pantalón de vestir una camisa y unos zapatos casuales. Salí de la habitación y vi que el pequeño estaba explorando toda la casa con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Llamé a Sakura que volvio a cargar al pequeño y salímos ya que se nos estaba haciendo algo tarde.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres ambos abrieron mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a su niña llegar mientras le deseaban feliz cumpleaños. Mebuki se facino con el cachorro quitandoselo a Sakura de inmediato y empezando a jugar con él, Kizashi nos salido y vio lo que Sakura estaba usando. Le sonrio como si le dijera que guardaría el secreto hasta que su madre se diera cuenta. Luego salieron Ino segun me acordaba y un sujeto que se me hacia de dudosa inclinación sexual que abrazaron a Sakura efusivamente.

-Hola Sasuke.-dijo Ino dandome un rápido abrazo.-Quiero presentarte a mi novio Sai. Sai el es Sasuke el novio de Sakura.-jalo al sujeto que habia salido con ella.

-Hola Ino. Un gusto en concerte Sai.-

-El gusto es mio.-estrechamos manos.

-¡O dios mio!-grito Ino dejandonos medio sordos.-¿Sakura es eso lo que creo que es?-dijjo apuntando a su mano.

-Esto…si.-no le gusto ser el centro de atención.-Sasuke me pidio matrimonio y acepte.-

-¡Felicidades!-dijeron todos al unisono.-Sakura es precioso, Sasuke tienes muy buen gusto.-Ino me vio de forma algo incomoda para mi, mientras sostenia la mano de Sakura escudriñando su sortija.-Sai debes de seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke.-

-Ino no pongas incomodo a mi prometido.-Sakura la regaño mientras me tomaba la mano.-Fue múy lindo y es lo único que importa.-vio a algunos periodistas que parecia que nos habían seguido y estaban tomando algunas fotografías rapidamente.

-Sasuke, Sakura, seran la notica del momento.-rio Ino divertida-Creo que mañana lo tendrán en primera plana. Mas bien, estoy segura.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Sakura estaba extrañada aunque ya sabia a donde iba este asunto.

-Parece que a los reporteros de la cuidad les parece increible que tu prometido haya estado contigo por más de ocho meses y el que ahora lleves la sortija. Creeme...el primero que llegue con esta noticia al periodico tendrá un magnifico bono. No por algo Sasuke es uno de los empresarios mas exitosos y era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, aunque no entendían porque había estado soltero tanto tiempo.-sonrió.

-Hmp.-estaba algo incómoda.

-Tranquila no pasa nada. Solo ignoralos, y se cansan rápido, si no estoy yo y sabes que esta Juggo para hacerlos a un lado.-la abrace por la espalda besandolé la mejilla a mi linda princesa mientnras se sonrojaba.-Inventarán algunos chismes, intentaran tener información con todos nuestros conocidos, pero tranquila, todo estará bien.-

-Lo sé, te quiero.-se recargo dejandome cargar todo su peso.-Bueno. ¿Seguiremos aqui afuera todo el día o iremos a desayunar?-

-Sakura tiene razón vamos. Si no el desayuno se enfriara.-Mebuki seguía jugando con Lucky como si fuera su nieto.-Por cierto, ¿esta linda bola de pelos de donde salió?-dijo haciendo que todos fueramos caminando hacia la casa.

-Sasuke me lo acaba de relgalar mamá, y no es bola de pelos. Se llama Lucky.-la regaño.-Y si te gusta tanto no se porque demonios no me comrparon uno nunca.-reprocho.-Sabes cuanto me gustan.-

-Porque nunca se nos ocurrio.-rió.-A todos nos gustan solo que no sabíamos si seria necesario tener uno.-

-Malvados.-

Entramos a la casa riendo por sus comentarios, le habían preparado una tartaleta de limón y se veía bastante deliciosa. Le cantamos feliz cumpleaños, apago las velas y estuvimos disfrutando de una linda mañana. Ino y Sai le dieron algo de ropa diciendo que debería cambiar su guardaropa por algo que realmente no entendi, snerío, ese sujeto se me hacía algo raro. Sus padres le regalaron un juego de joyería que le agradecio diciendo que le gustaria usarlo el día de nuestra boda. Sonrei, como me gustaría verla ya con su hermoso vestido blanco caminando hacia mi en el altar y dijera que sí. Se vería como un hermoso ángel y sabía que era uno. Las damas estuvieron interrogandonos gran parte de la mañana sobre si teníamos algunas ideas de como queríamos celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Sakura parecía algo incomoda; de por si esto había sido una gran sorpresa para ella el que se lo pidiera. Eran demasiadas preguntas y hasta yo me estaba empezando a poner incómodo.

-La verdad es que no sé. -Sakura hablo después de varias preguntas.-Sasuke me lo acaba de preguntar y realmente no me lo imaginaba. Pero…en general, me gustaría que fuera algo sencillo. Ya saben…algo solo con los amigos y la familia. Pero realmente no sé, Sasuke y yo debemos consultarlo con calma. Tenemos mucho tiempo para planearla y que sea como queremos.-

-Por lo menos deja que yo te ayude a buscar el vestido.-Ino dijo rápidamente.-Sabes que tengo el mejor gusto para todo ello y quiero que te veas como una princesa de cuentos de hadas.-

-Si Ino, lo que tu digas.-rodo los ojos.-Ya dejemos de estar hablando de esto. No es que tenga que ser lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué comeremos?-

-No es que queramos que sea de un día al otro, pero queremos ayudar en lomque podamos.-Mebuki seguía insistiendo.-Prepare tu platillo favorito.-

-Esta bien.-el pequeño cachorro le rascaba le mordía jugetonamente el pantalón por lo que lo puso en su regazo.-Solo, dejen que nosotros decidamos, Sasuke y yo sabemos que es lo que estámos haciendo y nos gustaría por lo menos hablarlo solo los dos.-

-Tranquila.-me incline para besarle la mejilla.-A mi no me importa, de hecho si por mi fuera mañana firmaria los papeles.-vi que su madre e Ino se ponían de pie.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Kizashi me vio con advertencia.-Te ira muy mal si lo haces.-

-No lo haré, quiero que Sakura tenga la boda que siempre ha soñado.-le tome la mano.

Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde con ellos disfrutando de la compañía de todos. Sakura se veía tan linda sonriendo al saber que estaba celebrando con las personas que quería. La veía tan feliz y de ahora en adelante haría que todps los días fueran asi.

www. edenly img/ diamant/ 8247704_1- este es el anillo que le dio  
>www. tablondeanuncios .com .mx imagenesdin/ foto44388 y le dio un cahorro muy parecido a este.

(revuerden jnten los espacios para que se vean las fotos)


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 44 **

El día siguiente al llegar a la oficina Aiko me dio el periódico mientras me felicitaba por el compromiso. Sonrí agradeciendoselo, aunque me hubiera gustado evitar el que todo mundo se enterara de ello de inmediato pero sabía que sobornar a todos los periodistas sería inútil, todos querían más que nada escalar cualquier posición en su trabajo y mas con algo asi. Entre a la oficina agradeciendo que ningun otro de mis empleados lo hiciera. Deje los papeles a un lado y me sente en el escritorio, sabía que toda esta semana y otras tantas mas, estarían tanto nuestros conocidos, como los empleados y periodistas no dejarían de molestarnos. Pero al seguir pensando en el rostro de Sakura cuando se lo propuse, me importaba poco que empezaran a fastidiarnos. Abrí el periodico para ver en primera plana una fotografía mía abrazando a Sakura donde se podía ver claramente el anillo. Al diablo lo que ponían en el mugroso artículo, era la primera fotografía de nosotros juntos y lo único en que podía pensar en lo linda que ella se veía entre mis brazos. Se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa, le di una rápida leída a el artículo solo por curiosidad y realmente me causo gracia, lo que especula la mayoría de la gente es realmente estúpido. Lo deje a un lado y encendí la portátil pero antes de que pudiera aparecer en la pantalla el escritorio alguien abrió la puerta del despacho y por como caminaba sabia que era Naruto. No pensaba hacerle caso, por lo que tome unos papeles y los hojee así hacerle caso sabía perfectamente a que era a lo que venía y no le debía una explicación alguna.

-Desgraciado, mal amigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se lo propondrías ayer?-lloriqueo.

-No sabía que debía decírtelo. Además te dije que se lo diría el día de su cumpleaños. Que no te acordaras es otra cosa, así que deja de lloriquear. De todos modos ya lo sabías.-

-Que malo eres. Yo quería ver su reacción.-se sentó en la silla frente a mi.-En fin. ¿Cómo reacciono?-

-Como la mayoría creo. Primero se quedo sorprendida, le dije lo que queria decirle de todo corazón, lloro un poco y luego me dijo que si.-sonreía al recordar su reacción.

-Me alegro. Llamé a Hinata antes de que se pusiera histérica porque su adorado primo no le dijo que ya le había dado el anillo a su mejor amiga. Te llamará mas tarde.-

-Se enteraría de todas formas. Sakura o el periódico le darían la noticia.-me reí.-Gracias, me lo ahorraste.-

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué dijeron tus suegros?-

-Están locos, creo que la pusieron un poco incómoda. Le preguntaron como quería que se celebrara y al decir que ella quería algo sencillo como que no les agrado mucho la idea. Al parecer quieren algo a lo grande y parece que no le esta gustando la idea.-me quede pensativo un poco.-Solo quiero que se sienta bien y que sea el mejor día de su vida.-

-¿Ya tienen la fecha?

-No. Ayer no pudimos hablarlo en privado. Su madre y su amiga dieron muchas ideas, y las anotaron pero nada más. Sakura prefirió entretenerse con el cachorro que escucharas, de todos modos ella va a ser la que decida.-

-¿Y que le pareció la bolsa de pulgas?-

-No, le digas así frente a ella.-de hecho a mi tampoco me gustaba como sonaba eso.-Le encanto, ese cachorro es bastante tranquilo, es juguetón pero es callado. Ayer tenía pensado que lloraría por estar encerrado en el baño, pero al parecer pudo dormir o jugo con algo todo el tiempo.-sonreí adoraba a ese cachorro.

-Parece si bebé.-rió.-Si así estas por un animalito no quiero ver cuando tengan un hijo.-

Decidí no contestarle, desde que había salido del problema de Tayuya me había imaginado a Sakura dándome la enorme y grata noticia de que estaría embarazada. Sería el cuarto día mas feliz de mi vida, todos ellos relacionados únicamente con ella. Naruto vio mi cara de hombre enamorado, afortunadamente no me hizo ningún otro comentario. Solo tomó de nuevo sus cosas y se fue dejándome en mi pequeño mundo casi perfecto.

…

Llego el medio día y Sakura fue a visitarme nuevamente con un almuerzo. Al entrar a la oficina estaba sonrojada por lo que sospeche que tuvo todas las felicitaciones que yo logre esquivar. Vi a Juggo hablando con Aiko y parecían llevarse bastante bien. Aproveche ello, jalando a mi niña encerrándonos en la oficina. Se rió mientras me dejaba abrazarla y besarle suavemente el cuello. Me aleje un poco para poder ver su lindo rostro, fue demasiado tentador por lo que me adueñe de esos jugosos, finos y deliciosos labios. Me correspondió pegándose un poco más mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué tal tu día mi niña?-dije intentando controlarme por lo que la solté.

-Algo incómodo.-dijo tomando mi mano para dirigirnos al escritorio.-Muchos reporteros se han quedado fuera del edificio y cuando me vieron salir junto con Juggo empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas sobre la relación y el compromiso. Sigo sin entender porque creen que estoy embarazada, es molesto.-

-No les hagas caso.-acaricie su mejilla.-Ha de ser porque estamos viviendo juntos desde hace tiempo y que en tan poco tiempo de relación te haya pedido matrimonio.-se estaba volviendo a sonrojar.-Aunque…a mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto si lo estuvieras.-

-Sasuke…-se sonrojo más mientras intentaba evitar mi mirada.-siento que sería muy pronto si fuera en este momento, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo solo nosotros dos, y claro esta Lucky también.-

-Tranquila, era broma.-le alce la barbilla para que me volteara a ver.-Yo también quiero que seamos solo tú y yo en este momento. Pero si en dado caso se diera, no me negaría, te verías tan linda con una pancita de embarazada. Todavía tenemos tiempo, hasta que nos sintamos preparados.-

-…-se sonrojo mucho más de lo que yo podía creer posible.-¿Por qué no mejor tomas tu almuerzo? Yo mientras iré a hablar con Naruto.-se puso de pie mientras yo la veía sospechosamente.-Es que Juggo quiere hablar contigo de algo urgente y realmente no quiero molestar.-

-No lo haces.-dije empezando a comer, estaba delicioso.-Sabes que lo que tenga que decirme lo puedes escuchar. Serás mi mujer y quiero que te involucres en mis cosas como me gustaría a mi involucrarme con las tuyas.-

-Lo sé, pero…parece que es algo realmente importante. Lo noté algo nervioso, será mejor que ya hables con él.-

-Hmp…-no me gustaba que se alejara y mas si solo eran unos cuantos metros sin poder salir a buscarla.-Sabes que puedes quedarte.-

-Pero no creo que sea conveniente, Sasuke…-me tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso.-Juggo esta bastante nervioso y a mi también me esta poniendo nerviosa. Por favor, después si no tienes trabajo podemos salir a caminar a algún lado.-

-Hmp, esta bien. Solo para que estés más tranquila, hablaré con él.-acepte de mala gana.

-No te preocupes, solo voy a estar a unos metros de distancia; además lo único que podría pasarme es que todos tus empleados o ni me volteen a ver por miedo a lo que les puedas hacer o simplemente me feliciten.-sabía que estaba bromeando, sabía que no me gustaba que se le acercaran de mas, por lo,que simplemente entrecerré los ojos dandole una advertencia.-Es broma mi amor, no pasara nada.-me tomo las mejillas acariciándomelas suavemente.

-No me causo gracia.-termine de comer y bese sus manos.-Estaba delicioso.-

-Me alegro; bueno será mejor que salga para que hables rápidamente con Juggo para que podamos salir.-me beso la nariz.-Te veo en unos minutos.-tomo la caja de almuerzo, me beso la mejilla y se fue.

Salió dejando entrar a Juggo que con solo entrar a la oficina me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se quedo de pie pareciendo intentar armonizar las palabras que planeaba decirme. Tenía un mal presentimiento, solo había dos personas que podrían arruinarme mi felicidad. Podría ser Tayuya empezara a decirle a medio mundo que su hijo era mío, lo que sabía que era algo totalmente estúpido y mas si sabía que yo tenía la prueba del laboratorio. O en dado caso Madara volvió a aparecer con sus estupideces. Prefirió mejor no decir nada por lo que me extendió un pequeño sobre, lo tome y me le quede viendo entre intrigado como confundido.

-¿Qué es esto?-fruncí el ceño.

-Lo dejaron en la puerta del departamento. Sakura no lo vio afortunadamente pero es necesario que lo veas, Madara puede ser mucho más peligroso de lo que nos imaginamos.-

Abrí el sobre rápidamente intentando averiguar que demonios se traía ese sujeto. Saqué su contenido y me quede en shock, como demonios había logrado tomar aquellas fotografías sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. No podía culpar a nadie, pero se me hacia imposible que lo pudiera hacer. Había demasiadas fotografías de Sakura, mías, de ambos y de todas las personas que eran importantes para nosotros en lo que había pasado en esos cuatro meses desde que lo había corrido de la empresa. Revisé una a una las fotografías intentando averiguar como demonios había logrado tomarlas. Leí la maldita nota que había dejado dando una clara amenaza, fruncí mas el ceño; no estaba jugando y esto me lo tomaría cada vez mas personal si se le ocurría hacer algo.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que nos tienen totalmente vigilados?-las guarde poniéndome de pie para guardarlo en uno de los cajones. Sakura no debía verlos, se preocuparía y se pondría muy nerviosa.

-Sinceramente no tengo idea. Hablé con los demás pero nadie ha visto nada sospechoso en ningún momento. ¿Tienes idea de quienes podrían ayudarlo?-

-Puede ser Tayuya, de todos modos es la madre de su hijo. Pero igualmente creo que sería el rival de negocios de mi padre, Orochimaru; ese sujeto haría lo posible por ver caer a la empresa.-seguía pensativo, a decir verdad teníamos mucha competencia que harían lo que fuera para sacarnos del mercado.-Por el momento sería necesario tener mas personal de vigilancia, si es necesario triplicarla.-

-Lo haremos lo más rápido posible, igualmente vigilaremos a las personas que nos has dicho y estaremos más atentos.-parecía que se estaba mortificando por ello.

-Juggo, te lo digo como amigo y no como jefe.-lo vi volver a su seriedad.-No debes de culparte por esto, no es culpa de nadie, así que deja se mortificarte. Solo se nos olvido cubrir una pequeña parte que no tomamos en cuenta. Madara no hará nada en público por lo que solo quiere asustarnos.-

-Podría hacer cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, sabes que te odia desde que tu abuelo se hizo cargo de la empresa para que pudieras estudiar y luego cedértela. -suspiro.-…creo que sería mejor que tengas un mejor jefe de seguridad.-

-Tonterías.-me quise reir pero no era momento para ello.-Juggo, es solo un pequeño percance, no pasara nada. Eres el mejor en seguridad en el país, sabes que muchos quieren que trabajes para ello. Y además…un error lo comete cualquiera, no es tan grave.-lo vi un poco mas tranquilo pero el tenerlo así de intranquilo no nos ayudaría en nada, estaría desconcentrado y se sentiría pero consigo mismo.-Mira, porque no mejor te tomas unos días libres para que te relajes. Kakashi tomaría tu lugar en lo que estas fuera. Te hará bien dejar de pensar en todo esto o en dado caso pensarlo con mas tranquilidad.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si, vete hoy mismo si quieres, solo dile a Kakashi que se venga para acá y todo estará bien.-

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa que necesites llámame y estaré de regreso.-

-De acuerdo. Salgamos de aquí, tomate los días que sean necesarios.-salimos de la oficina.-Disfruta tus días libres, cuídate e intenta relajarte.-

-Igual, gracias.-fue directo a los elevadores mientras yo iba a buscar a Sakura.

Entendía como se sentía Juggo al respecto, pero igualmente sabía que le estaba dejando demasiado trabajo, cuidaba a Sakura día y noche, debía de estar al tanto de todo lo que hacían los demás, leer sus reportes y debía organizarlos y además de otras tantas cosas. Debía respirar y relajarse si no tendría demasiados problemas de salud. Camine hacia la oficina de Naruto intentando parecer serio y no preocupar a Sakura. Llame a la puerta y escuche como ambos se reían por lo que abrí la puerta de la oficina. Ambos parecían haber estado hablando de algunas cuantas cosas que les parecían muy divertidas. Al veme entrar Naruto intento callarse mientras intentaba decirle a Sakura que estaba en el lugar. Ella se me acerco y la abracé mientras esperaba a que Naruto se tranquilizara un poco. Hable un poco con él dándole instrucciones que se hiciera cargo de todo por aquel día y antes de que pudiera reclamarme salí de la oficina escuchando como Sakura se reía. Entramos al elevador que estaba abierto y lo cerré antes de que Naruto nos alcanzara. Acorrale a Sakura en la esquina del pequeño cuarto mientras la ponía nerviosa con solo la mirada y lo estaba logrando a la perfección. Empecé a besar su mejilla al igual que empecé a acariciar el costado de su cadera. Se abrió la puerta del elevador y la solté antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar y ponerse incómodo. Salimos del edificio sabiendo que la mayoría de los reporteros estaban afuera. Tuve que darles una advertencia cuando empezaron a atosigarnos con preguntas incómodas por lo que nos dejaron tranquilos. Estabamos caminado muy cómodamente hablando de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, tenía razón cuando había dicho que no le estaba gustando el que su madre e Ino le estuvieran organizando todo y si esos seguía de esa manera estaría dispuesta a irse a las Vegas. Estábamos muy entretenidos paseando por las calles de la ciudad, aunque en verdad yo no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera solamente ella. Estuvimos un rato así, me la vivía escuchándola diciendo de todo, hasta que me pidió que le comprara un tarta que vio en una vitrina. Entramos y fui por ella, estaba teniendo varios antojos algo raros algunas veces pero cuando me ponían esa carita tan tierna no podía negarme. Tome la caja y volvimos a salir. Estaba haciendo frío por lo que volvimos a la empresa para tomar el vehículo, le comente que había dejado que Juggo se tomara unos días libres y que Kakashi tomaría su lugar de acompañarla a cualquier lado, de ahí me pregunto que era lo que tenía tan nervioso por lo que tuve que inventarme algo para que dejara de preocuparse. No quería mentirle pero sabía que si no lo hacía la preocuparía demasiado.

-Esta bien que le hayas dado unos días libres. Espero que todo este bien.-tomo mi mano mientras conducía a casa.

-Tranquila, no es nada grave.-sonreí.-Volverá dentro de unos días y todo estará bien.-le di un suave apretón a su mano.-Mañana te presentaré debidamente a Kakashi, además de darle instrucciones pérsicas.-

-No te preocupes, todo tu equipo de seguridad esta bien entrenado así que no me ocurrirá nada.-

-Lo sé pero no esta de más hacerlo.-me detuve en un semáforo.-Eres lo que más quiero y te protegeré como sea necesario.-

-Te amo.-

Dejamos de hablar mientras sonreía como un completo estúpido; adoraba que me lo dijera de una forma tan espontánea y llena de sentimientos. Llegamos muy rápido al departamento y fuimos recibidos por un lindo ladrido que no tuvimos ni la mas mínima idea de donde demonios había salido por lo que lo empezamos a buscar, lo encontré en la alacena rascando e intentando morder la bolsa de comida que estaba en un pequeño rincón. Lo llame logrando captar su atención, se dio la vuelta torpemente cayéndose graciosamente, poniéndose rápidamente de pie nuevamente y fue corriendo junto a mi. Lo alcé sabiendo que Iba a empezar a querer morderme los brazos.

-Sakura, el pequeño sufre de hambre.-reí mientras caminaba con el pequeño tomando un plato de agua.-le pondré algo de agua.-

-¿Dónde estaba metido?-se asomo a la cocina y lo vio mientras el perrito meneaba la cola al verla.-Hola precioso. ¿Cómo habrá salido del baño?-guardo la caja con la tarta

-Juggo a de haber entrado para ver como estaba. Y lo ha de haber dejado suelto.-baje el plato y al cachorro que ataco rápidamente el platito.

-Debe de haber sido eso, dejame ponerle algo de comer.-fue a la alacena para poner un poco de croquetas con leche en otro plato y se lo dejo a un lado.-Es tan lindo, enserio no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco Sasuke. No tengo idea de como te lo voy a compensar.-

-Mi niña.-la tome de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.-Tu me lo haz compensado y con creces. Estas a mi lado y me has permitido convertirte en mi esposa con eso es mas que suficiente.-le acaricie el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

-Sasuke…-me desacomodo el cabello mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te quiero.-le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla para abrazarla.

Sakura estaba tan cómoda entre mis brazos hasta que se noto que  
>Lucky quería un poco de atención por lo que nos separamos y lo tomo en brazos. Nos fuimos a la sala en donde tome asiento haciendo que Sakura subiera a mi regazo y descansara sus piernas a lo largo del sofá mientras el cachorrito descansaba en el suyo. Estábamos hablando un poco de trivialidades, dentro de un par de semanas tendría su exposición y estaba emocionada. Le estaba acariciando el rostro con la punta de los dedos podía estar todo el día así y sería completamente feliz. Beso mis dedos mientras le sonreía, la quería mucho; realmente no creía que podría estar con nadie mas que no fuera ella. Nos empezó a dar hambre por lo que nos pusimos de pie, me paso a Lucky en lo que ella preparaba algo de comer. Lleve al pequeño al baño, estaba seguro que dentro de poco debía ir a hacer sus necesidades. Lo deje ahí y se me quede viendo con una gran curiosidad. Entrecerré la puerta por si se lo ocurría querer salir y me fui a lado de Sakura. Estaba muy entretenida moviéndose por la cocina, así que me se te en la barra para hacerle notar que estaba ahí con ella. Sonrió aun dándome la espalda, me tenía que controlar por lo que me cruce de brazos y seguí observándola. No se que haría en este momento si no estuviera a mi lado. Creo que seguiría siendo igual de impulsivo y haría todo mal. Le ayude con los trastos y a servir la comida mientras seguía pensando en que había valido mucho la pena el arriesgarme a decirle lo que sentía, ahora solo hacía falta unos meses para poder empezar a vivir como una familia y en verdad ya no podía esperar para que así fuera.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 45**

Pasaron unas par de semanas Juggo había vuelto mucho mas calmado y me alegraba, le hizo mucho bien el poder despejarse un poco. Lo había dejado irse con todo el equipo de seguridad para que plantearan nuevas tácticas y poder descubrir quien y como demonios Madara me tuviera así de vigilado. Mientras tanto había salido con Sakura, necesitaba que estuviera ajena a toda la situación. Estaba tan contenta con los preparativos de la boda y su galería que no era justo para ella. Había logrado convencer a su madre e Ino de calmarse y que siguieran los planes que ambos teníamos. Nos casaríamos en cinco meses, sería verano cosa que Sakura agradecía; quería celebrar la ceremonia en un bello jardín de la ciudad. Se veía tan contenta, poco a poco las cosas parecían estar mejorando.

Estábamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad junto con Naruto que se había pegado como lapa diciendo que estaba realmente aburrido. Lo había mandado a volar, odiaba que me quitaran tiempo a solas con Sakura, pero ese baboso la había convencido por lo que tuve que quedarme callado. Tenía a Sakura tomada de la mano mientras ella hacía toda la conversación y Naruto estaba de inquieto buscando que comer; seguía sin entender como podía ser tan hiperactivo. Escuchaba cada palabra que decía, dentro de unos cuantos días sería su exposición y estaba realmente nerviosa. Iba a haber demasiada gente por lo que igualmente tenía que poner a trabajar a mis hombres para que hubiera una sincronización perfecta. La escuchaba atentamente, me encantaba verla tan animada tan feliz. Pasamos por un puesto de helados italianos y ahí tanto Sakura como Naruto se pusieron como niños jalándome rápidamente hacia el lugar.

-¿No podrían comportarse un poco mejor? Parecen niños.-recupere el equilibrio, no me había imaginado que Sakura tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Sasuke el que a ti no te gusten las cosas dulces no significa que a tu prometida y a mi tampoco.-Naruto dijo prestándole toda su atención al postre.

-Hmp.-suspire debía tener paciencia.-Iré al baño, Naruto por lo que mas quieras, intenta concentrarte en este minuto y no pierdas de vista a Sakura.-ella rió al saber que me había frustrado.

Decidí no hacerle caso, no me frustraría por completo. Le di un suave apretón a Sakura dandole a entender que no se alejara de Naruto por mas distraído que estuviera viendo su precioso postre frío. Fui rápidamente a aquella pequeña habitación aunque Naruto estuviera ahí sabía que era demasiado despistado como para no haberme hecho caso.

Regrese a la parte frontal del local y me sorprendí al ver a Sakura hablando cómodamente y amablemente con un sujeto que en mi vida había visto. Busque al idiota de Naruto, no podía creer que no cumpliera con una tarea tan sencilla y sumamente importante. Lo mataría en cuanto regresara de donde quiera que estaba, me quede en el pasillo solo observándolos con detenimiento. No era que no confiar en ella, jamás podría hacer eso; el problema eran los demás. Sakura era preciosa, esa carita de ángel llamaba la atención a primera instancia; además de que sabía de primera mano que tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Me puse serio, además de Naruto y Gaara no había visto a Sakura hablando familiarmente con otro hombre y sabía que hacerles una escena de celos no sería lo correcto. Los vi despedirse por lo que me acerque, agradeciendo que volteara a verme. Me sonrío pero aunque quisiera hacer eso no podía, mi parte celosa e infantil estaba demasiado presente y ella lo pudo notar.

-¿Quién era ese?-dije bastante molesto. Enserio, no me gustaba que alguien se le acercara de más.

-Hmp…bueno él…-estaba bastante nerviosa y si no fuera por la fase posesiva que tenía en el momento, se me habría hecho realmente tierno.-…él es mi exnovio.-se morido el labio.

-¿Y qué quería?-fruncí mas el ceño.

-Solo me saludo.-rodó los ojos, sabía que estaba siendo infantil y no me importaba.-Sasuke, ese fue hace tiempo, además fue él quien termino la relación. Somos amigos.-

-Los que una vez fueron novios no pueden ser solo amigos.-

-Bueno esta bien, somos conocidos.-me abrazo aunque no se lo correspondí.-Vamos amor, yo solo te quiero a ti.-beso mi mejilla.-Y para que estés mas tranquilo, está felizmente casado y con dos hijos. Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-

Tome su lindo rostro entre mis manos acariciandole las mejillas antes de darle un suave beso. Era hermosa y mas cuando quería que dejara de estar en mi fase celosa. Era solo por el hecho de que tenía tanto miedo que alguien, quien fuera, la alejara de mi lado. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Naruto regreso con nosotros, no tenía idea de donde se había metido, por lo que antes de que dijera algo le di un zape mientras le decía que era increíble que no pudiera hacer un favor tan sencillo. Se quejo queriendo darme una excusa bastante infantil para mi gusto. Retomamos nuestra caminata por la ciudad. Hasta que llamaron a Sakura al móvil, eran  
>Ino y mi suegra que querían pasar por ella para ver algo de la boda. A decir verdad no estaba feliz con ello pero sabíamos que debía de ir o no se lo perdonarían. Quedamos en que pasarían por ella en un punto específico por lo que fuimos a aquel lugar y esperamos a que llegaran.<p>

-Sobrevive, se que están algo locas pero...espero que no te saquen tanto de quicio.-sonreí.

-No creo que sea algo tan importante, sino hubiéramos ido desde la mañana.-rió.-Pero quien sabe que se les ha de estar ocurriendo.-

-Cualquier cosa recuerda marcarme a mi a Juggo o a Kakashi.-le acaricie la mejilla con los nudillos.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Por lo que entendí Sai nos acompañara, que ya mos esta esperando.-

-Sigo diciendo que ese amigo tuyo se me hace de dudosa inclinación.-

-Jaja. Parece pero no lo es.-vimos llegar el automóvil de mi suegra.-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Ire al departamento. O no se que se le ocurra a Naruto.-lo voltee a ver.-Olvídalo iremos a comer ramen.-le sonreí a Sakura dandole a entender que no me estaba gustando la idea.

-Naruto, un día de estos vas a enfermarlo, no puedes comer eso todo el día.-lo miro con reproche.-Entonces te veo en unas horas.-se puso de puntillas para darme un beso.-Te amo.-

Le ayude a entrar al vehículo y lo vimos partir, muy internamente las odiaba por quitarme mi tiempo por Sakura. Suspire mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante favorito de Naruto. Realmente no entendía su eterna fascinación por esa comida por mas que me diera su explicación seguía sin entenderla. Estuvimos un buen rato en el local, me sorprendía la cantidad de platos que Naruto podía comer sin dejar quedar completamente satisfecho. Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre trivialidades hasta que sentí que alguien nos observaba, mire a mi alrededor intentando averiguar quien lo estaba haciendo hasta que vi a un grupo de mujeres que estaban cuchicheando entre ellas por lo que preferí pedir la cuenta, me estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo. Una de ellas se puso de pie y se nos acerco, no iba a negar que no era algo atractiva, pero no había nadie mejor que mi linda Sakura.

-Hola.-dijo intentando coquetearnos.-Mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos, ¿si les hacía falta compañía?-

-No muchas gracias.-dije secamente.

-¿Seguros? los vemos muy solos.-

-Mira.-suspire.-Yo estoy felizmente comprometido con el amor de mi vida, y él esta saliendo con mi prima por lo que no queremos compañía de nadie mas muchas gracias.-tome la carpeta con la cuenta pague y me puse de pie.-Naruto vámonos.-

Salimos del lugar, enserio estaba muy incomodo. Debía de ser parte de mi paranoia por saber que haría Madara, además de que para mi no había nadie mas que no fuera Sakura. Naruto empezó a reclamarme por ser tan frío que solo esa mujer estaba siendo amable, por lo que le contesté que si seguía molestándome le diría a Hinata que lo había visto coqueteando con varias mujeres. Ahí cayo en cuenta del porque de mi actitud. Regresamos al estacionamiento, cada uno tomo su camino; a decir verdad no me apetecía seguir afuera y más que nada debía hablar con Juggo sobre lo que había hablado con todo el equipo.

Llegué al departamento y el pequeño cachorro fue a mi encuentro, se estaba volviendo bastante hiperactivo, demasiada alegría para mi gusto. Fui a darle de comer y me costo demasiado caminar hacia la cocina con esa bala caminando, o mas bien jugando a mi alrededor. Lo cargué para que ninguno de los dos muriera en el camino. Le di su comida y en lo que se la terminaba fui al estudio y llame a Juggo por teléfono. Al parecer todavía estaban terminando de afinar los últimos detalles, por lo que en la mañana me daría un reporte detallado de todo lo que habían organizado. Fui a la sala con el pequeño que estaba mas inquieto, por lo que lo puse en mi regazo y encendí la televisión intentando evitar que me siguiera mordiendo los dedos. Debíamos comprarle un juguete o algo para que dejara de hacer eso, si no tendríamos varias marcas de rasguños y mordidas de por vida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado pero al escuchar que se abría la puerta, tome al pequeño y fui hacia la puerta. Al vernos Sakura sonrió y Lucky le dio un ladrido de alegría.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pase al animalito.

-Bien, solo querían ver el diseño de las invitaciones. Debemos empezar a repartirlas.-mimo al cachorro mientras este parecía tranquilizarse.

-Ese cachorro te ama, solo contigo se calma y se queda quieto.-

-¿Causo muchos problemas?-le rasco debajo de las orejas.

-Es si no...solo parece que le encanta rasguñarme o morderme los dedos.-le empujé la parte baja de la espalda para que empezara a caminar.-¿Y que mas hicieron?-

-Pues se estuvieron peleando sobre el diseño hasta que les advertí que no era su boda que era la nuestra y elegí un diseño muy sencillo. Y luego querían comer algo de comida callejera así que fuimos por algo.-parecía que no le había gustado mucho la idea.-De hecho creo que ya me iré a dormir, era comida realmente pesada.-

-Esta bien, entonces vamos a dormir.-

Fuimos al dormitorio dejo al pequeño en su cama y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras esperaba a que saliera de la habitación recibí un mensaje de Hinata. Me avisaba que vendría a ver la exposición de Sakura y agradecía que nuestra boda fuera el verano así podría tomar algo de tiempo libre en lo que le daban su plaza para su internado. Se lo respondí diciéndole que necesitábamos controlar a Naruto, ya que si lo seguía acompañándolo a comer ramen me daría indigestión de por vida. Sakura salió de la habitación vestida con un pequeño pantalón corto y una camisa de tirantes. Le sonreí diciéndole que Hinata le mandaba saludos y fui a cambiarme, me quite la ropa y me puse un pantalón deportivo y una camisa. Salí y la vi peinando su cabello dándome la espalda, me acerque a ella rodeándole los hombros dandole un tierno abrazo. Alzo la cabeza y beso mi mentón lo que me hizo cosquillas. Dejo su cepillo por lo que la solté para irnos a acostar. Se acurruco a mi lado entre las sábanas por lo que la abracé con mucho cariño y un poco de posesividad lo que le causo gracia, no me gustaba que me quitaran mi tiempo a su lado. Era mía y me encantaba tenerla solo para mi, aunque sabía que por nuestros empleos era algo complicado. Le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad mientras me sonreía y me veía con esos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban. Suavemente me acerque a su rostro dandole un suave pero apasionado beso que me correspondió de la misma manera. La abrace un poco mas fuerte antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

…

Desperté al escuchar que Sakura se ponía rápidamente de pie e iba rápido al baño. Me quede quieto y consulte la hora. No pasaba mas de las dos de la madrugada y a decir verdad me sorprendí nunca se despertaba y me preocupaba. La escuche devolver la comida por lo que me puse de pie rápidamente colocándome una camiseta. Me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla y ademas para poder escuchar lo que ocurría. Maldijo un poco antes de volver a tener arcadas, esperé un poco antes de llamar suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-entré lentamente al baño.

-No sé, de repente me sentí mal del estómago. Creo que comí algo en mal estado, se me pasara.-se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, se lavo los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor.-Lamento que tengas que ver esto.-se sentó cerca del retrete.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me senté detrás de ella abrazándola haciendo que descansara su cabeza en mi hombro y estuviera entre mis piernas.- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Puedo llevarte a un medico si quieres.-pude sentir que tenía un poco de temperatura.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo…-cerro los ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor.-solo necesito estar tranquila y quieta.-

-¿Segura? Parece que tienes algo de fiebre.-

-Estoy bien.-me volteo a ver.-Solo quedémonos así un rato. Lo lamento.-

-¿Lamentas qué? ¿Qué te estas sintiendo mal? No tienes nada de que lamentarte, lo único que quiero es que estés bien. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Un vaso de agua, no sé...¿lo que sea?-

-Mmm..no, solo quedémonos así un rato. Solo necesito estar entre tus brazos para que este bien.-me sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.-No tengo idea de que haya sido pero enserio me siento muy mal, debe de haber sido lo que comí con Ino y mamá. Odio comer en la calle.-

-…-estaba realmente preocupado.-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama, necesitas estar recostada y cambiarte la camiseta.-me puse de pie y la tome en brazos.-Creo que será mejor que mañana vayas con un medico.-me miro con reproche.-Por favor, no me mires así; solo es para estar seguros de que no es nada grave. Puede que solo sea un malestar estomacal pero es solo por si acaso.-la puse en la cama y fui por una camiseta.-¿Lo podrías hacer por mi?-

-Esta bien. Iré en la mañana.-dejo que le pusiera la ropa sin reprochar.-Con la condición,de que me abraces.-me hizo un lindo puchero.

-Esta bien, no tengo objeción a eso.-sonreí.-¿Segura que no quieres un vaso de agua?-

-Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir.-

-Esta bien.-me puse a su lado en lo que se acomodaba a mi lado como si con ello fuera suficiente para sentirse bien.-Descansa, si vuelves a sentirte mal avisame.-bese su frente mientras la envolvía con mis brazos.

-Te quiero.-se acomodo mejor y cerro los ojos.-Sigo diciendo que solo es un malestar estomacal.-

-No esta de más refutar cualquier cosa. No quiero que te enfermes.-le bese la coronilla y apoye la mejilla en su cabeza.

-Buenas noches amor.-

Me quede despierto escuchando el suave sonido de su respiración acompasada, mientras le acariciaba la cadera. Era tan linda. A veces pensaba que todo esto era un sueño o simplemente era una alucinación mía; que no era cierto que la tuviera solo para mí. Moría por que pudieramos empezar nuestra vida como marido y mujer, quería que llegaran momentos que sabía que solo quería vivir con ella. Quería verla con su hermoso vestido blanco, su carita cuando dijera ante Dios y todo el mundo que la aceptaba como esposa. Que dentro de un par de años o menos me dijera que nuestra familia empezaría a crecer. Estuve bastante tiempo fantaseando con ello hasta que me empezó a dar algo de sueño. Le acomode un mechón de cabello y entrelace su mano libre con la mía y cerré los ojos todavía con todos esos pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 46**

Despertamos bastante temprano, le pregunté como seguía de su malestar estomacal. Decía que se sentía mucho mejor pero de todos modos le dije que sería mejor que fuera a ver al médico. Me reprocho que solo era un pequeño malestar estomacal, pero afortunadamente al ver mi rostro lleno de preocupación decidió hacerme caso diciéndome que Juggo la acompañaría en la tarde para poder hacer una cita. Nos quedamos en la cama un poco más en lo que esperamos a que avanzara un poco más la mañana. Me dejo mimarla con caricias, besos y palabras a mi antojo mientras solo me sonreía. Un par de horas más pudimos escuchar a Lucky que empezaba a dar pequeños ladridos en busca de atención. Solté a Sakura que sonrió al ver mi rostro como si pensara que había sido una mala idea el habérselo dado, cuando sabía que era en broma. Aunque ese pequeño solo me mordía yo lo adoraba. Nos pusimos de pie y Sakura se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba de su lado por lo que lo tomo en brazos, me le acerque diciéndole que tomaría un baño primero para poder volver a sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios. Por lo que dijo que mientras tanto ella haría el desayuno y le daría de comer al pequeño.

Fui rápido a tomar una ducha, debía hablar con Juggo, tanto por la seguridad de Sakura y su familia, como la estrategia de ir un paso mas adelante que Madara; pero lo mas importante era la seguridad de la exposición de su galería. Sería dentro de un par de días por lo que tenía que terminar de acomodar todo. Pero sabía que irían algunas personas importantes contando a algunos de sus antiguos docentes por lo que no quería que ese sujeto se lo arruinara por una disputa que tenía solo conmigo. Salí del cuarto intentando acomodarme la corbata mientas veía a Sakura acariciando al pequeño mientas comía algo de fruta con desgano.

-¿Segura qué te sientes bien?-besé su frente al llegar a su lado.-Creo que te volvió la fiebre.-

-Solo es malestar estomacal. Te digo que no es que nunca haya comido comida callejera es el hecho de que cada que la como me enfermo.-se me quedo viendo al ver que podía creer que era por otra cosa.-Amor, se que mueres por que te de la noticia que estoy embarazada, pero para ello necesitamos estar mas relajados. Tenemos demasiadas cosas que nos mantienen estresados y además sigo tomando mi anticonceptivo.-

-Lo sé, estés embarazada o no, va a ser cuando tu lo decidas; de todos modos se que eso será otra dicha que compartiré contigo. Por otro lado, no quiero que estés enferma.-tome el tazón que había dejado para mi.-Déjame cuidarte.-

-Me has cuidado desde que empezamos a salir Sasuke, eres demasiado lindo conmigo. Pero como te digo primero debemos tener tiempo para nosotros dos sin preocuparnos por nada.-puso al perro en el suelo para que el pequeño fuera a jugar.-Creo que cuando crezca un poco mas lo llevaré a dar un paseo, no puede estar todo el tiempo aquí adentro.-

-Como tu quieras.-le sonreí.-¿Debes de ir a la galería?-

-Si. Solo debo de ver los últimos detalles. Recuerda que es este fin de semana.-

-Tranquila mi niña, no lo he olvidado.-consulte la hora.-Disculpa, debo de ir a hablar con Juggo en la empresa.-

-Esta bien amor, yo tomare un baño y hablare un rato con mamá. Dijo que hoy repartamos las invitaciones e igual quiere que veamos a ver algunos vestidos.-quiso empezar a sonrojarse.

-Te veras tan linda.-le sonreí.-Cuídate mi vida, te veo en la noche.-volví a besarla.

Llamé a Juggo mientras salía del departamento, sabía que Sakura no saldría sin avisarle. Nos veríamos en la oficina para hablar rápidamente. Baje al estacionamiento y fui directamente a la oficina. Juggo me explico cada una de las nuevas estrategias que había armado todo el equipo de seguridad, no dejarían que volviera a ocurrir lo de las fotografías. Teníamos las equipo de seguridad por lo que el complejo de departamentos como el de la empresa estaba completamente vigilado, al igual que mis suegros. Otra parte de la seguridad había hecho una investigación a fondo a la vida de Madara y estaban averiguando quien lo estaba ayudando en lo que quisiera que estuviera tramando para empezar a seguirlos y evitar cualquier cosa. Y todos estaban ya coordinados para el fin de semana. Estuve de acuerdo con todo y le pedí que por favor fuera de vuelta al departamento y se aseguraba que Sakura hiciera la cita con el médico y asistiera.

-¿Sakura se encuentra bien?-estaba preocupado, se llevaban bien, como si fueran hermanos.

-Dice que solo es un malestar estomacal.-

-Esta bien, me aseguraré de que vaya al médico, cualquier cosa te mantendré informado.-tomo las carpetas que había llevado.-Si no necesitas nada mas por el momento me retiro.-se dio la vuelta y se tropezó con Aiko.-Cuidado.-la tomo del brazo por reflejo.

-A…si.-la vi sonrojarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Aiko?-decidi pasarlo desapercibido, la vida personal entre mis empleados no era asunto mío.

-Vengo a entregarle unos documentos que le solicito a las sucursales, acaban de llegar por fax.-me extendió el folder.-Con su permiso.-se retiro junto con Juggo.

Estuve todo lo que restaba de la mañana en revisar esos papeles, me sorprendí al ver que una de las sucursales no estaba trabajando correctamente. Revisé los papeles nuevamente intentando averiguar que era lo que ocurría hasta que Gaara y Naruto irrumpieron en la habitación. Los salude monótonamente en lo que terminaba de dar por decimaoctava vez el mismo papel, algo no tenía sentido.

-Sasuke, salgamos por algo de comer.-Naruto intento quitarme los papeles pero me moví antes de que lo lograra.

-Naruto, deja de comportarte como un niño.-dijimos Gaara y yo al unísono.

-Pero…ash…-hizo un pequeño berrinche.-Sasuke solo sale cuando viene Sakura, no es divertido.-

-Eso es mentira.-guarde todo en el primer cajón lo revisaría luego.-¿Qué se les ofrece? A Naruto le entendí que quiere irse a comer. Y ya te dije que si vuelvo a comer ramen tres veces por semanas te matare.-

-No tenía que ser ramen en si.-parecía molesto.

-Como sea. ¿Qué ocurre Gaara?-

-Yo venía a hablar contigo.-parecía preocupado e intento restarle importancia.

-Naruto, salte.-antes de que me pusiera alguna excusa consulte la hora.-Hinata esta en su descanso, ve y marcarle.-

No contesto, solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió sin despedirse. Seguía sin entender como lo soportábamos pero era mejor que nada. Invite a Gaara a tomar asiento y espere a que se sintiera cómodo para empezar a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? Te ves bastante mal.-

-Es Temari, cada vez esta peor, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza el dejar de comer. Ya no se que hacer con ella, la hemos intentado sacar a pasear o por lo menos divertirse de vez en cuando y no querido.-suspiro.-Creo que ya es necesario que vaya con un psicólogo.-

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Llevo tiempo sin verla pero si dices que esta así...-la verdad no tenía que decirle.-¿Y como va todo con Matsuri?-

-Bien, es muy linda y al parecer le esta gusta ser ama de casa. Aunque creo que igualmente le afecta lo de Temari.-

-Si necesitas ayuda Temari puede quedarse en mi departamento, llevas meses de casado, no puedes tener todas esas presiones.-

-No quiero causar molestias, además, tu igualmente estas comprometido y tienes demasiados problemas con tu tío como para cuidar a mi hermana. Agradezco el gesto pero sabré lidiarlo como pueda. Tal vez deba de ir con Kankuro por un tiempo antes de que le digamos que deberá tomar una terapia.-

-Como tu lo veas-si no quería la ayuda no podía hacer nada por lo que era mejor que simplemente se desahogara.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Sakura? Hace poco la vi caminando con su madre, parece otra persona. Hablando en el buen sentido.-

-Vamos bien. Aun sigo sin creer que me haya dicho que si, ahora te entiendo bastante cuando hablabas de tu mujer. Me tiene como un muñeco, la quiero tanto.-

-Me alegro, Sakura es una mujer bella y de buen corazón. Estamos esperando a que ver su trabajo, será interesante.-sonrió.-Bueno debo irme, tengo que ir con Temari por lo menos debo sacarla a comer.-

-Esta bien, y enserio...a Sakura y a mi no nos molestaría tener a Temari en casa. Puede que el ver a un animalito le haga bien. El cachorro es bastante tierno.-

-Lo hablare con ella. Gracias, me saludas a Sakura.-se puso de pie.

-Y tu a Matsuri.-

Lo vi salir, puede que no lo llegara a ver mucho. Yo no me metía demasiado en el departamento en el que estaba, pero seguía siendo mi amigo y me preocupaba por él. Seguí revisando los mismos papeles sin entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, le marque a mi director general y al parecer teníamos algunos problemas con el proyecto del que estaban a cargo. Le pedí que por favor arreglara lo que estaba mal no podíamos perder a esos clientes. Le tendría que pedir a Gaara o a Naruto que fueran a revisar que todo estuviera en el camino correcto. Al acabar de hablar con él decidí que ya era momento de regresar a casa, debía saber si Sakura había ido al médico. Fui al estacionamiento y regrese rápidamente a casa.

-¿Sakura?-dije al entrar.

-Espera en la sala Sasuke, ahorita salgo.-grito desde su antigua habitación.

-De acuerdo.-no le discutiría por lo que simplemente me quite el saco y espere.

-Hola amor.-llego sonriente y me saludo con un beso.-Llegaste antes. ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, ¿y a ti?-le acomode un mechón de cabello.-¿Qué hacías en tu antigua habitación?-

-Yo…-sonrió con picardía.-acabo de comprar mi vestido de novia. Lo vi hoy con mamá e Ino y tuve que comprarlo.-

-Muero por verte con el te verás tan linda.-bebé su nariz.-Por cierto...¿fuiste con el médico?-

-Si. Solo es una pequeña infección gastrointestinal. Ya compramos el medicamento y dentro de unos días estaré como nueva.-

-Me alegro mi niña. ¿Qué tal te fue en la galería?-

-Bien, ya esta todo listo. No puedo creer que sea mañana, estoy tan emocionada.-

-Será fantástico. Gaara te manda saludos.-note que Lucky mordía mi pantalón.-¿No soy de tu agrado verdad?-reí.-¿Quieres que salgamos a comer?-

-No. Veamos una película y comamos palomitas.-

No rechiste, se me hacía muy buena idea. Por lo que nos preparamos para una muy tranquila tarde.

…

Llego la tarde del fin de semana y estaba jugando con Lucky en lo que esperaba a que Sakura terminara de vestirse. Era su gran evento y había estado vuelta loca. Había ido de último minuto a comprar un vestido y aprovecho para volver a revisar la galería. Estaba haciendo que el cachorro fuera por una pelota que le habíamos comprado días antes, era bastante energético por lo que hacer un poco de ejercicio lo cansaba un poco. Al escuchar el suave taconeo de sus zapatos deje de jugar dejándole la pelota. La vi salir del pasillo y sentí que la mandíbula se me caía al piso. Se había hecho unos pequeños rizos al final de su cabello dejándolo caer graciosamente. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, tenía un discreto escote en "v"; y tenia puestos unos tacones de infarto y se colgó un pequeño bolso negro. Se había maquillado levemente viéndose mas tierna aun.

-Estás hermosa.-me compuse.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te guste.-se me acerco.-Tu también estas muy apuesto.-

-Tengo duda de cuanto me tendré que contener por no romperle la cara a los que te volteen a ver con miradas pervertidas.-hice un ademan de inflar las mejillas.

-Amor, si me voltean a ver así, saben que tu eres mi prometido y no se acercaran.-me tomo la cara mientras seguía con mi puchero.-Me encanta cuando tienes tu fase celosa, es tan linda. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo te quiero a ti.-

Le di un suave beso e hice que Lucky fuera a la antigua habitación de Sakura, por lo menos ahi sabíamos que no haría demasiadas locuras. Shisui nos aviso que ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada del edificio por lo que salimos. Pude ver como algunos de nuestros vecinos se le quedaban viendo cuando le daban la espalda por lo que solo les di una mirada de advertencia. La ayude a entrar al automóvil y me coloque a su lado. Empezamos a dirigirnos al centro, los dos estábamos totalmente callados, al parecer los dos estábamos perdidos en nuestros mundos personales. La voltee a ver y la vi jugando con sus manos de forma intranquila por lo que se las tome llamando su atención.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Algo, quiero que todo esto salga perfecto.-empezó a mover rápidamente sus piernas.-No se si será una buena exposición.-evito voltearme a ver.

-Hey mírame.-tome su rostro por la barbilla.-Todo ira bien, será un evento padrísimo, lo has estado planeando con mucha anticipación y le has dedicado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Que estoy mas que seguro que todo saldrá a la perfección.-

-Te amo.-se alzo para darme un beso.-Eres demasiado lindo conmigo, no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.-se mordió el labio.

-Yo se que no podría ser más feliz.-le acaricie la mejilla.-Eres mi vida entera.-habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Antes de salir del vehículo volví a besarla con mucho mas anhelo que la vez anterior, si hubiera sido por mi hubiera dicho que nos fuéramos del lugar. Poder inventar cualquier excusa e irnos a pasar el tiempo solo nosotros dos, la podría haber llevado a cenar. Pero sabía que no me dejaría hacerlo era su evento y la acompañaría para verla avanzar en su trabajo. Llegamos y la ayude a bajarse del automóvil, ahí ya estaban esperándonos sus jefes, sus padres y nuestros amigos. Me quede hablando con Naruto y Hinata en lo que Sakura estaba con los demás. Sabía que no podía estar con ella toda la noche, por lo que todo el edificio estaba bajo estricta vigilancia. Entramos al edificio y me quede asombrado. Los cuadros eran de paisajismo. Eran unos cuadros hermosos, había pintado varios paisajes de distintas partes del mundo. Afortunadamente mi niña estaba a mi lado por lo que solamente le tome la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Se sorprendió por lo que volteo a verme de reojo, suspirando aliviada. Me pasee con ella viendo cada una de sus pinturas. Los pequeños detalles, el contraste, sombreada, todo era espectacular. Le besé la mejilla mientras le decía que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, adoraba su trabajo y me alegraba poder verlo al fin. Estábamos hablando con algunos se los invitados que alargaban el trabajo de mi princesa e igualmente intentaban hacerme conversación sobre la empresa por lo que les hacia volver al trabajo de Sakura diciéndoles que en otra ocasión les respondería. Seguimos hablando hasta que vimos a Gaara, Matsuri y Temari acercarse a nosotros.

-Hola Gaara, Matsuri, Temari. Me alegra que pudieran venir.-Sakura sonrió.

-Sakura, tu galería es magnifica, me encanta tu trabajo.-Matsuri se le acerco a darle un abrazo.-Además, estoy muy emocionada por tu matrimonio, espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas.-

-Claro.-

-Que divertido.-Matsuri estaba divertida.-Ven quiero que me digas como fue toda tu inspiración y tu creatividad para algunas pinturas.-

Matsuri jalo a Sakura para volver a dar una vuelta alrededor de la galería. Sonreí era tan linda que sabía que nunca podría tener ojos para nadie mas que no fuera ella. Voltee a ver a Gaara y me di cuenta que los dos teníamos la misma mirada. Me sorprendía como alguien nos pudieran traer de esa manera. Me miro de forma cómplice y cada uno se fue por su lado. Decidí salí un rato, quería hablar con Juggo sobre que estaba ocurriendo y si todo estaba tranquilo. Pude ver a los críticos reunidos con los jefes de Sakura, intente leerles los labios; era un asco intentando hacer eso por lo que me tuve que quedar con la intriga de que era lo que estaban hablando. Hable con Juggo que terminaba de hacer su ronda, al parecer por fin tendríamos una noche tranquila, no habían visto nada fuera de lo común. Decidí volver al edificio, por lo menos podía quedarme hablando con Hinata, Gaara o Naruto en lo que terminaba la exposición. Abrí la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar recibí una llamada, saque el móvil de la chaqueta volteando a ver a la pantalla. No conocía el número ni de casualidad por lo que tome la llamada esperando que solo fuera una equivocación.

-Diga.-conteste seriamente.

-Sobrino. Tiempo sin saber de ti.-dijeron con sarcasmo. Fue la primera vez que se me helo la sangre por completo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Madara? Deja tus estúpidos juegos y enfrentame como un hombre.-le hice una señal a Juggo que seguía a mi lado, de que fuera a buscar a Sakura.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-lo vi irse rápidamente mientras yo intentaba averiguar si Madara estaba cerca.

-Nada solo quería saber como estaba mi sobrino.-

-Deja tu sarcasmo, se que te importa un bledo como estoy. Preferirías que me pasara cualquier cosa con tal y de que te quedes con la empresa. Dime, ¿que fregados es lo que quieres?-

-Nada, nada, solo para decirte que tu novia es mas sexy de lo que me acordaba. Ese hermoso vestido negro le hace lucir su bella figura y esas largas piernas son de infarto.-

-Apartate de ella, es mi prometida y no dejare que le hagas nada. No juegues con fuego Madara, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si me sacas de mis casillas.-

-Oooo.-empezó a reírse.-Disfruta de tu felicidad Sasuke. Créeme que no te durara demasiado.-colgó dejándome nervioso y furioso. Que empezara el juego.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 47**

Los siguientes dos meses me volví loco. Literalmente le tuve que pedir a Sakura que evitara salir lo más posible. Tuve que decirle lo que había ocurrido, se puso nerviosa por lo que tuve que tranquilizarla lo mas posible diciéndole que todo estaría bien que no me dejaría llevar por su juego. Me pidió que tampoco saliera tanto; me convenció por un par de días donde trabaje en la portátil pero, desgraciadamente no podía dejar la empresa sola. Igualmente tuve que hablar con sus padres, ha no podíamos seguirles ocultando aquello. Ambos estaban muy preocupados diciendo que lo mejor seria que se suspendieran los preparativos de la boda y que Sakura estaría mejor con ellos mientras las cosas se calmaban. Se los negué diciéndoles que nos tenían a todos vigilados por igual y me pondría nervioso el que estuviera lejos. También dijimos que los planes seguirán su curso, no queríamos vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. De alguna forma yo sabia que algún día su estúpido juego acabaría. No estaban tan convencidos pero no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar.

Afortunadamente Hinata porfin había acabado su internado y se titulo con honores. Había conseguido una plaza de trabajo en el hospital pediatrico de Konoha por lo que sabíamos que ella, mi suegra e Ino se habían hecho cargo de lo que había hecho falta para poder llevar nuestra boda tomando totalmente en cuenta de las decisiones que había tomado Sakura. Le mandaban las fotografías y me las enseñaba con gran emoción. A pesar de todo seguimos disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos. Por fin había llegado nuestro gran día. Me había despertado demasiado temprano, nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso. Por fin mi princesa sería completamente mía ante todos y ante la ley. La tenía abrazada por la espalda, tenía mi mano sobre su estómago. Estaba tan linda, tenia el cabello alborotado y se acoplaba perfectamente a mi postura. Desperté a Sakura con suaves besos en la mejilla y en el hombro. Me sonrió antes de abrir los ojos encogiéndose un poco al despertar.

-Buenos días amor.-se acomodo para no darme la espalda.

-Buenos días mi vida.-besé sus labios antes de soltar su cintura.

-Creo que ya debo irme a casa de mis padres.-dijo volteando a ver el reloj.

-Me encantaría que te quedarás aqui conmigo.-me empecé a comportar como un completo envidioso y caprichoso.-Me encantaría que solo pudiéramos firmar los papeles y tenerte para mi lo que resta del día.-

-A mi también me gustaría, pero también sabemos que nuestros amigos y familia quieren celebrarlo con nosotros. Además, estaremos unas cuantas semanas solo tu y yo.-

-Hmp.-escondí el rostro en su cuello.-Tienes razón.-lamí y besé su cuello suavemente, escuchando como suspiraba suavemente.-Recuerda que tendrás una escolta desde que salgas de aquí hasta que vuelvas a estar a mi lado. Estas horas se me harán eternas.-subí su camiseta, llegando a la base de sus pechos.

-Sasuke, si sigues así, ninguno de los dos estará listo. Y todos nos matarán.-

-Hmp. Ya los estoy empezando a odiar.-se la volví a acomodar.-No tienes idea de cuanto deseo que todos sepan que eres mi mujer. Y que nadie ni nada me hará apartarme de tu lado.-

-Nadie nos separara.-me abrazo mirándome con esa mirada tan linda que tenia.-Te quiero, pero enserio debo irme. Si no mi madre empezará a marcarnos exigiendo saber que demonios estamos haciendo.-me soltó y se puso de pie haciendo que extrañara sentir su calor.-Me iré a tomar un baño rápido, le daré de comer a Lucky y me iré.-

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré y le diré a Juggo que prepare la escolta.-

-Gracias. Te amo.-me sonrió antes de irse al cuarto de baño.

Llame a Juggo primero agradeciendo que ya estuviera despierto y que estaba ya movilizando a todos. Termine la llamada poniéndome de pie y salir de la habitación. Parecía que el día sería perfecto, aunque para mi ya lo era. Abrí la puerta continua del pasillo y vi al pequeño menear la cola al ver que alguien lo visitaba, ya había crecido un poco y había logrado hacer que me soportara y dejara de hacerme maldades. Le puse la comida en su plato y lo acompañe mientras comía. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, además de estar emocionado por el simple seguía nervioso. Habíamos tomado todas las precauciones para que todo nos saliera perfecto. Termino su plato y empezamos a jugar. Aventé por enésima vez la pelota para que el perro fuera por ella cuando Sakura entro.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No nada, es solo que mi vestido esta guardado aquí.-

-Juggo ya esta esperándote para llevarte a casa de tus padres.-Lucky volvió a mi lado y lo alce.-Será mejor que lo lleves desde ahora con ellos.-

-Si lo creo.-sonrio.-Pero antes debo de tomar mi vestido para que Juggo lo vaya bajado. ¿Podrías porfavor cerrar los ojos en lo que lo saco?-

-¿No sería mejor que me salga de la habitación?-

-No, puede que me tope conmigo y no quiero arriesgarme.-

-De acuerdo.-cerré los ojos.

La escuche abrir el armario y sacar la prenda del armario. Estaba muy tentado a abrir los ojos y ver su lindo vestido, pero sabía que me odiaría si se me ocurría hacerlo por lo que tuve que aguantar. Me aviso cuando salió de la habitación por lo que los volví a abrir. Volví a estar solo con el pequeño mientras este me veía con curiosidad. Salí de la habitación viendo como Sakura le pedía a Juggo que saliera con una pequeña maleta.

-Ya te extraño.-la abracé mientras le pasaba a Lucky.

-Solo son unas horas, sobrevivirás.-me sonrió.-Debo irme. Te veo en unas horas. Te amo.-me dio un suave beso.

Hice una mueca al encontrarme solo en el departamento. Se sentía tan frío y desolado, odiaba que pasara eso. Había vivido tanto tiempo solo que en este año en que Sakura haba estado conmigo me había acostumbrado al calor de hogar que ella había logrado darle al lugar. Realmente yo no tenía gran cosa que hacer por lo que volví a la recamara y me dispuse a dormir un poco.

…

Desperté notando que faltaba media hora para que diera el medio día. Me di una rápida ducha y fui al armario. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, quería poder verla ya decirle que la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo y quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Tome el traje negro y una camisa blanca y me vestí. Me estaba debatiendo en que corbata podría utilizar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Salí de la habitación y abrí para ver a Naruto, Gaara y Matsuri en la puerta.

-¿Estás listo?-Naruto entro sin siquiera que lo invitara.

-Si pásale.-me hice a un lado para que Gaara y Matsuri entearan.-Entiendo que Hinata te abandono y no tienes nada mejor que hacer y se que Gaara vino porque sabía que necesitaba ayuda.-

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Gaara hablo sabiendo que había hecho que Naruto se sintiera mal.

-En si. Sabes que primero necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa por unos días en lo que estoy de viaje con Sakura. Segundo necesito que sigas trabajando con  
>Juggo con respecto a Madara. De alguna forma u otra debemos saber como logra evadir mi seguridad. Quiero saber quien demonios esta trabajando para él.-<p>

-De acuerdo.-tomo nota mental.-Además pediste que te llevara a la iglesia pero si seguimos aquí llegaremos tarde.-

-Buen punto. Denme unos minutos.-volví a la habitación.

Me coloque los calcetines y los zapatos; volví a inspeccionar las corbatas y me decidí por una roja, ademas de el chaleco. Voltee a verme en el espejo estaba bastante conforme por lo que volví con ellos. Salimos todos del departamento rápidamente. Fuimos directamente al centro, donde Gaara me dejo en la entrada de la iglesia y Naruto se bajo conmigo mientras tanto él y su mujer irían a estacionar el automóvil. Entramos y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban dentro. Vi a la madre de Sakura junto con los padres Naruto; del otro lado de la iglesia estaban los padres Hinata y los de Neji, junto con Neji y su mujer. Había deseado que mi familia pudiera haber estado conmigo, les hubiera encantado Sakura. Suspire, sabía que de todos modos estaba conmigo de alguna forma; los sentía a mi lado de alguna forma. Estaba parado frente al altar con los nervios a flor de piel entendiendo porque Gaara había estado así en su boda. Empezaron a llegar mas invitados y mi nerviosismo aumentaba. Tanto Gaara como Naruto intentaron tranquilizarme, logrando totalmente todo lo opuesto.

Necesitaba ver a Sakura, parecía que no la había visto en días. Suspire por millonésima vez cuando escuche la marcha nupcial siendo tocado únicamente por violines, por lo que me di la vuelta. Sakura entro a la iglesia colgada del brazo de su padre, se veía completamente radiante, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, trague fuertemente mientras la veía acercarse paso a paso a mi. Era tan hermosa, podía ver que tenia el cabello recogido de lado con ondas marcadas pareciendo que se lo había amarado en una coleta. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía un pequeño broche que sostenía su hermoso velo largo. El traje de novia le quedaba perfectamente. No poseía tirantes dejando sus tersos y blancos hombros al descubierto, el vestido era strapless y poseía un pequeño abierto en"v", un broche plateado adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cadera y la falda larga caía por sus piernas formando la pequeña cola del vestido. Al verla me volví loco, parecía un verdadero ángel, mi pequeño y lindo ángel. Al llegar vi como le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre, y este extendiera la mano de su hija hacia mi. La tome sin dudar dándole un suave apretón y le ayude a subir las pequeñas escaleras. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver de reojo, era demasiado linda. Por fin haba llegado el momento que había estado esperando. Ambos dijimos nuestros votos y pude ver como sus ojos se tornaban brillosos cuando dije los míos. Le coloque el delgado anillo de oro blanco junto al otro mientras le daba un beso en los nudillos. Fue su turno y sonreí cada vez mas con cada palabra que decía, me coloco el anillo y cuando el sacerdote nos declaro oficialmente marido y mujer infle mi pecho con orgullo. Alcé su velo y pude ver perfectamente su delicado maquillaje dejando ver la naturalidad de su belleza. La acerque por la cintura, sorprendiéndola un poco pero me sonrió, la bese suavemente teniendo como fondo el aplauso de todos. Salimos de la iglesia donde cada uno se nos acerco para felicitarnos.

-Primos.-Hinata se me acerco dándome un abrazo.-Felicidades, ya era hora, la ceremonia fue tan linda. Sakura tu vestido es hermoso, me hubiera encantado verlo antes.-

-Gracias Hinata.-Sakura se sonrojo.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti, Ino y mamá, no lo hubiéramos logrado.-

-No fue nada. Me alegro el haberlos podido ayudar.-sonrió divertida.-Bueno los dejo. Nos vemos en la fiesta.-

Los vimos irse excepto a Naruto, mis suegros, Gaara, Ino y su novio. Todos debíamos ir rápidamente a firmar el registro civil. Lo hicimos rápidamente ya que el edificio del juez estaba cruzando la calle. Nuestros testigos se fueron y nuestra escolta nos acompaño al automóvil, le ayude a entrar al automóvil y le seguí. Ahi realmente me importaba poco que Juggo, Kakashi, Kagami o quien fuera quien nos llevara no dirían absolutamente nada por lo que bese a Sakura con pasión. Me rodeo el cuello con los brazos acariciando mi cabello dejándose llevar por mis impulsos. La tome de la cintura y la alce haciendo que quedara sentada en mi regazo. Se veía tan linda que enserio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comportarme. Seguimos en la disputa de quien tomaría el control del beso hasta que se nos hizo indispensable respirar.

-Sasuke estas algo desesperado.-rió cuando al fin deje sus labios.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, es solo que soy completamente feliz de que por fin seas mi esposa.-bese la suave piel de su hombro.-Estas realmente hermosa, un ángel tan lindo y perfecto.-

-Tu también estas guapísimo.-se mordió el labio.-Te amo mi amor.-

-Como me gustaría que ya nos fuéramos. Dejar a todos en la fiesta e irnos solo tu y yo.-

-Pero sabes que no debemos faltar.-me acaricio la mejilla dejando que besara su palma.-Además, me muero por bailar contigo, ahora como marido y mujer.-

-Te quiero.-me deje mimar.-Si mis padres te hubieran conocido se te hubieran amado.-vio que estaba realmente sentimental.

-Mi amor.-me tomo el rostro.-Yo también los hubiera querido, estarían tan orgullosos de ti.-vio que mi mirada se apago un poco más.-Vamos corazón no pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo. Ellos están aquí contigo y están felices por ti.-

-Lo se, pero eso no quita el hecho que los extrañe.-le sonreí.-Te amo tanto, como no tienes una idea.-besé su cuello.-Me encanta el perfume que usas.-la sentí estremecerse al morder suavemente su piel.-Adoro como me quieres, como me mimas, me tocas, como te sonrojas cuando te abochornas y adoro como cada células de tu cuerpo reacciona cuando estoy contigo.-

-Mi amor.-suspiro.-Sería mejor que dejemos de hacer esto o no llegaremos a la fiesta.-

-Correré el riesgo.-sonreí mientras acariciaba con la nariz la piel de su hombro hasta.-Lastima llegamos primero.-

Llegamos a la hacienda donde se celebraría la fiesta. Pudimos ver a todos reunidos en el jardín, parecían divertidos y mas que nada estaban ansiosos. Coloque a Sakura a mi lado ya que sabía que se pondría nerviosa si sus padres nos llegaran a ver en esa situación. Nos estacionamos y Suishi ayudo a Sakura a salir del vehículo. Salí y tome su mano entrelázandola con la mía para reunirnos con todos. El jardin e Al vernos nos dieron la bienvenida con un caluroso aplauso haciendo que ambos nos sintiéramos avergonzados. Agradecimos abiertamente que nos estuvieran acompañando en ese día tan especial para nosotros. Todos tomaron sus asientos para acomodarse y pasar el inicio de la tarde tranquilos. Un par de horas después empezo el banquete donde mi suegro dio un pequeño discurso dandole a entender a que aunque fuera su yerno seguiría vigilándome estrictamente. Preferiblemente decidí reír junto con los demás, sabiendo que todavía me tenía el beneficio de la duda. Cortamos el pastel que según me había dicho era de mont blanc, que según me describió consistía en un bizcocho de chocolate con nuez relleno de mousse de chocolate blanco recubierto de fondant y no se que otras cosas, ella sabía que mi arte en la cocina era nulo. La verdad no tenía idea salvo que ella estaba completamente feliz; intercambiamos un pedazo de rebanada mientras sonreíamos.

Despues de eso todos estabamos muy tranquilos por lo que habíamos ido a hablar con todos los invitados. Logre escabullirme sin que Sakura se diera cuenta y poder hablar con la seguridad; afortunadamente todo estaba muy tranquilo. No tenían nada fuera de lugar por lo que Juggo empezó a sermonearme de dejar de preocuparme y volviera con mi princesa. Regrese sabiendo que tenía razón, debía dejar de estar tan paranoico y disfrutar de mi casamiento. Me senté mientras intentaba buscar a Sakura con la mirada cuando sentí que me abrazaba suavemente el cuello.

-Amor, te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?-se acomodo poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Fui a hablar con Juggo.-sabía que no podía mentirle.-¿Qué ocurre amor?-

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, solo tenía curiosidad.-tome su mano.-¿Para qué me buscabas?-

Ven.-deshizo el abrazo sin soltarme la mano intentando ponerme la pie.-Ya nos toca bailar.-

-De acuerdo.-

La deje guiarme hasta la pista de baile, donde estaban anunciando que bailaríamos por primera vez como esposos. Sonreí al escuchar que dijeron que era la señora Uchiha. Llegamos al centro de la pista y con mi mano libre rodee su cintura haciendo que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos que fuera casi nula. Empezamos a movernos suavemente de un lado al otro mientras le sonreía. Habíamos elegido una canción que diera a entender lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Pude ver toda su felicidad reflejada en esos hermosos ojitos que solo me miraban a mi. Realmente era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, solo por el simple hecho de que ella estaba conmigo. Solté su mano rodeando su cintura por completo haciendo que me rodeaba el cuello y seguimos dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. Me acerque a su oído mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de cariño. Termino nuestra canción y volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos, un beso inocente, tierno pero aun así lleno de amor. Caso enseguida volvió a sonar la música, era turno de que su padre bailara con ella, mientras yo bailaba con mi suegra. Mebuki estaba feliz y me pedía que siempre hiciera a su hija tan feliz como se veía como ahora. Eso era algo que había estado haciendo desde que me había dado una oportunidad. Terminamos y la mayoría de los invitados fueron a la pista para que la fiesta. Me escabullí para irme a sentar. La fiesta fue bastante divertida la mayoría estaba en , cuando a Sakura le toco arrojar el ramo, cayo directamente en las manos de Hinata que se sonrojo al instante. Me carcajee cuando le desee a Naruto toda la suerte para cuando tuviera que hablar con mi tío. Naruto palideció diciendo que primero preferiría esperar unos cuantos años en lo que lograba atreverse a pedirlo. Estuvimos celebrando hasta la medianoche, había algunas personas ya estaban pasadas de copas pero nada de que preocuparse. Ya quedaban solo mis suegros y mis tíos por lo que le pedí a la seguridad que se aseguraban de que llegaran a casa.

-Sasuke.-Sakura me hablo abrazándome del brazo.

-¿Qué paso amor?-dije sonriéndole, al despedirnos de ellos.

-¿Por fin me dirás a donde iremos de viaje?-

-No, eso es sorpresa.-

Me hizo un puchero sumamente tierno. Solamente me había hecho cargo de ello y por más que Sakura había estado insistiendo en que le diera una pista únicamente le había pedido que llevara su pasaporte. Había estado molesta por unos días pero logre convenserla de que era un regalo que quería hacerle y que realmente no quería arruinarlo. La ayude a subir al automóvil donde por fin se quito el velo, doblándolo suavemente. Subí en el asiento del conductor y nos fuimos directamente al aeropuerto.

-Sasuke, no es divertido. Dame una pista, estoy realmente intrigada.-dijo cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.-Por favor.-

-No sigas Sakura, si no te lo diré y es enserio que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.-

-Entonces solo una pista. Por favor amor.-empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la mejilla.-Una pequeña.-

-Mi vida, será mejor que dejes de hacer eso o te jure que mandare al diablo a mi autocontrol y nos quedamos sin viaje.-

Salimos del automóvil y aunque éramos el centro de atención no le tome importancia, estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo. Tome ambas maletas mientras nos adentrábamos al edificio. Varias personas nos felicitaban en el camino o simplemente sonreían y pasaban de largo. Dejamos las maletas y esperamos a que nuestro avión llegara. Cuando lo avisaron rápidamente me entregue ambos pasaportes y ocupamos nuestros asientos. Logre hacer que se acomodara en mi pecho haciendo que pudiera descansar un poco, seguía recordando su fobia al despegue y aproveche el que estuviera bastante cansada. Acaricie su suave brazo e igualmente me acomode para poder descansar un poco. Estas semanas se las dedicaría completamente a mi princesa, el amor de mi vida y mas que nada...mi linda mujer. Me negaría a pensar en nadie mas que no fuera ella. Me desperté cerca de llegar, el haber podido dormir diez horas había sido reparador solo con el pequeño inconveniente de que había dormido algo incomodo y el cuello me molestaba. Al aterrizar espere a que todos bajaran desperté a Sakura que no se había movido por nada del mundo.

-Amor. Despierta. Ya llegamos.-

-Hmp...-se removió.-Sasuke...-poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.-¿Qué ocurre mi vida?-

-Ya llegamos.-

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos del avión. Y al estar a punto de salir de la terminal, la tome en brazos haciendo que riera. El personal del aeropuerto y algunos pasajeros nos siguieron viendo unos divertidos, otros recordando viejos tiempos; realmente no me importaba, solo éramos ella y yo. Estaba tan divertida que no se estaba dando cuenta de donde estábamos hasta que fuimos a recoger el equipaje. Camino hacia los ventanales del aeropuerto y supe que había abierto los ojos llena de asombro y alegría. Camine hasta llegar a su lado dejando las maletas a un lado para abrazarla por la espalda, acomodando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Sasuke…-estaba sorprendida.-Mi amor, no me lo puedo creer...estamos en Grecia.-me volteo a ver.

-Bienvenida a su luna de miel señora Uchiha.-

**Lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que haya llenado sus expectativas de la boda, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo. Y bueno...tuve unos cuantos problemas mayores para la canción de su primer baile me debatí entre:**

**"Mis impulsos sobre ti" de alex syntek**

**"Entra en mi vida" de sin bandera**

**Y la de **

**"Dos enamorados" de Laura pausini**

**Escojan la que quieran o si tienen una mas bonita utilicen esa. ^_^ :3 :p Espero y los leamos pronto pero el estudio reclama mi participación hasta el lunes. Se cuidan. SAYO!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 48**

-Amor.-no cabía de su asombro.-Esto es…woow. Me dejaste sin palabras. Siempre había querido venir.-

-Todo sea por la mujer mas bella de mundo. Pasaremos unos días aquí y luego iremos a Italia.-le agradecía a Hinata ese dato.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres completamente perfecto?-giro entre mis brazos para voltearme a ver.-Muchísimas gracias.-

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Quiero que estas semanas solo nos las dediquemos a nosotros dos, sin pensar en el trabajo, problemas ni en nada en general. Estas semanas solo somos tu y yo.-besé su nariz.-Vámonos mi vida, debemos instalarnos y luego podemos ver que haremos.-

-Esta bien.- dijo soltándome mientras volvía a tomar las maletas y le ofrecía el brazo.

Salimos y encontramos rápidamente un taxi hacia el hotel. A decir verdad estuve investigando demasiado sobre cada minúsculo detalle del viaje. Por lo menos unos cuantos días estaríamos en el Electra Palace, le di la dirección al conductor como pude y agradecí que me entendiera. Llegamos siendo ya pasada la una de la tarde por lo que no tuvimos problemas con el registro. Seguimos al botones hasta nuestra suite, le di una propina y sonreí al saber que por fin estaba solo con mi mujer. Dejamos las maletas a un lado y la atraje por la cintura mirándola como la cosa mas valiosa del mundo y lo era para mi. Me apodere de sus suaves y adictivos labios siendo totalmente demandante intentando saciar mi sed de ellos. Acaricie su espalda suavemente. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin estar juntos, estaba tan desesperado por volverla a hacerla mía nuevamente. Sabía que no nos daría tiempo de llegar a la habitación y caí en cuenta que sería la primera vez que mis impulsos me ganaban estando a su lado y no me estaba importando mucho.

-No se si te lo había dicho, pero…con ese vestido estas mucho mas hermosa que de costumbre.-subí un poco aquella falda.-Perdón pero ya no puedo mas.-mire sus labios hinchados.-Tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar así contigo. Eres solo mía, para siempre.-

-Cállate y bésame.-empujo mi rostro al suyo.

Subí por completo la falda de ese hermoso vestido, sintiendo como temblaba por el roce de mis dedos sobre sus medias que estaban sujetas a un liguero que podía jurar que era extremadamente sexy, la cargue haciendo que rodeara mi cintura con sus hermosas piernas y se sujetara con mayor fuerza de mis hombros. Con cuidado de no lastimarla la apoye contra la pared mas cercana amortiguando el golpe con el antebrazo, tantee estúpidamente su vestido intentando averiguar donde estaba el cierre de la parte superior de la prenda. Lo encontré a un costado y fui bajándolo de forma tortuosa para ambos. Me sorprendí al sentir que carecía de sostén, baje aquella parte del vestido haciendo que todo su vestido estuviera enrollado en su cintura. Deje sus labios bajando por su barbilla, siguiendo a su cuello siendo cuidadoso de dejarle una marca apenas visible de que era completamente mía. Seguí descendiendo hasta toparme con su pecho dandole toda mi atención.

-Sasuke…-gimió intentando no hacer suficiente ruido mientras seguía llenándola de besos.-Espera amor.-me empujo un poco para abrirme la camisa.-Ahora si.-

Podía seguir así el resto del día pero ya no podía mas, baje la bragueta del pantalón y le hice a un lado la pequeña braguita para lentamente la hice mía nuevamente. Gruñimos a la vez cuando estuvimos unidos por completo, cuanto había ansiado volver a estar así con ella. Bese su cuello recorriendo su costado mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda. Adoraba sus manos, eran tan suaves y ligeras como si un ángel me tocara, era perfecto. Araño mi espalda volviéndome completamente loco, conocía cada uno de mis puntos débiles y sabía que los tocaba con maña poniéndome como loco. Me empece a mover suavemente pero el tenerla así, completamente a mi disposición acorralada entre mis brazos me volvía loco. Aumente el ritmo rápidamente sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban cada vez más en mi piel. Voltee a verla, ese rostro tan lindo con expresiones totalmente desconocidas para los demás, era mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya era. Seguimos comunicándonos suavemente con suspiros, gemidos y rugidos, hasta que sentí como sus paredes se contraían siguiéndola unos cuantos segundos después intentando controlar nuestras pequeñas convulsiones. Con cuidado salí se ella acomodándome el pantalón y empecé a caminar con ella hasta la recamara.

-¿Estás bien?-la acosté quitándole el vestido poniéndolo en una silla intentando que quedara estirado. Me quite el saco la camisa y el pantalón para ponerlos encima.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se acomodo cuando me puse a su lado.-Fue…algo nuevo. A decir verdad...me gusto bastante.-se mordió el labio.-Es más…-se acomodo hasta sentarse en mi cadera sugerentemente.-quiero saber que más podemos hacer.-

-Me vuelves loco mujer.-rodé quedando encima de ella.

Me despojo de mi ultima prenda rápidamente y me asegure de volver a recordarle que conocía su cuerpo a la perfección llenándola de besos y caricias. Bese su cuello mientras recorría su costado mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda y se arqueaba hacia mi. Adoraba sus manos, eran tan suaves y ligeras como si un ángel me tocara, era perfecto. Le separe las piernas suavemente acariciando sus muslos. Deslice sus medias hasta sus tobillos y luego le siguió su braga. Repetimos aquel acto de amor una y otra vez hasta estar saciados el uno del otro, de todas las maneras posibles. La tenía envuelta en mis brazos, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se amoldaban entre si mientras intentábamos mantenernos conscientes. Me acariciaba la mejilla sonriéndome todavía sonrojada.

-Te quiero mi amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.-apretó las sábanas.

-Yo también mi vida. No sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.-le acomode un mechón de cabello.-Debes de estar hambrienta. ¿Quieres que pidamos servicio a la habitación?-

-Si. Aunque tengo más sueño que hambre.-bostezo.

-Duerme corazón. Tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de nuestro viaje.-nos acurrucamos y nos dormimos.  
>…<p>

Despertáramos algo tarde, por lo que nos dimos cuenta que llevábamos mas de medio día sin haber probado bocado. La deje ducharse primero, dándome el hermoso deleite de mirar su hermosa figura. Me puse de pie tomando mis ropa interior y fui a buscar las maletas. Al llevarlas a la habitación llame suavemente a la puerta para dejarla a un lado en lo que esperaba. Estaba aburrido viendo un folleto de viaje. No sabía que le gustaría hacer, era algo tarde como para visitar la acrópolis y aunque no me desagradaba la idea, no podíamos estar metidos en la habitación todo el día. La escuche salir por lo que la voltee a ver, tenia un lindo conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas y una camiseta bastante coqueta. Me le acerque dandole un suave beso mientras le decía que decidiera lo que quería hacer en lo que yo tomaba una ducha, no tarde mucho y salí del baño con un típico pantalón de vestir, una camisa informal.

-¿Qué haz decidido amor?-

-Porqué no solo cenamos aquí, mañana veremos que hacer.-

-¿Segura?-jugué con un mechón de su cabello.

-Amor…yo sigo todavía algo cansada…y…-se me acerco un poco más de modo juguetón y coqueto.-nuestra noche de bodas todavía no ha terminado.-me acaricio mi pecho y luego la espalda.

-Te aconsejó…que mejor no lo sigas haciendo o jamás saldremos de aqui.-tome su mano y la bese.- Vayamos.-

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos al restaurante. Estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado, le ayude a sentarse en una mesa y me senté a su lado. Podía ver a varias personas que se nos quedaban viendo por igual, me tenía sin cuidado; para mi solo existía mi mujer y nada mas. Cenamos tranquilos ente platicas amenas, divertidas y gestos cariñosos. La bese al ver que un par de sujetos se le quedaban viendo con mirada coqueta, sabía que aunque ya era mi esposa muchos se le quedaban viendo muriéndose de envidia. Se dio cuenta de mi actitud celosa y rió divertida dejando que siguiera actuando así. Terminamos de cenar y dimos una pequeña vuelta por el hotel viendo sus instalaciones antes de volver a la habitación donde decidimos volver a dormirnos. La volví a envolver entre mis brazos, llenando su rostro de suaves besos diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, escuchando como se reía al hacerle algunas cosquillas.

…

Despertamos temprano, por lo que nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar. Pedimos un desayuno en Mykonos y un desayuno eclipse; me agradaba bastante como eran sus comidas, muy ligeras, livianas y nutritivas. Terminamos de desayunar y salimos del hotel para ir directamente hacia la Cecropia que afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos del hotel. Visitamos el Partenón, el Templo de Atenea Niké, Erecteión, Teatro de Dioniso entre otros disfrutando del clima, su compañía; las hermosas y majestuosas estructuras que estaban a nuestro alrededor hacían el día realmente perfecto. La tenía tomada de la mano, era hermosa y verla así de fascinada era lo mejor que podía ver. Escuchamos a un guía a lo lejos que explicaba el porque de las construcciones llevándonos unas cuantas ideas de ello. Estuvimos ahí hasta que nos dio hambre, bajamos y volvimos al hotel; a decir verdad era bastante malo el que los dos no habláramos el idioma. Así que nos refugiamos en lo que sabíamos que podríamos usar el inglés como medio de comunicación. Fuimos al restaurante que estaba en la azotea, sabía que todavía queria seguir viendo la Cecropia por lo que quería que siguiera teniendo la misma hermosa vista mientras almorzábamos.

-Me encanto, las estructuras son magnificas e impresionantes.-Sakura revisaba algunas fotografías que había tomado.

-Me alegro que te este este divirtiendo. Me encanta verte así de feliz, prometo que todos los días serán así; llenos de alegrías y felicidad sin falta.-le acaricie la mejilla.

-He sido así desde que estamos juntos.-me miro con ese hermoso rostro de forma coqueta.-No puedo creer que esto sea así, tan perfecto tan mágico. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te lo agradezco.-

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, por verte feliz todo el tiempo me basta.-le tome la mano.-¿A dónde te gustaría ir después de comer? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Me gustaría volver, quiero ver detenidamente Plaka, pasamos tan rápido que no lo vimos detenidamente. O pasearnos por Anafiotika, no se Sasuke lo que sea estará bien, solo quiero estar contigo nada mas.-

-Como tu quieras, yo solo quiero consentirte.-tome su mano.-Sakura…no te preocupes, yo no tengo inconvenientes de ver cualquier cosa tenemos varios días.-me acerque a su rostro.-No te preocupes.-

-…-se sonrojo.-Te quiero.-

Almorzamos y volvimos a pasearnos por las calles de Atenas; todo era tan divertido, la abrazaba cada vez que se me antojaba al igual que le robaba unos cuantos besos. Estuvimos así por cuarto días mas, despertábamos, desayunábamos y salíamos a perdernos por la ciudad. Igual pasábamos algunas noche juntos siendo uno, la adoraba nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente al otro, ya no la quería mi podía tenerla lejos de mi por nada del mundo. Me quedaba despierto viéndola dormir junto a mi, no se donde había salido mi suerte; tenía a lado al amor de mi vida que se había convertido en mi esposa. Sabia que no había sido muy sencillo, habíamos tenido altos y bajos y nuestra relación había empezado como una prueba pero en nuestro año como pareja habíamos superado todo aquello que habíamos vivido siendo solamente solo nosotros dos. La veía dormir tan tranquila, feliz y sin preocupación alguna que si pudiera nos quedaríamos aquí.

Al quinto día volamos a Roma, nos hospedamos en el Portrait Roma, agradecí el poder defenderme un poco, había estudiado en la universidad algo de italiano y lo tenía algo desgastado; esperaba que me acordara de lo suficiente. Desempacamos nuevamente y fuimos a comer, agradeciendo que la mayoría de las veces servían pasta a esa hora. Sakura pidió un espagueti Alfredo y yo uno a la mantequilla. La veía divertido casi nadie me había escuchado hablar en italiano y me sentía algo avergonzado.

-No sabía que hablabas italiano.- rió un poco cuando termine de hablar con el camarero.

-Hace mucho que deje de practicarlo, se me han olvidado varias palabras y conjugaciones.-alce los hombros intentando no darle mucha importancia.-Por lo menos me doy a entender un poco.-

-Te ves lindo hablando otro idioma, te oyes muy sexy.-se mordió el labio.-Me gustaría que me enseñaras un poco.-

-Mmmmm, a ver déjame pensar…-quería decirle algo lindo y me tarde en formular bien la oración.-A ver tengo esto... "ti amo con tutta l'anima."-sonreí.

-¿Eso que significa? Entendí las primeras dos palabras, lo demás nada.-

-Te quiero con toda el alma.-

-Sasuke…-se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Qué? Sabes que es la verdad.-reí al verla tan nerviosa como cuando empezamos a salir.-Te quiero como no te imaginas, eres todo para mi.-

-Tu también eres todo para mi.-

Comimos rápidamente disfrutando de nuestras pastas mientras seguíamos hablando de forma divertida y le decía algunas que otras frases en ese hermoso idioma. Se sonrojaba cuando le decía el significado de ellos. Me comento que antes de que nos fuéramos quería comprarle algunas cosas a sus padres sabiendo que a ellos igualmente les hubiera encantado ir. Seguía sin tener problemas, yo solo quería estar con ella y ya; no necesitaba nada más. Terminamos y fuimos a pasearnos por la ciudad, me gustaba la arquitectura de todas sus estructuras, si hubiera podido hubiera estudiado arquitectura aunque no me molestaba mi profesión que tenía algo que ver con ello.

En los últimos cinco días de nuestro viaje visitamos los principales lugares turísticos. Fuimos al Coliseo, al Foro, Palatino Trastevere, Arco de Constantino, Mercado de Trajano, en fin las pinturas, estructuras, estatuas en fin todo era magnifico. Veía a Sakura que en una tienda de regalos, quería comprar algunas que otras figurillas para sus padres, le sonreía a una dependentista que le intentaba vender uno de los productos mas caros. Abrace a Sakura que intentaba salirse de aquella conversación diciéndole a aquella mujer que no nos interesaba. Aquella mujer solo sonrió y se alejo.

-Gracias amor. No entendí que demonios era lo que decía.-rió divertida.-Creo que debo empezar a estudiar otro idioma.-

-No te preocupes, me gusta verte con esa expresión de no saber nada.-enterré la nariz en su cabello.-Te ves tan linda así.-

-No me digas eso Sasuke, me pones nerviosa.-tomo una figurilla del coliseo.-¿Qué te parece para llevárselos a mis padres?-

-Lo que tu quieras corazón, les gustara sea lo que sea.-seguía respirando el suave perfume de su shampoo.

-No lo estas viendo.-reclamo.-No estas ayudando en nada.-

-Es que es lo mismo, les gustara cualquier cosa que les lleves les gustara.-bese su cabeza.-No tienes que preocuparte tanto, solo escoge lo que te guste.-la solté.

-Hmp.-hizo un puchero.-Se los llevaré.-fue a la caja en lo que me seguía paseando por el lugar.

Ese día visitamos el Castello Sant' Angelo. Estaba fascinada y yo igual, seguía preguntándome como era posible hacer una estructura tan compleja, enorme y con todos esos pequeños detalles, simplemente magnifico. Visitamos la fortaleza, el palacio, museo y apreciamos la preciosa vista que tenia del rió Tíber y la ciudad que estaba atardeciendo.

-Es hermoso, amor ha sido el mejor viaje de todos. Te amo.-me abrazo.-Todo ha sido perfecto.-

-Me alegro, me encanta verte tan feliz.-sonreí de medio lado.-Te quiero Sakura y prometo que siempre serás feliz a mi lado.-

-Lo he sido todo el tiempo. Mi vida no podría ser mas perfecta.-se puso de puntillas dándome un pequeño beso.-Te lo agradezco y yo también quiero que seas feliz a mi lado.-

-Lo será, mientras te tenga a mi lado no necesito nada mas.-

Seguimos observando la ciudad, estaba decorada con el anaranjado del atardecer haciendo sombras divertidas con los edificios, viendo como poco a poco se encendían las farolas del puente y el castillo. El cielo despejado ayudaba a la vista haciéndola mas perfecta. Volvimos al hotel tomando una pequeña cena lo mas ligera que pudimos y nos fuimos a dormir. Mientras esperaba que Sakura saliera del baño hable con Juggo para saber que era lo que ocurría en casa, agradecí que todo estuviera en orden, aunque me preocupaba el que Madara no estaba dando señales de vida. Termine de hablar com él para hablar con Gaara, este estaba vuelto loco diciendo que no sabía como demonios me podía organizar. Igual comento que había visto el desbalance de uno de los proyectos por lo que mando a Naruto a investigarlo. Al parecer no era nada de que preocuparse, pero seguía investigando que era lo que ocurría. Terminamos de hablar y vi a mi princesa salir con un hermoso pijama rojo corto y sexy, dios mío sabía que un día de esos me volvería loco al ser tan provocativa e inocente a la vez. Deje el celular y fui a su lado, se mordió el labio mientras se movía de un lado al otro intentando provocándome todavía más.

-Mi vida mejor no hagas eso, eres demasiado sexy, provocativa y hermosa que si sigues tendremos un gran problema en poder irnos mañana en la tarde. Además quiero llevarte a algún lugar antes de irnos.-

-¿A dónde?-pude ver que sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Eso es un secreto.-acaricie la punta de su nariz.-No me hagas un puchero que sabes que no te lo voy a decir. Te gustara.-le di un beso para que se relajara y dejara aquel puchero.-Voy a tomar un baño, buenas noches amor.-

-Buenas noches.-se puso de puntillas.-Te amo.-dicho eso cada uno tomo su camino en la alcoba.

…

Era nuestro último día de nuestro viaje y solo teníamos un lugar mas que visitar. Y sabía que mi linda princesa quería ir a ese lugar en especifico que me había negado a llevarla, por el simple hecho de que quería que fuera el ultimo lugar, que fuera sumamente especial. La abracé mientras caminábamos por las callejuelas, siendo observados por algunas parejas mayores que se nos quedaban viendo enternecidos recordando sus viejos momentos a lado de sus parejas; por lo que nada mas sonreían o reían y seguían su camino. Llegamos a nuestro destino y pude ver su expresión de sorpresa y alegría.

-Es la "fontana di Trevi".-sonrio.-Siempre había querido venir a verla. Ven, pidamos un deseo.-me tomo la mano.-Vamos siempre he querido hacerlo.-

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-la mire con curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, no te lo diré.-

-Que mala eres. Dame una pista aunque sea.-solté su mano para atraparla y rodear su cintura.-Una pequeña nada mas.-

-No Sasuke, es mi deseo y si te lo digo, no se hará realidad.-hizo un puchero.-Por favor, te prometo que si se cumple te lo diré.-

-Esta bien.-no me agradaba pero por ella haría lo que fuera.-Pide tu deseo y sigamos. Recuerda que debemos ir al aeropuerto.-

-Tu también pide algo Sasuke, si no no será divertido.-me abrazo los hombros acariciando mi espalda.-¿Si?-

-Peor si ya tengo todo lo que he deseado. No puedo pedir mas.-

-Debe de haber algo, aunque sea una cosa pequeña.-parecía intentar adivinar mis pensamientos.-Sabes perfectamente que si hay algo.-

-Sabes que si hay algo pero en eso no lo puedo decidir.-acaricie su nariz con la mía.-Yo solo puedo aportar una pequeña parte. Así que no tengo nada que pedir. Es más, pide por los dos amor.-

Me sonrio sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería, no podía esperar para ver su lindo vientre abultado. Poder acostarme sobre el y hablarle a nuestro primer hijo mientras se comunicara con pequeños y fuertes movimientos. Fantaseaba con ello y moría por verlo hecho realidad. Sonreí mientras la veía pedir su deseo, estaba tan linda, divertida y me encantaba.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 49**

Pasaron cuatro meses y era completamente feliz a su lado, me visitaba todos los días en la oficina, comíamos y hablábamos por lo que habíamos hecho en el día. De vez en cuando la ponía nerviosa y nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros impulsos; por lo que habíamos hecho que Aiko, Naruto, Hinata y como le había tocado ya varias veces a Juggo vernos en una situación algo incomoda y un tanto comprometedora por lo que evitaban a toda costa interrumpirnos a ese par horas. No entendíamos como era posible que siguiéramos actuando como dos adolescentes en plena revolución hormonal, era de locos saber que nuestro amor se sentía a flor de piel. Ese día me había sorprendido, había estado terminando de arreglar el problema de aquel proyecto que había sido totalmente una estupidez, un error de construcción y planificación. Alce el rostro cuando sentí que alguien me veía intensamente y sonreí al verla.

-Me haz sorprendido mi vida.-guarde todo en una carpeta.

-Lo siento, llame a la puerta y no contestaste por lo que creí que estabas hablando por el móvil.-rodeo el escritorio.

-Lo lamento, no te escuche. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?-empuje la silla para invitarla a sentarse en mi regazo.

-…-me veía curiosa mientras dejaba las cajas de almuerzo a un lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No sabía que usaras anteojos.-me abrazo de forma coqueta mientas se sentaba en mis piernas.-Te ves realmente guapo con ellos puestos. Mas intelectual e interesante. Me gusta.-

-…-intente no sonrojarme, ni siquiera me acordaba que los llevaba puestos.-Eres la cuarta persona que sabe que necesito usarlos.-no me los quite, por primera vez no me molestaba que me vieran con ellos.-Solo mi oculista, Naruto y Gaara lo sabían.-

-Me alegra ser uno de los privilegiados. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué los usas?-

-Tengo un poco de hipermetropía, creo que es por estar tanto tiempo leyendo papeles inspeccionando hasta el último detalle.-hice como si no fuera gran importancia.

-Cuídate amor.-

-Lo hago.-acaricie su cuello.-vamos a comer.-

La tenía sentada en mis piernas mientras me dejaba alimentar, si ella quería consentirme no me quejaba en lo absoluto, lo adoraba. De vez en cuando no aceptaba que me diera de comer por lo que tomaba el tenedor y se lo ofrecía. Me tenía como un estúpido y loco enamorado, como nunca pensé que podría estar así con alguien en mi vida y me encantaba.

-Amo tu comida.-dije cuando terminamos de comer.-Y mas cuando me conscientes.-

-Adoro consentiste.-se acomodo mejor mientras dejaba la caja de almuerzo en el escritorio.-Y adoro poder comer contigo y pasar tiempo juntos.-

-Yo también.-la hice acurrucarse en mi pecho.-Toda tú me encantas.-

-Sasuke…-jugo con mi corbata.-quiero preguntarte algo.-

-Dime.-

-Esto yo…-parecía nerviosa.-me gustaría hacer una comida en el departamento. Ya sabes; Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, mis padres, algo sencillo y tranquilo.-se mordió el labio teniendo miedo de que le dijera algo.

-Sería estupendo. Sabes que no debes de preguntarme nada. Eres mi esposa mas no mi sirvienta ni soy tu dueño. Has lo que quieras, es nuestra casa, nuestra vida y todo lo que quieras hacer estará bien.-acaricie su hombro suavemente.-Claro, diles que vayan, te ayudare a organizarla, aunque sabes que no se cocinar para nada bien, por lo menos se lo básico.-

-Es que no quiero incomodarte.-me volteo a ver irguéndose.

-A ver Sakura...-tome su carita para que me volteara a ver.-Decidí unir mi vida con la tuya porque quiero estar a tu lado el resto de la mía. Quiero hacer lo que tu haces, divertirme igual que tu, quiero verte feliz cada uno de tus días con las personas que forman parte de ella.-la veía directamente a los ojos.-El que estemos casados no significa que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta ni que dejes tu vida de lado, al contrario soy parte de ella.-

-Te amo.-

Se impulso para que dejara de apretarle el rastro y robarme un beso. Seguí sosteniendo sus mejillas sintiendo el ritmo que quería darle a esa caricia. Era simple, suave, solo un roce inocente sin dobles intenciones. Fuimos interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta por lo que a regañadientes la solté. Esos llamados me ponían de malas, eran mis momentos con mi esposa y odiaba interrumpirlos. Me aleje de su rostro de mala gana y la solté para que se pusiera de pie al igual que yo mientras guardaba los anteojos antes de dejar de decir que podían pasar.

-Primo…-Hinata se asomó de forma cautelosa.-¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Si y no. Pasa. ¿Qué ocurre Hina?-

-Hola Sakura.-entro un poco mas animada.-En si nada, solo necesito un favor.-

-De acuerdo, ¿que necesitas?-

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de Naruto y quiero darle algo especial. El problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre y no se me ha ocurrido nada.-

-Dale una olla de ramen, con eso es feliz todo el tiempo.-

-Sasuke…-las dos me regañaron.-Eres cruel.-

-Es la verdad.-intente no rearme.-Él ve ramen gratis y lo es…-Hinata se puso seria y Sakura intentaba no reírse.-Esta bien, esta bien te ayudare enserio. Era broma.-

-Por favor, enserio quiero darle algo lindo, o por lo menos hacer algo especial.-

-Hazle una cena. O...dijo que quería una nueva consola, sabes que sigue actiando como in niño.-

-Veré que hago, pero si puedes ayudarme haciéndole preguntas indirectas te lo agradecería.-

-Lo haré.-

-Hinata, antes de que te acompañare.-Sakura tomo las cajas de almuerzo.- Haremos una comida el sábado, espero que tengas tiempo libre.-

-Claro, me haré un espacio.-sonrió.-Bueno debo ir a hacer un par de cosas antes de volver al hospital.-

-Te acompaño.-me beso la mejilla.-Te veo en la noche amor, te amo.-

-Yo también.-

Las vi irse y volví a mi trabajo con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando mi princesa venía me iba a visitar. Después de su galería había tenido varios pedidos por sus trabajos, algunos querían replicas originales, otros le habían encargado unos nuevos con una temática en especifica, en fin, había estado con mucho trabajo y eso no le quitaba el hecho de que fuera a la oficina. Se me ocurrió invitarla a cenar, algo tranquilo, hice una reservación en su restaurante favorito a las ocho de la noche por lo que le mande un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría por ella al salir de la oficina. Seguí trabajando mientras volvía a concentrarme tanto en los papeles como intentando ver como podría ayudar a Hinata con su regalo, sabia que se lo debía y le ayudaría aunque era algo complicado. Naruto era una persona sencilla en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde que lo había conocido nunca lo habíamos visto actuar de forma caprichosa. Sería algo complicado pero haría el esfuerzo.

Termine de trabajar a las siete y como le dije a mi princesa pase por ella agradeciendo que Juggo siguiera haciéndose cargo de su seguridad, acompañándola fuera del edificio. Vi que se había cambiado de ropa; lucia un hermoso negro que resaltaba su figura y se había maquillado ligeramente. Juggo le ayudo a subir al vehículo y nos fuimos. Seguí viendo a Sakura de reojo, era preciosa y con ese vestido lo era aun más viéndose muy tentadora y provocativa por lo que pensé que seria una muy larga noche. Llagamos a al restaurante con tiempo suficiente como para que nos atendieran de inmediato. Al sentarnos me puso nervioso al ver que su escote descendió un poco dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos. Me sonrió de manera cómplice y me sonroje levemente; me estaba provocando sabiendo que no haría nada en un lugar público.

-Gracias por invitarme a cenar amor. Es un lindo detalle.-me sonrió mientras abría el menú.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer y lo sabes.-me estaba costando no bajar la mirada.-Te quiero mi vida.-

-Yo también Sasuke. Gracias.-se me quedo viendo de forma coqueta.-¿Amor que tienes? Pareces nervioso...-

-Nada.-hable un poco entrecortado.-Todo esta bien.-

-¿Seguro?-me tomo la mano inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Tu sabes lo que estas haciendo, pero dejando de eso a un lado. Si estoy bien.-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.-me dio una mirada cómplice.

Se volvió a acomodar al ver que nuestro camarero se acercaba. A ese sujeto le di una mirada de advertencia al verlo desviar la mirada hacia mi mujer en específico hacia su escote. Logre intimidarlo por lo que pedimos rápidamente la orden viendo que se iba de la misma manera en que la lo hicimos. Estuvimos hablando, riendo y comentando cosas triviales, mientras intentaba controlare. Sakura me estaba provocando cada vez más con ese bellísimo escote y actuando de forma coqueta en la que me hablaba y actuaba. Decidí voltearle la moneda cuando empezamos a cenar, no era divertido ser el único que estuviera nervioso. Suavemente le acaricie el muslo, sabiendo que era muy sensible y cosquilluda en esa parte, salto en su asiento mientras me veía sonrojada y me sonreía. Empezamos una batalla silenciosa en ver quien ponía al otro mas nervioso. Hasta que lo dejamos en pausa en lo que pagábamos la cuenta e íbamos de vuelta a casa.

-Estas loco Sasuke. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-sabía que no me estaba regañando y solo estaba algo avergonzada.

-Sabes que tu lo iniciaste amor, ese provocador escote que aparece cuando te sientas es muy provocativo.-

-Pero no es mi culpa, es del vestido.-

Sonreí no podía seguir pelearme por ello por lo que lo único que quería era volver al departamento. Tomé el camino corto hacía el departamento. Bajamos y al entrar al elevador la arrincone en una de las esquinas mientras asaltaba sus labios de forma inocente, sin importarme que alguien pudiera entrar del todos modos no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Entramos al departamento sin ninguna interrupción y ahí ninguno de los dos se pudo contener, había estado toda la noche provocándome sabiendo que luego se cambiarían las cartas. La alcé como si fuera un costal de papas haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito divertida. Agradecía que habíamos dejado a Lucky en la antigua habitación de Sakura, sería demasiado incomodo si supiera que podría aparecer por la habitación. La escuche reír mientras me pedía que la bajara intentando sonar lo mas suplicante que podía. Solamente la baje cuando llegue a la habitación. Lentamente desabotono mi camisa viéndome con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que solo yo tenía el privilegio de tener y me encantaba. Bese su cuello mientras recorría su espalda bajando bajando el cierra sintiendo como la prenda se abría paso a paso. Hasta que llegue al inicio de su trasero. Esa noche volví a hacerla mía con el mismo amor de siempre, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo siendo pacientes, explorándonos el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez. Nos llenamos de besos, promesas y palabras de amor mientras tocábamos el cielo con los dedos. La tenía acurrucada a mi lado intentando regular nuestra respiración retirando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y nos dejábamos vencer por el sueño.

…

Llego el sábado y ambos estábamos vueltos locos, habíamos dejado el departamento hecho un asco, algo que no nos había sucedió, había botes de pintura en varias mesas al igual que papeles de la oficina, debíamos empezar a organizarnos un poco más de nuevo. Sakura estaba haciendo la comida mientras que yo recogía todo.

-Amor, debemos sacar a Lucky a hacer sus necesidades.-

-Le diré a Juggo que lo haga, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen.-puse los papeles en un cajón.-Recuérdame no volver a tener todo este tiradero, lo odio.-

-Lo sé Sasuke, a mi tampoco me gusta. Yo solo espero que sea el ultimo trabajo que me encarguen por el momento, me he estado empezando a saturar de trabajo y no me gusta.-

Seguimos corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que tuvimos todo listo, tuvimos suerte ya que al terminar llegaron mis suegros, los saludamos y Mebuki fue rápidamente a buscar a Lucky. Sonreímos ya que parecía como si fuera su nieto. Unos minutos después llegaron Ino y Sai que parecían algo agotados, no preguntamos pero sabíamos que tenía que ver con el viaje que habían hecho para poder venir. Todos estábamos en la sala hablando de cualquier tema hasta que llegaron Naruto y Hinata disculpándose ya que Hina había tenido un par de problemas con algunos de sus pacientes. Seguimos charlando mientras íbamos al comedor, disfrutando de la comida que Sakura había preparado. Lo dije y lo diría el resto de mi vida, su comida era la mejor que había probado después de la de mi madre. Nuestra pequeña mascota que en si había crecido bastante se paseaba por el lugar intentando saber quien se dejaba convencer y alimentarlo; y desgraciadamente yo había perdido, era débil junto a ese animalito. Terminamos y seguimos con el postre era una deliciosa tarta de fresas y se me hizo agua a la boca. La partimos para empezar a comer pero antes de que Sakura pudiera empezar a comer se cubrió la boca, se puso de pie rápidamente y se perdió en el pasillo. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos sin entender que era lo que había pasado por lo que me disculpe y la seguí para saber que era lo que ocurría. Entré a la habitación y al no verla peque la oreja a la puerta del baño y escuche como devolvía la comida y maldecía un poco,

-¿Estás bien amor?-entre al baño viéndola preocupado.-¿Te habrás vuelto a enfermar?-

-No creo. Yo…-se enjuago la boca y empezó a hacer cuentas rápidamente sin mirar a un punto en específico.-amor... puedes salir un momento. Dile a Ino o a Hinata si pueden venir.-se sentó en el filo de la bañera.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, por favor háblale a Hinata o a Ino, por favor.-me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme.

-De acuerdo.-le di un suave beso antes de ir a buscarlas.-Ino, Hinata.-llame la atención de ambas al llegar al comedor.-Dice Sakura que si pueden ir a la habitación, debe hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Esta bien?-ambas estaban preocupadas.

-Dice que si pero que quiere hablar con ustedes.-

Ambas se pusieron de pie y fueron a la habitación. Estaba preocupado, Sakura jamás me alejaba cuando se sentía mal, y no me estaba gustando para nada. Me senté junto a Naruto, Sai y mis suegros en lo que esperaba. Para distraerme aunque fuera un poco empece a comer mi rebanada de tarta deseando no volverme loco en el proceso, quería saber que le ocurría a mi princesa y el que ninguna de ellas quisiera decirme algo por lo menos para tranquilizarme me desesperaba. Después de media hora Hinata salió de la habitación y al pasarme de largo fue la gota que derramo el vaso quería una respuesta en ese instante por lo que la seguí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-vi que Hinata tomaba su bolso.-Hinata respóndeme.-

-Esperate Sasuke, Sakura me pidió algo de la farmacia.-

-¿Pero esta bien?-estaba nervioso.

-Si esta bien, tranquilo Sasuke, no es nada. Deja de ponerte histérico.-me apretó la muñeca.-Relájate, hablara contigo mas al rato. Por el momento lo que quiere es algo que le quite el mareo y el asco.-y sin decirme nada mas salió del departamento.

Estaba nervioso y empece con el tic nervioso de jugar con mis dedos de forma insistente. Ino no había salido para nada y eso no me ayudaban. Necesitaba saber que pasaba por lo que fui de nuevo a la habitación. Ninguna de las dos me dejo entrar por lo que le dije que quería una respuesta en cuanto Hinata regresara. Hable con mis suegros que estaban igual de preocupados así que entre Naruto y Sai intentaron distraernos hablando de deportes, lo que por lo menos para mi y para Kizashi funciono un poco y Mebuki decidio empezar a recoger la mesa negándose a que le ayudara diciendo que eso le ayudaría a tranquilizarse al igual que se llevo a Lucky para que le hiciera compañía. Hinata regreso con una pequeña bolsa y volvió a perderse en la habitación; saliendo a los pocos minutos junto con Ino, yéndose a la cocina para hablar con Mebuki. Me quede ahí sentado queriendo saber que demonios era lo que ocurría en mi casa. Paso otra media hora mas y mis nervios eran cada vez peor, iría a hablar con ella si no salía en cinco minutos.

-Sasuke.-escuche hablar a Sakura por lo que la voltee a ver.-…-camino hacía mi haciendo que las mujeres se reunieran con nosotros.-Yo…-

-Amor ¿qué ocurre?-la senté en mi regazo, la veía entre sorprendida y en shock que me empezó a preocupar.-Princesa…-le tome el rostro intentando adivinar que ocurría.-Sakura…-

-Estoy embarazada.-dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

**Buenas tardes lectores, al parecer hice demasiado rápido este capítulo pero ya tenia escrito mas de al mitad y no iba a esperar a que pasara una semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos pronto. SAYO!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 50**

-¿Embarazada?-dijeron sus padres mientras yo seguía en estado de shock, por lo que deje caer mis brazos.

-E...yo...-estaba sonrojada.-Si.-

-No es que no nos alegremos, es más…no cabemos de la dicha...pero...¿no están haciendo todo demasiado rápido?-Kizashi fue el que hablo primero.-Digo…tuvieron un año de relación y se casaron, ahora llevan algunos meses y ya están esperando un hijo.-

-A mi no me importa. Se que todo ha pasado muy rápido pero…mi vida con Sasuke es simplemente perfecta. El amor que ambos sentimos por el otro es tan grande que esto solo lo incrementara.-

-Eso lo sabemos, eres completamente feliz a su lado. Pero, apenas están empezando su vida como casados.-Mebuki intento relajar el ambiente.-Podían haber tenido algunos planes solo para ustedes.-

-Por favor, no me quiten esta dicha. Me encanta, un hijo que esta hecho por amor es lo mejor que puede haber y lo saben.-se puso la mano en el vientre.-Yo lo quiero y no me importa nada mas.-

Me volteo a ver sonriéndome llena de dicha. Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo, lo que más había querido se estaba formando mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, estaba formando mi propia familia. Seguía en shock, había pensado que Sakura no estaba lista que quería esperar un poco mas. Pero eso no me estaba quitando el hecho de que estaba completamente feliz.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?-me tomo la cara aunque seguía con la mirada perdida.-Dime algo…-

-Yo…-intente volver a la realidad.-pensé que seguías tomando tus pastillas.-me dio un ataque de risa.-Mi amor es estupendo, estoy tan feliz.- le di un suave beso.-Es una fantástica noticia.-

-A decir verdad...se me olvido tomar algunas.-se mordió el labio.

-Te amo corazón. No podría ser más feliz.-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo amiga?- Ino rompió nuestra burbuja.-Que emocionante.-

-No lo sé, mañana iré con el ginecólogo para ver que me dice, espero que este bien.-

-Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos solos.-Hinata sonreía de oreja a oreja al verme tan dichoso.-Sasuke y Sakura deben de hablar a solas. Vámonos Naruto.-

Los seis se despidieron felicitándonos de nuevo dejándonos completamente solos. Seguía con ella en mis piernas, me había negado a dejarla ir, quería sentir a ese pequeño ser fruto de nuestro amor. Puse una mano sobre la suya como si así pudiéramos tocarlo. Rápidamente la tome en brazos para ir a la habitación, quería poder rodearla, ver su lindo rostro lleno de alegría mientras hablábamos de esta nueva etapa que empezaríamos a vivir.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me subí a la cama todavía con ella en brazos para poder sentarme y dejar que descansara sobre mi.-Duerme si es necesario, yo voy a estar aquí.-

-No quiero dormir, lamento haberte asustado y preocupado, es solo que estaba nerviosa y me tomo por sorpresa. Pensé que estaba subiendo de peso rápidamente.-

-¿Por qué? Estas igual de linda que siempre, ni siquiera yo he notado eso.-

-Sasuke, sabes muy bien que paso cuando te dieron esa noticia la ultima vez y…-

-Shh.-la bese.-La diferencia de ese caso y el de ahora es que es con la persona que amo, con algo de planificación y lleno de cariño. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso, es cosa del pasado, ahora somos tú, yo y esa linda personita que pronto nos acompañara.-me acosté un poco más para estar mas cómodos.-Estoy feliz.- la jale haciendo que se acomodara entre mis piernas.-Me vas a dar la segunda cosa que mas he querido en mi vida, primero estabas tú y ahora es nuestro hijo o hija. Aunque pensé que querías esperar un poco más.-

-Yo…al principio si lo pensaba pero…-jugo con mi rostro haciendo patrones irregulares con la yema de los dedos.-lo pensé y quiero una hermosa familia. Quiero una familia grande, llena de niños tan guapos como tú.-

-Yo quiero princesas parecidas a ti, aunque no tendrán novio hasta los veinticinco.-sabía que sería un padre realmente celoso.-Los mantendré totalmente vigilados.-

-Sasuke…esa es mi edad, no puedes ser tan celoso.-rió al verme rodar los ojos.-Solo hay que enseñarles a buscar a la persona indicada, a la que los llene por completo, como nosotros.-

-Te quiero.-entrelace nuestras manos.-No podría ser mas feliz. Gracias por este maravilloso regalo.-

-Espera a que me veas toda gorda, con pies hinchados, cambios de humor y antojos extraños.-

-Te voy a querer mucho más.-quise reírme pero me abstuve.-Habra mas de ti que abrazar y sabes que a mi no me molesta consentirte en lo mas mínimo.-la apreté un poco más.-Te quiero y me encanta el poder acompañarle, ver como crece poco a poco, sentir como se mueve y poder hablarle con suma ternura.-

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?-se alzo poniendo los antebrazos en mi torso.-¿Crees que mañana a la hora de la comida puedas acompañarme con el médico?-

-No lo tienes ni porque preguntar, por supuesto que te acompañare. Quiero ver que tan grande esta nuestra gotita.-

-¿Gotita?-me vio curiosa.-¿Por qué le llamas asi?-

-Porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevas embarazada, por lo que para mi es una gotita.-sonreí.-Estoy tan feliz.-rodé para poder acostarnos.-Será mejor que durmamos, tuvimos un día lleno de sorpresas.-

Me sonrió mientras se acomodaba y seguíamos hablando sobre su embarazo. Acaricie su estómago mientras imaginaba como se vería en unos meses bien redondo y bonito. Se durmió primero y me tome la libertad de acariciar y besar su rostro suavemente; me podía imaginar a una pequeño idéntico a mi, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y mi cabello sería lindo o una hermosa princesa idéntica a ella con su cabello y mis ojos, no importaba como fuera, lo o la quería tanto como quería a mi Sakura. Estaba en las nubes, todo era perfecto; me acurruque a su lado y me quede profundamente dormido dejando que mi imaginación volara.

…

Desperté algo tarde pero al no sentirme acompañado gruñí y me senté en la cama. La vi salir del cuarto de baño limpiándose la boca por lo que supe que había vuelto a tener nauseas. Me puse de pie para acercarme a ella y darle un abrazo, dandole los buenos días. Me encantaba verla tan desarreglada, con el cabello despeinado, unas pequeñas lagañas, la ropa desacomodada y su carita de confusión; se veía tan linda.

-No tienes idea de lo molesto que es despertar con nauseas.-se movió incomoda.-Amor, ¿te importaría no abrazarme tan fuerte? Me duelen bastante los pechos.-

-Lo lamento.-afloje el abrazo.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, solo me dieron nauseas que ya pasaron. Ahora tengo muchísima hambre.-

-¿Te parece si nos vamos a desayunar?-

-Lo prefiero. Vamos a bañarnos y vamos en unos minutos.-me abrió la camisa.-Me bañare en la otra habitación.-

-Esta bien. ¿Dónde quieres desayunar?-

-Tengo antojo de panqueques o hot cakes.-puso una cara tan infantil que se me hizo tan lindo.-Y mucha fruta, tengo muchísima hambre.-

-En ese caso debemos apurarnos. No quiero que nuestro hijo salga con cara de panqueque.-reímos por ese famoso mito.

Tomamos una ducha rápidamente vistiéndonos de forma casual. Estaba esperando a que terminara de arreglarse poniéndose un poco de maquillaje, por lo que le di de comer a Lucky; me sentía mal por él, lo habíamos dejado a un lado todo el día de ayer después de la noticia. Se me quedo viendo entretenido con uno de sus juguetes intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo y al escuchar que abría la bolsa con comida se me acerco saltando como loco. Coloque el plato en el piso y lo ataco rápidamente, era divertido verlo actuar así causaba gracia. Sakura salió de la habitación, nos despedimos del pequeño y salimos. Fuimos al local que estaba en la esquina, tomamos asiento en la barra y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

-¿En que piensas?-me dijo al verme tan callado.

-En nada, solo divago.-

Llego una mesera tomando nuestra orden rápidamente. Mientras esperábamos a que estuviera listo el desayuno le sirvió a Sakura un jugo y a mi un café.

-¿Divagas?-me sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.-Esto esta delicioso, me encanta, es muy dulce.-

-Me alegro amor.-le tome la mano.-¿A qué hora tienes la cita con el ginecólogo?-

-A las doce.-

-Esta bien. Hoy pasare todo el día contigo.-

-¿No tienes que trabajar?-

-Puedo trabajar desde el departamento, no tengo ningún pendiente importante. Solo quiero estar contigo y nuestra gotita.-

-Suena tan raro, nuestro bebé. Realmente a veces pienso que solo estoy soñando y no quiero despertar nunca.-

-Esto es de verdad, tú, yo, nuestro hijo. No puedo pedir nada más.-acaricié su mejilla.-Te quiero princesa, como no tienes una idea.-

Seguimos charlando hasta que tuvimos nuestra comida. La vi comer tan divertida y feliz, como si le hubieran cumplido un deseo de hace años. Volví a imaginármela unos meses mas adelante, seguía diciendo que se vería tan linda. Me volteo a ver al sentirse observada con el tenedor aun entre sus labios me sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Al terminar de desayunar regresamos al departamento, Sakura se fue a la recámara diciendo que estaba algo cansada y yo fui al estudio a trabajar. No estaba realmente concentrado de hecho estaba pensando en que tal vez sería mejor que compráramos una casa , el departamento me gustaba; además mi seguridad trabajaba perfectamente ahí, pero, por otro lado creía que ya era hora de un cambio. Tendríamos un hijo y no quería que tuviéramos unas cuantas complicaciones. Además, aunque Madara no había estado merodeando ni haciendo de las suyas; sabía donde estábamos y no le daría la oportunidad de lastimar a mi familia cuando se le antojara. Lo hablaría con Sakura luego, quería consultarlo con ella antes de hacer algo. Estuve perdiendo el tiempo un rato hasta que consulte la hora, faltaba media hora para su consulta y no tenía idea de donde era, así que fui a buscar a Sakura que igualmente parecía estar buscándome.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por supuesto.-

Bajamos al estacionamiento, le ayude a subir al automóvil. Y me guió por las calles hasta que llegamos a una pequeña clínica cerca de la casa de sus padres. Me explico que la doctora era amiga de su madre y siempre le había tenido confianza, no le dije nada, eso era de acuerdo a su criterio. Bajamos, entramos y la secretaria se nos quedo viendo divertida, tal vez por el hecho de que éramos la pareja mas joven que estaba en el lugar. Saludo animada mente a Sakura y dijo que la doctora nos atendería en unos minutos. Me quede de pie escudriñando el lugar, muy limpio y decorado de forma sencilla y profesional. Podía sentir que algunas de las mujeres se me quedaban viendo y me sentí realmente intimidado como nunca antes. Agradecí a todos los dioses cuando nos dejaron pasar, odiaba sentirme tan intimidado.

-Buenas tardes señores Uchiha.-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa al cerrar el consultorio.-Por favor tomen asiento.-

-Buenas tardes.-dijimos mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse.

-¿Tienen algunas preguntas que querían hacerme antes de empezar?-

-Solo tengo una.-estaba algo nerviosa.-Lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿qué si el haber seguido tomando pastillas anticonceptivas cause algún efecto en nuestro bebé?-

-En lo absoluto, no causan ningún problema, mas bien solo aumentan tus nauseas o tus vómitos. Pero eso sí, debes de dejar de tomarlas.-

-No se preocupe lo he dejado de hacer.-

-¿No hay mas preguntas?-interpreto nuestro silencio.-Excelente en ese caso, me gustaría empezar con una prueba de sangre para poder confirmar tu embarazo, tener el tiempo de gestación exacto y descartar algunos riesgos para ti y tu bebé. Por favor préstame tu brazo derecho.-

Le extendió el brazo y dejo que le tomara la muestra de sangre. No era demasiado de mi agrado ver sangre es mas me resultaba desagradable. Le entrego la muestra a una enfermera y solo hacía falta esperar. Mientras tanto le hizo varias preguntas acerca de su estado físico y preguntas algo intimas a los dos que en lo personal me resultaron incomodos y mas porque Sakura no lo sabía y no quería que lo supiera. En fin estuvimos hablando por unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, le hizo un examen físico, revisando su frecuencia cardiaca, peso, estilo de vida, profesión; y le dijo que por seguridad sería mejor que dejara de pintar por esos meses. Sakura no le estaba gustando la idea pero estaba de acuerdo lo haría por nuestro hijo. Volvió a entrar la enfermera entregando un sobre y volvió a dejarnos solos. La doctora los reviso rápidamente y nos volteo a ver complacida.

-Bien. Señora Uchiha usted tiene seis semanas de embarazo y no hay ningún riesgo de aborto o de ningún otro. Por lo que quiero hacerle un ultrasonido vaginal ya que tiene el GCH un poco mas alto de lo normal.-Sakura la vio de forma incómoda.-No se preocupe es solo para verificar que la formación de tu bebé con relación al tiempo y descartar cualquier anormalidad.-

-Mmmm...de acuerdo.-

Nos pusimos de pie y dejamos que la doctora se adelantara; mientras le decía a Sakura que si se sentía algo incomoda podría esperar afuera. Me sonrió divertida diciendo que no era eso, solo que pensaba que era un ultrasonido algo incómodo. Le tomé la mano dándole apoyo como si le dijera que no la dejaría sola. Me entretuve antes de entrar ya que Sakura debía desvestirse, entre cuando me lo permitieron viendo a mi princesa recostada en una camilla con una sabana de las rodillas hasta la cadera. Me senté a su lado y entrelace nuestras manos, en lo que veíamos que la doctora empezaba a acercar un aparato y se ponía a trabajar. Mirábamos el monitor, sin entender realmente lo que se veía; eran imágenes borrosas, difusas y simplemente teníamos un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro. Estuvo moviendo un el aparato hasta que se detuvo y examino la pantalla con detenimiento.

-Hmp, curioso.-entecerro los ojos mientras seguia viendo la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No se preocupen no es nada malo. Es solo que…-tomo una pluma.-si pueden ver aquí.-apunto a algo que realmente no entendí que demonios debía ver.-Tendrán gemelos.-

-¿Enserio?-los dos estábamos sorprendidos.

-Si. Tal vez por el momento no lo veran pero conforme pase el tiempo se hara mas notorio. De hecho seran gemelos idénticos.-dejo el aparato en su lugar.-Esto sería todo por el momento, me gustaría que vuelvas a programar una cita dentro de un mes para volver a monitorear tu embarazo.-limpio todo y se quito los guantes.-Los dejare a solas y ya podrán irse.-nos sonrío al vernos tan felices.-Felicidades y buenas tardes.-

-Estoy sorprendido.-dije mientras dejaba que Sakura se vistiera.-Gemelos.-

-Yo también. Según yo tengo entendido en mi familia nunca ha pasado algo así. Que emoción mi amor, tendremos a dos pequeños con nosotros.-

-Creo que eso es de parte de mi madre, según tengo entendido mi abuela tuvo una gemela. Concuerdo contigo mi vida, es una alegría mayor.-

-Vamos a visitar a mis padres. Quiero darles la noticia, estarán felices.-se acomodo el pantalón.-Listo, vámonos amor; tengo algo de hambre. Te quiero.-me abrazo.

-¿Qué te apetece mi vida?-besé su frente mientras rodeaba su cintura.-Te amo, te amo, te amo; te agradezco estos dos hermosos regalos.-

-Yo también te lo agradezco.-salimos del consultorio.-Tengo antojo de un mango con chile.-me sonrió.

Pagamos la consulte he hicimos su siguiente consulta. Salimos y afortunadamente había un puesto callejero que tenía su antojo por ahí cerca, la verdad es que no tenía idea de como demonios cumplir sus antojos y me daría miedo si llegara a ponerse histérica. Afortunadamente teníamos a mi suegra que me ayudaría y Juggo también. Subimos al automóvil mientras ella seguía tan feliz con su fruta que de dedico a ella en todo el camino sin hacerle casi a nada ni a nadie. Llegamos a casa de mis suegros y fue una fortuna encontrarlos. Ellos estaban animados al vernos y quisieron que nos quedáramos a comer, diciendo que querían enmendarse por lo ocurrido en el departamento. Entramos y fuimos directamente a la sala mientras Sakura seguía con su fruta.

-Mamá, papá, no tiene porque disculparse. A todos nos tomo por sorpresa.-termino su fruta y se acurruco a mi lado mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.-Y la verdad, hoy queremos darles una gran noticia.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno, hoy fui a ver a Tsunade que me logro hacer un espacio en la clínica y…bueno…confirmo que tengo seis semanas de embarazo y…-parecía sonrojarse.

-Tranquila amor, no te pongas nerviosa. Todo esta bien.-le apreté el hombro para que se tranquilizara.-Respira y acomoda las ideas.-

-…-me hizo caso tomando bastante aire.-Bueno…estuvimos con Tsunade y nos dijo que tendremos gemelos.-

-¿Qué?-los dos estaban sorprendidos.-Qué magnifica noticia.-

-Si.-se toco el vientre.-Ya quiero a mis hijos conmigo.-

Mebuki se acerco.-Me alegro tanto por ti mi niña. Ahora debes cuidarte mucho porque tienes a dos personitas a las que tienes que cuidar.-beso su mejilla.

-Lo sé. No podría ser mas feliz, tengo un marido que me quiere y me trata como una reina, unos padres cariñosos y ahora tendré a dos hijos que se están volviendo mi vida entera.-

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué se te antoja de comer cielo?-se puso de pie.-Sabes que no debes de saltarte tus comidas.-

-Ahorita tengo mucho antojo de fruta y cosas sumamente dulces. Pero…se que necesito un algo de vegetales y carne. Así que no me molesta absolutamente nada, salvo el olor al preparar la comida. Eso me trae algo de nauseas.-

-No te preocupes, tu padre me ayudara a hacer la comida. Mientras tu y Sasuke pueden estar tranquilos aquí.-se puso de pie.-Vamos querido hay que preparar todo rápidamente.-

Nos dejaron solos y aproveche la privacidad que teníamos para robarle un largo y apasionado beso. Dios santo, cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba, tanto o más como el primer día. Me comporte y me mantuve en cintura solo concentrándome en sus labios, no haríamos ninguna escena y menos con sus padres cerca. Despegue mis labios de los suyos siguiendo el recorrido de su mandíbula, todo su cuello y termine acariciando su hombro con la nariz. Tomo mi mano libre y la puso en su vientre, a mi me importaba un pimiento que alguien dijera que era demasiado cursi, así me sentía mas cerca de ellos y me fascinaba. Al estar así, los dos solo en nuestro pequeño mundo propio cuando un pequeño recuerdo de mis padres asalto mi mente. ¿Qué dirían de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida? ¿Qué dirían de sus nietos? En fin, formule demasiadas preguntas queriendo obtener una respuesta, dios como los extrañaba. Empecé a temblar intentando no sucumbir a mis emociones, no era momento de deprimirme y menos teniendo tres hermosos motivos para sonreír.

-Amor…-me tomo las mejillas.-¿qué ocurre?-

-Nada es solo que…me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí. Estarían tan contentos.-

-Mi vida, no pongas esa cara, odio verte tan triste.-me beso.-Sabes que ellos están contigo en todo momento. Y nuestros hijos van a tener todo el amor de sus padres, tíos y sus abuelos. No les hará falta cariño y el que les hables de tus padres será mas que suficiente.-

-Lo sé. De vez en cuando los extraño bastante.-besé una de sus manos.-Lo lamento, estoy arruinando el momento. Vamos a comer.-

-Tranquilo amor. Sabes que aquí estoy yo y tus hijos. Los tres te daremos todo el cariño que necesites.-

Sonreí, sabía que era cierto, ahora era mi momento de formar mi familia y dar todo por ella. Haría lo que fuera para verlos felices sin importar nada. Nos pusimos de pie cuando sus padres nos llamaron a comer, a decir verdad yo igual me moría de hambre. Deje a un lado mi semblante triste, debía pensar en mi familia y en como nos organizaríamos para la llegada de nuestros hijos.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 51**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y me sorprendí al ver que Sakura tenía el vientre bastante abultado, sonriendo al final sabiendo que ahí estaba el fruto de nuestro amor. Se veía tan linda, aunque seguía despertándose con nauseas y después de ello, comía hasta hartarse y se quedaba dormida casi todo el día. Era una rutina fácil de seguir pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no me preocupara y había manejado todo el trabajo desde la casa intentando consentir lo más posible a Sakura y estar al pendiente de ella. De vez en cuando me acostaba en su vientre y lo acariciaba con ternura, aunque no sintiera nada me sentía mas cerca de mis hijos y me gustaba estar así, era un momento intimo para los cuatro y me agradaba. Habíamos decidido dejar a Lucky con mis suegros en lo que a Sakura se le quitaban las nauseas y la sensibilidad a algunos olores. Ellos habían quedado fascinados, adoraban a ese perro y mas porque era educado, callado y muy amistoso. Y de vez en cuando mi suegra venía a visitarnos al departamento para asegurarse de que Sakura se alimentara adecuadamente, sabiendo que yo la consentía por completo y no ayudaba mucho.

Aquel día estábamos así en la sala, Sakura había tenido antojo de palomitas con chocolate, a mi parecer no se me antojaba pero no dije nada pero al verla feliz le había sugerido ver una película y había aprovechado para acostarme en su regazo y mimar a mis hijos. Se estaban volviendo los meses mas largos de mi vida, ya los quería conmigo.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fueran?-dijo todavía acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Fueran que?-estaba muy distraído acariciando su vientre.

-Nuestros hijos. ¿Te gustaría que fueran varoncitos o mujercitas?-me volteándome ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-…-me quede pensando unos segundos.-A decir verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado, sean lo que sean los voy a querer.-besé esa pancita tan linda.-Mas bien ya los quiero ahorita. ¿Y tú?-

-No lo sé, no he pensado en ello con seriedad. Pero creo que concuerdo contigo, sean lo que sean yo los quiero.-

-Si, ¿necesitas algo más? Ya casi te acabas tus palomitas.-

-No, por el momento estoy bien. Estamos bastante cómodos y no creo que ninguno se quiera mover.-

-En efecto.-la acaricie con la punta de la nariz.-¿Cuando se supone que vuelves a ir al médico?-

-La próxima semana, no puedo creer que tenga dos meses y medio. Nadie lo va a creer parece que tengo cuatro.-

-Que digan lo que quieran, los tres son míos.-la abrace siendo lo mas posesivo posible.-Y tu te ves realmente hermosa así, te sienta bien el embarazo.-

-Mi amor…-acaricio mi mejilla libre.-te quiero tanto. Te agradezco toda la felicidad que me haz dado.-

Me levante para poder voltearla a ver de frente, tome su linda carita entre mis manos y la jale para poder besarla. Ella no tenía idea de que era yo el que le agradecía toda aquella felicidad. Se me acerco un poco más, sintiéndose algo incomoda porque no poder abrazarme como quería. Baje mis manos recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros deteniéndome a la mitad de sus brazos. Me alzo la camiseta y sabía que estaba sonriendo pícaramente, mi linda, penosa y tímida niña había cambiado volviéndose mas atrevida y provocativa. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme pero estaba bastante asustado de poder llegar a hacerles daño, por lo que me negaba a ir mas allá de simples caricias y mimos; además de que sabia que sus nauseas seguidas y seguía con sensibilidad.

-Sasuke tengo sed.-dijo entre nuestros besos.

-Voy.-me separé para ir a la cocina.-¿Quieres una botella, un vaso o una jarra?-

-Una jarra, muero de sed.-

-Dame unos minutos. ¿Quieres algo más?-

-No, de todos modos ya es hora de comer.-

-¿Qué quieres comer?-le lleve un vaso y una jarra.

-Pizza.-

-Le pedirle a Juggo que vaya por una. ¿De lo que sea?-saque el móvil. Le mandaría un texto.

-Si. Solo tengo hambre.-bostezo, frotándose suavemente los ojos.-Dios mío, si sigo así en todo el embarazo estaré mas dormida que despierta. Espero que cuando termine el trimestre tenga mas energía.-tomo un par de vasos antes de volver a bostezar.

La tome en brazos y fui a la recamara, estaba bastante cansada y lo podía ver. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo despertarse a menos que tuviera nauseas o hambre. Había pedido unas vacaciones del trabajo diciendo que no podría tener los trabajos a tiempo. La deje recostada en la cama diciéndole que volviera a dormir un poco, me miro con carita llena de cansancio y acepto la idea. La deje dormir y me retire, debía volver a trabajar un poco; marqué a la oficina y agradecía que Naruto me estuviera haciendo el favor de estar al pendiente y mandándome lo mas importante por fax. Tomé los papeles que me habían mandado y los hojee un rato hasta que Juggo respondió mi mensaje diciendo que ya la había subido e iría a hablar con los de seguridad que parecían haber logrado encontrar a Madara. Salí de la habitación y fui a despertar a Sakura que estaba tan acurrucada que se había pensado en mejor dejarla dormir pero necesitaba alimentarse. Me senté a su lado y me incline para poder despertarla con suaves besos en la mejilla.

-Déjame dormir Sasuke.-se removió alejándose de donde estaba.

-Sabes que debes comer. Después puedes volver a dormir.-

-Hmp…esta bien.-me volteo a ver molesta.-Ayúdame a ponerme de pie.-

-Discúlpame amor, dudaba en despertarte o no, pero debes alimentarte.-le acaricie la mejilla y le ayude a ponerse de pie.-Después puedes volver a dormirte.-

No le solté la mano y con mucho cuidado la ayude a subirse al taburete de la barra para que pudiera comer. Yo estaba parado a su lado y fui por la jarra de agua de habíamos dejado en la sala. Al regresar la vi devorar rápidamente una rebanada de pizza y empezar a comer la otra. Me le quede viendo divertido tomando una rebanada, a decir verdad yo no tenía demasiada hambre, por lo menos por el momento. Termino de comer y volvió a la recamara diciendo que quería tomar un baño en cuanto a mí, yo volví al estudio y termine de revisar mis pendientes y los volví a mandar a la oficina. Al terminar llame a Aiko diciéndole que necesitaba que me avisara cuando recibieran los papeles, me lo confirmo a los pocos minutos así que di por terminado mi trabajo y me fui a la recámara. Busque a Sakura así que abrí la puerta del baño y la vi sentada en la bañera, acariciando su vientre suavemente. Al verme, me sonrió y me acerque a ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí metida? Ahora mi princesa parece una pasa.-me senté a su lado.

-Una media hora por lo menos.-saco una mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla.-Me entretuve pensando en nuestros hijos, imaginándome como podrían llegar a ser.-

-¿Y cómo te los has imaginado?-

-Guapos, como tú, unas copias tuyas pero mi tono de piel. O hermosas de la misma manera.- se mordió el labio.-Yo solo quiero que se parezcan a ti.-

-Y yo quiero que se parezcan a ti.-me apoye en su mano.-Ven te ayudo a salir, no quiero que te enfermes.-

Se puso de pie mientras iba por una toalla, la envolví con ella y la tome en brazos para llevarla al vestidor. La deje ahí para darle privacidad mientras yo me cambiaba en la alcoba. La escuche salir por lo que me di la vuelta e intente controlarme todo lo que podía. Tenía un pequeño y provocativo conjunto de pijama color azul marino que hacia que su piel resaltara mas. Me mordí el labio sabiendo que debía comportarme, me moría por volver a estar con ella de una manera tan íntima pero no le haría daño, no pondría en peligro a nuestros hijos solo por un capricho mío. La besé suavemente deseándole las buenas noches y fuimos a dormir.

…

Me desperté por el insistente balanceo que estaba sintiendo por lo que a regañadientes abrí los ojos y vi a mi princesa inclinándose hacia mi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-consulte la hora.-Son las dos de la mañana.-

-Tengo antojo.-replico en tono infantil.

-¿De?-me empecé a sentar, sabiendo que no dormiría nuevamente.

-Churros con chocolate.-

-Hmp.-dios no tenía idea de donde demonios los sacaría a esta hora.-¿No puede ser algo mas sencillo?-

-¡No!-se estaba enojando.-Es un antojo no un capricho.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Voy a ver que consigo.-me puse de pie y fui por mi ropa.-¿Vas a necesitar algo más?-

-Leche.-

-Esta bien, vuelvo en un momento. Cualquier cosa me marcas al móvil.-

Salí de la habitación y use el internet del móvil queriendo averiguar que panadería en su sano juicio estaría abierta a esa hora. Estuve buscando un muy buen rato hasta que encontré que había un mini mercado abierto las 24 horas que tenían ese tipo de churros. Tome las llaves, baje por el elevador, subí al automóvil y me dirigí lo más rápido posible hacia ese mini mercado.

Regrese al departamento después de una hora, maldito mini mercado tenía que estar casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Deje las llaves en la barra y fui a la habitación, Sakura estaba leyendo un libro con la lámpara de mesa encendida y bastante entretenida por lo que me acerque haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Aquí esta, lamento la tardanza.-le di la bolsa

-No importa, los conseguiste.-tomo uno y empezó a comer.-Amor, se me acaba de ocurrir. Ya hay que ir comprando algunas cosas para los niños. O por lo menos ir viendo.-estaba comiendo rápidamente.

-Corazón, come más despacio o te darán nauseas nuevamente.-limpie un rastro de chocolate de la comisura de su labio.-No lo había pensado, sería buena idea. ¿Quieres ir mañana?-

-Si, realmente me gustaría ver algo, por lo menos por el momento echar un vistazo.-se mordió el labio.-¿No te interrumpo en tu trabajo?-

-Para nada amor. Ya te lo he dicho y te lo volveré a decir, ustedes tres son lo más importante en mi vida y primero siempre estan ustedes.-besé su mejilla.-Toma.-le pase el pequeño envase de leche.

-Gracias, lamento haberte despertado a estas horas.-

-No te preocupes. No me molesta en lo absoluto, me encanta verte feliz.-retire otro rastro de chocolate.-Volvamos a dormir amor, es muy tarde.-

Termino de comer todos los churros que había en la bolsa y volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado. Repartí unos cuando besos atrás de su cuello hasta que volví a escuchar como respiraba pausadamente. Me gustaba verla, tan linda así acurrucada a mi lado dejándome proteger a nuestros pequeños.

…

Despertamos bastante tarde por lo que simplemente desayunamos un tazón de fruta, yoghurt, nos vestimos y salimos del departamento. Me pido que fuéramos al centro donde sabía que habían las tiendas para niños. Estacionamos en un estacionamiento privado y caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta que quiso entrar a una de las tiendas de ropa. Vi aquella pequeña ropa y caí en cuenta que nuestros hijos serían tan pequeños como se hacían ver los atuendos. Serían pequeños, casi del tamaño del antebrazo de Sakura o un poco menos al ser dos. Vimos zapatitos, gorritas, vestidos, camisetas, en fin; demasiadas cosas que me hacían ver que un bebé era tan inocente y vulnerable que sabía que los protegería a como diera lugar. Salimos de la tienda decidiendo que esperaríamos a saber que serían antes de comprar cualquier cosa. Seguimos caminando y encontramos una donde vendían todos los accesorios, por lo menos con ello podíamos ir empezando. Estábamos dando un paseo cuando una dependienta se me acerco queriendo saber si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Muy amablemente le dije que no, que estaba con mi esposa haciendo un recorrido. Se alejo y me voltee a ver a Sakura que estaba con el ceño frunciendo viéndome fijamente; intente acercarme pero ella se dio la vuelta y salir del local. La seguí rápidamente sorprendido por su conducta, no había hecho absolutamente nada y no quería que le sucediera algo. Camino media cuadra antes de que la lograra alcanzar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le tome el brazo para que dejara de caminar tan rápido.-Sakura.-

-¿Por qué dejaste que esa mujer coqueteara contigo?-me volteo a ver realmente molesta.-Odio que cualquiera de ellas te volteen a ver de esa manera.-

-Corazón, enserio...no se de que me estas hablando.-

-Claro, me estas mintiendo. Si te diste cuenta, no eres ciego y las demás menos. Eres atractivo, joven, exitoso y a cualquiera le encantaría poder llamar tu atención. Además, ella era linda, coqueta y no parece un balón andante.-me hizo soltarla.-Si quieres síguele, sigue coqueteando con cualquiera que se te acerque, yo me iré a casa.-empezó a alejarse.

-Amor tranquila.-la abracé para que no se alejara poniendo mi mano en su abdomen.-Tu eres lo único que quiero en mi vida. Las demás no me interesan, por más que se me querían acercar no lo lograran. Mi corazón te pertenece por completo y nadie cambiara eso.-hice que volteara al cara para que me viera.-Y no pareces un balón, tienes a nuestros hijos que día con día se preparan para estar a nuestro lado y juro que nunca he visto a alguien tan hermosa como lo eres tú.-acerque su rostro al mío.-Eras, eres y serás a la única que quiero a mi lado, nunca dudes de ello.-

-No me gusta que te volteen a ver de esa manera.-la solté y tomé su mano.-Se que en este momento no puedo competir con ellas. Te quiero y me moriría si alguna de ellas logra apartarte de mi lado.-

-Nadie lo hará, me tendrás a tu lado hasta que te hartes de mi y aun así tendrás que seguirme soportando. Eres mía para siempre, que no se te olvide.-se me quedo viendo feliz.-Ven amor, debes de tener hambre.-

-Quiero irme a casa.-me abrazo mostrando sus celos.-No quiero que nadie te voltee a ver de ninguna manera, tu eres solamente mío.-

-No te preocupes, ellas no se comparan contigo. Tu eres mil veces mas bonita que todas ellas.- hice que me soltara para besar su frente.-Vamos a casa, pero antes, ¿qué se te antoja de comer?-

-Ensalada y pollo. A decir verdad debo mejorar mi alimentación, debo de dejar mis antojos a un lado.-me soltó para sacar el móvil de la bolsa.-Mi madre nos invita a comer. Dice que quiere asegurarse que estoy comiendo adecuadamente.-

-Me parece perfecto.-intente relajar su mirada.-Tranquila amor, me encanto tu fase de celos pero, enserio tú eres a la única a la que mirare para siempre.-la besé suavemente.

Pareció cambiar de humor rápidamente diciendo que había visto en la tienda una cuna para gemelos que le gusto ya que era completamente blanca. Sonreí diciéndole que luego iríamos a buscarla. Fuimos al estacionamiento, pague el boleto y fuimos a casa de mis suegros. Al llegar ellos estaban ya esperándonos con una comida fabulosa, perfecta para Sakura, había vegetales en abundancia, algo de carne roja y blanca y fruta como postre. Le ayude a sentarse y los cuarto disfrutamos de una tranquila y amena comida. Mebuki quiso saber si Sakura estaba siguiendo la dieta que le había dado y los dos no supimos que responder por lo que nos reprendió diciendo que debía seguir su dieta para que tuviera un buen embarazo.

-Lo sentimos mamá. Es solo que…tengo más antojos que ganas de comer lo que me has dicho. Intento seguirla pero es imposible.-

-Sakura. Hazlo por el bien de tus hijos, se que no le agrada a ninguna, yo tuve que suspender el tomar café cuando te estaba esperando y me desesperaba. El pensar el que te tendría me hacía sobrellevarlo.-le sonrió.

-Esta bien, haré lo posible.-se toco el vientre con suma ternura.

Seguimos conversando y ambos estaban igual o más emocionados porque serían abuelos. Hasta habían hecho una apuesta de que podrían ser, Menuki apostaba a que serían niñas y Kizashi decía que serian hombres, y lo entendía en cierto punto, había tenido solo a Sakura y aunque era su princesa y la quería había querido tener igualmente un hijo. En cuando a Sakura y a mi, a nosotros no nos importaba que fueran; mujercitas o varones los queríamos desde ahora. Vimos al pequeño Lucky, dios como lo extrañábamos y parecía que pensaba lo mismo porque nos fue a saludar alegremente. El pequeño se fue de nuevo a perderse en la casa y volvimos a nuestra conversación, Sakura le comento a su madre que quería que la acompañara a empezar a comprar algunas cosas para los niños ya que se negaba a volver a dejar que cualquiera de las dependientas se me acercara y me empezara a coquetear. Los tres nos reímos al presenciar sus celos tan lindos, la abracé dejando aquello a un lado; de todos modos la entendía yo también tenía a veces mis celos.

Mebuki acepto animadamente el acompañarla, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo que irían al día siguiente a dar un par de vueltas a todas las tiendas y comprarían lo básico. Igualmente hablamos sobre que tendríamos que empezar a arreglar la habitación, debíamos por lo menos despejarla y podríamos empezar a planificar las cosas. De ahí empezó a salir el tema que tal vez debíamos mudarnos, el tener el departamento era bueno pero sería complicado con los niños. Continuamos debatiéndonos en varias cosas, viendo pros y contras de varias cosas; por el momento creía necesario el comprar una camioneta, amaba mi automóvil pero no era adecuado para los niños y Sakura tenía que empezar a desplazarse por la ciudad.

La tarde siguió igual, hablando de los niños, nuestra vida y cualquier otro tema que lográbamos pensar. Sakura de vez en cuando se levantaba para ir por algo de comer teniendo a su madre detrás de ella llamándole la atención cuando tomaba algo de comida chatarra. Yo reía al oírlas discutir, se me hacía divertido. Esperaba que en un futuro pudiera tener una relación de esa manera con mis hijos.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 52**

**Un comentario rápido al lector que dijo que parece que estoy alargando mucho el fic. Querido lector, si se que estoy alargándolo bastante y lo entiendo, pero, prefiero seguir alargándolo para darle un buen final que solo cortarlo y que sea un horrible final y no llegue a las expectativas que espero. Espero ya en unos cuantos capítulos darle fin, haré lo posible lo juro. Segun yo son solo 3 capítulos mas. Otra disculpa, me internaron en el hospital y no me dio tiempo de subirlo a tiempo. Disfruten la lectura**.

Pasaron varias semanas y mi princesa ya tenía 15 semanas de embarazo. Habíamos ido a su vista con la ginecóloga y me había sorprendido al escuchar el suave y rápido golpeteo de esos dos pequeños corazones y casi pude jurar que moría de felicidad. Nos había dicho que nuestros niños estaban sanos y tenían el tamaño, peso y formación indicada y parecía no haber ningún problema menor lo cual nos alegro enormemente. Nos explico en el ultra sonido como estaban colocados nos dijo donde estaban sus cabezas, sus brazos, manos piernas y pies. Ninguno de los dos entendió muy buen pero nos dábamos una idea. Le hizo un plan de nutrición completa diciéndonos que debía seguirla al pie de la letra aunque podía complacerse en algunos antojos extravagantes. Igualmente Sakura ya había tenido que cambiar su ropa habitual por ropa de maternidad. Habíamos tenido varias discusiones en las que decía que se sentía fea, que creía que no la quería y estaba a su lado por obligación; en fin, eran los típicos cambios hormonales por lo que era lo mas paciente posible.

Ese día tuve que ir a la oficina, tenía varias juntas en el día y me había sido imposible el no ir. Sakura me mandaba de vez en cuando un mensaje diciendo que ya quería que volviera con ella. No era que no quisiera, pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado; los últimos dos meses casi no había ido y no podía seguir así. Le pedí a su madre si podía acompañarla en lo que yo terminaba y afortunadamente había aceptado. Hable con los directivos sabiendo que nuevamente había varios proyectos a puerta bastante ambiciosos y estaba decidido a llevarlos a cabo. Regresé a casa bastante tarde estaba cansado , me estaba desacostumbrando a mi ritmo de trabajo y no me estaba gustando. Abrí la puerta del departamento avisando que había llegado frotándome lo ojos, quería poder llegar a la alcoba y dormir inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches amor.-Sakura apareció por el pasillo con un hermoso pijama de maternidad.

-Buenas noches.-la abracé mientras le besaba la mejilla.-¿Tu madre sigue aquí?-

-No, se fue hace unos minutos. Quería que solo estuviéramos solo tú y yo.-vi como se mordía el labio.

-Hmp, esta bien. ¿Ya cenaste?-

-Un poco.-

-Sabes que debes alimentarte bien. Termina de cenar y nos iremos a dormir.-le sonreí.

-¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa?-se puso de puntillas y abrazo mi cuello.-no tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañe.-

Me beso suavemente y le correspondí, el embarazo le estaba sentando de maravilla estaba mucho mas linda. Su piel se sentía mas suave, sus ojos tenían mas brillo; simplemente era la definición de perfección y belleza. Estaba bastante concentrado en hacerle sentir cuanto la amaba que no me di cuenta de que había abierto mi chaqueta hasta que sentí sus dedos sobre la delgada tela que cubría mi espalda. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, esto se estaba saliendo de control y debíamos parar.

-Sakura, espera. No quiero hacerte daño.-la solté para poner un poco de distancia.

-No lo harás. Los tres estamos bien, solo quiero que me vuelvas a hacer el amor.-bajo su escote logrando enseñarme sus pechos.-No me haz tocado así desde que sabes que estoy embarazada.-

-No quiero lastimarlos, sabes que los quiero y no soportaría hacerlo.-se me acerco mientras me seguía debatiendo.

-No lo harás. Sasuke…muchos hacen esto mientras estamos embarazadas. Solo hazlo como siempre, con amor, con cariño, suavidad y ya esta.-se deshizo de mi chaqueta.-Por favor…-

-…-estaba dudoso, tenía mucho miedo de hacerle algo. Pero sabía que no podía decirle que no cuando me regalaba esa hermosa expresión.

No le dije nada pero la besé suavemente y agradecí que lo interpretara correctamente. La abrace protegiéndola de cualquier cosa con la que podríamos tropezar. Con cuidado fuimos caminando subiendo la intensidad del beso a cada segundo. Entramos a la habitación y de nuevo volví a dudar, no quería hacerles daño, ya tenía el vientre muy abultado por lo cual resultaría incomodo para ambos. Intentaba pensar en que podría hacer para escapar de ello pero de alguna forma u otra saldría perdiendo; por un lado si la rechazaba se sentiría mal y la pondría triste, por el otro, si la llegaba a lastimar no me lo perdonaría. Le cumpliría su deseo, pero sería realmente cuidadoso, yo también había extrañado el hacerla mía, seguir demostrando que me pertenecía solo a mi y mataría a cualquiera que se le ocurriera intentar arrebatármela. Me senté en la cama haciendo que mi princesa tuviera que agacharse para no romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Le sostenía el cuello y suavemente la jale hacia mi logrando acostarnos. Acaricie su espalda, subiendo aquel pijama sintiendo como se arqueaba mientras se estremecía. Se puso a horcadas sobre mi cintura quitándose ese top tan sexy mientras me miraba de forma lujuriosa, me alce un poco para quedar en las mismas condiciones que ella y empece a besar sus pechos suavemente al igual que estrujarlos, soltó un enorme suspiro mientras abrazaba mi cabeza impidiendo que me alegara mas que unos pocos milímetros para tomar algo de aire. Su busto había aumentado unas cuantas tallas y me había estado muriendo por poder sentirlos contra mi piel. Mordí esa suave y sensible piel y recibí en respuesta un jadeo junto con mi nombre. Sonreí victorioso, era glorioso el que solo por mi estuviera así, haber sido el único en verla desnuda, que fuera verdaderamente solo mía. Deje sus pechos descendiendo hacia su abdomen y este acaparo toda mi atención. Lo delinee suavemente, era terso, cálido, grande, perfecto. Besé cada centímetro como si pudiera decirles cuanto los amaba.

-Princesa yo...-

-No te arrepientas Sasuke.-me miro con una advertencia.-Todo va a estar bien.-

-No, no es eso. Es que…-no tenía idea de como decirle que no sabia como proseguir.-Yo…bueno…-

-¿Qué ocurre?. Nunca te he visto tan nervioso.-estaba algo sorprendida.

-Es que…no se como continuar. Es una situación totalmente nueva para mi y no se…no se que hacer.-

-Tranquilo, según Hinata me dijo y también la ginecóloga, que así como estamos es perfecto.-

-Hmp…eso resulta muy incómodo, no me gusta que terceras personas sepan de nuestra intimidad.-

-Lo sé, pero es que…enserio tengo muchas ganas y quería investigar bien antes de animarme.-se mordió el labio estaba apenada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada...pero…-vio que la miraba con un toque de malicia.-a cambio de eso quiero que tomes el control.-me vio sorprendida,-Esta vez estoy a tu entera disposición.-

Nos impulse para poder quedar por completo encima de nuestra cama y de ahí deje de participar, sabía que al ser ella quien llevara las riendas en el asunto, iría mas despacio y con calma. Volvió a quedarse a horcadas ahora en mis piernas y empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón y el pantalón. No fui tan malo y la ayude a quitármelos junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, nuevamente volvió a sentarse en mis caderas. Empezó a moverse sugerentemente trazando pequeños círculos entre ambos, dios mío ¿qué le había sucedido a mi tímida Sakura? Esta persona que tenía encima era totalmente diferente, estaba siendo atrevida, sexy…me gustaba. Se puso de pie e hizo un rápido strip-tease para quedar completamente desnuda. Me la comí con la mirada repasando milímetro a milímetro toda su anatomía, era tan preciosa me atreví a compararla con una diosa Griega. Me quito la única prenda que me hacia falta y volvió a mi lado.

-¿Estas listo?-se mordió el labio viendo de manera sumamente interesada a mi entrepierna.

-Para ti siempre corazón.-

Elevo sus caderas y suavemente descendió volviéndonos uno. Gruñí al estar así con ella nuevamente, era la gloria en vida. Suavemente me empezó a cabalgar en lo que yo intentaba controlarme. Era demasiada mi excitación que quería acelerar las cosas. Dios santo, aquella era la gloria. Sakura estaba haciendo que dejara de pensar, solo me estaba haciendo sentir y escuchar. La forma en la que nos estaba uniendo era el paraíso en todo su esplendor. Abrí los ojos para verla, estaba sonrojaba por su vergüenza pero también lo estaba por su excitación. Podía ver esos deliciosos pechos saltar en diferentes direcciones, tan jugosos y perfectos. Me alce para volver a saborearlos, eran unas de mis pocas perdiciones cuando estaba con ella. Volvió a gemir mi nombre mientras intentaba volver a acomodarse gracias a la nueva postura en la que estábamos. Lamí y mordí toda aquella piel que estaba expuesta a mi alcance, la marcaría nuevamente para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que no podían tocarla.

-Eres tan hermosa Sakura.-su mirada se cruzo con la mía.-Mueve un poco más las caderas amor, quiero sentirte por completo.-le tomé las nalgas mostrándole como quería que se moviera.

-O dios Sasuke.-me tomo los hombros para moverse con mas rapidez.

Estaba a milímetros de perder la cordura, santo cielo, nunca había creído que hacer el amor con una embarazada sería tan excitante. Volví a recostarme ya que los dos estábamos algo incómodos en aquella posición. Seguí moviendo sus caderas a veces trazando círculos y a veces ochos llevándonos a algo mas allá del éxtasis. Con cuidado la hice ir mas rápido escuchando solamente el choque seco de nuestros cuerpos. Perdí la noción del tiempo, ya casi ni sabía donde estaba exactamente. Gimió nuevamente después de algún tiempo dándome entender tanto ella como su cuerpo que había llegado al limite y segundos después la seguí. Hice que rodáramos un poco para que poder acostarnos sin separarnos, ambos teníamos las respiraciones entrecortadas y mientras nos recuperábamos volví a acariciar su piel y poco a poco salí de su interior.

-¿Estas bien?-le acomode el cabello.

-Si. Es más…quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo.-se coloco encima de mi.

-Tampoco debemos exagerar amor. Puede que no te haya lastimado esta vez, no quiero correr riesgos.-

-…pero…-

-Sakura, por favor. Estoy asustado. Por favor esperemos, créeme que me encanta estar contigo en la cama. Y cuando tengamos a los niños con nosotros… te prometo que en un mes entero no te dejare salir de la habitación.-

-Sasuke…-se puso nerviosa.-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso…-

-Es un decir amor. Solo intenta entender mi posición.-vi que su mirada se apagaba un poco.-Princesa…estos seis meses que faltan pasaran muy rápido. Eres mi vida entera Sakura; soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, como no te lo imaginas. Solo dame tiempo.-

-Yo tambien soy feliz a tu lado.-medito un poco.-De acuerdo, dejare que termine mi embarazo, pero eso así…después de eso no te dejare ni un solo minuto.-

-Y no me voy a quejar.-tome mi camisa.-Póntela amor, ya es tarde y los dos debemos dormir.-en lo que se la ponía fui por nuestra ropa interior para que ambos nos la colocáramos.-Dulces sueños princesa.-la tome en brazos para poder meternos en a cama, deje que se acomodara para colocarme a su lado y poder abrazarla.

Los siguientes meses fueron bastante incómodos, Sakura sufría mucho de insomnio e incomodidad a la hora de dormir, por lo que a veces me iba a dormir a la sala o al estudio para que pudiera acomodarse. Aunque cuando sintió las primeras pataditas de nuestros hijos fue tan feliz como cuando yo las sentí. Al quinto mes fuimos capaces de saber el sexo de nuestros pequeños; íbamos a ser padres de dos varoncitos sanos grandes y fuertes. Estábamos inmensamente felices al igual si nos hubieran dicho que eran mujercitas. Ibamos a tener con dos niños hermosos a nuestro lado, dándoles todo el amor del mundo. Al salir de aquella consulta, Sakura insistió en ir a comprar algo de ropita que ya había visto. Le dude al saber que podría volver a tener un ataque de celos por lo que acepte sabiendo que no me movería de su lado y así no pasaría absolutamente nada.

Regresamos a casa algo tarde ya que habíamos comprado mucha de la ropa y ademas para diferentes edades, teníamos para recién nacido hasta de tres años. Al llegar a casa fuimos a la habitación continua a la nuestra que ya habíamos acondicionada para los niños y con cuidado acomodamos todo en su lugar. Volvimos a ver el tamaño de la ropa, las pijamas, eran tan pequeñas que me daba ternura y miedo a la vez. Cuando vi los calcetines tan pequeños que ni siquiera ocupaban toda mi palma ni la de Sakura y me daba cuenta de que nuestros hijos serian tan pequeños. Iban a ser tan indefensos. Abrace a Sakura que seguía admirando la ropa, estaba feliz.

-Tendremos dos niños mi vida. Estoy tan feliz.-tomo mis manos que estaban en su vientre.

-Yo también amor. Serán tan pequeños, tan tiernos e indefensos.-recargue mi mentón en su hombro.-Ya los quiero con nosotros, se que serán tan lindos como tu.-

-Yo quiero que se parezcan a ti.-apretó mis manos suavemente.-¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamaran?-

-No lo sé. ¿Y tú?-

-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Daichi al igual que el tuyo.-

-No, se que algunos usan nuevamente su nombre con sus hijos…pero…me gustaría que uno de ellos se llame como mi hermano.-

-Es un detalle muy bonito Sasuke. ¿Entonces se llamaran Daichi e Itachi?-

-Me gusta. Son nombres realmente bellos. Tan lindos como tu.-bese su mejilla. ¿Estás cansada? ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Ambas.-

-De acuerdo corazón. Ve a acostarte y te llevaré algo de comer.-la solté.-¿Qué te apetece?-

-Lo que quieras. Por el momento no tengo antojos ni algo específico que quiera.-salimos de la habitación.-Mi madre guardo la pasta de hace un par de días. Con eso es mas que suficiente.-

-De acuerdo. Dame unos minutos y estaré de vuelta contigo.-

Fui a calentar la comida y volví a su lado en un par de minutos. La observe comer con gusto y adoraba el que quisiera también alimentarme. Se la rechazaba diciendole que era mejor que ella comiera. Se me quedaba viendo con un puchero pero no recrimino nada y siguió comiendo. Le limpiaba un poco de salsa que le dejaba la comida mientras seguíamos hablando de nuestros hijos. Sakura se había negado a un baby shower ya que realmente se sentía incómoda a veces y por lo que mis tíos, su familia y nuestros amigos mas cercanos nos habían dado pequeños obsequios para los niños; juguetes, pañaleras, pañales, ropa, biberones en fin ahora sentía que estábamos preparados en casa para recibirlos. La tenía acurrucada entre mis piernas divertidos hablando de muchas trivialidades que se nos ocurría con el tiempo. Cuando se quedo dormida en mis brazos la seguí, había extrañado el tenerla así de aquella manera tan linda.

Al llegar a las 25 semanas de embarazo empezamos a ir a las clases de parto y maternidad. Para mi habían sido un martirio, Sakura me había hecho varias escenas de celos a todo lo que daba por las otras mujeres se me quedaban viéndome forma sugerente aun están con sus maridos o parejas, resultaba muy incomodo. Tuve que dejarles a todas esas mujeres en claro que yo solo quería a mi Sakura besándola demasiado seguido entre cada ejercicio que debía hacer. Por lo menos así Sakura estaba feliz y yo aprovechaba para que todos los demás supieran que ella solo era mía. Igual mientras regresábamos a casa hablábamos sobre si era mejor irnos una temporada con mis suegros ya que sería mas fácil poder movilizarnos para cuando llegara la hora, en primer lugar yo no quería que estuviera sola por largos periodos de tiempo o que tuviéramos que hacer un gran esfuerzo del piso al estacionamiento. Ademas de que ya se sentía muy agotada por el peso de su vientre y queríamos evitar el riesgo a que se le adelantara el parto.

-Yo creo que estará bien. Además…no creo que nos digan que no. Serían solo un par de meses.-me tomo la mano.-Solo habría que decirles.-

-¿Te parece ir a visitarlos?-la voltee a ver.

-Si, se los podemos plantear. Además…les gustara saber como van sus nietos.-di la vuelta para poder ir a verlos.

Al llegar estaban emocionados al vernos y nos hicieron pasar. Estaban a punto de cenar por lo que Mebuki saco algunas otras cosas para que los acompañáramos. Con cuidado ayude a que Sakura se sentara de alguna forma cómoda. Disfrutamos de una amena cena y charla hasta que pudimos plantearles nuestra opción de pasar una pequeña temporada en su casa. Ninguno de los dos objeto aquello, mas bien estaban mas que emocionados con la idea, diciendo que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Nos pidieron que nos quedáramos desde esa noche ya que la antigua habitación de Sakura seguía como antes y ninguno lo refuto. Mañana por la mañana iría por unas cuantas ropas para nosotros y la pañalera que ya teníamos preparada para aquel día. Seguimos disfrutando de la velada hasta que vimos que Sakura empezó a dormitar por lo que dimos por terminada la velada. Tome la mano de mi mujer y con cuidado nos dirigimos a su habitación, era de tamaño promedio con decoraciones de una adolescente, era lindo. Estaba escudriñando la habitación, tenia pósters de diferentes grupos musicales, fotos de algunos de sus amigos durante la educación básica y superior. Estaba tan atontado de ver aquella habitación con sumo detalle que el escucharla hablar me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Esto es algo raro.-dijo colocándose una camisa larga que había en su armario.

-¿Qué es raro?-

-Es la primera vez que un hombre entra a mi habitación, claro sin contar a mi padre.-se mordió el labio mientras me volteaba a ver.

-Eso me gusta. Me encanta ser tu primera vez.-la abrace mientras la veía de forma picara.-Aunque no es la primera…un día te traje hasta acá. Te habías quedado dormida en el automóvil.-

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?-me dio un suave golpe en el pecho.-Eso es algo muy grosero.-

-Se me olvido.-no le tome importancia.-Tranquila, era tarde y solo te subí para que te durmieras cómodamente.-la bese suavemente.-Ahora el motivo es totalmente diferente.-descendí a la curvatura de su cuello.

-Pórtate bien Sasuke, es la casa de mis padres.-se removió para que la dejara de provocarla.-No quiero que nos sorprendan.-

-Lo haré.-besé su frente.-Ve a dormir amor en unos minutos yo te alcanzo.-

Afortunadamente tenia puesta una camiseta por lo que únicamente me quite mis zapatos, calcetines y los pantalones vaqueros. Me estire un poco los ejercicios que hacíamos en las clases me estaban matando. Voltee a ver a mi princesa que estaba acostada de lado y parecía que ahora si había logrado acomodarse así que me amolde a su figura y me quede dormido al instante.

…

Vivir con mi suegros no era tan malo como una vez había creído. Ya habíamos vivido con ellos 2 meses y Mebuki se estaba haciendo cargo de todos los alimentos de Sakura y de lo que necesitaba cuando yo iba a la oficina. Y Kizashi era buena compañía cuando su hija me sacaba un poco de quicio con sus dolores, molestias entre otras cosas. No era de mas el sorprenderme que mi suegra había actuado exactamente igual cuando esperaba a Sakura. Me reía, por algo eran madre e hija. Aunque normalmente siempre Sakura estaba de buen humor me dejaba mimarla a mi antojo acariciando su vientre mientras le hablaba como un completo estúpido para también sentir que se movían una y otra vez constantemente. Yo era feliz así, estar con mi esposa, recargado en su vientre sintiendo como se movía era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Igualmente la ginecóloga nos había dicho que en las 34 semanas que llevaba nuestros hijos iban perfecto en salud y que sería un parto natural si las cosas seguían como estaban. De vez en cuando debía dormir en el piso de la habitación ya que Sakura se incomodaba mas al dormir; tenía insomnio y muchos mas malestares por lo que intentaba no molestarla demasiado.

Pasaron dos semanas mas y Sakura ya estaba desesperada. Decía que ya no podría soportar mas con el peso extra, los malestares y molestias que sentía todos los días. Casi estaba a punto de maldecirme por haberla embarazado, aunque sabía que era por las hormonas e incomodidades. Estábamos preparándonos para dormir aquel día, yo ya estaba en la cama revisando unos papeles que había llevado de la oficina. Era ya algo tarde y Sakura había estado tomando un baño para relajarse por lo que solo estaba esperando a que saliera. Parecía ser una noche tranquila, me puse de pie para guardar los papeles cuando escuche que Sakura me hablaba.

-Sasuke…-abrió delicadamente la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-levante el rostro y palidecí al verla sostenerse el estómago con una .-Mi vida.-me le acerque dejando todo a un lado.

-Ya es hora.-intento sonreír.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 53**

**Ya estamos a dos capítulos de acabar el fic. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, nos leeremos en es siguiente. Sayo!**

Palidecí de pies a cabeza al lograr entender lo que ocurría. Rápidamente me puse de pie y le ayude a tomar asiento mientras intentaba saber que debía hacer primero. Tome la maleta que habíamos preparado y llamamos a mis suegros que salieron rápidamente de su habitación. Los dos se pusieron igual de nerviosos y rápidamente se pusieron un conjunto deportivo. Sakura respiraba profundamente intentando controlar sus dolores por lo que el bajar a la planta baja nos costo bastante. Kizashi fue por el automóvil mientras yo llamaba al hospital y a la ginecóloga. Afortunadamente seguían en el hospital por lo que iban a empezar a preparar todo para cuando llegáramos. Con cuidado tome a Sakura de la cintura e hice que me abrazara del cuello ya que estaba en plena contracción cuando intente ponerla de pie. Le aparte el cabello del rostro y con cuidado fuimos hacia afuera. Entre con ella al asiento trasero y sin más fuimos al hospital.

Llegamos media hora después, no sabíamos porque había demasiado trafico a esa hora. Nos dirigimos a urgencias y me alegre de que ya estuvieran esperándonos con una silla de ruedas en la entrada. Con cuidado le volví ayudar a bajar y la coloque en la silla para seguir al enfermero hacia adentro. Entramos a uno de los cubículos de la sala donde nos dijeron que Tsunade llegaría en unos minutos. Mis suegros se fueron a la sala de espera junto con la maleta y yo acompañe a mi princesa. Le di un poco de privacidad en lo que se cambiaba por la bata del hospital, volví a entrar al cubículo y acomodé su ropa. Le ayude a sentarse en la camilla mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Cómo vas princesa?-le acaricie la mejilla.

-Bien. No son tan frecuentes pero son molestas y dolorosas.-dijo al recuperarse.-Lo que me ayuda es que se que dentro de poco veremos a nuestros hijos.-

-Ya solo un poco mas amor.-le tome la mano.-Yo aquí voy a estar para lo que necesites.-

-Gracias. Solo espero que no se tarden demasiado. Ya los quiero a nuestro lado.-

-Pues debemos echar un vistazo.-llego Tsunade rompiendo el ambiente.-Sakura necesito que te recuestes en la camilla y abras las piernas.-cerro la puerta con cuidado.

Sakura hizo un mohín mientras me pedía que la ayudara. Con cuidado de no moverle la bata ni llegar a ahorcarla se acostó y poco a poco abrió las piernas sintiéndose demasiado incomoda. Con cuidado Tsunade se agacho y se quedo un momento en silencio. Nos dijo que todavía faltaba que se dilatara más y que sus contracciones se volvieran mas frecuentes pero que iba con el perfecto tiempo. Salieron para darnos privacidad y yo ya no sabía que decir o hacer. Afortunadamente Mebuki me dio la oportunidad de salir un rato y poder pensar realmente lo que ocurría. Por dios, en unos minutos u horas me convertiría en padre, estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso. Había soñado tantas veces con ello, que al verlo ya a solo la vuelta de la esquina me estaba empezando a dar mucho miedo, miedo a que no fuera el mejor padre o cometiera una estupidez a la primera oportunidad. Respire profundamente, debía tranquilizarme o si no sabía que Sakura se pondría mas nerviosa.

-Yo también estaba asi.-Kizashi se me acerco llamando mi atención.-Tranquilo, harás un buen trabajo como padre.-

-Tengo muchas dudas sobre ello. Se cuidarme a mi mismo y a Sakura, somos adultos…pero…el cuidar a dos bebés es algo nuevo para mi. Son tan pequeños e indefensos. Solo no quiero cometer un error.-

-Los dos son primerizos y créeme que todos pensamos en lo mismo. Yo casi muero cuando tuve que cuidar a Sakura un día entero cuando tenía un par de meses de nacida.-soltó una pequeña risa.-Cometerás algunos errores comunes que les suceden a todos y no serás el único, Sakura también los cometerá. Los dos aprenderán con el tiempo, se acostumbraran a ello y cuando le agarren el ritmo verán que mis nietos habrán crecido bastante.-

-Espero que tengas razón.-voltee a ver la puerta de urgencias.-Iré a ver como sigue Sakura.-

-Ve, también me preocupa que mi mujer se quede tanto tiempo con ella. No se que le llegue a meter en la cabeza.-

Volvía a entrar y escuche que Sakura soltaba un enorme quejido. Entre y la vi parada sosteniéndose el estomago balbuceando un par de cosas. Mi suegra me vio y salió diciendo que ya había estado demasiado tiempo ahí. Senté a Sakura e intente darle un suave masaje en la espalda, no tenía idea de que hacerle para relajarla. Volvió a tener una contracción y ahora si pude escucharla maldecir, presentía que no sería una larga noche pero si muy agotadora. Volvieron a entrar los médicos pidiendo que se volviera a acostar para ver que tan dilatada estaba. Le preguntaron que si iba a querer la epidiural y la acepto sin que terminaran la oración. Esperarían un par de minutos para aplicársela para que la dilatación fuera la suficiente y pasarla al quirófano.

-Solo un poco mas amor.-le acomode unos mechones de cabello y la ayude a acostarse.

-Mi amor. Por favor, si me vuelvo a embarazar; intentemos que solo sea uno.-apretó las sabanas.

-…-me dejo sin palabras.-creo que sería mejor esperar antes de pensar en volver a tener un hijo.-nos reímos.-En un año o dos tal vez.-

-Al paso que vamos será en medio año. Uy.-se removió en la camilla.

Entraron ahora unas enfermeras y con mi ayuda hicimos que Sakura se pusiera de lado y le pusieron la maravillosa inyección. Esperamos un par de minutos más y enseguida nos llamaron para ir al quirófano. Al entrar unas enfermeras me separaron de Sakura para que pudiera tener la vestimenta adecuada para el quirófano. Al estar completamente uniformado volví a tomar aire, me preparaba física y psicológicamente para ser un apoyo en vez de una molestia. Tome la mano de Sakura y me volteo a ver, podía ver en sus ojos la alegría que estaba sintiendo.

-Sakura.-Tsunade entro cuando todo estaba listo.-Necesito que respires profundamente y pujes con todas tus fuerzas.-

Mi princesa asintió, tomo aire y empezó a pujar. Sentí que mi mano se podría llegar a romper, no tenía idea de que Sakura tuviera tanta fuerza. Sentí que ahogaba un enorme gemido de dolor mientras ella seguía haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pujar. Dios santo, ¿cuando y como había logrado tener aquella fuerza escondida? Empece a doblarme de dolor cuando dio un pequeño descanso, estaba mas que seguro que iba a necesitar una férula al terminar aquello. Bese su frente mientras volvía a tomar aire. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y estaba a punto de decirle a Sakura que soltara mi mano, ya no podía soportar mas y parecía que se había quedado sin flujo sanguíneo. Pero todo cambio cuando escuche un pequeño llanto entre tanto ajetreo, era lo más lindo que había escuchado en mi vida. Vi como tenían un pequeño bulto que pasaban de brazos en brazos. Quería poder ver a nuestro hijo pero todavía no terminábamos, faltaba otro integrante de la familia. Por lo que volví a tomar fuerza para soportar el dolor, sabía que valía la pena.

-Vamos Sakura solo un poco más.-le dije mientras ella intentaba tomar fuerzas de no se donde.

Siguió así un par de minutos y volvimos a lo mismo. Estaba a dos segundos de tocar el piso por el dolor pero afortunadamente no tardo tanto el escuchar el segundo llanto. Uno de los enfermeros me paso un banquillo y casi lo mato por no habérmelo pasado antes. Sakura estaba realmente cansada y yo suavemente le quitaba algunas gotas de sudor mientras le decía que ya todo había acabado.

-Felicidades. Tienes dos hermosos, lindos y tiernos niños.-dijeron los médicos después de un tiempo.-Ambos pesaron alrededor de 2.800 kilogramos, están realmente sanos.-

-Queremos verlos.-dijimos al unísono.

El enfermero nos sonrió y se alejo para volver a los pocos segundos con uno de sus compañeros y nos pasaron un bulto a cada uno. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, no tenía ni idea de como demonios debía tomarlo en brazos por lo que me ayudaron. Era tan ligero tan bonito, por alguna extraña razón antes que nada revise si tenía todos sus pequeños deditos en sus manitas y sus pies. Después pude ver que todo estuviera bien vi su pequeña carita, era hermoso tenía una pequeña matita de cabello negro y movía la boca como si estuviera hambriento. Lo único que me tenía molesto era que no quería abrir los ojos, tenía la curiosidad de que color los podría llegar a tener. Voltee a ver a Sakura que estaba igual que yo con el otro pequeño, era una escena que quería recordar siempre.

-Gracias mi amor, son preciosos y perfectos.-bese su frente.

-Gracias a ti. Por tu amor, tu cariño. Me has dado todo lo que he querido.-cada uno volteo a ver al pequeño que teníamos en nuestros brazos.-Te amo. Los amo a los tres muchísimo.-

-Disculpen.-la enfermera rompió nuestra burbuja.-Nos los llevaremos para que puedan descansar. Los llevaremos a su habitación en unas horas.-yo no quería alejarme de ellos.-Solo necesitamos los nombres de los pequeños para el acta de nacimiento y el brazalete.-

-Sus nombres son Itachi y Daichi.-Sakura hablo realmente cansada.

-¿Cuál es cual?-dijo confundida.

-El que tiene mi marido en brazos es Itachi, el que yo tengo en brazos es Daichi.-

-De acuerdo.-tomo nota en una tablilla.-Si me pueden pasar uno a uno y en unos momentos la llevaremos a su habitación.-

Le di a Itachi que parecía no querer irse y empezó a llorar. Pude ver que le ponían un pequeño brazalete. Tome a Daichi de brazos de Sakura, estaba igual con su matita negra y los ojos cerrados y parecía querer empezar a llorar, la enfermera le puso otro pequeño brazalete y me sorprendí al ver que se tranquilizaban al estar juntos. Los vi en el mismo cunero acurrucados como si siguieran en un espacio reducido. Al no verlos irse volví a centrar mi atención en Sakura, me veía con una mirada cansada pero al mismo tiempo estaba intentando no reírse. La vi con mirada llena de intriga, no tenía idea de que le estaba resultando tan gracioso.

-Nunca creí verte con esa cara. Te tienen totalmente embobado.-me sonrió.

-Tanto como tu me tienes así desde hace años.-le correspondí.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Solo estoy cansada.-

-En ese caso solo duerme amor. Yo vigilare tu sueño.-

Dio un respiro y suavemente cerro los ojos para empezar a dormirse. Tsunade volvió a entrar junto con varios enfermeros y me pidieron que les ayudara a cambiar de cama a Sakura para llevarla a su habitación. Al terminar la acompañe hasta su habitación y cuando estuvimos solos les marque a sus padres para que pudieran subir y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Hablamos un par de minutos donde ellos querían saber como habían salido las cosas. Se acercaron a Sakura que estaba profundamente dormida, llevaba tiempo sin verla dormir con tanta tranquilidad. Después de un par de horas Sakura despertó mostrándose aun cansada.

-Hija. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Mebuki se le acerco.

-Sigo algo cansada, pero quiero volver a tener a mis hijos conmigo. Mamá tienes que verlos son hermosos, tan pequeños. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.-

-Serán una gran familia.-Kizashi hablo volteando as vernos a ambos.-Todo el amor que se tienen ustedes dos lo compartirán con sus hijos. Eso es lo mas importante.-

-Lo sé papá, es solo que me da algo de miedo, no quiero cometer errores.-

-Ambos los harán es parte de ser padres. Todos cometemos errores, el punto es siempre demostrarles día a día cuantos los quieren.-

Nos interrumpieron al traer un cunero con esos dos pequeños bultitos envueltos en mantas azules y un pequeño gorrito del mismo color. Los pusieron a un lado de Sakura para preguntarle si les daría pecho o usaría formula. Se negó rotundamente a usar formula diciendo que no le agradaba la idea por lo que le dijeron que en unos minutos debería darles de comer y volvió a dejarnos solos.

-Son hermosos.-dijeron cuando se acercaron al cunero.-Se parecen mucho a ti Sasuke, aunque…van a tener la nariz de Sakura.-

-Para mi son perfectos.-tome a cada uno y se los pase.

-Son divinos. Se parecen demasiado a ti Sasuke hasta en los pucheros.-

-Yo quería que se parecieran a él.-Sakura hablo viendo como sus padres se divertían con nuestros hijos.

…

Estuvimos un día en el hospital y agradecí que no fuera tanto tiempo, no me gustaban los hospitales. Salimos y fuimos directamente a casa, ya que Sakura todavía debía reposar. En ese día pude ver que nuestros hijos tendrían los ojos negros, tenía una foto mía de cuando era pequeño y podía jurar que me estaba volviendo a ver. Era divertido y los dos estábamos completamente felices. Todo lo que había soñado tener estaba cumpliéndose. Hinata nos ayudo a trasladar a los pequeños ya que no habíamos llevado los amarra bebés. Al llegar al edificio le ayude a Sakura con Daichi y la tome por la cintura para poder subir al departamento. Al llegar Sakura se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró y le deje al niño para tomar la pequeña maleta que llevaba Hinata.

-Qué lindos sobrinos.-Hinata siguió divertida con Itachi.-Es un lindo detalle que le hayan puesto el nombre de Itachi.-

-A mi también se me hizo un lindo detalle. Me encanto que Sasuke lo sugiriera.-

-¿No quieres dormir un poco amor?-

-Yo creo que un poco. Despiértenme en un par de horas para darles de comer.-me paso al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.-Hinata estas en tu casa, lamento el que no este pendiente.-

-Ve con cuidado. Yo cuidare a tu marido y a mis sobrinos.-

Con cuidado se puso de pie y fue a nuestra habitación. No me gustaba el verla tan cansada. Voltee a ver a Daichi que pareció encontrar algo interesante en mi indice ya que se lo metió a la boca y estaba fascinado. Mis hijos me tenían como un estúpido, podía estar con ellos todo el día y no me aburriría.

-Es lindo volver a verte sonreír de esa manera.-Hinata llamo mi atención.-Extrañaba que lo hicieras.-

-Estos niños junto con Sakura se han vuelto todo en mi vida.-Daichi soltó mi indice y tomo mi pulgar y me miraba con curiosidad.-Son todo lo que había soñado tener.-

-Me alegro Sasuke, será divertido verte cuando empiecen a caminar. Te volverán loco y mas cuando empiecen a hablar.-

-…-reí al imaginármelos.-Es el riesgo que planeo correr.-

-Creo que será mejor que les haga algo de comer a ustedes. Tu también debes de descansar un poco, llevas un día entero sin dormir.-

-Estoy bien, he pasado mucho mas tiempo despierto. Solo quiero seguir viéndolos son tan lindos y llegan momentos en las que pienso que van a desaparecer y despertare.-Daichi se quedo dormido.-Es solo que a veces no me creo la suerte que he estado teniendo.-

-Sasuke…-me tomo del hombro para que la volteara a ver.-te lo voy a decir de nuevo y solo porque necesito que lo entiendas.-vi a Itachi que igual estaba dormido.-Mis tíos y mi primo se fueron, y eso a todos nos dolió. No se que tanto fue para ti por el hecho de que te cerraste y nos alejaste a todos. Cambiaste y te volviste una persona fría, déspota e insensible.-no quería empezar a pensar en ello.-Pero todo ello ocurrió porque tu lo decidiste, fuiste tu el que se ahogo en soledad. Ahora todo es diferente Sasuke, te diste paso a luchar por lo que querías por el amor de tu vida sin importar nada y ahora mira…-impulso un poco a Itachi.-Estas casado con una mujer que te adora y te ama como ninguna. Los dos se han sanado todas las heridas que tenían en estos dos años y ahora tienes a dos hermosos niños que son fruto de su amor. Primo, el destino te dio unas cuantas malas cartas pero ahora esta a su favor. No digas que esto que vives es un sueño.-

-¿Estas segura que de verdad la medicina es tu vocación?-

-Cállate baboso lo estoy diciendo enserio.-rió junto conmigo.

-Lo sé. Gracias Hinata.-

-Te dejo a Itachi también.-lo dejo acostado en el sofá.-Haré algo rápido de comer debo ir regresar al trabajo.-

Acomode a Daichi junto con Itachi se veían lindo juntos. Hinata tenía razón, el destino me estaba poniendo buena cara al fin y no dejaría que mis fantasmas del pasado me arruinaran las cosas.

…

Habían pasado unos cuatro meses y Sakura y los niños estaban hermosos. La única queja que habíamos tenido era que cuando estábamos empezando a tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros debíamos atenderlos ya que empezaban a llorar, pero aunque refunfuñaba al llegar a esa habitación se me quitaba, por ellos daría lo que fuera. El haber escuchado las primeras risitas, gorgoteos; ver sus primeras sonrisas había sido perfecto y hermoso. Los niños eran divinos y adoraba que siempre que los veía me sonreían. Igualmente se portaban demasiado bien para su corta edad. Eran muy callados y siempre estaban divertidos con sus juguetes, su chupón o simplemente jugando uno con el otro. Naruto era feliz cuando mi familia iba de visita, sabía que seria un buen ladre algún día. Igual Aiko podía entretenerse demasiado con los niños y peor si Juggo iba, no era estúpido ambos tenían una relación y era feliz por ellos.

Era un día normal como cualquiera estaba leyendo unas cuantas cosas en la oficina. Por fin estábamos terminando uno de los proyectos mas complicado de la compañía y estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba realmente ocupado que había dejado el móvil en silencio para que nadie me pudiera molestar quería acabar rápidamente el papeleo pendiente para volver con mi familia. Iríamos a ver a mis suegros para la cena, ellos morían por ver a sus nietos cada semana. Les tomaban fotos a cada instante que creía que ya podíamos llenar un álbum por completo. Estaba 100% concentrado ya me faltaban un par de papeles que revisar, pero cuando entraron a la oficina sin permiso me asuste y al mismo tiempo me moleste odiaba que entraran de esa manera.

-¡Sasuke me quitaron a Daichi!-Sakura me abrazo dejándome perplejo.

-¿Qué?-estaba sollozando tan fuerte que no supe que mas decir.

-Yo…-no podía decir nada estaba totalmente alterada.

-A ver amor.-me puse de pie y la envolví entre mis brazos.-Corazón tranquilízate, no puedo entender que es lo que paso.-

La senté en uno de los sillones y le pedí a Aiko que fuera por un vaso con agua para poder calmarla y de paso que llamara a Juggo y a Naruto.

-A ver amor, dime que fue lo que ocurrió.-

-No lo se Sasuke…yo solo me distraje un segundo yo…-se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas pero no le estaba ayudando en nada.-Sasuke lo lamento tanto…soy una pésima madre.-se me apoyo como si sintiera vergüenza de si misma.

-Sakura tranquila. Necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso. Donde estabas y que ocurría a tu alrededor.-algo me llamo la atención.-¿Dónde esta Itachi?-

-Lo había dejado con Aiko, debe de habérselo llevado consigo.-

-Tranquila todo esta bien amor. Estando aquí adentro no puede pasarle nada.-Aiko entro junto con Itachi que no dejaba de llorar y nos dio el vaso con agua.-Aiko por favor intenta tranquilizarlo en lo que yo intento sabes que fue lo que ocurrió. Cuando Naruto y Juggo lleguen hazlos pasar enseguida.-asintió suavemente y salió sin decir nada, agradecía que fuera prudente ante todo.-A ver toma un poco de agua e intenta decirme que fue lo que paso.-

-…-se tranquilizo un poco.-Fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta al parque cerca de la casa, Kakashi se ofreció a acompañarnos pero le dije que no diciéndole que no me tardaría tanto solo una pequeña vuelta para que pudieran dormirse. Estábamos muy bien, los dos se estaban divirtiendo y luego…-intente tranquilizarla tomándole la mano.-solo fue por un minuto Sasuke lo juro. Me di vuelta para buscar el móvil en la pañalera y cuando me di cuenta que Daichi ya no estaba. No se que fue lo que ocurrió, no había visto a nadie cerca de nosotros.-

-Tranquila. Hubieras dejado que te acompañaran. Pero tú e Itachi están bien.-la besé.-Encontraremos a Daichi lo más rápido posible. Ahorita llegaran Juggo y. Naruto y pondremos manos a la obra.-

-Lo lamento tanto Sasuke.-

-No paso nada corazón. Lo único importante es que ustedes dos están bien. Lo encontraremos.-

La abracé mientras dejaba que se siguiera descargando. Enserio no la estaba culpando para nada, era un pequeño error y eso sí, mataría al que fuera capaz de quitarme a mi hijo y querer burlarse de nosotros. Haría que las pagara caro sin importarme lo que había pasara en el proceso. Juggo entro junto con Naruto intentando entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Juggo manda a Shisui, Kakashi y a Suigetsu a que averigüen lo que se pueda en todos los edificios que rodean el parque cerca del departamento y hablen con las personas que estén cerca. Que revisen si cerca había cámaras de seguridad.-Juggo tomo nota mental y fue a hacer las llamadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-Naruto no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Secuestraron a Daichi y juro que matare al que hizo eso.-Sakura estaba mas calmada.

-Sasuke no digas eso. Lo único que quiero es que tengamos a nuestro hijo de vuelta.-

-Y lo tendremos Sakura. Solo quiero saber quien fue el maldito desgraciado que nos quiere hacer sufrir.-la besé suavemente.-Naruto, busca donde demonios se ha metido Madara en estos últimos meses. Necesito saber si se sigue viendo con Tayuya y que tan frecuente lo hace.-

-De acuerdo le pedire ayuda a Nagato.-tomo la mano de Sakura.-Tranquila, lo encontraremos muy rápido ya lo veras.-

-Gracias Naruto.-intentaba no llorar nuevamente.-¿Podrías decirle a Aiko que me pase a Itachi? Necesito tenerlo cerca.-

-No te preocupes en este mismo momento lo haré.-le sonrió.-Sasuke, cualquier cosa te estaré llamando al móvil.-

Aiko entro con Itachi que seguía muy inquieto Sakura lo tomo en brazos como si lo quisiera proteger y se volvió a acurrucar entre mis brazos mientras volvía a sollozar. Odiaba verla así de triste y parecía que cada segundo que pasaba se derrumbaba mas y mas. Como pude la abrace junto con nuestro pequeño, no quería verla así me partía el alma. No sabía que hacer en el momento, me había mostrado fuerte y algo frío pero estaba histérico. Necesitaba respuestas y odiaba sentirme tan inútil en ese momento, mecí a ambos intentando que se calmaran. No importaba lo que pasara, recuperaríamos a Daichi y quien o quienes fueran los que nos lo arrebataron sabrían que conmigo ni mi familia se juega.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 54**

Lleve a Sakura al departamento, ella estaba realmente histérica y agotada. Itachi seguía muy nervioso y aunque lo habíamos logrado dormir se movía inquieto sabiendo que faltaba su hermano. Lo tenía en mis brazos ya que no quería perderlo de vista. Estábamos en la sala completamente en silencio, hasta que no supiera que era lo que habían averiguado tanto Juggo como Naruto me volvería loco. Por lo menos esperaba que no se tardaran tanto, ni Sakura ni yo soportaríamos tanto sin noticias. Le pedí a Sakura que fuera a la habitación junto con Itachi en lo que yo iba por una de las cunas para que pudiera dormir mas cómodo y siguiera a nuestro lado. Me partió el alma el verla de nuevo con los ojos llorosos mientras lo veía en sus brazos y lo abrazaba de forma protectora. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por que no estuvieramos en esa situación, quería verla tan feliz como había estado todos los meses anteriores. Fui rápido por la cuna y volví a la habitación.

Sakura le balbuceaba varias cosas al pequeño y lo acariciaba, podía sentir su tristeza desde donde estaba. Lleve la cuna cerca del lado de Sakura y puso al pequeño sobre el pequeño colchón y volvió a sentarse. Tome su mano para llamar su atención y poder besarla. No había encontrado otra forma de que distraerla por lo menos por unos segundos. Tomo mi rostro y suavemente hice que se acostara, necesitaba que se durmiera y se pudiera relajar un poco.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco amor?-acaricie su mejilla.

-No Sasuke.-se sentó y me empujo un poco.-Lo que quiero saber es donde esta Daichi. Quiero saber quien y porque me lo quitaron.-

-Sakura yo también quiero saberlo pero no puedes seguir así de nerviosa. Te va a hacer daño. Duerme un poco mi vida.-

-Parece que no te importa Sasuke.-me empujo molesta.-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!?-

-Sakura ven.-la abracé e hice que me volteara a ver.-No es que no este preocupado, es más, quiero golpear al que nos estas haciendo daño. Solo aparento estar tranquilo pero no lo estoy.-

-…-me miro a los ojos por unos minutos.-lo lamento amor, es solo que estoy muy asustada. Es un bebé, necesita muchos cuidados y atenciones, no quiero que le hagan nada a nuestro hijo. Es tan chiquito, no entiendo porque nos están haciendo esto Sasuke y menos con alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.-

-Por favor amor, hazme caso y duerme un poco por lo menos para que puedas tranquilizarte y descansar. Cuando sepa algo te aviso.-la volví a recostar.-Por favor, yo me quedare despierto y cuidare de ambos.-

-Esta bien.-se amoldo a mi postura.-Pero cuando Naruto llame o Juggo llegue me despiertas.-

-Claro amor. Descansa.-

Siguió un rato viendo a nuestro pequeño que seguía bastante nervioso pero podía dormir. Abracé a Sakura un poco mas, que supiera que estaba segura y que encontraríamos a Daichi lo mas rápido posible. Nos quedamos en silencio y me alegre que se durmiera rápidamente, necesitaba descansar y así el tiempo se le haría mas rápido. Estuve un par de horas más viéndola dormir antes de que sintiera que vibraba mi móvil. Con cuidado de no despertarla salí de la habitación para poder contestar.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes Naruto?-dije nada mas acepté la llamada.

-Por lo que logre encontrar, no visita mucho a Tayuya ni a su hija. Pero va por lo menos una vez al mes y pregunte en la compañía de teléfonos y parece que se comunican seguido, por lo menos tres veces a la semana.-

-Esto me preocupa.-revise que Sakura siguiera dormida.

-Lo sé. Sabes que Tayuya esta obsesionada contigo y tu tío esta loco. Mala combinación.-sabía que estaba enojado y preocupado.

-Solo falta que Juggo me diga que fue lo que ocurrió por los alrededores, pero ya me estoy dando una idea de que ocurrió. Y si es así me van a conocer,-

-Le avise a Hinata para que estuviera al tanto con tu familia y que le avisara a tus suegros. Han de estar preocupados porque no han ido a su casa.-

-Muchas gracias Naruto, enserio, no tienes una idea de cuanto te lo agradecemos.-Juggo entro al departamento.-Debo dejarte, Juggo acaba de llegar y debo despertar a Sakura.-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, avísanos cualquier cosa. Sabes que estamos con ustedes.-

Juggo me hizo una señal de que esperaría en el estudio, así que volví a la habitación. Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama intentando hacerlo eructar, Itachi me veía con sus enormes ojos negros como si quisiera entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Espere a que soltara el pequeño sonido y me les acerque.

-Amor. Acaba de llegar Juggo, nos esta esperando en el estudio.-acaricie la cabecita de Itachi mientras este me seguía observando.

-Vamos.-se puso de pie mientras mecía a Itachi entre sus brazos.-¿Dónde estabas? Me sorprendí al no verte a mi lado cuando desperté.-

-Naruto termino de hacer lo que le encargue, no pudo investigar mucho. Así que espero que Juggo nos pueda ayudar mas.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada importante. No es algo que nos ayude.-

Entramos al estudio donde Juggo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con una portátil frente a él. Intento sonreír al ver a Sakura con el pequeño pero sabía que no era momento para ello. Se puso de pie para que nos sentáramos pero de mi parte no lo acepte, ya mi autocontrol estaba empezando a quebrarse. Sakura se sentó y solo me puse a su lado y Juggo empezó a hablar.

-No hay muchas cámaras de seguridad que den directamente al parque, pero afortunadamente Sakura se coloco frente a una cuando ocurrió el acto. Me gustaría que vieran el video.-volteo la portátil.

Agradecí que pudieran tener la grabación, la adelanto un tanto hasta que se podía ver perfectamente a mi familia. Estaba llegando a una de las bancas y podía ver que los tres estaban bastante entretenidos y divertidos. La vi sentarse y dejar la carreola a su lado y empece a ver con detenimiento el video, no podía ni quería perderme de ningún detalle. Lo que vi me dejo perplejo, había tenido algo de razón en mis suposiciones. Ahí en el poco tiempo en el que Sakura había estado distraída se veía perfectamente como Tayuya había pasado por ahí y tomado a Daichi como si fuera suyo, lo que mas me impresiono fue que estaba acompañada por uno de mis agentes de seguridad, específicamente era Hidan. No entendía como demonios no había ido rápidamente a ir a golpear a ese imbécil.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Hidan?-dije intentando no asustar a mi hijo por mi tono de voz.-

-Kakashi y Shisui lo retuvieron y lo interrogamos para saber donde esta Daichi. Y pues, como pudieron ver, lo tiene Tayuya. También estamos esperando a que nos digas que quieres hacer al respecto.-

-Primero espero que ese imbécil no se mueva de donde quiera que lo tengan..en segunda...llama a las autoridades y lo quiero refundido en una penitenciaria de por vida.-voltee a ver donde estaba Sakura y no estaba a nuestro lado.-¿Y Sakura?-los dos salimos del estudio.

Vimos a Sakura salir rápidamente de la habitación de los niños con bolso en mano y estaba sonrojada de coraje. Tomo las llaves del automóvil sin voltearme a ver solo diciéndole a Juggo que cuidara a Daichi y salió azotando la puerta. Salí siguiéndola lo mas rápido que pude, logre alcanzarla en el ascensor donde estaba maldiciendo en voz baja y sin dirigirme la palabra. Sabía que yo estaba metido en serios problemas y pudiera ser que me negara el dormir a su lado, pero eso no era importante, estaba preocupado y asustado por su actitud. Se abrieron las puertas y Sakura salió de la misma manera que en el departamento por lo que la tome del hombro paras que se detuviera un poco.

-Sakura, tranquilizate.-tome su mano para detenerla por completo.

-¡Me importa un cuerno Sasuke! ¡O me dices donde vive esa maldita golfa o la iré a buscarla por toda la ciudad! El que se hayan revolcado antes no significa que tenga el derecho a hacerle algo a mi hijo. Ese es problema de ustedes dos, no mío ni de Daichi.-

-…-me sorprendí por su reacción.-Te va a hacer daño estar así.-le quite las llaves del automóvil.-Si, se que fue un error estar e involucrarme con ella. Lo lamento Sakura, y se que nunca podré llegar a perdonarme aquel error.-

-¡Me dices donde vive o me regresas las llaves! No es juego Sasuke, esa mujer me ha hecho mucho daño y esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.-intento quitarme las llaves.-Decide rápido porque no tengo el tiempo y menos la paciencia.-

-Yo te llevo, pero necesito que te calmes un poco.-apreté su mano.

-¿¡Qué me calme un cuerno!? Llévame ahora.-

Yo tampoco tenía el humor para seguir peleándome por tonterías de todos modos sabía que no tenía caso. Estaba demasiado molesta y lo sabía, pero igualmente me hizo daño con sus palabras. Yo sabía que consecuencias me tomarían cuando acepte volverme a involucrar con Tayuya, el estar enojado y actuar como un mocoso me llevo a ello; pero el que Sakura lo hubiera dicho de la manera en que lo dijo realmente dolió y esperaba que me pudiera perdonar algún día. Abrí el vehículo y me tome mi tiempo para llegar, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y no me agradaba demasiado, por lo menos estando con ella a un lado. El camino fue muy callado, volteaba a ver a Sakura que evitaba a toda costa voltearme a ver volteando hacia la ventanilla. Llegamos al complejo de departamentos y le dije que me dejara hablar primero si lo que queríamos era poder entrar. De mala gana acepto así que llamamos al complejo de departamentos y esperamos a que nos contestara.

-¿Quién?-agradecí que contestara rápidamente.

-Tayuya soy yo, debo de hablar contigo. ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro que si mi vida, sabes que no debes ni que pedirlo. Te abro en un minuto.-colgó el intercomunicador.

-¿Mi vida?-Sakura estaba demasiado molesta y el que Tayuya me dijera eso solo había avivado la llama.

-No hagas caso amor, solo lo hace para provocarme...recuerda que tu eres mi vida entera.-intente besar su mejilla pero me lo negó.-Por favor Sakura, no puedes estar tan molesta conmigo. Si, se que en parte es mi culpa todo lo que esta pasando y no tienes una idea de lo mal que me siento por eso, te juro que daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y pensar mejor las cosas.-escuchamos como se abría la puerta de acceso.-Vamos.-

Entramos y mientras nos dirigíamos al piso, intentaba pensar en que tan mal saldrían las cosas. Llamamos a la puerta del departamento y como si fuera poco las cosas empeoraron. Tayuya abrió la puerta y se me colgó besándome como una loca. No me atrevía a moverme y solo esperaba que se alejara rápidamente.

-Es tan agradable verte Sasuke, estas mucho mas guapo que antes.-se me intento acercar mas.-¿Ya te aburriste de estar casado con la frígida de tu mujer?-

-¿Como me llamaste resbalosa?-Sakura hablo con un tono espectral.

-Eso era y es lo que eres. Solo has estado con una sola persona en toda tu vida. No tienes la experiencia que tenemos todas las demás y tu solo engatusas con tu cara de mosca muerta.-logre hacer que me soltara.-Todos lo saben, o ¿como puede ser posible que en solo un año te hayas casado con unos de los hombres mas codiciados del país? Y lo peor del mundo que tuvieran hijos tan rápido.-

-Hablando de eso.-se metió al departamento empujando a Tayuya haciendo que los dos la siguiéramos.-Yo tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.-la encaro haciendo que yo me alejara de ellas.-Maldita zorra. ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi hijo?-nunca había visto a alguien abofetear a otra persona así.-¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo?-

-Maldita estúpida. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme en mi propia casa? -

-La estúpida aquí eres tu. Tú eres la que esta obsesionada con el marido de otra, la que se embarazo solo para quererlo amarar sabiendo que solo la utilizaba como un desahogo y el que logro darse cuenta que te habías revolcado con su tío.-

-¡Largo de mi casa!-

-Me iré cuando me regreses a mi hijo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Eres madre, por dios. Sabes que un pequeño de esa edad necesita demasiados cuidados.-los dos pudimos ver una pequeña cabecita asomándose por el pasillo.

-¿Como lo hice? Lo hice porque tu me quitaste lo que yo mas quería.-empezó a llorar.-Sasuke es el amor de mi vida y tu me lo quitaste de las manos. Si tu nunca te hubieras aparecido en su vida hubiera sido solo mío. Si tu no te hubieras vuelto a aparecer en su vida se hubiera quedado conmigo. Y mi vida no sería tan mala como lo es ahorita, tengo una hija que me cuesta trabajo mantener, que su padre no quiere hacerle caso ni criarla. Se que con él hubiera sido todo diferente.-

-Tayuya deja eso a un lado.-hable sosteniendo a Sakura que estaba histérica.-Ya supimos que te impulso a hacer lo que hiciste. Lo que queremos saber es ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con nuestro hijo?-pude ver que eso no le gusto.-Tayuya deja de hacer pucheros, eres adulta piensa con coherencia. Tienes una hija de un año y medio de edad piensa en ella. Te llevaste a un niño de cuatro meses que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada. Lamento que estés en esta situación, lamento el daño que yo te he hecho, pero debes de dejar eso atras y pensar en lo que estas haciendo en este momento. Tienes a alguien que te necesita demasiado.-pude verla flaquear mientras veía a su hija.-Ninguno de ellos debe pagar los errores que cometimos nosotros.-

-…-tomo a su pequeña en brazos que estaba asustada.-Sigo diciendo que tu eres perfecto para cualquiera. Sakura tiene mucha suerte de haber ganado tu corazón. Espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que me quiera así.-

-¿Qué hiciste con Daichi? Te prometo que no presentaremos cargos, solo dinos.-pude ver que Sakura repelaba.

-Lo tiene Madara.-dijo al fin.-No se que le ha hecho, pero lo único que me pidió que se lo diera en cuanto lo tuviera.-

Mi alma cayó hasta el suelo, el que lo tuviera Madara ponía la situación mas complicada. Ese maldito desgraciado le podía hacer cualquier cosa, juro que lo mataría si le hacía algo a Daichi. Ya no dijimos nada y nos fuimos. Debía de pensar en como demonios podría contactar a ese sujeto lo mas rápido que pudiera. Bajamos de vuelta al automóvil y regresamos a casa, Itachi ya se debía de haber despertado para ir comer y Juggo estaría en problemas por ello.

-No entiendo porque decidiste no presentar cargo contra ella.-estaba molesta.

-Sakura…entiéndelo.-tome su mano para que me viera.-Se que lo que hizo esta mal. Pero también tiene a alguien a quien cuidar y no podemos alejarla de su hija. Esperemos que ya con esto pueda seguir adelante.-siguió con su puchero que podía ver de reojo.-Por cierto…nunca creí que fueras capaz de dar tremenda bofetada.-

-Lo lamento, pero se lo merecía. En primera por quitarme a mi hijo, y en segunda porque tu eres mío y debe de entenderlo. Odie ver como te besaba y me llamaba frígida, cuando ella es solo una zorra. Le hubiera contestado cosas peores si no fuera porque quiero de vuelta a Daichi.-

-Yo tambien lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero que volvamos a ser solo los cuatro sin preocuparnos por nada ni por nadie. Le llamare a mi tío, debe de saber donde demonios se ha metido Madara.-llegamos al departamento.-Vamos, Itachi debe de tener hambre y Juggo estara como loco.-subimos al elevador.-

-¿Crees que tu tío le haga daño a Daichi? Se que nos odia y tengo miedo que nos lastime mas de lo que ya lo esta haciendo.-me dejo abrazarla.

-Me odia a mi, tu eres un efecto colateral en todo esto. Y no creo que haga algo, sabe que si lo hace haré lo posible paras que nunca salga de prisión. Sabe que no le conviene y lo único que se me ocurre que puede hacer es chantajearnos, nada mas y nada menos.-

-Entonces lo único que quiero es que nos lo devuelva ya, lo extraño muchísimo.-pude sentir como volvía a empezar a llorar.

-Tranquila amor...te vas a enfermar si sigues así. Voy a hablar con Hiashi a ver si sabe donde puedo localizar a Madara y ver que es lo que quiere para que nos lo devuelva. Esta pesadilla va a acabar muy pronto ya lo veras.-

Entramos al departamento y vimos a mis suegros que al vernos fueron a abrazar a Sakura. Les di un poco de privacidad, por lo que fui a hablar con Juggo al estudio. Solo dijo que ya habían llevado a Hidan a la comisaría para que pudiéramos presentar los cargos y que lo retendrían en lo que podríamos ir. Por lo menos podía estar un poco mas tranquilos al saber quien lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Se fue diciendo que iría a mantenerlo a raya y tenerlo vigilado. Llame a mi tío que afortunadamente ya estaba al tanto de todo y dijo que estaba intentando contactar a Madara pero no había tenido éxito, no sabía donde estaba metido.

-Lo lamento Sasuke. Me encantaría poder ayudar en algo más.-

-Lo sé tío. Solo espero que diga rápidamente que es lo que quiere para que me regrese a mi hijo. No puedo seguir viendo a Sakura tan triste.-

-…-suspiro.-Sasuke…tanto tu como yo sabemos que es lo que mi hermano te va a pedir.-

-Si.-

-¿Se lo darás? Sabes que si es así tendrás mi apoyo y mas que nada te ayudare en lo que necesites.-

-Tío, tanto tu como yo sabemos que por la familia se da todo.-tenía en mi mente a mis dos pequeños y en Sakura.-Haré lo que sea necesario para tener a mi familia junta.-

-Lo sé, y es enserio cuanto te digo que tendrás mi apoyo en lo que necesites.-

-Gracias. Debo colgar, Sakura debe de querer saber donde me metí.-

-Cualquier cosa comunícate con nosotros.-

-Lo haré. Un saludo a mi tía y mis primas.-

Salí del estudio y vi que mis suegros estaban en la cocina junto con Itachi, les intente regalar una sonrisa que me salió realmente falsa. Camine a la sala y vi a Sakura intentando dejar de estar tan inquieta. La abrace por la cintura sintiendo como se relajaba un poco; besé su hombro y su cuello mientras volteábamos a ver a la ventana.

-¿Qué dicen tus padres?-

-Que estas siendo muy frío, pero mas que nada están preocupados.-me volteo a ver.-¿Lograste hablar con tu tío?-

-No se ha podido contactar con él, no sabe donde esta. Así que esperemos que se contacte rápido con nosotros.-acaricie su mejilla.-Te quiero amor.-

-Te amo Sasuke. No se que haría sin ti.-

-Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti. Tú eres mi vida entera, todo lo que había soñado.-

-Tú también, mi vida no podría ser mejor.-se dio la vuelta para voltearme a ver.-Te agradezco mucho el que me ames como me amas. Me has dado todo lo que siempre he querido; una persona que me ame como nadie lo ha hecho.-

-Eres la única en mi corazón y nunca será de nadie mas.-la besé con ternura.-No se que haría sin ti ni sin nuestros hijos.-pude escuchar como se escuchaba mi móvil.-Debo contestar.-la solté quedándome a su lado.-Diga.-

-Hola sobrino. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.-parecía estarse riendo.

-Pedazo de imbécil.-no podía creer que fuera tan cínico.-Devuélveme a mi hijo o juro que me vas a conocer Madara.-pude ver a mi niña realmente asustada y preocupada.

-Tranquilo, tu mocoso esta perfectamente. Me sorprende que los genes Uchiha siempre sean tan dominantes. Lástima que sea demasiado ruidoso.-pide escuchar el llanto de Daichi a lo lejos.

-Dejate de juegos y dime que es lo que quieres.-sabia que mi paciencia era nula.

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero por lo que la respuesta es obvia. La vida de tu hijo a cambio de la empresa.-

-¿Estas tan enfermo que eres capaz de hacerle daño a un inocente?-mis suegros vinieron al escucharme alzar la voz.

-Tú quieres a tu hijo, yo quiero la empresa. Es más como un mutuo intercambio.-

-…-Sakura me preguntaba que era lo que quería, tome su mejilla mientras limpiaba un rastro de lágrimas. Sabía que que tenía que hacer.-De acuerdo lo tendrás. Dime donde y cuando me darás a mi hijo.-

Me aclaro rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba, dijo que no se andaría con juegos y que debía ir solo únicamente con un abogado para constatar que el traslado era oficial. Acordamos la hora y el lugar y dio por terminada la llamada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué le hará a Daichi?-Sakura hablo cuando guarde el móvil.

-Tranquila, no le hará nada a nuestro hijo y es una promesa. Mañana en la noche lo tendrás de vuelta.-tomé su mano y la besé.-Debo de ir a hablar con Gaara, volveré en unas horas.-

-¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? ¿De que tanto hablaron?-tomó mi camisa para que no me fuera.-Dime que es lo que te dijo, por favor.-

-Le daré la empresa.-

-¿Qué? No amor, no puedes hacer eso; debe de haber otra solución.-

-Amor. Es solo una empresa, puede seguir con éxito o puede irse a la quiebra dependiendo de su administración y me viene valiendo tres sorbetes. Por Daichi, por ti y por Itachi daré todo, son lo más importante para mi.-

-Pero…-la interrumpí con un beso.

-Tranquila, puedo empezar desde cero. Además mi tío dijo que nos ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta.-

-Amor…¿estás seguro?-

-…-simplemente asentí.-Volveré en unas horas. Te amo.-

Salí pidiéndole a mis suegros que se quedaran un poco mas con Sakura en lo que Juggo o yo regresáramos. Llame a Gaara y le dije que me urgía verlo en la oficina y que llevara todo lo necesario. No le dije lo que ocurría pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Mientras iba hacia la oficina pensaba seriamente en lo que haría después; trabajaría con mi tío en lo que me recuperaba y empezaba a volver a construir lo que mi padre hizo. Llegue a la oficina y fui a la oficina de Gaara, lo espere unos cuantos minutos.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, estaba en casa cuando me marcaste.-llego algo apurado.

-No hay cuidado. Lamento hacerte salir de casa a estas horas.-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada; Suri y Temari estaban dormidas así que me pude venir tranquilo.-entramos y tomamos asiento.-De acuerdo, ¿Dime en que soy bueno a estas horas?-

-Necesito que lo mas rápido posible puedas hacer que Madara sea dueño de la empresa.-

-¿Qué? Sasuke, tu jamás dejaste que tu tío pudiera llegar a ella. ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Tiene a uno de mis hijos y eso es lo que quiere. No tengo porque ponerme a dudar sobre cual de los dos es mi prioridad. Se la daré y ya será él el que tiene que ver que hará cuando se vaya a la quiebra.-

-…lo lamento Sasuke. ¿Cómo esta Sakura?-

-Solo quiere a Daichi de vuelta y es lo que haré sin importarme nada.-

-Me tardaré un poco, sabes que estas cosas son complicadas. Pero al ser algo urgente me moveré lo mas rápido posible. ¿Para cuando necesitas el papel?-

-Mañana en la noche.-

-Bueno al menos es algo consciente con el tiempo. Te marcare cuando tenga todo listo. Trabajare en casa antes de que Suri se pregunte donde estoy y para que tú y Sakura puedan descansar un poco.-

-Gracias. Igual sabes que tanto Naruto como tú se pueden quedar en la empresa o salirse con su propio criterio.-vi un mensaje que me mando mi princesa.-Lo lamento debo volver a casa, Sakura esta algo nerviosa.-

-Eso no importa Sasuke, no creo que sea factible quedarnos con tu tío al mando. Encontraremos una solución. Y ve sin cuidado, dile a Sakura que le mando saludos y que todo saldrá bien.-ambos nos pusimos de pie.-Tendrán a su hijo de vuelta muy pronto.-

-Gracias. También saluda a tu esposa y a Temari de mi parte. Llámame cuando tengas todo listo.-

Fuimos al estacionamiento y cada uno tomo su camino. Intente regresar a casa rápidamente pero no podía. Realmente no me estaba importando demasiado el desprenderme de la empresa pero, al ser algo que mis padres me dejaron lo hacia algo complicado. Intente dejar eso a un lado, el que mi hijo volviera con nosotros era lo único que importaba, lo demás siempre estaría en segundo plano, no importaba que.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capitulo 55**

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan cansado, lo único que quería era poder dormir un rato solo para no pensar en nada. Camine con lentitud al departamento mientras intentaba poder estar tranquilo. Abrí y cerré la puerta con pesadez y fui directamente a la sala, dios santo, estaba realmente cansado y fastidiado por lo que cerré los ojos acostándome a lo largo del sillón de tres plazas. Paso como una hora hasta que escuche cuando Sakura salía de alguna de las habitaciones por lo que me senté.

-Mi amor…lo lamento, estaba dandole de comer a Itachi y luego lo dormí.-

-No te preocupes.-me puse de pie.-Ve a dormir.-

-Sasuke…-quiso acercarse mas no la deje, me aparte antes de que lograra tocarme.-Amor…-estaba sorprendida.

-Sakura…lo siento…solamente dejame un momento a solas.-sabía que la estaba lastimando por estar alejándome de ella en estos momentos.

-Sasuke.-pude escuchar como hipaba un poco.

-Por favor…si. Ve a la cama, yo iré en un momento.- le sonreí.-Solo voy a tomar unos cuantos tragos al estudio y voy.-me le acerque un poco.

-…-me beso rápidamente sin poder corresponderle.- Solo no bebas demasiado amor. Te estare esperando.-

Sonreí mientras la veía que iba y volvía a mi expresión seria. Demonios, estaba destrozado y de varias formas. Entre al estudio tomando la primera botella que encontré, volviéndome a sentarme en uno de los sofás de ahí y dejarme llevar. Estaba pensando que diría mi padre por estar haciendo lo que haría, no sabía si diría que estaba loco o que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Necesitaba a mis padres, necesitaba su consejo y apoyo. Estuve un par de horas dandole unos cuantos tragos a la botella dándome cuenta que ya tenía mas de media botella vacía. Al empezar a sentir un dolor de cabeza leve la deje a un lado, no podía tener resaca, le rompería la cara a Madara solo para demostrarle que no se salía con la suya del todo ahora si no me quedaría con las ganas. Con demasiada lentitud fui hacia las recamaras, me tome un tiempo para ir a la habitación de mis hijos me acerque a la cuna y vi a mi pequeño abrazando un peluche que le había dado Hinata, se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso; me agache un poco para acariciar su cabecita. Ahí entendí que mis niños eran lo mas preciado que podría llegar a tener nunca, bese su pequeña cabecita para dejarlo dormir tranquilo y salí cerrando suavemente la puerta. Entre a mi recamara viendo a Sakura leyendo un libro con la lampara de mesa encendida, le di a entender que me pondría la pijama y regresaría. Tarde un par de minutos, ya no quería volver a preocupar a Sakura por lo que intente relajarme un poco antes de volver a su lado.

-Mi amor...-tomo mi mano.-¿ya estas mejor?-

-Estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes por mi.-

-No me digas eso, claro que me preocupare por ti siempre.-tomo mis mejillas para que tuviera su atención.-Te amo, eres mi vida entera Sasuke, eres mi marido y los dos nos tenemos que apoyar en las buenas y en las malas. Por favor no me alejes cuando estés así tan triste y destrozado.-

-Te amo, eres un verdadero ángel.-como pude alcancé sus labios con los míos.

Rodeo mi cuello dejándome profundizar el beso tanto como podía en ese momento. Dios mío, amaba a esa mujer con cada célula de mi cuerpo. No podía creer que alguien podría llegar a ser un gran apoyo para mi de esa manera, que me diera las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante con lo que ocurría. La tomé de la cintura para acercarla mucho mas, como si pudiéramos volvernos uno con la fusión de nuestros cuerpos sin saber donde empezaba el cuerpo del otro. Podía demostrarle a cada beso todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que sentía en ese momento. No sabia cuando logro hacer que me recostara y no me importaba, solo quería hacer que dejara de preocuparse y volviera a ser la misma Sakura divertida y alegre de siempre. Baje las manos a su cadera, era tan linda y pequeña cuando estaba entre mis brazos.

-Hazme el amor Sasuke.-empezó a colocarse encima de mi.

-Sakura no creo que…-me beso y le correspondí mientras me subía la camiseta.

-Mi amor, no soporto verte tan triste, me parte el corazón verte así.-

-Estoy bien. Solo quiero que Daichi este de vuelta con nosotros. Yo solo vivo para verte feliz y se que volverás a sonreír con normalidad cuando lo tengas de vuelta.-le apreté la cadera suavemente.

-Eres tan lindo amor.-se sentó a horcadas para intentar levantarme.-Por favor amor. Yo también solo vivo para verte feliz y no quiero verte así.-acaricio mis mejillas.-se que te esta costando mucho trabajo darle lo que quiere, lo puedo leer en tu mirada. Se que dices que no tienes que pensar cual es tu prioridad, pero se que la empresa siempre ha sido algo que has querido y defendido como has podido. Se que dices que son cosas materiales pero se que tiene gran valor sentimental.-me quito la playera.

-Te amo.-con cuidado hice que se acostara.-Solo espero que todo termine ya.-empece a besar su cuello.

-Solo es un poco mas amor. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.-empezó a dejarse llevar por mis caricias.

No tarde mucho en hacerla mía nuevamente, había vuelto a tener su hermosa figura volviéndome loco por completo. Recorrí cada una de sus curvas que se amoldaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Voltee a ver ese lindo rostro suyo, estaba sonrojado y en esos ojos veía tanto amor que dolía. Llevábamos tanto tiempo sin estar juntos los dos de esa manera que estaba decidido a pagar mi deuda esa noche. Volví a besarla mientras seguiamos demostrándonos físicamente cuanto nos queríamos. No teníamos idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y no me estaba importando; a su lado podía olvidarme de todo y solo pensar en ella. Nuevamente tocamos el cielo juntos y seguí dentro de ella mientras que intentábamos recuperarnos.

-Te amo Sakura.-se lo susurre al oído.

-Te amo Sasuke.- peino mi cabello mientras me sonreía.

-No hagas eso mi vida.-besé su nariz.

-¿Qué no haga que?-

-No me sonrías así o no te dejaré dormir la noche entera.-lentamente salí de ella.-Debemos dormir amor ha sido un día agotador. Y mañana será igual.-

-Tranquilo amor, el único que debe descansar eres tú. Eres el mas agotado.-

-Entonces durmamos amor.-

Nos acomodamos y espere a que se durmiera. Era tan linda verla así de tranquila, acaricie su mejilla suavemente antes de hacer lo mismo.

…

Desperté al escuchar como sonaba mi movil con insistencia, con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura lo tome y conteste sin fijarme en quien estaba llamado. Conteste con pesadez dando a entender que acababa de despertar.

-Lamento despertarte Sasuke, ya esta todo listo.-

-Gracias Gaara, deja me alisto y te veo en la oficina.-

-No te apures sigue siendo temprano. No creo que tu tío sea tan inconsciente y dar pocas horas para arreglar los papeles.-

-Debo verlo a las cinco de la tarde.¿Te molestaría acompañarme?-

-Por mi no hay problema, así creo que Sakura estará mas tranquila a que vayas solo. Avísame cuando vayas a la oficina para ir para allá.-

-De acuerdo. Nos estamos comunicando. Descansa un poco mas.-sin mas colgó.

Deje el móvil de nuevo en la mesa de noche y voltee a ver a Sakura que ya había despertado. No nos dijimos nada, sabía que había escuchado parte de la conversación y deje que me abrazara mucho mas fuerte todo el tiempo que quisiera, estaba respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, era una de las pocas cosas que me podían calmar por completo. Acaricie la piel de su espalda trazando patrones irregulares en todas direcciones mientras sentía como se estremecía. Estaba muy concentrado en ello que me sorprendí por completo al escuchar llorar a mi hijo.

-Yo voy.-la solté poniéndome de pie y colocándome la ropa interior.

-Te alcanzo en un rato amor. Itachi debe de tener hambre.-se cubrió con la sabana poniéndose de pie.-Tomare rápido un baño.-

Salí para cursar el pasillo y ver al pequeño Itachi mover sus piernas y brazos con mucha energía buscando atención con urgencia. Con cuidado lo tome en brazos y sonrió divertido. Ese niño necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de pañal, así que rápidamente lo puse en la pequeña mesita y lo cambie antes de que Sakura llegara y me regañara por dejarlo así. Al terminar me puse a jugar con él haciéndole varias caras logrando que se carcajeara a todo pulmón.

-Te vez muy cómico amor.-Sakura entro mientras le hacia una trompetilla al pequeño.

-Un poco. Pero creo que prefiere estar contigo en estos momentos.-ambos vimos como la había volteado a ver y se ponía mas energético.-Tranquilo, ahorita te llevo con tu madre.-se lo pase a Sakura con cuidado.-No quiero saber como serán cuando empiecen a caminar.-

-Serán muy lindos como lo son ahora.-se sentó en la mecedora y se acomodo al pequeño.-No te vayas…-se dio cuenta que me intentaba escabullir.-no tienes porque irte.-

-Si quieres te acompaño.-tomé una silla y me senté a su lado.-El día de hoy me quedare con ustedes todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-

-¿A qué hora te cito tu tío?-sabía que le estaba costando hablar del tema.

-A las cinco de la tarde, por lo menos tiene consciencia de lo que tardan los papeles. Aunque Gaara se agilizo demasiado. Me pregunto si durmió un poco.-

-Es un buen amigo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte.-tomó mi mano.

-Lo haría por nosotros dos. Y se lo agradezco demasiado.-

Itachi termino de comer y nos lo llevamos a la sala, por mi parte no tenía apetito así que por lo menos podía entretenerlo mientras Sakura desayunaba o hacía cualquier otra cosa. Pero al parecer estaba en la misma situación por lo que nos acurrucamos en el sofá.

-Me gustaría que cuando me vaya tu vayas con tus padres. No quiero que estés sola y menos que puedan llegar a hacerles algo.-

-¿Y tú? Yo tampoco quiero que te haga algo. Mejor te acompaño.-

-Gaara me acompañara, necesito que Madara este totalmente convencido de que el documento es oficial. Y no dejare que se acerque a ti de ninguna manera. Será algo muy desagradable de ver y oír y no quiero que me veas así de molesto.-volvió a tener esa mirada de preocupación.-Tranquila, vamos a estar bien, lo que no quiero es que les haga algo. Ve con tus padres y les pedire a Kakashi y Shisui que se queden con ustedes. Ire a bañarme, y en un par de horas nos iremos para allá.-

-Entonces déjame hablarle a mis padres, preparar la pañalera de los niños.-se puso de pie y regreso a la recamara mientras yo iba a bañarme.

…

Salimos del departamento a medio día, Juggo ya tenía preparada la escolta, no conduciría ya que Sakura empezaba de nuevo a tener un enorme nerviosismo y no se separaba de mi en lo absoluto. Llegamos a casa de mis suegros que rápidamente nos abrieron la puerta y nos hicieron pasar. Fue un saludo breve, Mebuki tomo al pequeño y empezó a jugar con él mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala. Yo no dije nada, no estaba de humor y Sakura tampoco; la había sentado en mi regazo. Le tome la mano y deje que se acomodara descansando su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello. Al dar las tres de la tarde sabía que era momento de irme, la solté acomodándola en el sofá y me puse de pie.

-Debo irme, voy a firmar los papeles e iré por nuestro hijo.-acaricie su mejilla.-Espera un poco mas amor, tendrás a Daichi de regreso antes de lo que piensas.-le di un rápido beso y fui hacia la puerta.

-Voy contigo Sasuke.-me abrazo.

-Acordamos que te quedarías. Por favor no hagas que me tenga que preocupar por tu seguridad.-vi que empezaba a llorar.-Sakura por favor, volveré pronto.-

-Sakura hazle caso a tu marido, no tiene sentido que vayas. Aquí esperamos los cuatro y se que Sasuke nos mantendrá al tanto.-mi suegro tomo el hombro de su hija.-Por favor.-

-Cuidare amor, los quiero a los dos de vuelta.-me abrazo y fue rápidamente a con su madre dejándome a solas con su padre.

-Gracias, no tardare.-nos dimos un rápido apretón de manos y salí de la casa.

Conduje hasta al empresa donde le pedí a Aiko que guardara todas mis cosas personales en una caja, no entendió el porque pero no hizo comentario alguno y fue a hacerlo lo mas rápido posible. Mientras tanto yo baje a la oficina de Gaara, ahí estaba él, tenía muy marcadas las ojeras y me sentí culpable. No hablamos mucho en si solo me explico como estaba redactado el documento, donde tenia que firmar y que lo leyera solo para que estuviera seguro que todo estaba en orden. Realmente solo le di una pequeña hojeada rápidamente no me estaba interesando en lo absoluto como estaba solo quería darle el documento y darle fin a todo ello. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la oficina mientras aprovechaba y les pedía a los de seguridad que me llevaran mis cajas al departamento. Fuimos a estacionamiento y como siempre había sido nos pusimos a discutir sobre quien iba a conducir, yo alegaba que tendría que ser yo por el simple y enorme hecho de que él estaba quedándose dormido a cada minuto; y en cambio Gaara argumentaba que yo estaba bastante distraído y no era factible. En fin, decidimos por medio de un rápido juego de manos y sonreí victorioso. Entramos en el vehículo y fuimos directamente al punto de encuentro. Llegamos a un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad, no me estaba gustando para nada como estaban ocurriendo las cosas. Con algo de precaución salimos y entramos.

-Estabas a punto de llegar tarde sobrino. Eso no habla muy bien de ti.-Madara estaba recargado en su auto.

-Querías los malditos papeles en tiempo récord, yo no puedo acelerar ese tipo de cosas.-

-¿Supongo que él es tu abogado?-volteo a ver a Gaara con desconfianza.

-Si, lo es. Por favor Madara déjate de juegos que no estoy de humor para ellos. Rápido a lo que venimos.-

-De acuerdo, dame los papeles primero.-extendió el brazo.

-Estas loco. Primero me debes asegurar que tienes a mi hijo y que no le ha pasado absolutamente nada.-

-No soy estúpido, quiero la empresa y se que la perdería por culpa de tu mocoso. Y de por si, ese mocoso me tiene harto, llora demasiado. Hazlo a mi manera Sasuke, si no podemos estar aquí varias horas mas.-

Le pase la carpeta a regañadientes, ese maldito bastardo estaba manipulándome sabiendo que en esta situación lo haría sin dudar ni un segundo. Esperamos a que lo leyera por completo. Maldita sea esto no me estaba costando mucho trabajo no empezar a perder los estribos.

-¿Es completamente valido?-cerro la carpeta.

-Si lo es imbecil, ahora dame a mi hijo.-

-Tu amigo lo buscara, no te saldras de mi vista. Esta en el asiento trasero de mi auto.-se movió para darle espacio.

-Ve Gaara.-

Espere a que Gaara fuera al vehículo y lo abierta; por fin pude respirar con alivio cuando lo vi sacar a mi pequeño que estaba feliz por ver a alguien conocido. Lo examine rápidamente y pude ver que moría de hambre, lo quería llevar rápidamente con su madre. Vi como mi pequeño me volteaba a ver y automáticamente extendió sus bracitos, dios santo, cuanto lo había extrañado; habían sido las 20 horas mas largas de mi vida. Gaara me lo paso y le di un enorme abrazo; sabía que había hecho lo correcto, nunca había estado tan aliviado en toda mi vida. Daichi río un poco e intento abrazarme un poco? Estaba tan distraído con mi pequeño que al ser advertido por Gaara pudo ver que esto no era tan fácil como creí y lo peor de todo es que eso estaba solo era el comienzo.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?-estaba a punto de matarlo.-Baja esa maldita arma, no es gracioso.-vi a mi pequeño que parecía no entender nada.-Gaara toma a Daichi y llevárselo a Sakura, le prometí que él estaría bien.-acaricie la pequeña cabecita de mi hijo mientras se lo pasaba.-Dile que la quiero y que regresare lo mas rápido posible a casa.-le pase las llaves.

-Me matara cuando se lo diga.-estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

-No lo hará. Vete ahora.-cuando se dio vuelta pude encarar perfectamente a Madara.-¿A que juegas? Ya tienes lo que quieres.-

-Solo quiero asegurarme que esta vez no haya ningún cabo suelto.-

-¿Esta vez?-no estaba entendiendo su nuevo juego.

-Me costo deshacerme de tu padre, no pienso cometer error alguno. No solo quiero la empresa, me muero por estar una noche o varias con tu mujer. Y para ello necesito que tu también salgas del camino.-

-¿Qué hiciste?-no creía que estuviera hablando enserio.

-¿Enserio te creíste que había sido un accidente? Por favor, ¿por que crees que mi padre no dejo que me quedara con la empresa? Sabía lo que había hecho y no me lo perdono. ¿Por que crees que debía pedirte cada mes dinero? me dejo en la calle, dándome como única opción el que se me estableciera una mesada como si siguiera siendo un mocoso.-

-Eres un maldito enfermo.-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era increíble.-¿Cómo fuste capaz de asesinar a tu propio hermano? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros?-necesitaba esas respuestas, se me hacia increíble todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué? Si realmente quieres saberlo te lo diré. Carajo, soy el mayor de los tres y siempre me hizo a un lado, el viejo idolatraba a Fugaku. No importaba cuanto de esforzara en hacer lo que fuera para que me diera por lo menos una pequeña felicitación; siempre decía que Fugaku lo hubiera hecho mejor. Así fue todo, le tenía demasiado odio a mi propio hermano y me declaro la guerra cuando me arrebato a la única mujer de la que me enamore, él sabia que me moría de amor por tu madre. Le declare mi amor como mejor se me ocurrió y me salió con que estaba enamorada de mi hermano. Fugaku simplemente había sido un estorbo en mi vida; así que cuando tuve la posibilidad lo hice a un lado.-la mano le empezó a temblar.-Lamente el que Mikoto e Itachi estuvieran en el automóvil, un pequeño daño colateral que tuve que aceptar.-

-Estas realmente enfermo, deja esto; ya tienes lo que querías, eres propietario único de la empresa. No hagas que todo se complique mas.-

-Ya te lo dije, necesito que salgas de mi camino. Quiero tener a tu esposa, es tan linda y se ve tan dulce, como lo era Mikoto a esa edad; para ello necesito que enviude.-tenía una mirada psicopata.-No te preocupes cuidare bien de esa mujer tan exquisita.-

Escuchamos a los lejos que unas cuantas patrullas se acercaban y Madara empezó a volverse histérico y su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo al punto que empezó a temblar. Seguí intentando razonar con él, podíamos encontrar una solución, algo para que pudiera ir y nos dejara tranquilos a todos. Sin embargo no quería escuchar ni tener ninguna opinión, estaba empeñado en lograr su cometido. Sin que se diera cuenta me moví unos cuantos centímetros, si se le ocurría apretar el gatillo por lo menos podía moverme. Pudimos escuchar como entraban algunas personas y vi a todo mi personal de seguridad junto con algunos del equipo policiaco armados y listos para actuar en cuando fuera necesario.

-Uchiha Madara, queda arrestado por amenazas, secuestro y agresión con arma de fuego.-hablo uno de ellos.-Baje el arma y ponga las manos en alto.-

-¡No! No dejare que eso suceda cuando he obtenido lo que quería. No dejare que todo termine aquí.-sin mas apretó el gatillo.

Como respuesta respondieron soltando varios disparos, tirándome al suelo por reflejo. No sabía que estaba pasando sentía en el brazo un enorme dolor y quemazón. Sentía como mi manga se empapaba de sangre y agradecí que tuviera una muy mala puntería. Kakashi, Juggo y Shisui se me acercaron intentando saber si estaba bien. Los empuje un poco viendo que Madara estaba en el suelo, sabía lo que había pasado y suspire tranquilo, ya había terminado todo; ya no habría mas chantajes, no mas miedos. Tome el documento y lo rompí ya no valía la pena. Lo mire con pena, su vida no fue fácil y por ello tomo malas decisiones que lo llevaron literalmente a la locura. Estaba tan distraído con ello que me sorprendí mucho al escuchar la voz de mi princesa. Al verla la vi asustada y se me acerco rápidamente.

–Te había dicho que te quedaras en casa.-la regañe.-Este no es lugar para ti.-

-Amor.-me abrazo como si creyera que podría llegar a desaparecer.-¿Estas bien? Se que me dijiste que no viniera, pero estaba muy asustada.-

-Si, solo es un roce, sobreviviré. Tranquila pequeña.-al tenerla entre mis brazos me encontraba en paz.-Ya todo acabo.-

-Tenía tanto miedo amor, cuando Gaara me dijo lo que estaba pasando…pense que te había perdido. No se que haría sin ti.-

-¿Crees que después de todo lo que pase para que estuvieras a mi lado algo como esto me alejaría de ti?-tome su rostro.-No llores, estoy aquí y ya todo acabo. Te amo.-la bese suavemente.-Salgamos de aquí, quiero seguir disfrutando a mi familia.-

-Te quiero mi vida.-

-Sasuke.-Juggo nos interrumpió un poco.-Ya pueden irse, nosotros aclararemos todo con la policía. A menos que quieras decirles algo que nosotros no sabemos.-

-No.-sabía que no valía la pena retomar esos temas.

-De acuerdo.-me paso unas llaves.-Debes ir al medico, no me gusta esa herida.-

-Llamare a Tsunade para que vaya a la casa de mis padres.-Sakura saco su móvil.

-Lo que tu digas princesa.-

Salimos de aquel lugar y volvimos con mis suegros que al verme se volvieron histéricos. Los intente calmar diciendo que estaba bien y vi a mis dos pequeños que estaban dormidos acurrucados en su carreola. Por fin ya todo había acabado, mi niña estaba conmigo, mis hijos también, no debería de volver a preocuparme porque me volvieran a separar de ellos. Llego Tsunade y sin decir nada trato la herida; me queje un poco cuando empezó a suturar, dijo cuales eran con cuidados y que debía verla en un par de semanas. Se lo agradecimos y sus padres la acompañaron mientras yo me quedaba con mi familia.

100

-¿Seguro que estas bien amor?-Sakura se acurruco a mi lado poniendo a nuestros hijos en frente de nosotros.

-Como no estarlo si los tengo a todos ustedes a mi lado.-sonreí.

-Se que el que estemos juntos es una cosa, yo estoy hablando de lo otro.-

-¿De Madara?-la vi asentir sabiendo que no quería nombrarlo. No le diría lo que me había confesado.-Pues a decir verdad, me siento mas bien aliviado. Me estaba haciendo la vida imposible y el que intentara ponerlos en peligro a ustedes…solo te diré que lo prefiero así.-

-Sasuke…-

-Estoy bien. Ven acá.-la senté en mi regazo.-No debes de preocuparte, ustedes tres son lo mas importante para mi y nada más.-

-…-con cuidado tomo mi brazo herido.-Sabes que cuando quieras hablarlo yo estaré aquí.-Daichi despertó y empezó a balbucear para que tuviera un poco de atención.-Ha de tener hambre de nuevo. ¿Por qué no mejor regresamos a casa? Debes de estar agotado.-

-Como tu quieras.-vi su sonrisa picara .

Se puso de pie y la seguí. Nos despedimos de sus padres quedando en que al dí siguiente los invitaríamos a comer. Regresamos al departamento y fui a cambiarme la camisa en lo que Sakura alimentaba a los pequeños que habían empezado a llorar a mitad de camino; aproveche mi tiempo a solas para avisarle a mi tío lo que había sucedido. Estaba sorprendido al saber lo que Madara había revelado; al parecer el también no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Hablamos por una hora y acordamos en que aquello que sucedió lo dejaríamos en le olvido. Al colgar Sakura entro a la habitación diciendo que los niños se habían dormido nuevamente y había aprovechado para alimentar a Lucky. La alce en brazos mientras la besaba y sonreía con gran alegría. Me encantaba verla tan alegre y tan feliz. Estaba tan linda así. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, mi amor secreto había valido cada segundo de espera; tenía a mi lado a la persona que mas amaba a mi lado, me había perdonado un error que podía haberme costado la felicidad de ambos; había aceptado casarse conmigo sin importar nada y teníamos dos hermosos hijos que eran mi razón de ser. No podía pedir nada mas, tal vez no todo sería perfecto de ahora en adelante pero haría lo posible para que todo fuera así con ellos.

**Fin**

**espero que les haya gustado la historia y este final, agradezco a todos los que hayan seguido desde el principio este fic y a los que se unieron poco a poco. Nos leeremos pronto. **


End file.
